El amor surge
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Cuando has fracasado otra vez en el amor, cuando dudas, cuando has perdio la fe en ese sentimiento o que simplemente no quieres creer de nuevo en el amor siempre hay personas q estan a tu lado animandote, hay una frase que dice "cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre"; esta frase se aplica mucho en el tema del AMOR. (varias parejas)
1. Chapter 1

Ya era el termino de las clases para algunos alumnos de esa Universidad, se podía notar como todos los chicos se dirigían ansiosamente a la salida, algunos caminando solos y otros en grupos, por general no era de sorprenderse que hasta algunos salieran corriendo de ese instituto, pues a quien no le urgía ya salir.

Pero habían un joven moreno que no había parado de correr con suma rapidez desde que salió de su aula, por la forma que iba corriendo parecía que estaba huyendo de alguien o que simplemente quería dejar atrás un mal momento que tuvo, pues se le notaba en el rostro algo dolor con una mezcla de mucha desesperación, tenía la cabeza agachada, tropezaba con cuanta persona que tenía enfrente, pero la verdad es que a ese chico…

No le importaba empujar a cada persona que estaba en su camino…

No le importaba las personas que tenía a su alrededor…

No le importaba haber dejado a esa chica…

No le importaba ella… ella quien le rompió el corazón brutalmente, a quien le dio todo de sí, a quien amo con locura y con quien sintió por primera vez ese sentimiento tan antiguo del mundo llamado amor.

Ya no le importaba…

Lo que sí le interesaba era… olvidarla y borrarla de su corazón, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, y que haría a cualquier costo hasta el punto de que si era necesario arrancarse el corazón no dudaría en hacerlo…

Ese chico que estaba agotado de tanto correr se había detenido en un poster de luz en donde se recargo y como si alguien le ordenara que viera arriba, no dudo en hacerlo, a la hora de voltear hacia el cielo no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ironía pues al parecer el clima sabia su estado de ánimo, ese nublado cielo era como si fuera un reflejo del estado en que se encontraba su corazón, ya un poco más tranquilo y con el aliento recuperado el chico decidió ir a ese billar que siempre frecuenta cada viernes junto con sus amigos, tenía que pensar y de una forma u otra desahogarse tal vez jugando o beber hasta no sentir ese nudo de la garganta o esa presión que sentía en su corazón.

Caminaba como zombi, pateaba uno que otra piedra, se paró enfrente de ese pequeño establecimiento y sin dudarlo se adentró; era un bueno sito para relajarse, para reuniones con cuates o en su caso aliviar las penas que cargaba, el moreno observo que no había mucha clientela así que sonrió levemente pues pensaba que así podría desahogarse con mucha soltura la agonía que lo tenía atrapado.

Camino entre las mesas de billar hasta la recepción para rentar la misma mesa de siempre, una vez hecho eso se fue directo al bar para pedir su orden - Hola Chocolove – lo saludaba un hombre de cabello verde y con peinando punk, él es el dueño del sitio no tenía más 28 años de edad, Choco sabia el buen tipo que era, pues cada vez que platicaban le daba buenos consejos.

- Dame cinco cerveza… - sin darse el tiempo de saludarlo comenzó su pedido, ese joven cantinero le parecido raro verlo actuar en forma seria porque en general este Chocolove era muy distinguido por ser muy jovial - Y cuatro shots de tequilas, - Chocolove de alguna forma tenía que aliviar el dolor y si en el alcohol lograba un poco desaparecer lo que sentía en ese mismo instante estaría por más que satisfecho pues sería una señal de avance para poder borrar lo que vivió- Sabes olvida lo último y mejor dame la botella de tequila – el cantinero sacudió la cabeza para poner atención al pedido que parecía que este chico deseaba tener cirrosis o un envenenamiento etílico

- Espera Choco…- el dueño decidió hablarle tranquilamente pues a la hora de nombrarlo este muchacho le lanzo una mirada de odio - Te tomaras todo esto, tú solo –

- ¿Algún problema con eso, Peyote? - de forma desafiante preguntaba Choco a la vez que sacaba su cartera - Te lo voy a pagar todo y lo que se me antoje más adelante -una vez que Peyote le dio la orden, el moreno le tendió un par billetes que cubría el pago de esa primera ronda.

El día estaba pasando rápidamente con cada trago que Chocolove daba y no paraba de embonar cada bola en la banda de esa mesa de billar, Peyote a lo lejos lo vigilaba mientras atendía a la poca clientela de ese día miércoles, noto como el moreno agarraba el celular con el objetivo de ver quien lo llamaba ahora, también se fijó como pulso un botón para silenciarlo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

El reloj principal de ese salón daba más de las 2am, Chocolove que se servía otro shot de tequila, dicho liquido ya se le estaba acabando, el vibrar molesto de su celular lo interrumpió otra vez, precisamente cuando estaba por golpear una bola se fijó de quien se trataba pero no se sorprendió de quien era pues era la misma de hace 20 ocasiones ¿o 30? ya se le estaba yendo la cordura, ese moreno ignoro como las anteriores ocasiones el llamado de su madre que al parecer todavía pensaba que tenía 15 años para que le esté vigilando con cada llamada pero la realidad era que ya tenía 21 años, la edad suficiente como para no llegar a la casa hasta dentro de unas horas o tal vez días, al ver los otros registro reconoció uno que otra llamada de sus amigos, podía apostar que su madre los llamo para saber de él.

- No crees que ya deberías irte mientras tengas conciencia de cómo llegar a tu casa– Choco guardo su cel rápidamente y sin necesidad de ver de quien lo regañaba continuo su juego- Y no crees que es muy temprano para que te pongas una de tus largas borracheras en pleno miércoles – el chico aguanto en silencio los reproches e intento seguir jugando pero al sentir como le arrebato su taco, ese acto hizo que se enfureciera.

- ¡Eso a ti que te importa! – le grito sumamente enojado y descargando todo su dolor en esas palabras, Choco sabía perfectamente que él no era culpable de sus problemas. – Es más… estas ganando dinero con mi sufrir – el cantinero que ya se podía catalogar como un amigo por esas tantas platicas que ha tenido con ese moreno ya comenzaba a entender porque esa actitud, se quería dar un golpe al rostro por no deducirlo rápidamente pues tenía años de experiencia al atender a hombres que sufrían por distintas cosa como por soledad, tristeza y por amor que era lo más frecuente - Solamente déjame desahogarme hoy, Peyote – el moreno le dijo con una voz queda, el cantinero por su parte la experiencia le demandaba que le devolviera el taco y así lo hizo luego se fue al bar, se trajo dos cerveza, una se la dio a Choco, quien la recibió sin miramiento.

- ¡Salud! – Peyote choco su botella con la de él, el chico no paraba de verlo con algo de incertidumbre, una vez que se pasó el trago ese cantinero le dijo con suma tranquilidad– Sabes Choco, fui un imbécil al no descubrir que estabas… sufriendo – le explicaba ese mexicano – Te dejare por esta vez hacerlo pero escucha muy bien no es buena idea refugiarse siempre en el alcohol - se cruzaba de brazos el cantinero, Choco que le dio un trago a la cerveza - Te lo digo por lo que he visto en estos años - se retiraba lentamente hasta el bar pero antes – Así que desahógate como quieras… pero trata de no romper nada ¿entendido? – ese último comentario logro sacarle una leve sonrisa a ese moreno.

El sonido del timbre no lo dejaba continuar soñando, ese chico odiaba ser interrumpido y odiaba más tener el sueño ligero, tenía suerte que su padre se fue a un viaje de negocio y que lo dejo a cargo de la casa, y del cuidado de su hermana.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama para ir a romperle la cara quien lo estaba molestado a las 4 am según decía su despertador que no tardaría en hacer su trabajo dentro de una hora más, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte y otra en el bate abrió la puerta.

- ¿No sabes qué hora es?, estas no son horas para molestar, dentro de una hora debo vestirme e ir a la escuela – exclamaba furiosamente ese chico al quien tenía al frente.

- Lo siento Horo – decía una voz masculina que él conocía – Es que te traigo a tu amigo –

- ¿Peyote?, ¿Qué demonios…? ¿qué? – Horo no se creía que fuera Peyote que curiosamente traía cargando a su amigo Chocolove – Pasa -Horo se hizo un lado para que entrara, cerró la puerta para ir con ellos a la sala, vio como dejaba al moreno en el sillón enorme - ¿Por qué lo trajiste a mi casa? –

- Shhh… está dormido… así que baja el volumen de tu voz – le sugería ese prototipo de punk.

- Ah… lo siento pero yo también estaba dormido hace unos minutos atrás – irritado habló el dueño del lugar - Mejor contesta mi pregunta –

- Pues como nada más tengo tu dirección por esa última borrachera que tuviste… por eso lo traje – Horo recordó ese sábado en que no paro de festejar por el motivo de su examen aprobado – Bueno me voy, mi esposa me espera – Horo lo acompaño a la entrada – Adiós – el peli celeste se limitó a despedirse con la mano, soltó un suspiro de resignación al oír la puerta cerrarse, fue por una manta para cubrir a su amigo y después se fue a su cálida cama para dormir un poco más.

Después de dormir tranquilamente y todo gracias por el alcohol, este Chocolove se levantó con algo de molestia todo producto por ese incomodo sillón, se estiro de brazos, la espalda e hizo movimientos con el cuello pues sentía nudos en todo el cuerpo, la luz que se colaba de esas cortinas le molesto, automáticamente cerro los ojos después unos minutos se comenzó a restregar con las manos sus parpados comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos hasta sentirse cómodo con la luz, observo la habitación en que estaba, esa la sala lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que le pertenecía a su mejor amigo Horokeu Usui.

- Buenos días – saluda con voz angelical esa peli celeste a su invitado, los ojos de él se posaron en esa bella mujer que trae entre sus manos una bandeja con alimento.

- Días, Pilika –se levantó de un tirón que lo hizo tambalearse y sentarse de nueva cuenta en ese mueble.

- La chica se acercó preocupada a él - ¿Cómo te sientes? – dejo la bandeja en esa pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de la sala y se sentó al lado de él.

- Mal – con una risita le contesto, busco con la mirada a su amigo pues ya estaba esperando su regaño.

Pilika noto eso así que le comento - Mi hermano se fue a sus clases, me pidió que te despertar y te cuidara – Chocolove no podía creer lo buen amigo que era Horo al pedir algo así a su hermana – También comento de que no quería tener un hombre muerto en nuestra casa –

Esas palabras burlonas si se lo creía ese moreno - Que ocurrencias tiene tu hermano –

- Me pidió que te recordara que le llamaras a tu madre – ella le tendió ese jugo de naranja y luego una pastilla, Chocolove se dio un golpe en la frente se había olvidado de su preocupada madre por esa depresión que se cargaba- Bueno ahí te dejo el desayuno – se levantó del sillón para irse.

- Gracias, pero mejor me voy –

- ¿Cómo crees?, quédate a descansar un rato – Pilika le agarro la mano para evitar que se levantara - Todavía no estás en condiciones para salir –

- Es que no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad -

- No lo estás haciendo, quédate – le ordenaba cariñosamente ella, el moreno se jalo la oreja como signo de estar pensando que no sería mala idea quedarse pues así podía pedirle disculpas a su amigo por lo ocurrido y darle una explicación que seguro él quería oír - No me hagas rogarte -

- Está bien, tu ganas, me quedo – susurro, no era la primera o última vez que se quedaba en la casa de los Usui.

- Bien, voy a estar en mi habitación -se comenzó a levantar del sillón - Si quieres otra cosa me avisas – ya comenzaba a irse de la sala hacia las escaleras.

- Gracias –él grito mientras escuchaba el sonido de como subía las escaleras, después que se terminó el desayuno que le ofreció Pilika y de llamar a su madre para que dejara de estar preocupada, esa mañana decidió continuar durmiendo tranquilamente, durante ese tiempo pudo logar estar en paz sin tener que atormentarse de lo sucedido del día anterior.

El tiempo paso volando ya eran las 7pm, el sonido de la puerta principal abriendo despertó a ese moreno que lo hizo sentarse y para después pararse, al girar vio a su amigo que recién llegaba de la Universidad.

- Hola, Choco – le hablaba duramente con el ceño fruncido – Me tienes que explicar ¿Por qué Peyote te trajo cargando y sobre todo apestando alcohol?-

- Bueno, veras no tuve un buen día ayer-

- Eso me di cuenta - con mucho sarcasmo decía Horo - ¿Cómo te sientes con la resaca? –

- Fatal – se llevó unos dedos a la frente para masajearse.

- Te lo mereces por preocupar a tu madre – dijo con rudeza, pues recordó como la madre de su amigo le hablo angustiada, así que decidió hacerlo sentirlo mal - Me llamo tu mamá muy alterada hasta el punto de las lágrimas porque no le contestaba el cel hasta pensaba en llamar a la policía, te llamamos varias veces, ¿Por qué diablos no contestabas? –

- Se me acabo la pila –

- Si échale la culpa a la maldita pila – Horo no se tragaba esa mentira - Por tu culpa no pude concentrarme en todas mis clase por estar preocupado hasta estuve pensando en quedarme y cuidarte – el peli celeste ya hablaba un poco más calmado – Lo bueno es que mi hermana no tuvo clases y me ayudo – su hermanita siempre era su salvadora cuando estaba en un aprieto, en la mañana se sintió aliviado de como Pilika acepto en cuidar a ese moreno, le sorprendía la madurez que tenía y eso que era dos años menor que él, Horo no se preocupó en dejar a solas a ese par pues conocía y confiaba en Chocolove, sabía que él no le haría algo malo a su hermana- Espero que me ayudes en mis exámenes como modo de disculpa y agradezcas a mi hermana por ser tan atenta contigo –

Chocolove aun sin que Horo le hubiera pedido eso todos modos lo haría sin pestañar - Tenlo por seguro –

- Supe lo que te sucedió ayer –

- De seguro soy el chisme de toda la facultad ¿cierto?– afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza ese Usui – En fin, soy soltero nuevamente – con una risa triste hablaba – Espero que sepas que no quiero tocar este tema ahora –

- Lo entiendo -

Chocolove camino a dirección hacia la puerta principal pues decidió que era hora de ir a casa. – Me voy -

- Ya era hora – con gesto juguetón decía - Vete, tu madre te espera –

- Está bien, gracias por aceptarme y soportarme - justo en ese momento bajaba esta Pilika con su singular sonrisa – Gracias por tus atenciones, Pilika –

- No me lo agradezcas, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi hermano o conmigo –

- Eso no lo cuestiono – Chocolove abrió la puerta – Nos vemos y sé que es muy repetitivo pero gracias -

Una vez que la puerta cerro el par de hermanos se fueron a cenar, Pilika era la que se encargaba en realizar la comida, durante toda la cena noto que su hermano no dejaba de tener esa cara de aflicción– Que lastima por Chocolove –por fin dijo esas palabras después de una cena en silencio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –tenia curiosidad ella.

Horo dudaba en decirle pero al final decidió en contarle pues era su hermana y sobre todo también es amiga de ese moreno tenía derecho de saber el motivo atrás de esa borrachera - Su novia…mejor dicho ex,– contenía su rabia ese Usui - Lo dejo de la peor forma, ¡esa perra! – se dio un lujo en decir una grosería dirigida a esa malvada mujer que fue novia de su amigo - Me entere que Chocolove fue por ella hasta su aula, ahí la vio besándose tan descaradamente con este Redseb y en una posición muy comprometida, esta Matilda noto su presencia y sin tentarse el corazón… ella…- hizo una pausa – Ella le dijo "que ya no lo amaba, que jugo con él, que toda la relación fue un juego aburrido para ella y que llevaba un buen tiempo engañándolo" – el chico se llevó una mano a la barbilla - Tuvo el descaro de burlarse enfrente de su cara – Horo golpeo la mesa con sus puños, se sentía impotente - Yo sabía que lo estaba engañando hace tiempo, ¿Por qué no se lo dije? –

- No te culpes, hermano, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano –llevo una mano a los puños de su hermano con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

Durante toda la noche esa Usui estuvo planeando una estratégica para ayudar a Chocolove con la intención de que lograra superar ese trago amargo, por eso después de ir a la preparatoria fue a la universidad en donde asistía su hermano, se alegró por tener la suerte de que ese viernes salía temprano.

Camino por el campus hasta una cafetería que una vez su hermano la llevo cuando le enseño las instalaciones de la Universidad, su hermano estudiaba ingeniería automotriz a igual que ese moreno, al llegar a esa cafetería tuvo la suerte de encontrar al moreno que estaba entretenido en leer ese gordo libro junto con una taza de café, se acero a él sigilosamente, se colocó atrás de él y le tapo los ojos - ¿Quién soy? –

Choco rio un poco porque ya sabía quién era pero decidió seguirle el juego -¿Una tierna ladrona? -

- Nop –

- Entonces me arriesgare en decir que eres la linda hermana de ese apestoso de Horokeu –

Pilika le destapo los ojos y luego se sentó en esa silla que quedaba enfrente de él- ¡Adivinaste! –

- ¿Qué haces en estos rumbos? -cerro su libro de cálculo integral para ponerle atención a su recién llegada.

- Quise visitar a Horo pero no lo encuentro – mintió ella.

- Si quieres te llevo con él – guardo su libro a la mochila con mucho apuro.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a decir, las demás personas los observaban - ¿Tienes clases? – él negó con la cabeza - ¡Qué bien!, ¿Me podrías dar un recorrido por la universidad? –le pregunto junto con unos ojos suplicante que podía derretir a cualquier chico.

- Por supuesto pero antes te invito un café – ella con mucho gusto acepto ese ofrecimiento, una vez que ella termino su capuchino sabor moka comenzó su recorrido en esa facultad.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de ese enorme edificio, esa gran universidad era reconocida en Tokio por tener varias carrera universitaria desde ingenieras y licenciaturas, el moreno la llevo a visitar la biblioteca hasta una pequeña área verde en donde la mayoría de estudiantes se sentaba en el pasto bajo de un árbol con la intención de leer con tranquilidad, ahí tomaron un poco de descanso esa pareja, en toda esa tarde se la paso genial ese moreno junto con su bella acompañante que no estaba nada mal según observo pues todos los alumnos masculinos no dejaron de verla - Choco, siento mucho sobre lo de tu novia -

Esas palabras le daban una sensación como si lo bañaran con un balde de agua fría - Lo sabes, No te preocupes por mí, me recupere… — suspiro sin mucho ánimo, repetía las mismas palabras que les había dirigido a su grupo de amigos que lo veían con mucha lastima, giro su rosto para verla, más bien para ver esa mirada que ya estaba acostumbrando que le dieran pero no la tenía más bien ella lo miraba con ternura- …Antes de morirme de tristeza –termino de decir lentamente sin despejar sus ojos sobre ella.

- Te propongo algo –dejo de verlo para poner atención a ese grupo de amigos que estaban jugando futbol.

- ¿De qué trata? –

- Te ayudare a que la superes –

Chocolove no se esperaba esa proposición - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –

- Con mi compañía – con seguridad decía ella - Hay que salir juntos -

- Salir juntos ¿cómo especies de citas? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Pilika negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba antes esa palabras - No, no, no, hablo de salir como amigos – Chocolove ahora comprendía lo significaba ese trato - ¿Qué te parece? –

- Wow… es que… no sé qué decir -

- Te negaras a tener mi compañía – con fingida voz dolida hablaba ella que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Claro que no! - contesto rápidamente él – Es más acepto gustosamente tu compañía – con eso dicho esa pareja de amigo empezarían con sus salidas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola… lo sé, debería actualizar mis otros fics pero como este fic ya lo tenía desde el año pasado, ya está casi lo tengo terminado, en principio quería ser un one-shot pero al ver que se me ocurrían más ideas ya no se podría ser un one-shot, por esas circunstancias lo publicare por capítulos.

Para los que siguen mis fic ya se darán cuenta del porque he estado muy mal para mis actualizaciones… aquí el ¿porque?

Últimamente he estado muy romántica y sentimental ¡Malditas hormonas y amor!

Nos vemos… no olviden déjame un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante tres semanas Chocolove y Pilika no dejaban de platicar entre ellos, ella cada viernes iba a visitarlo, todos el campus ya rumoreaban que ella era la nueva pareja de ese moreno y que era mejor que su ex novia Matilda, la ex de ese moreno no le gustaba como se veía tan feliz hasta se atrevía en pensar que se veía más contento que cuando estuvieron de novios eso la ponía furiosa, por otra parte a este Horo no se molestaba que salieran juntos a parte le gustaba como hacían rabiar a esa peli roja y le encantaba ver como su amigo ya estaba olvidando su viejo amor.

Estaban en el museo de Tokio este Chocolove y Pilika, esta era su salida numero ¿20 o quizás 30?, él ya no lleva el conteo, se había dado cuenta que no había salido tantas veces con una sola chica y que sea muy divertido a la vez, a su amiga le pidieron por parte de la asignatura de historia universal realizar una investigación de una civilización, eso es lo que le conto su amiga, el chico se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?, una simple respuesta: ella.

El moreno no pudo evitar reír al recordar como su amiga lo convenció para que la acompañara y así continuar sus paseos continuos.

_Estaban en la entrada de la casa de los Usui, Chocolove estaba saboreando un helado de fresa con vainilla, estaba sentado en la escalera de la entrada de esa casa, Pilika estaba a su lado al igual que él estaba comiendo un helado de sabor mora/azul, ese día el chico supo que ese sabor era su favorito._

_Ese viernes fue a la preparatoria por ella, pues Chocolove creyó que era hora de ser reciproco pues siempre es ella la que va a visitarlo a la Universidad, la que le invitaba cosas y lo acompaña a casa, él ya se sentía la mujer de esa amistad por eso aunque sea un detalle pequeño y simple le invito un helado, la acompaño a la casa y como todo un caballero le cargo la mochila._

_Mientras se comían sus helados y estaban cómodamente sentados platicaron sobre sus gustos, Chocolove inicio contándole la música que le gusta: el rap, hip/hop y regue, también le hablo que nació en New York, que su padre murió en un accidente y que su madre quedo devastada por la perdida, se mudaron a Japón por el trabajo nuevo de su mamá, Pilika escuchaba atenta pues no sabía muchas cosas de él y eso que llevan un buen tiempo de conocerse pero no a este punto tan íntimo, el moreno también le conto su anhelo que es trabajar en una gran compañía automotriz pero que su verdadero sueño es ser un gran comediante._

_- Comediante –Pilika no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida al momento de repetir esa palabra._

_- Suena una locura estúpida ¿verdad? – se rascaba la nariz apenado por revelar su deseo, a pocos les había dicho eso y entre ellos estaba este Ren, uno de sus amigos más sinceros que tiene, él al oír su sueño le dijo "que era una tontería y que dejara soñar locuras tan absurdas", esas palabra hizo que Chocolove se le bajara el ánimo, y se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Qué opinas de mi sueño? – estaba nervioso a la espera de escuchar la respuesta de ella, se preparó mentalmente por si le hablaba con un comentario de burla o doliente… cerro los ojos el moreno._

_- En primer lugar… para mí no me parece una locura estúpida – abrió los ojos y no puedo dejar de ver detenidamente a su amiga hasta el punto de incomodarla - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – en forma de risa preguntaba ella, esa risa tranquilizadora, le puso atención a ese chico que no dejaba de verla._

_- Es que tus palabras me dejaron impactado – relajo su mirada y continuo saboreando lo que restaba de helado- Es que a los que se los he dicho casi la mayoría no les agrado mi sueño – _

_- Ya veo – Pilika mordió la galleta y sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle de enfrente, viendo pasar los autos – Es un lindo sueño – el chico la miro de reojo – Espero que lo cumplas y sabes que te apoyare en todo – esa palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta al chico porque eran las segundas palabras de aliento más lindas que había escuchado en toda su vida, tan llenas de sinceridad, tan llenas de cariño y tan alentadoras._

_Chocolove con tristeza no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que escucho las primeras palabras de aliento… en ese entonces tenía la edad 5 años y le había contado sobre su sueño a ese adulto una vez que terminaron de jugar futbol americano, recordó cómo le sonrió cariñosamente y como lo coloco sobre sus hombros después de recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla por parte de ese hombre, ese adulto que lo apapacho, era la persona que más admiraba, que más respetaba y que más quería… pero por cuestiones del destino se lo arrebataron cruelmente, ese adulto que le regalo esas palabras… esas palabras que retumbarían siempre en su corazón…ese adulto tan maravilloso fue nada más y nada menos que fue su difunto padre que le dijo claramente y con cariño: "Yo sé que lo lograras, mi pequeño, y yo estaré ahí apoyándote hasta la muerte"_

_Como puedo se aclaró la garganta, se levantó de las escaleras dio unos pasos y saco ese aire que retuvo, con mucho disimulo se llevó una mano al rostro con la clara intención de quitarse esas pequeñas lagrimas que se les formo - Gracias - con voz delgada habló._

_Pilika percibió un ambiente deprimente por parte de su amigo por eso decidió cambiar de tema – Sabes, me dejaron de tarea visitar el museo así que tengo que ir este sábado –_

_- Oh que pena… – no pudo evitar escucharse decepcionado porque este Chocolove tenía planeado una sorpresa para ella pues la iba llevar a la playa pero al saber que no se podría ser, no tuvo otro remedio que aguantarse –Entonces… no saldremos juntos este fin –_

_- ¿Quién dice que no? –_

_- Pues… tienes trabajo que hacer – _

_- Sí pero eso no me impide para invitarte –_

_- ¿Qué? –eso no se lo esperaba el chico._

_- Pensaste que lo decía para cancelarte –el chico asiente, ella sonrió ampliamente -Pues te equivocaste, quiero que me acompañes –_

_- ¿Por qué no vas con tú amiga? –él quería zafarse de ese compromiso pues no quería distraerla cuando se trata de la escuela pues eso se lo prometió a su amigo Horo y posteriormente al papá de ellos._

_Pilika rodo los ojos como signo de estar fastidiada - Ella va a ir con su novio, me sentiría incomoda y seria de mal gusto ir con ellos - ella ya no quería ser la espectadora de los arrebatos amorosos de esa pareja por eso cuando su amiga la invito ella declino diciendo que iba ir con un chico era demás decir que su amiga se quedó en silencio pues sabía que Pilika no era mucho de salir con chicos -¿Que dices?, aparte me puedes ayudar –no iba a dejar salirse con la suya a ese moreno._

_- Pilika –_

_Ese tono de voz por parte de él le indicaba que estaba a punto de sucumbir a su pedido solo faltaba un empujón o tal vez dos - Me vas a dejar ir sola –_

_- ¿Qué dirá Horo? –no quería poner más enojón de lo que estaba a su amigo pues desde que empezaron pasar más tiempo con su hermana, su amigo parecía que se contenía para no matarlo._

_- Nada, lo comprenderá – Pilika sabia como controlar a su familiares, cuando noto que Choco que iba agregar algo más ella se adelantó- Por mi papá no te preocupes – el moreno cerro la boca - Escucha bien mi siguiente oferta y con esto estoy segura que te convenceré -_

_- Haber dímela – él ya quería saber con qué locura le saldría ahora._

_Pilika se levantó se acercó a él y muy cerca de su rostro le dijo - Después del museo vamos al zoológico – él estaba que no se creía que gran oferta le dio, era una muy original y que le agradable, Pilika escucho como él río un buen rato y pudo confirmarlo - Te convencí –_

_- Sí - logro decir una vez que paro su ataque de risa, miro a su amiga que comenzó a dar saltitos, no sabía porque se convenció con semejante propuesta pero al final lo atribuyo al carisma de ella._

Así que ahí estaba en la entrada del museo esperando a que avanzara la fila y a su lado una muy emocionada Pilika que no dejaba de sonreír, él se dio cuenta de lo bonita que estaba ella con esa falda roja, blusa gris, con una diadema negra junto con una rosa roja, su tenis blanco y claro que no podía faltar su inseparable bolsa café.

La fila comenzó a moverse, así que ya no falto para que estuvieran adentro del vestíbulo del lugar, Chocolove se había olvidado lo fabuloso que era el museo y también lo expansivo que era, mientras que el chico observaba el sitio ella se fue al mapa de ubicación y localizo la sala a donde deberían ir.

- Vamos, Choco – el chico noto que ella ya llevaba varios metros lejos de él.

- Espera – corrió para alcanzarla, subieron escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, Choco miro por las vitrinas réplicas del coliseo, arte en cerámica, estatuas de dioses griegos e imágenes del Partenón – Así que elegiste la cultura griega –

- Es la más fácil y menos tediosa – Pilika tomo varios folletos que había en una mesita, tomo fotos y comenzó a grabar.

- Podías haber bajado la información e imágenes por el internet –

Ella volteo a verlo y con actitud indignada por esa palabras de su amigo - Eso algo sucio, tan bajo, tan poco profesional, sin escrúpulos y… -

- Te lo prohibió la profesora – interrumpió él para ahorrarse esa actuación.

- Sí –se limitó a reír mientras ella hacia berrinche, una vez que ella termino de grabar y reunir información decidieron pasear por el museo, fueron a la sala de Geología, de Química, pasaron por la sala de Astronomía, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad así que Pilika tomo la mano de Chocolove, éste se sobre exalto por ese contacto pero se relajó pues se dio cuenta que así no se separarían a la hora de ambular por esa sala.

Había muestras en tamaño escala de los planetas, había una pantalla grande en donde estaba proyectando un video sobre las constelaciones y planetas, en el techo estaban las constelaciones, el público que estaba ahí buscaban su constelación y ellos no fueron la decepción.

Pilika giraba sobre su eje en busca de la constelación de Acuario y la hallo fácilmente, agradecía que tuvieran nombre – Eres acuario – Chocolove decía en tono afirmación.

- ¿Y tú que eres? –

- Libra – sin mucho interés en el asunto - ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Hay que buscarla – la chica dejo de agarrar la mano de él para buscar libremente.

- Pilika – Choco fue tras ella y ahí estaba ella debajo de esa constelación – La encontraste – con un tono cortante hablo - ¿Nos vamos de aquí? – comenzaron a salir de esa sala para ir a la cafetería que había, pidieron unos emparedados mientras esperaban su orden tomaron asiento.

- Sabes, dice en el horóscopos que te rige el planeta Venus - empezaba la conversación ella – Según los romanos Venus es la diosa del amor, la belleza y de la fertilidad – seguía muy absorbida en la información que le estaba dando a su compañero que no se dio cuenta que se estaba incomodando y todo por cierta palabra - Y en la cultura griega Venus es la similar de la diosa Afrodita, en la mitología griega esta Afrodita es la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción, ¿Qué raros son los griegos y romanos? – a Chocolove le parecía asombroso y encantador lo inteligente que es ella - Aunque a menudo se alude a ella en la cultura moderna como «la diosa del amor» -

- Amor y belleza – repitió esas dos palabras que más se le grabo, entre risa y con un tono de burla, continuo - Se me han negado ¿o no?–

Al escuchar ese tono de voz supo que había incomodado a su amigo, se sentía apenada con su amigo porque ella era consciente que él estaba saliendo de una decepción amorosa y por eso era casi una religión todavía no hablar sobre temas relacionado con la palabra que empieza con la letra A - Disculpa por… -

- No te disculpes – la tomo de las manos con una gentileza - Tu querías hacerme platica –

- Se me olvido que… no…y… - lo miro a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzada, se sentía enojada consigo pues al notar en la mirada que él tenía en ese momento le daba a entender que todavía le afectaba, esa mirada llena de melancolía lo decía todo - Discúlpame – Chocolove le regalo su mejor sonrisa para tratar de calmarla, dejaron de platicar por un brevemente momento, la chica últimamente tenía una duda que le carcomía sobre respecto a su acompañante, por eso se aventuró a comentárselo –Dime… - comenzó hablar lentamente, el chico la miro con intriga - Te volverás a enamorar -

Hubo un silencio, Chocolove se cruzó de brazos y se le podía notar en el rostro que estaba pensándolo, estaba algo consternado también - No lo sé – ella tomaba esa respuesta como algo bueno, el chico continuo algo titubeante - Ahora siento un poco de resentimiento hacia el amor y… - estaba aflorando su sentir, estaba algo avergonzado de lo siguiente que iba a decir - Un poco hacia las mujeres, no te ofendas –agrego rápidamente esas últimas palabras.

- No lo estoy - contesto ella tranquilamente - Es algo natural… - ahora otra duda le invadió - Pero entonces… porque aceptas mi compañía si sientes resentimiento a las mujeres –

- Será porque no te veo como una mujer – hablo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras y continuo - Te veo como la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo – Pilika no dejaba de verlo serenamente - Y aparte, ya te convertiste como mi mejor amiga… eres una persona muy confiable, sé que no me harás daño y sobre todos me haces sentir tan pero tan bien – esto último rebosar una amplia sonrisa, Chocolove no sabía cómo ella se tomaría estas palabras.

Ella no paraba de verlo fijamente, se aclaró la garganta y con una actitud seria –Me siento halagada que me digas que soy tu mejor amiga - ellos sabía perfectamente que antes no eran tan amigos como son ahora y todo es gracias a su continua convivencia que ha resultado que su amistad se elevara a un nivel más íntimo - Pero respecto a lo otro… - cambiando su semblante seria y comenzó a sobre actuar divertidamente – Me siento insultada sobre eso que no ves como mujer, ¡mi corazón está hecho trizas! – Pilika se llevó una mano al pecho y recostó la frente en la mesa simulando que estaba llorando, esas eran las típicas bromas de ella, el chico rio levemente.

- Ya Pilika – le suplicaba a ella pues los demás clientes los veía, le acaricio el cabello – Nos están viendo – le susurro.

La chica levanto la cara y miro alrededor para luego guiñarle un ojo a su amigo en forma de cómplice –Creo que soy buena actriz - él solo asintió fieramente y comenzó aplaudirle, Pilika se levantó de asiento y se inclinó como forma de agradecimiento a su amigo, al oír su nombre por parte de ese empleado que le indicaba que ya estaba su orden la chica se apresuró a ir por la comida pero antes se giró hacia su acompañante - Chocolove, tú también te has vuelto mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho - una vez dicho eso corrió por la orden, él sintió una calidez en el pecho al oír esas palabras, sus ojos inevitablemente miraron el camino a donde fue su mejor amiga.

- ¡Chocolove! – el nombrado giro el rostro y comenzó a buscar al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba con su singular sonrisa, su cabello color marrón y sus habituales audífonos naranjas.

- Yoh - alzo la mano para saludarlo y pedir que se acercaba a la mesa, al tenerlo cerca se saludaron con un abrazo - ¿Amigo que haces aquí? –

- Pues viene a pasear – Chocolove sintió el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- ¿Al museo? –inquirió, el moreno sabía que su amigo no era tan fan de ir a lugares de tipo cultural por eso era muy raro verlo en este museo.

- Si –Yoh con su mejor sonrisa que lograba maravillas a la hora de distraer o para este caso evitar más preguntas… cosa que no logro al final.

- ¿Tu? –

Ese tono que mostraba que estaba incrédulo hizo que se ofendiera ese castaño - Oye que quiere decir con eso –

- Nada - alzo las manos como forma de barrera - Dime la verdad – el moreno quería saber, no le importaba la mirada irritante de ese gemelo.

- Bueno - con concentración comenzó su explicación - Viene aquí para extender mis horizonte y…- pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de una linda rubia.

- Yoh, ¿Por qué desapareciste? – el chico giro a verla.

- Hola, Anna – Chocolove se sorprendió a ver esa chica que es la novia de Hao.

- Hola – con mucha cordialidad respondió ella.

- Si ustedes están aquí seguramente Hao no tarda en aparecer – pero noto en la mirada de los recién llegado algo de decepción y un poco de molestia también.

- Él no vino – contesto la rubia al final, había algo de amargura en su voz - Tenia cosas que hacer - Anna sonrió con tristeza pues últimamente su novio no ha tenido tiempo para estar con ella, tenía un presentimiento que un día de estos su relación terminarían y en malos términos, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas malas sensaciones - A pesar que le había dicho varias veces que quería visitar este lugar – Yoh miro con cautela a la chica, él fue testigo de esa veces que ella se lo pedía a su gemelo, Anna sintió las miradas de ellos - Lo siento, es que estoy… molesta con él –

Yoh paso un abrazo por los hombros de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo con una ternura - Cambia esa actitud – le pidió con mucha cariño a la novia de su hermano- Mira a tu alrededor – la chica lo miraba expectantemente - Al final viniste a este gran museo que por cierto no había venido aquí desde que tenía 10 años – le sonrió radiantemente con el objetivo de que ella dejara atrás esos sentimientos de enojo y tristeza que seguramente la invadía en ese momento.

Anna comenzó a sentirse más tranquila y todo gracias a él, lo abrazo por la cintura -Yoh eres un amor – ese halago hizo que el chico se sonrojara - Sacrificaste tu sábado para hacerme venir aquí –

Yoh examino ese rostro angelical, le acomodo un par de cabellos rebeldes atrás de la oreja, y dijo lentamente - No dudes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – y esas palabras eran como un juramente que se hizo realidad esa mañana de sábado, pues escucho a Hao discutir con su novia por teléfono, ahí supo que se le había olvidado la salida, una vez que termino de hablar esa pareja algo en el interior de Yoh lo impulso a ir a la casa de Anna, una vez que llego ahí le insistió en que lo acompañara al museo con la excusa que no tenía nada que hacer, ella acepto sin mucho ánimo, Yoh tenía en cuenta que ella tenía mucha ilusión en venir a este museo y por eso no dudo en traerla, no le importo dejar plantada a la chica con la que iba salir, el chico recordó que no estaban solos así que miro con aspecto alegre a ese moreno - Digo… pues eres la novia de mi hermano y mi futura cuñada – esas etiquetas de una forma le dolían pero no sabía porque motivo.

Anna no estaba segura si llegaría ser la cuñada de Yoh - Por supuesto – en forma de suspiro contesto ella, Chocolove nunca había visto actuar en forma amorosa a su amigo, Yoh se sentía incomodo por la forma que lo miraba su amigo.

- ¡Yoh! – esa voz fue un alivio para este gemelo pues ya no soportaba ese silencio que se formó en ellos.

- Pilika – la Usui dejo la comida en la mesa para así poder abrazar al otro amigo de su hermano.

- Me alegra verte -

- Igual a mí - una vez que dejaron de estar juntos tomaron asiento, Pilika se sentó a lado de ese moreno, Yoh estaba enfrente de esa peli celeste y Anna de Chocolove.

- ¿Quién es ella? – una vez que dejo de ver a ese gemelo y poso su mirada a ese linda rubia.

- Es cierto, tu no la conoces – se dio un leve golpe en la frente como castigo por su falta de modales, aparte recordo que Pilika no era muy amiga de su hermano y era obvio que no conociera a la novia con la que sale aproximadamente casi dos años- Ella es la novia de Hao, se llama Kyoyama Anna –

La miro detenidamente para luego sonreírle - Mucho gusto Anna, yo soy Usui Pilika –le extendió la mano cortésmente.

- El gusto es mío – le correspondió al saludo, esa tarde ese cuarteto se la pasaron juntos, bromeaban entre ellos, se comenzaron a conocer, Pilika platico mucho con Anna hasta el punto que intercambiaron número de teléfono y e-mail, Chocolove e Yoh no paraban de vigilar a sus compañeras.

El tiempo voló tan rápido ese sábado que tuvieron que dejar el museo, Pilika tanto como el moreno se despidieron de la otra pareja, iban caminando lentamente hasta la parada del autobús, esperaron quince minutos hasta que llego el transporte.

- Que linda pareja hacen ¿no lo crees? – hablo esa Usui una vez acomodados en el bus.

- Hablas de Yoh y Anna –

- Pues ¿de quién más? -

Chocolove analizo brevemente - Pero así debe verse Anna junto con Hao –le recordó

Ella ignoro ese comentario - No fuimos al zoológico – se recargo en el hombro de su amigo.

- - Será para la otra – Choco la tomo de la mano de forma inconsciente pero con solo ese roce algo en su interior comenzaba a crecer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

No ma! Esto de ponerle extras esta cañón pero me da mucha inspiración.

¿Qué tal un Yoh y Anna?, ahí apresuradamente pero voy…

Tengo una nueva obsesión y sus siglas en ingles son: T.H.G.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by DjPuMa13g.


	3. Chapter 3

- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Yoh – una rubia muy enojada le reclamaba, estaban enfrente de la biblioteca.

- Lo siento Marion pero me surgió un problema – con su singular sonrisa le daba a ella para tratar de calmarla pues estaba muy alterada.

Marion movía la cabeza de un lado a otro un tanto frenética - Te estuve esperando por tres horas y tu ni tus luces – la chica se había hecho ilusiones con la salida que habían planeado entre ellos, la chica organizo un picnic romántico, esa salida era muy impórtate para ella porque le iba confesar lo que sentía por él.

Yoh se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo puro -Yo… lo lamento –

- ¡Eres un idiota! - Marion estaba tan dolida porque esta era la décima vez en que él la dejaba sola, por eso no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada al chico.- Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabras por el resto de tus días–

- Marion - la llamo débilmente pero era inútil, Yoh se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha y contemplo como ella se alejaba.- Lo estropeé – se dijo mientras se dirigía al jardín de descanso en donde se encontraría a su hermano, Yoh sabía que ese golpe se lo merecía pues no había cumplido con su cita con Marion otra vez, se sentía terrible y triste de haber arruinado una posibilidad de tener algo serio con una chica como Marion, camino hasta el jardín y ahí vio a su hermano con Anna – ¡Hermano, Anna! – los saludos pero ellos no le hicieron caso porque estaba de nueva cuenta discutiendo entre ellos, Yoh se mantuvo entre los arbusto en cuclillas para evitar interrumpirlos.

- Como es posible, Hao, otra vez me dejaste sola nuevamente – Anna le hablaba duramente a ese gemelo que estaba sentado en esa banquita y leyendo un libro.

Hao se cansó de la reclamación y cerro el libro - Ya me disculpe contigo un millón de veces y te di mis razones… - juntaba las manos - Tenia clases de idioma, y aparte…–

- No me mientas, Hao, es evidente que se te olvido - el gemelo contuvo la respiración de la impresión de que Anna acertara - Eres el peor novio –

El chico se enfureció con semejante adjetivo ante su personas, pues ella era muy injusto con él - Anna… tu eres una egoísta, tu siempre quieres que este a tu lado –

- ¿Egoísta? –

- Sí, yo tengo cosas que hacer - exploto - Estoy estresado con mi carrera –Yoh era testigo de cómo su hermano se mata estudiando día y noche para mantener esas notas pues no era fácil realizar la carrera de Arquitectura – No todos somos como tú que nacieron para ser arquitecto y que pueden sacar buenas notas cuando quiere – Anna sabía que tarde o temprano a Hao le afectaría el hecho de salir con la mejor de la generación - Yo me tengo que esforzar –

- Yo te he ofrecido mi ayuda pero tú te has negado –

- Lo sé, Lo sé, pero es que quiero hacerlo yo solo – el gemelo ya no soportaba la presión del título de ser el novio de Anna Kyoyama, Hao era del tipo promedio con notas mediantemente bien, pero algo cambio en él cuando logro hacerse novio de ella… la presión de ser el mejor a los ojos de los demás y demostrarles del porque Anna lo escogió, y eso lo estaba agotando.

- ¿Por qué?, Hao somos pareja y las parejas se ayudan –

- Yo no quiero tu ayuda – con enojo hablo él.

- Dime ¿porque no quieres mi ayuda? – Anna se sentía dolida por las palabras pero tenía que actuar que no le afectaba.

- Me haces sentir inútil –esa era una parte de la verdad la otra era que los demás dirían que Hao estaba aprovechándose de ella, tenía la cabeza revuelta - Tu parece empeñarte en ser parte de mi mundo, ¿crees que eres todo mi mundo?, pues ya no –

- Deja acordarte que antes me decías lo contrario –

- Por supuesto que te lo decía pues estaba enamorado de ti – esas palabras asombraron a Hao pues no supo ¿Por qué lo dijo?,.

- Entonces, ya no lo estas – Anna ya comenzaba a comprender todo ese comportamiento reciente, Hao tomo las manos de ella - Eso me lo estás diciendo con tus acciones, ya no estás enamorado de mí –

- ¡No digas tontería!, – como loco trataba de componer el problema pero en el fondo él sabía que Anna estaba en lo correcto, Hao no quería aceptarlo - No malinterpretes mis palabras… fue algo inconsciente e impulsivo todo lo que he estado diciendo -

- Se que fue inconsciente e impulsivo lo que me dijiste pero en el fondo tiene algo de verdad – la rubia se soltó de las manos de él - Aparte es lo más lógico… - la chica se alejó de él y fijo la mira al piso –En los últimos meses hemos estado discutiendo más de la cuenta, ya no tienes tiempo para mí, a veces parece que me evitas… - ella numeraba cada nuevo habito que ha tenido este Hao - Te enojas conmigo rápidamente, te incomoda mi presencia, ya no pasamos tiempo junto – Hao al escuchar cada argumento su mente le dictaba que era la verdad pura, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había cambiado su actitud hacia su novia - Ya no estamos en la misma sintonía… nos hemos distanciado –

Hao cerro los ojos con dolor al escuchar lo último… pero quería arreglar esta discusión como en las últimas peleas: con una cuantas palabras junto con abrazo - Estas exagerando – con su mejor sonrisa y tomándola de los hombros, intento alcanzarla pero ella no se dejaba – Tu sabes que te quiero -

- Ya no sé si creerte… – hizo una breve pausa - Hao, hemos discutido muchas veces, esto ya me tiene agotada al igual con nuestra actitud de no enfrentar este hecho que nos afecta -

- Anna dime ¿qué pareja no discute? –

- Hemos discutido más de lo que nos hemos besado, ha pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que me besaste – Anna con ese ejemplo le dio a tender lo grave del asunto - Nuestra relación ya no funciona, tú me quieres pero yo te amo… así de diferente esta nuestra situación –para Hao no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese comentario.

- ¡Que locuras dices…Yo! –al chico le costaba decir te amo pues la verdad todavía no sentía esas palabras.

- Creo que por bien de nosotros hay que finalizar con esto – miro otra vez a su novio, había mucho tristeza al decir su decisión.

La abrazo con suma fuerza y trago en seco - Anna sé que te defraude con esta última cita… y te hice enojar pero no es para tanto – Hao estaba hablando torpemente por causa de la tembladera que le surgió al oírla - Te prometo que saldremos adelante ante este bache…escuchar bien iremos a otro sitio que tu gustes y veras que se arreglara… -Yoh al escuchar la voz algo quebrada de su hermano supo que estaba desesperado.

- Hao, de verdad, ya no aguanto más como nos hacemos daño y del cómo nos distanciamos, me duele mucho el rumbo que tomo nuestro noviazgo – Anna salió de los brazos de ese gemelo para tomar algo de distancia y para así tomar valor a lo siguiente - Hemos dándole vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo… lo hemos disfrazado con falsa esperanza de que se arreglara nuestros problemas pero el hecho es que ya no te intereso, ya no te interesa nuestra relación en resumen ya no estás enamorado de mí –

- Sigo enamorado de ti, sólo dame tiempo y veras… -

- ¿Otros tres meses?, Te he dado el tiempo que me pediste y no veo que hemos avanzado para arreglar el problema, yo he puesto de mi parte pero tú… no – con voz queda - Creo que esto ya se terminó –el gemelo menor abrió los ojos.

- Anna vas a tirar casi dos años de relación por solo un discusión e ideas tontas que inventaste – Hao la agarro de la mano cuando ella se disponía a escapar - Yo aún te…- el chico envidiaba a Anna por la forma fácil que decia te amo a diferencia de él – Te amo –logro decir pero no fue suficiente pues sabía que se escuchó forzado esas palabras.

- Ya no te mientas - con voz calmada le pidió, le acaricio la mejilla y lo miro directo a los ojos - Tu ojos han cambiado, ya no son amorosos conmigo… ya no sientes nada por mí – Hao tenía un nodo en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de llorarle decir que no era cierto lo que veía en sus ojos pero era como negar que el humano necesita oxígeno a pesar que le dolía esa decisión que iba a tomar ella él sentía que era lo más correcto - Creo que es hora de enfrentar esta dolorosa realidad que hemos estado aplazando - le dio un último beso en los labios y se alejó de él a pasos lentos- Dile a tus padres y a este Yoh que me perdonen por no ir a cenar –

y como pudo le contesto - No te preocupes… se los diré – Anna se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar quebrarse enfrente de él, Hao se llevó los dedos a los labios – Anna – sonrió con melancolía, se sentó en la banca y medito.

_- Wow, terminaron_ – pensó el testigo, Yoh por su parte no sabía si salir a consolar a su hermano inmediatamente pero así sabría que escucho todo, espero unos 20 minutos para ir con él – Hermana, siento por llegar tarde – hablo normalmente.

- Descuida – Ha se levantó y tomo sus cosas – Vamos a casa –

- ¿Y Anna?- el chico sabía que no podía preguntar por ella pero tenía que actuar normal y por eso tenía que hacerlo.

- Ella no vendrá tenía cosa que hacer – el chico del corazón roto se puso nervioso -Sabes, ve tu a casa… no me siento con humor en ir… y aparte tengo que sacar un libro de la biblioteca – antes que su hermanito objetara se fue corriendo.

- Está bien – soltó al aire.

Una pareja de amigos salía de la sala de cine, se veía felices de ver esa película - Si era buen esa escena -decía él, giro su cuerpo para verla y noto que en el rostro tenia algunos rastros de dulce - Tienes un poco de chocolate –.

- ¿Ya? – la chica se intentó en quitárselo pero se embarro.

- No, permíteme - se acercó a ella y con el pulgar le quito sutilmente ese residuo que estaba en la esquina de su boca – Listo, otra vez te ves linda – él no paraba de ver esa hermosa nariz, esos ojos y sobre todo esos carnosos labios, este Chocolove se había dado cuenta que últimamente se estaba sintiendo algo raro cuando estaba con ella.

- Gracias – con una ancha sonrisa le agradeció, ella avanzo hacia la salida del cine. -¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras? –

- No, Pilika –

- Vamos, necesito comprarme un vestido –la chica comenzó a empuja por la espalda mientras que él se bebía todo el refresco que le sobro -Y necesito la opinión de un hombre –dejo de empujarlo y se colocó delante de él - Pero como no veo a ninguno aquí… – hizo movimiento de búsqueda, Choco al contrario de sentirse ofendido por semejante comentario se dedicó a reír suavemente, le encantaba como podía ser de bromista ella - … Por eso te llevo a ti, porque eres lo más cercano a algo masculino -

- Que graciosa me saliste – ella lo tomo del brazo para animarlo a caminar, el chico no era mucho de ir de compras pues se fastidiaba rápidamente y ese defecto siempre se lo recriminaba su ex novia.

Había estado entrando de tienda a tienda, Pilika era una persona muy fina a la hora de escoger que vestido que probar y en que tienda comprarlo, a pesar de llevar como tres horas caminando este Chocolove se encontraba feliz al ver como su amiga elegía ropa y como ella le regalaba de vez en cuando una cálida sonrisa… esa sonrisa realizaba estragos en el corazón de ese joven.

Chocolove se lo estaba pasando muy bien tanto que no le importaba estar con los pies adoloridos, tener un calor de mil demonios, estar parado por horas y siguiendo como perro a Pilika… eso no importaba con tal de estar al lado de ella.

Mientras caminaban por la calle ese par de amigos, en una vitrina la chica por fin encontró el vestido que llevaría a la fiesta de graduación, es de color blanco con pequeñas pieza brillantes en el escote y en el área del abdomen que eran intercaladas con pieza negra, era sencillo el vestido y corto ideal para esa noche de primavera que se llevaría a cabo.

- Ese me gusta – dijo con voz soñadora ella -¿Qué te parece? –

Chocolove se acero a la vitrina y analizo el vestido, se imaginó a Pilika vestida con el atuendo, no puedo evitar en relucir una sonrisa ante tan bella imagen y le resulto…- Perfecto –

- ¿Tú crees que es perfecto?– al escuchar la voz de ella se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Se miraron entre ellos - Sí y se te vera hermoso – Pilika sabía que hablaba en serio su amigo, dejo de míralo pues sentía como su mejillas se encendían por semejante comentario.

- Bien, ahora que ya encontré el vestido hay que ir apartarlo – tomo de la mano a su amigo y entraron a la tienda.

- Nos vemos – ya estaba por entrar a la casa esa Usui, el chico se apuró en hablarle.

- Espera me preguntaba ¿tienes traje de baño? –

- Si, ¿Por qué? –

- Tenlo preparado para el sábado… te tengo una sorpresa –con timidez le decía.

- Una sorpresa - la chica lo pensó un rato - Entonces, ¿iremos a la playa? –

- Sí, creo que ya no es sorpresa pero el lugar sí, ¡eso espero! – con una risita tonta adornaba sus palabras, observo el reloj del cel -Bueno ya es horade irme, –se acercó a ella para darle un beso a la mejilla, ese acercamiento le pareció agradable y más lo fue al momento de posar sus labios, sintió una calidez que había olvidado sentir, se alejó lentamente y la miro detenidamente como temiendo olvidar ese rostro, le dio una caricia en donde le deposito el beso – Hasta pronto – lo dijo lentamente, se alejó de ella, mientras caminaba hacia la calle sintió alivio de ya no sentir esa sensación de ser observado, pues desde que llego a la casa de la chica sentía eso.

La peli celeste contemplo como se iba él, espero unos minutos y entro a la casa – Ya llegue – el bajar escandaloso de su hermano le llamo la atentación.

Horo siguió a su hermana hasta la sala y la contemplo mientras veía la tele, la veía sonreír con tintes de alegría e ilusión, eso alarmo a ese Usui - No me gusta que estés mucho tiempo con Chocolove –

- Ya me saliste con eso –Pilika no dejaba de ver la tele - Sólo somos amigos –

- Eso espero – Horo era muy sobreprotector con su hermana desde antes que su madre muriera y empeoro después de ese trágico suceso.

- Pensé que te agradaba que saliera con él – los comerciales pasaba y por eso ya miraba a su hermano.

- Claro que me alegra y más cuando veo la cara de fastidio de Matilde – el chico no evitó reír al recordar la cara petrificada de esa pelirroja al ver como su hermana abrazaba y tomaba de la mano a ese moreno… otra vez los celos y la actitud protectora surgió en ese chico - Pero eso no me quita el disgusto de sentirme incomodo –

- Tranquilo, hermano – lo abrazo – Somos amigos –

- Eso espero - el chico no estaba seguro de lo que decía su hermana y más a verlos como se despidieron, este Chocolove la miraba con mucho amor, le daba una beso en la mejilla con una delicadeza y de cómo le dio una caricia, pero su hermana no se quedaba atrás pues tenía esa mirada soñadora y alegre, estaba comenzando a pensar que ellos estaban acercándose demasiado. – Cambiando de tema… te llamo ese tipo otra vez –

- Ah, ¿Qué quería? – sin mucha emoción pregunto.

- Como siempre hablar contigo – Horo veía la tele simulando interés pues no le parecía interesante hablar de los pretendientes de su hermana - Pero le dije que saliste, te volverá a llamar –

- Gracias –

- Ese chico es muy persistente contigo –soltó con disgusto, ese chico le ha estado hablando a su hermana durante tres semana, Horo era un fijado cuando se trataba de su hermana.

- Ni que lo digas –Pilika miro el techo, se le notaba reflexionando.

* * *

En la biblioteca de la escuela, se encontraban reunidos una chica de cabello plateado y ojos de color rubí; el otro un chico de cabello negro con un peinado extravagante y ojos negros, estaban concentrados, ella le estaba leyendo en voz alta ese libro y él "disque le ponía toda la atención a la lección" pero en realidad éste solamente la observaba embelesado no le importaba el idioma francesa ni que podría reprobar sino mejoraba sus notas, la chica era mejor conocida como Jeanne una de las más lindas chicas de la Universidad y de las más populares, ella le estaba enseñando a su amigo Ren pues como estaban en el programa de tutores entre estudiantes le pareció bien en aprovechar en ayudarlo.

A Ren le parecía lindo como esta Jeanne leía en francés con mucho soltura y claro cuando lo hablaba le parecía lo más sexy y encantador del mundo, no se lo podía decir pues son amigos y eso para el chinito era un gran problema.

La chica vio el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 5pm - Creo que es todo por hoy – la chica cerraba el libro.

El sonido del libro lo hizo reaccionar de su contemplación hacia esa chica, se aclaró la garganta - Gracias por ayudarme con esta materia Jeanne -

- Ni lo digas siempre es un placer ayudar a mis amigos - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le contesto, ese gesto casi mataba de suspiros a Ren pero se controló.

A la peli plateada se le cayó el libro y se agacho a recogerlo pero no fue la única pues se encontró con la mano de su amigo, ese leve roce dejo sin respiro a la chica y en cambio a él se le acelero el corazón, sus miradas se encontraron no había necesidad de palabras.

Un par de pasos se dirigía a ellos, la persona que llego se encontró con esa escena que era digna de una película, se lamentó por interrumpirlos- Ah… Hola chicos -hablo el chico castaño, esa pareja voltearon a ver quién los interrumpió y era Yoh Asakura el siempre oportuno, se irguieron para estar a la altura de su amigo - ¿Ren puedo hablar contigo? – les regalo una sonrisa para aligerar esa tensión que era producida por su amigo Ren pues parecía que lo quería matar.

Le dio el libro que Jeanne y vio como ella lo abrazo para luego guardarlo en la mochila -¿Qué quieres ahora? - Ren se colocaba su mochila en el hombro derecho y esos tres empezaron a caminar para salir de la biblioteca.

- Ya sabes que Anna termino con Hao – dijo con mucho lamento este Yoh pues sentía mal, ya era una semana de ese acontecimiento, llevaba esos mismos días debatiéndose si hablarle o no a esa bella rubia pues es la ex novia de su hermano… pero al final ella se convirtió en una muy buena amiga.

- Lo sabemos todos –con algo de enojo decía ese Tao. - ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? -

- Es que estoy en una encrucijada y quiero tu consejo – en forma de suspiro le comento. –Hao es mi hermano pero Anna es mi amiga y yo quiero hablar con ella pero luego me viene a la mente que es incorrecto pues es la ex de mi hermano ¿Qué debo hacer?-

- No lo sé… por mí no le hables pues Hao se enojara contigo y pensara que lo traicionas –hablo con dureza y lo más probable que sucediera

- Creo que tienes razón – se podía oír lo desanimado que estaba ese gemelo al oír eso porque tenía argumentos buenos, tal vez era buena idea dejar esa locura de mantenerse en contacto con ella.

La francesita supo que el castaño no le agrado ese comentario y aparte también a ella -Yoh, no le hagas caso a Ren - el chinito miro asombrado a su amiga - ¿Quieres mi opinión? –

- Por supuesto, Jeanne –

- No te limites - Maiden abrazo con mucha confianza a ese gemelo, esa acción le dio celos a Ren - Si la consideras tu amiga pues hablare y sobre todo coméntaselo a tu hermano para evitar problemas –

- Eso me gusta más – Yoh dio un par de saltos, le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y sonrió ampliamente - Gracias Jeanne – se controló y se atrevió a preguntarle a ella - Por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella? –

Jeanne es la mejor amiga de Anna desde la preparatoria y la que le estaba ayudándola a sobrellevar la tristeza, también era la que le presento a Hao por eso se sentía más responsable en dolor que tenía su amiga - Sobreviviendo al dolor –

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Si otro capítulo… voy que vuelo, el tiempo es corto y este fic lo quiero terminar pronto.

Voy a incluir Anna e Yoh, tambien a Ren y Jeanne...

tengo una nueva adiccion... y es...The H.G.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras caminaba alegremente ese moreno en los pasillos de la Universidad se lo podía distinguir que tenía una amplia sonrisa y no era para menos pues el día de mañana llevaría a su amiga a la playa, tenía mucha emoción en llevarla, ver su expresión cuando le diera el segundo regalo que le tenía preparado, se sentía tan entusiasmado aparte que esa salida sería su forma de agradecer la compañía de esa bella dama en esos tres meses en que le embargo la tristeza.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta como este Chocolove ya había regresado a su antiguo yo: el yo carismático, el yo soñador, el yo chistoso, el yo ilusionado y sobre todo el yo positivo, sus compañeros de clases se alegraban porque ese moreno era el alma de la clase y el más carismático y él que amortiguaba las clases con sus ocurrencias… cada compañero de él sabía de quien era la responsable, que era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de ese Usui.

El moreno iba con sus audífonos a todo volumen, en cada escalón, cada vez que bajaba lo hacía con un saltito y se reía como un loco por las tonterías que hacia caminando, estaba tan concentrado bajando las escaleras que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo perseguía desde que salió del aula.

- ¡Chocolove! ¡espérame! – el aludido seguía bajando con cierto diversión, el chico que lo seguía lo miraba anonadado pero cuando vio como ese moreno se detuvo pues al parecer se les desataron la agujetas, en ese momento aprovecho para acercarse- ¡Chocolove! – le grito cerca del oído una vez que le quito un audífono.

Dio un gran salto hasta quedar junto a la pared, miro al dueño de la voz y con enojo le reprocho ese grito - ¿Qué te pasa, Horo?, me puedes matar de un susto -

- Lo sé, ese era mi intención – el Usui desvió su mirada de su amigo para ver el techo – Te veo recuperado –

- ¿Tú crees? – con una sonrisa incrédula decía ese chico, Horo meneaba la cabeza afirmativamente – Vaya… - se quitó el otro audífono, se recargo en la pared y fijo su mirada a ese hermoso jardín, ahí había grupos de chicos platicando, unos comiendo y unas cuantas parejas cariñosas, este último detalle ya no le incomodaba ver y no lo hacía sentir enojo, así que se dio cuenta que su amigo no está equivocado - Tienes razón, Horo,… creo que ya me recupere – en forma de suspiro hablo.

- Me alegra por ti – comenzó a caminar - Te has recuperado con valentía tu solo – le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

- ¡Yo no lo hice solo! – contesto ese moreno mientras se sobaba el hombro - Todo es gracias a tu hermana que me dio esa valentía de seguir adelante – no pudo evitar ver el cielo una vez que salieron de ese edificio enorme, el sol estaba brilloso, el cielo despejado y un ligero viento que le daba la sensación de frescura en esos días de primavera - Sin ella no hubiera sido posible – con seguridad y con un cariño que le se podía escuchar por parte de ese chico.

- Ah…-Horo sólo pudo exclamar esa silaba, pues la verdad observo los ojos de ese moreno, en donde noto una expresión de cariño y sobre todo mucha gratitud - Me haces sentir por tus palabras que le estas muy agradecido –

- Pues le estoy muy pero muy agradecido –

- ¿Por qué no le regalas algo? – pregunto una vez que se sentaron en esa banquitas de cemento.

- Está en mis planes de este fin de semana -

- ¿Qué planes? – Horo al escuchar eso detuvo su búsqueda de cierta libreta.

- Es un secreto – con una risa confesaba él.

- Oye soy tu mejor amigo – fingió estar herido por la palabra que le dijo - Anda dímelo – con ojos suplicantes le pedía a la vez que juntaba las manos.

- Es que… - Choco no sabía si era correcto decirle pues sabía que su amigo era de boca floja en ciertos secretos, pero al ver como su amigo lo mirada no pudo evitar en flaquear - Ok, tu ganas – Horo salta de alegría - Si Pilika ya lo sabes porque tu no - eso sorprendió a su amigo – La voy a llevar a la playa, le tengo preparado un picnic, le enseñare a nadar y… –

- Eso suena romántico – Horo interrumpió su emocionada narración.

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces - No es nada romántico – repuso rápidamente, Chocolove no había pensado que su salida se oía romántico pero lo hizo a un lado - Es una salida normal de amigos –

- Nah… es romántico la salida que planeaste con mi hermana– Chocolove negaba con una sonrisa, el Usui ya comenzaba darse cuenta de algo impresionante, algo que estaba seguro que ni su amigo se estaba dando cuenta - Un amigo no es detallista con sus amigas -

- Pues yo soy la excepción – se cruzó de brazos ese moreno - Pilika se merece lo que he planeado… es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por lo mucho que ella ha hecho por mí –

Horo lo miro fijamente y con una seriedad que sobre exalto a ese moreno - Sólo han estado juntos, han platicado, te ha escuchado y… -

- Y por eso que le estoy profundamente agradecido –ahora el que estaba serio era ese moreno- Ella con sólo su compañía, con sus palabras, y escuchándome con paciencia… ella me ayudo a vencer mi dolor, mi desconfianza y sobre todo me ayudo a recuperar mi ilusión en la vida - con esas palabras razonables logro acallar los pensamientos de su amigo.

* * *

La cabeza de Horo escuchaba una y otra vez las razones de su amigo, no se podía creer como su amigo podía decir esas palabras tan llenas de carga emocional, de madurez pero sobre todo de sinceridad y que eran hechas para elogiar a su hermana, tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones entre figuraban: felicidad por su amigo y preocupación por su hermana, el chico sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos sentimientos.

Horo coloco la llave en la cerradura y giro, el chico exhalo antes de entrar a la casa – Ya llegue – cerro la puerta.

- Bienvenido, hermano – con una sonrisa decía esa peli celeste que estaba subiendo las escaleras con saltos.

Horo se rasco la cabellera pues era la segunda vez que veía a una personas saltando en las escaleras - ¿Qué le pasa a Pilika? – soltó la pregunta sin darse cuenta.

- Esta emocionada con su paseo de este sábado – un señor con barba y muy alto le contesto.

- La dejaste ir – con cierto enojo hablo pues sentía que su padre no se preocupaba por su hija, bueno Horo sabía que exageraba en su sobreprotección respecto a su hermana

- No tuve más remedio que dejarla ir – se acariciaba la barba, no dejo de ver como su hija tenía una actitud alegre – Mírala -

Horo lo miro de reojo pero eso no le quito su preocupación, el chico sabía que su amigo es muy confiable pero no podía detener ese sentimiento de proteger a su hermana de personas que pudiera abusar de los buenos sentimientos de ella- Pero papá… ella es apenas una niña es muy pronto que salga con un chico a una playa – Horo se sentía estúpido en ese momento pues estaba haciendo más alarma sobre esa salida que a las anteriores, es más ni siquiera puso peros cuando comenzaron a salir ellos al contrario le parecía genial pero de un tiempo para acá algo cambio pues su instinto le estaba alertando de algo que apenas el día de hoy estaba comenzado a darse cuenta - Y él es un chico mayor que ella… y aparte… -

- Él es tu amigo y confió en él – interrumpió a su hijo, Horo no había escuchado de la viva voz de su padre esas palabras que lo sorprendieron completamente, el señor con señas le pidió que le acompañara a la cocina – Ha cambiado tu hermana ¿no lo ves?, – le ofreció un vaso con agua a su retoño – Al parecer le hace bien estar con él - Horo se limitó a ver a su padre con cierto aire pensativo.

** Love...Love...Love...Love...Love**

Eran las 9 am de ese sábado, Pilika se despertó temprano de acuerdo a la petición de su amigo, llevaba todo lo necesario para la salida en esa mochila negra que estaba reposando en la sala, estaba desayunando mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

- ¡Yo voy! –grito al momento que escucho el timbre de la puerta, sus parientes solo se le quedaba viendo.

- Buenos día Pilika – Horo escucho a lo lejos al igual de cómo se cerraban la puerta – Buenos días – repitió la frase ese moreno al momento de llega al comedor y saludaba al jefe de la familia.

- Días, Chocolove – le respondía el señor Usui – Siéntate y desayuna con nosotros –

- Gracias por ofrecimiento pero ya desayune – se disculpó el chico a la vez que se inclinaba.

- ¿A qué playa van? – la voz de ese Usui retumbo en la sala, se podía notar que no estaba muy cómodo con la salida.

- Hermano no seas indiscreto – con su mejor sonrisa pedía la linda chica.

Horo miro a su padre luego a su amigo pero al final miro a su hermanita- ¿Qué?, tengo derecho de saber Soy tu hermano mayor – remarcando cada palabra.

- Papá – la chica pedía apoyo para que tranquilizara a su hermano, el señor medito las palabras de su hijo.

- Lo siento pero tiene razón, hija –la sonrisa burlona de Horo se amplió, Pili maldijo por debajo.

Chocolove que suspiro con tranquilidad a pesar de ese denso ambiente que se formó gracias a la pelea de mirada que se daban los hermanos Usui - Vamos a la playa de Onjyuku en la prefectura de Chiba – hablo con suavidad ese chico para ver si así lograba bajar la intensidad del ambiente, se podía escuchar el exhalar del jefe de la familia como si estaba analizando el viaje que haría su hija.

Después de esos breves cinco minutos de silencio la voz de ese joven Usui hablo con mayor potencia - ¿A qué hora regresan? –

- Horokeu – Pilika azoto las manos en la mesa mientras miraba retadoramente a su hermano.

- No lo sé – contesto el moreno.

- Tráela como a las 7pm – surgiría Horo aprovechando que su papá no estaba interfiriendo - Me gusta esa hora -

- Me alegra que te guste – con mucho sarcasmo hablo su hermana.

- Chocolove puedes traerla como a las 9 de la noche – sus dos hijos lo miraron con incredulidad en sus palabras, el señor Usui observaba al moreno con detenimiento - Tengo el presentimiento que habrá mucho tráfico cuando se vayan de aquí y dudo que logren disfrutar de la playa – el señor se levantó de la mesa y comenzó avanzar para la entrada de la casa, en el camino tomo la mochila de su hija.

- Papá – Horo regaño en susurro a su padre una vez que lo alcanzo.

El señor Usui ignoro a su hijo, abrió la puerta, observo como su hija caminaba con cierta duda al igual que ese moreno, sonrió amablemente - Te diviertes y te cuidas mucho, hija –le extendió la mochila a ella pero el moreno se adelantó en agarrar el morral, ese gesto le agrado mucho al señor – Te encargo a mi hija, Chocolove –

- No se preocupe la cuidare mucho - el moreno sin darse cuenta la tomo de la mano y miro fijamente al señor a la hora de decir- Si es necesario arriesgaría mi cuerpo y alma para protegerla – la chica al oír esas apalabra su sonrisa se ancho al no más poder, Chocolove medito sus palabras que no se creía que se atrevió en decir en voz alta, el Padre no dejo de ver esas manos entrelazadas mientras que la pareja de amigos se alejaban de ellos, Chocolove le abrió la puerta de esa camioneta negra a su acompañante, la chica se despedía con la mano de sus familiares una vez dentro del vehículo, el moreno una vez que entro arranco el motor y sonó el claxon como forma de despedirse de ellos también.

El joven Usui todavía no salía de la ensoñación al ver como su amigo agarro la mano de a su hermana con una delicadeza y como ella le correspondía con una sonrisa que expresa una calidez que nunca le había visto, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca y era el hecho de que algo en ellos estaba despertando inconscientemente y con una lentitud difícil de descifrar.

Continuara…

* * *

Antes que nada un agradecimiento a _**ormaL92**_ por poner en sus favoritos mi fic y este capitulo es para ti. ¡Gracias!

_El amor es algo confuso_

_Algo esperanzador y agónico_

_Es un sentimiento peligroso_

_Que te puede herir a muerte_

_Y que contradictoriamente aliviarte con su calidez…_

Ya (nota mental deja de escribir cursilería), mire hasta hice un especie de estrofa… el amor sí que pega como un jonrón en medio de la serie mundial porque una vez que lo logras quieres repetirlo.

Bueno últimamente he escuchado soundtracks de una de mis películas románticas favoritas… este capítulo fue para Chocolove y Pilika que está empezando acercar de una forma inconsciente y despertar su enamoramiento lentamente pero que Horo lo noto antes que ellos, eso siempre pasa en la vida ¡uno no se entera cuando alguien está enamorado de ti o tú de él! ¡El amor confunde!

Sobre las otras parejas estoy trabajando en ellos, ya lo tengo en la mente pero algo falta (escribirlo).

Yoh y Anna quiero que sea romántico, delicado y sobre todo tierno también algo confuso y difícil (sobre todo para Yoh)…

Jeanne y Ren será ya se darán un idea sobre su estilo de amor.

Ahora sobre Horo… estoy pensando ponerle pareja.

¿Aparecerá Hao otra vez? Se preguntaran… yo también me lo pregunto

Bueno este fic es sobre lo confuso del amor y claro de cómo cada persona ha sufrido en el amor de una forma u otra, también como una persona llega a tu mundo de una forma que nunca pensante o también como cierta persona que nunca pensaste que conquistaría tu corazón… voy escribir como han sufrido nuestras parejas respecto en el amor… y como el dolor los embargo…

No sé si han escuchado cuando dicen "cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre" esta frase se aplica mucho en el amor, esta frase siempre está en mi mente cada vez que me enamoro o me desenamoro… y esta frase es la base de mi fic. Ahora no se si cambiarle el titulo... hasta en esta semana me di cuenta el nombre del título que le iba a poner.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

by **DjPuMa13g.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ese bello paisaje de que daba la playa con esa arena blanca, el sol tan brilloso y el mar tan azul que te transmitía una tranquilidad y frescura, no había muchas personas en ese sitio, y las personas que habían estaban en los puesto de comida que estaban ahí cerca de la orilla del mar.

En el estacionamiento una camioneta se estacionaba, el chico salió de auto para caminar unos cuantos pasos para recargarse en ese pequeño barandal que indicaba la división de la playa sobre el estacionamiento, el chico respiro profundamente después de estirarse pues esas casi tres horas para llegar lo habían cansado, su acompañante cerró la puerta y la de él, ella a diferencia de él estuvo cómoda en todo el camino; el chico estaba tan concentrado admirando el paisaje que no noto como ella se colocaba a su lado.

- Que preciosidad –la voz angelical de esa chica junto con esa mano que dejo recargada en el hombro de él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Es verdad – el moreno giro a verla y noto en los ojos de ella un brillo de alegría que hacia juego con esa linda sonrisa, el chico no paro de verla pues supo que al parecer se enamoro del sitio, Chocolove por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se negaba a dejar de mirarla pues tenía una hermosísima expresión que lo dejo sin aliento e hizo que su corazón se acelerara, él automáticamente se llevó una mano al pecho y siguió mirando a su amiga pues quería saber ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué reacciono así su corazón respecto a su amiga?, Pilika dejo de ver la playa para ponerle atención a su amigo que tenía una cara que estaba buscando una respuesta, el moreno sacudió la cabeza - Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos a la paya – Pilika corrió brevemente hasta alcanzar a su amigo para así caminar juntos.

**My life…My Love…Love…Love…Love… MyLife**

- _Tu puedes Yoh, toca el timbre… sólo hazlo_ – pensaba ese gemelo enfrente a esa casa grande de color café y blanco, el chico respiraba profundamente para minimizar los nervios que le invadió en esos minutos - _El timbre no te come_ – el chico se aleja y se acercaba repetidamente de esa puerta - _Toca el maldito timbre, lo has hecho varia veces… ¿eres un hombre o un cobarde_? – se auto preguntaba, Yoh agarro valor y lentamente acerco su dedo a ese timbre, estaba sudando, temblaba y sentía sus piernas flaquear hasta sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, ya estaba a escasos centímetro pero al final desvió el dedo- ¡Soy un cobarde! –grito frustrado a la vez que se daba un par de cachetadas en ambas mejillas, dio un par de salto hasta pateo una piedra por la impotencia que sentía, el chico hubiera seguido con su actitud infantil al no ser que escucho como la puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente, Yoh comenzó su retirada silenciosa pero al final no lo logro.

-Yoh ¿Qué haces aquí? –esa linda chica preguntaba algo trastornada pues era la primera vez que veía a su ex cuñado desde que salieron al museo, Anna había pensado que Yoh ya no le hablaría más como forma de lealtad hacia Hao.

- Paseaba por aquí… - el gemelo noto como su voz salía de forma temblorosa - Y me dieron ganas de verte… Anna – a la hora de nombrarla le salió en forma lenta.

- Claro – ella le regalo una hermosa vista de su sonrisa que le expresaba cariño y amor hacia ese chico.

Yoh dejó de respirar, noto que se le subió la temperatura al rostro sobre todo las orejas, ya se imaginaba tener el rostro totalmente rojo y todo a causa de esa sonrisa - _¿Qué me pasa?, ¿porque me sonrojo cada vez que ella me muestra esa sonrisa? _– Yoh veía como ella movía los labios pero él no entendía nada, era como si sus oídos se apagaron después de ese gesto tan encantador, la miraba detenidamente mientras seguía pensando- _Me han sonreído muchas chicas… nunca me he puesto rojo o mudo por ella hasta que conocí a Anna _ –

- Yoh…Yoh – la voz junto con las manos de ella que pasaba enfrente del rostro de él lo volvieron al mundo.

- ¿Eh? – Él sonrió tontamente y se inclinó - Discúlpame no te escuchaba -

- Eso note – la risa no tardó en llegar por parte de ella, Yoh sonrojo al más no poder- Te fuiste unos minutos –

- Disculpa – el chico se sentía avergonzado por su falta de educación respecto a escuchar a la personas pero toda la culpa era de ella… desde que ella entro en su vida se ha vuelto más distraído.

- No te preocupes – Anna cerró la puerta para que su madre que se encontraba en la sala no escuchara la siguiente conversación - Me puedes decir la verdad ¿del porque esta…?-

- Aquí – completo rápidamente - La verdad es que quería invitarte a salir – se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente - Es que quiero ver una película pero no solo así que… pensé en ti –

- Mientes –

- Digo la verdad – repuso rápidamente él.

- Lo dudo - Anna no le podía creer pues era raro que ahora él vinera y le dijera eso sobretodo retomando el hecho que es la ex de su hermano y también sobre el hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener contacto, Anna pensaba sobre esa situación que era algo lógico que Yoh apoyara a Hao y por eso optara en ya no hablarle, ella no lo culpaba era razonable que Yoh apoyara a su hermano de en vez de la ex aunque eso le doliera - Puedes ir con una de tus amigas – toda la Universidad sabía que ese gemelo menor tenía muchas "amigas" que le hacía buena compañía de día y de noche.

- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo… yo quiero tu compañía -Yoh se acercó a ella y la tomo de la manos, sin dejar de verla – Eres mi amiga - Anna meneaba la cabeza con desconcierto pues ella ya estaba dando por sentado su nula amistad con él - Es que tú eres la primera persona que se me viene a la mente cuando se trata de tener un buen momento agradable – esa palabras fueron tan sinceras, Yoh no se creía que había dicho su secreto que se ha formado desde que la conoció – Tu personalidad me afecta tanto que no paro de pensar en ti y me hace decir cosas sin siquiera meditarlo – su boca ya hablaba por voluntad propia por eso opto en tapársela con las manos.

Hubo un silencio tortuoso después de las palabras de Yoh, él no sabía cómo Anna tomaría lo que dijo - ¿Entonces tengo la culpa de tener una personalidad abrasadora? – Anna le hablo de forma juguetona que hizo que Yoh se relajara.

- Si… es tu culpa – otra vez el tembladero le regresaba, pensó que ya lo había controlado pero se equivocó - Entonces ¿Qué?, ¿me acompañas? – la expresión de Anna le decía que lo iba a rechazar por eso se puso las pilas para convencerla - No seas mala – él la miraba con suplica.

- Yoh… - Anna se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia ese gran árbol que adornaba ese jardín - Me encantaría acompañante pero tú sabes cómo están las cosas ahora – le explicaba con delicadeza sus razones - Tu eres el hermano de mi ex, yo no podría salir contigo, sería muy raro –

el gemelo se rasco la mejilla como forma de estar exasperado de que esa rubia no entendiera una cosa muy importante por eso le hablo con firmeza- Son buenas razones pero se te olvidas de algo… - el chico la tomo de la barbilla - …Que tú y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, por eso le exigió a mi amiga que venga conmigo a ver una película -

- Pero qué pasa con Hao si se entera, te meteré en problemas -

- No me meterás en problemas - la forma tranquila en que hablaba ese gemelo estaba por convencer a esa rubia, Yoh quería irse a la segura y ganarse de nueva cuenta la amistad de ella pues era consciente que lo había perdió por esos días sin hablarle, por eso no dudo en decir - Te prometo esto: Yo siempre te cuidare Anna e inclusive de mí porque… eres una de mis amigas que más aprecio – el sonido del suspiro de ella era de una derrota ante esas palabras -¿Qué me dices? –

- Yo igual te prometo cuidarte –Anna no entendía como ese gemelo podía bajar sus defensas algunas veces pensaba que era por su forma de hablar - Vamos al cine - Yoh sonrió ampliamente al oír esas palabras.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

- ¡Que hermoso atardecer! – Pilika estaba acostada en esa toalla morada, la chica se veía especular con su traje de baño de dos pieza, la parte inferior del traje tenía un color negro y la parte de arriba de color azul esmeralda, ella miro como su amigo estaba jugando con la arena y no pudo evitar examinar cómo se veía con esas bermudas de color naranja con flores blancas y que tenía puesta una camisa abierta… en la abertura podía ver a detalle ese trabajado torso, se notaba que el chico si estaba en muy buena forma, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse atraída pero ese sentimiento era mutuo pues el chico también le había gustado como ella se veía con ese bikini - Gracias por traerme – dijo una vez que se quitó los lentes de sol; Chocolove que estaba terminando el castillo de arena sólo le sonrió, luego se levantó y se sacudió el short.

- Bueno, señorita es hora de enseñarte nadar – se quitaba la camisa para luego extender la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Paso – se colocó los lentes - Prefiero seguir broceándome -

Él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, se agacho para estar a su nivel - Si sigues más con eso te vas a poner fea y eso no quiero - con voz aterciopelaba hablaba él, ese tono la hipnotizo hasta el punto que no sintió como él la levanto entre sus brazos- Pilika vamos… no seas gallina - ella tiro sus lentes y libro mientras forcejaba entre los brazos de él, Chocolove con pasos firmes iba rumbo a la playa y tenía una sonrisa amplia.

- Qué tal si me ahogo – Pilika dejo de moverse y coloco lo brazos alrededor del cuello de ese chico - Que tal si viene un tiburón y… me come–

Cada comentario tan fuera de lugar provoco en ese chico que se riera y se parara en la orilla de la playa - Yo estaré ahí para protegerte del tiburón – siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el mar hasta que le llegara a la cintura.

Una vez que ya no siguió ella negándose este Chocolove le enseño primero a saber flotar, una vez que vio que lo dominaba el siguiente paso le enseño brasear y a patalear, también le enseño a flotar como muertito en ese movimiento la cargo todo el tiempo para que se acostumbrara y se sintiera segura.

El chico estuvo una hora enseñándole lo básico, se sintió feliz al ver que su amiga ya nada bien, ya no se ahogaba como en las primeras veces que lo hizo, así que entonces comenzaron las típicas carreras de nado, claro que el moreno siempre vencía pues era más rápido y tenía más experiencia.

- ¡Mira ya puedo! - la chica flotaba de espaldas y pataleaba lentamente.

- Con cuidado – el chico le pedía desde lejos pues veía como se dirigía a unas piedras pero al ver que ella lo tenía contemplado dejo de vigilarla.

Chocolove se hundió brevemente pero cuando salió nuevamente escucho la clara voz de ella - ¡Auxilio! –

- ¡Voy por ti! –el chico se acercó alarmado porque ella estaba en la parte honda no comprendía como ella llego ahí tan rápidamente, sabia Chocolove que no era tiempo de pensar ¿Cómo llego?, era el tiempo de ir por ella y salvarla, el chico estaban tan preocupado pues al verla como pataleaba con mucho esfuerzo de seguir a flote, esa escena hizo que su corazón se oprimiera mucho de tan solo saber que la podría perder.

Una vez que llego la abrazo por la cintura y la elevo, noto que ella dejo de patalear y de cómo sonreía pícaramente, ahí supo que le tomaron el pelo - Es broma… - Pilika noto que no le pareció gracioso a su amigo porque estaba con ceño fruncido - Eres mi héroe – le dio un beso en la mejilla como forma de disculpa también con la intención que se le bajara el susto y enojo de que seguro le provoco, ese sutil gesto hizo que Pilika sintiera como la piel se le erizaba, pensó por un momento que era por frio pero al ver el rostro del chico supo que también sintió ese estremecimiento pero otra vez concluyo ella que era la corriente de aire nada más y nada menos.

Chocolove al sentir ese contacto se estremeció como esa mañana como cuando la tomo de la mano, la miro fijamente pues ella era la responsable de esas sensaciones tan extraordinarias: con una sutil sonrisa y olvidando su amarga sensación de hace unos minutos - Y tu mi villana – la chica rio una vez que él la dejo de abrazar.

Ella tomo distancia - Toma esto héroe –y comenzó a chapotear.

- No me dejare – el moreno le respondía con ataques.

**My life… Love…Love…Love… MyLife**

En una plaza comercial se encontraba una pareja que estaban viendo la cartelera de las películas que estaban en proyección, el castaño no sabía cuál elegir por eso miro a su linda acompañante que al parecer estaba en otro mundo.

- ¿Cuál vemos? – se atrevió a preguntar él, la chica lo miro y luego la cartelera.

Anna se quedó viendo el título de una película y la señalo con el dedo -¿Qué te parece esta? – Yoh vio el título de la película "Silver Linings Playbook".

- ¿Y de qué trata? –

Anna no tardo en contestarle - La película está basado en un libro, no quiero quemar mucho el argumento por eso te lo resumiré… - observo como él la miraba atento- Trata sobre de cómo superar perdidas de amor, obsesiones… tienes toque dramáticos y cómicos – la rubia con emoción hablaba pues a ella le encanta ir al cine - Ha tenido buenas críticas por eso estuvo nominada al Óscar -

- Suena interesante, hay ir a esa -Yoh la agarro de la mano para que lo acompañara a la taquilla, había una fila larga, en ese tiempo de espera este Yoh no paraba de sonreír y de sentirse como si estuviera en las nubes, era raro pues naturalmente estarías fastidiado por esperar pero él no estaba así, por eso el chico no tardo en atribuir su buen estado de humor por su acompañante, la miro discretamente, la notaba tranquila y al parecer estaba cómoda a su lado.

Después de varios minutos de espera consiguieron sus boletos, la película le faltaba una media hora para empezar y por eso ese par de chicos decidieron ir a pasear por el centro. Entre los pasillos encontraron una tienda de música en donde este Yoh prácticamente le suplico a esta Anna para que entraran.

- Yoh, ya hay que irnos, la película empezara en 15 minutos – le pedía esa rubia que iba atrás de ese chico que al parecer esta emocionado con cada cd que encontraba.

- ¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! – Yoh no dejaba de observar el nuevo cd de SoulBob para luego colocarse los audífonos para oír las nueva canciones de su ídolo –Solo déjame escuchar esta canción y nos vamos –

- Ok – con un tono de resignación hablo de ella, miro como su acompañante movía la cabeza y como sonreía, tenía una cara de bobo que la pareció encantador, Anna no aguanto el tiempo de espera y por eso comenzó a distraerse en buscar el cd de Awaya Ringo, no se había dado cuenta que se estaba alejando de su amigo hasta que encontró el dichoso cd, lo levanto para contemplar la imagen de su artista favorita– _Si tuviera dinero te compraría_ – pensó una vez que dejo el cd en lugar.

- Parece aterradora –

Esas palabras se escucharon a su lado izquierdo por eso giro el rostro para ver al dueño de la voz, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él hasta ahora - Es solo una fachada para ocultar su debilidad – el chico sonrió cuando ella lo miro, él la había seguido minutos después al ver como se alejaba, la contemplo como buscaba ese cd y fue testigo de cómo le brillo los ojos cuando observo de cerca el cd - ¿Nos vamos, Yoh? – el chico asintió, la chica fue la primera en salir de la tienda iba tan concentrada que empujo a un chico.

- Disculpe –

- No hay problema, yo también iba distraído… - Anna levanto la mirada y maldijo en voz baja su mala suerte pues de todas la personas del mundo tenía que toparse con su ex - Hola Anna – con voz temblorosa saludo ese gemelo.

- Hao – como pudo logro nombrarlo a pesar del nudo de la garganta que se le formo al momento de verlo pues era la primera vez que se toparan frente a frente desde el rompimiento.

- ¡Espérame Anna! –un sonriente Yoh salía pero al ver con quien platicaba su amiga su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Hao al ver a su hermano con su ex no pudo evitar sentirse enojado, traicionado hasta celoso por eso no pudo evitar hablar duramente – Yoh, ¿por "esto" que no podías estar conmigo hoy? – el mayor de los Asakura no se creía que su hermano estuviera con su ex de en vez con él.

El gemelo menor se llevó una mano a la frente como gesto de controlarse para no contestarle de mala forma a su hermano que al parecer estaba tomando una actitud algo infantil - Hao, no empieces –suplico Yoh.

- ¿"Esto"? te estas refiriendo a mí –Anna se sintió agredida por su ex, Hao le iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una chica.

- ¡Hao caminas muy rápido! - la chica que llegaba tenía el cabello pelirrojo y respiraba con dificultad.

Anna sonrió con incredulidad pues lo que veía no lo podía procesar su cerebro… pues no se creía que Hao estuviera saliendo con esta Matilde - Te estas recuperando muy rápido Hao –

El chico noto como esta Anna rechazaba con desprecio a Matilde - Debo comenzar a recuperarme después que mi ex novia me cortara tan fríamente – Hao con enojo le replico -¿No crees que lo tengo que hacer? –

- No te hagas la victima pues no te queda – repuso esa rubia

Yoh sabía que su amiga necesitaba su apoyo y por eso se acercó con una tranquilidad hasta llegar a su lado para luego abrazarla sobre los hombros - Anna vámonos, la película va a empezar – la tranquilidad que le transmitió su amigo hizo que se calmara, esa pareja de amigos se alejaron de Hao.

- ¡Yoh me tienes que dar una explicación cuando llegues a la casa! –Hao estaba enojado con su hermano por ese gesto cariñoso que realizo.

El menor de los gemelo giro solamente el rostro y le hablo con seriedad - Hao si yo no le doy explicaciones a nuestros padres… ¿crees que te las voy a dar a ti? – una vez que dejo sin palabras a su familiar continuaron su andar Yoh.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

Una vez que Yoh compro todo sus golosinas con el pretexto que él no disfrutaba del cine si no tenía sus botanas por eso ahí estaban en los asiento de la parte de en medio.

- Están cómodos los asientos – decía un feliz Yoh que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Anna tenía la atención puesta en las golosinas que compro su acompañante -Compraste mucha comida ¿podrás terminártela? –

Yoh agarro un gusano de sabor para luego comercelo, un rato después agarro un puñado de palomitas - Por supuesto… tengo mucha hambre – la chica veía cada alimento, Yoh había comprado unas palomitas jumbo, dos refresco gigantes, dos salchichas, dulces, y nachos.

- Entonces no me vas a compartir –

- ¿Eh?... claro te compartiré – acerco su rostro hasta estar cerca de ella - Tu señorita me ayudaras a comer todo esto –

- Me quieres ver gorda para que nadie quiera salir conmigo –

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – Yoh con una actitud sorprendido de que ella haya descubierto su "maligno plan".

- Soy una bruja – en forma juguetona le hablo.

- No, no, no…- él con un dedo la señalaba - Tú eres una princesa para mí – lo dijo con una ternura que logro sacarle una sonrisa a esa rubia.

_**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**_

En la playa después de una divertida batalla se encontraba en la zona de comida ese par de nadadores, Pilika esperaba en la mesa la llegada de su amigo.

_- Tengo mucha hambre_ – solo podía pensar en eso esa chica mientras intentaba leer

- ¡Pilika cierra los ojos, por favor! – el grito de su amigo hizo que se gira pero no contaba que su amigo se moviera rápidamente atrás de ella y que le tapara los ojo - Te dije que los cerraras –

- Ok, no veré nada – la chica sintió como retiraba la mano, sintió como la mesa se movía.

- Bien, ya puedes abrirlos - Pilika a la hora de abrir se encontró con una canasta también noto que había una larga bolsa de papel a lado de la mesa– Haremos un picnic playero - Chocolove no espero respuesta y comenzó a sacar la comida, había preparado lasaña, pan de parmesano, trajo refrescos y de postre unos brownies de chocolate.

- ¿Tú hiciste la comida? –pregunto una vez que termino con el postre.

- Si - Chocolove veía como el atardecer comenzaba apagarse, ese momento del día le indico que era el momento para su sorpresa - Te tengo preparado algo más –

Pilika vio como este Chocolove saco de esa bolsa de papel y desenvolvió esas varillas de pólvora plateada - ¡Fuegos artificiales! – grito entusiasmada, él le entrego una de la varillas gigante y la prendió, las lucecitas chispeantes iluminaban el rostro de ella, Chocolove estaba encantado por ese mágico momento que estaban pasando.

- Y también esto – una vez que se apagó el fuego, de la misma bolsa de papel saco un oso de peluche de color café - Quiero que lo cuides mucho pues es una muestra de cuanto estimo tu amistad. –

- Lo cuidare mucho y… -Pilika abrazo a su amigo y le susurró al oído - Gracias por este gran día – la luna era el testigo de esa gran muestra de amor de ese par de amigos.

**Continuar…**

* * *

Aquí otra actualización… antes que nada un agradecimiento a:

_**Anna Cecitzel de Tao**_ gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste y tratare de actualizar más seguido en estas cortas vacaciones de primavera, este capítulo va ¡por ti!

Sobre la película de "Silver Linings Playbook" a mí me encanto y sobre las actuaciones son ¡fantásticas! Debo aclarar que **yo no gano nada al mencionar** esta película y sobre el libro es del autoría de Matthew Quick.

Veo por mi grafica que hay muchas visita tímidas, al parecer les gusta mi fic… no me importa si me dejan review con tan solo ver que pasan es suficiente.

Ahora puse más argumentos de Yoh yAnna… al igual de ChocoloveXPilika ¡espero que les haya gustado! A mí me encanto.

Sobre este Fic. Me da alivio pues lo estoy escribiendo porque es una forma de expresar mi amor y desahogar mi dolor por cierta persona que ya no está a mi lado y dar a conocer lo que significo en mi vida… y sobretodo lo mucho que lo ame y seguiré amando pues fue mi primer amor… hasta me atrevería a decir **mi único**, me estoy poniendo sentimental pues es la verdad y duele… lo extraño tanto hasta el punto del desmayo; una vez expuesto mis sentimiento aunque sea aquí escribiendo es un gran avance para olvidarme… pero es tan difícil…

¡En fin!, Espero actualizar la próxima semana al menos otros dos capítulos para terminarlo pronto.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

by **DjPuMa13g.**


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez que dejo a esta Anna, este Yoh caminaba lentamente con una actitud soñadora y tan alegre porque nunca en su corta vida había disfrutado una película como lo hizo ese día y sobre todo de la compañía de una hermosa fémina como es Anna.

Yoh tenía ganas de salta, correr, bailar hasta pintar todo la cuidad de varios colores, tanta era su emoción que parecía drogado, pues ese día se la paso fenomenal después del cine él la llevo a la torre de Tokio, ahí pasaron observando la gran ciudad, platicaron entre ellos mientras disgustaban un helado, recordaba con lujo de detalle cierto momento.

_Estaban en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio, se encontraba este Yoh recargado a lado de ese telescopio mientras esa rubia observaba - Así que… ¿Cómo te va en tu carrera de diseño gráfico, Yoh?– _

_El chico lamio el helado de limón antes de contestar - Ahí voy…no me quejo mucho –_

_- Sabes al principio pensé que estudiabas ingeniería como te veía muy seguido en esa facultad – la chica recordó como veía este Yoh salir de la facultad de ingeniería siempre en compañía de Chocolove y Horo que son los realmente futuros ingenieros._

_- ¡Que buda me libre! – se sobre exalto de tan solo pensar en estudiar una ingeniera tan pesada como era la automotriz- Soy pésimo con las formulas algebraicas– hablo más para él._

_- ¿Porque no estudiaste derecho como tu hermano? –_

_Yoh no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto por dos claras razones, la primera sobre el hecho de estudiar esa licenciatura y dos al escuchar como ella mencionaba su hermano de cierto modo lo hacía sentir incomodo - Él quiere seguir con la línea generacional – el chico no entendía ¿porque seguir esa tradición de ser arquitecto como su padre y abuelo?, pero se alegró que su hermano mayor si tenía interés de esa carrera y que continuaría con la tradición._

_- ¿Porque diseño gráfico? –_

_Esa era la misma pregunta que le hizo su padre, abuelo y hermano - Me encanta dibujar y crear… la verdad es que la carrera se acerca a mi sueño de ser pintor – noto como esta Anna hacia un gesto comprensivo al igual como lo hizo su amorosa madre._

_- Pintor - la chica no se había imaginado que ese gemelo tenia intereses artísticos, bueno tal vez si hubiera estado más atenta del como él estaba emocionado cuando pasaron a la sección de arte urbano cuando fueron - ¿Por qué no elegiste ser simplemente pintor? –_

_- Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo y quería que estudiara una carrera real – Yoh todavía podía escuchar las palabras disgustada de su progenitor cuando le conto que quería ser pintor de en vez de ser abogado y de cómo le suplicaba que cambiara de idea, para mala fortuna lo escucho y acato su orden._

_Giro el cuerpo para verlo atentamente - Entonces pintas – esas palabras no era pregunta sino una afirmación, él no paraba de sorprenderse lo tan acertada que estaba ella en realidad - Y seguramente tienes cuadros, ¿me los ensañaría un día de estos? –_

_- Por supuesto que te los mostrare – tímido contesto pues era a la primera persona fuera de toda su familia que se atrevería a enseñarle sus dibujos.- Ahora dime tu siempre has querido ser arquitecta –_

_- Sí – con seguridad ella hablaba - Mi sueño profesional es tener mi propia compañía constructora -_

_- ¿Sueño profesional?- repetía extrañado ante ese calificativo - ¿Clasificas tus sueños? –_

_- Claro - con una sonrisa hablaba y comenzó a enumerarlos con los dedos - Hay sueños profesional, sueños personales y sueños de amor… - este ultimo los dijo en voz baja._

_- Dime tus sueños de amor y personal eso si no es mucha indiscreción –_

_- Mmm… - Yoh contemplaba como ella se mordía el labio inferior - Qué te parece si para la otra te los cuentos –_

_- No es justo –_

_- Nada de eso… - Anna con un dedo movía negativamente a pesar de la mueca infantil que le daba su amigo - Y espero que tú también me cuentes de tus otros sueños – lo tomo de las mejillas para acercarlo a su rostro, Yoh sentía arder sus mejillas ante esa caricia y por tener tan cerca ese rostro tan hermoso._

Una vez que terminado recordar ese momento tan especial decidió entrar a su hogar - ¡Ya llegue! – anunciaba un muy alegre Yoh.

- Qué bueno, hijo - le correspondía su madre desde la sala de estar-¿Cómo estuvo tu salida? – le pregunto una vez que su hijo tomo asiento a su lado.

- ¡Magnifica! – sin evitar grito el chico, se cruzó de piernas y llevo ambas manos atrás de la nuca, tenía una sonrisa tan risueña… tan jovial.

La señora Keiko miraba detenidamente a su hijo pues nunca lo había visto radial de felicidad - Vaya, vaya… Yoh te siento muy contento –

El chico volteo a ver a su madre y vio como paro de tejer para examinarlo - Pues lo estoy, Mamá –

- ¿Quién es el la culpable de tu estado, hijo? – la señora sabia lo casanova que era su hijo, cada sábado él salía pero eso no indicaba que siempre volviera con una sonrisa semejante a la que le mostraba ahora, su instinto maternal le dictaba que esa chica con quien salió estaba logrando algo nuevo en el sentir de su hijo menor.

Yoh al momento de oír esa pregunto se sonrojo pues se le vino a la mente el rostro de su amiga, y en forma de susurro- Es un secreto – se levantó del sillón, le dio un sonoro beso a su madre para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, mientras caminaba a dirección a la habitación estaba meditando su respuesta que dio pues la verdad no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su madre pero era lo mejor y aparte que recordó que su madre al igual que el resto de la familia todavía no se enteraba del rompimiento de Hao con Anna, toda su familia querían mucho a esa rubia hasta el punto que ya se hacían la idea de un futuro matrimonio, Yoh no estaba preparado para romper esa ilusión de sus familiares pues el que tenía que hacerlo es su hermano.

A la hora de entrar a la habitación no se había dado cuenta que había una sombra colocado sobre la cama, una vez que prendió la luz ahí lo vio con sus ojos llenos de enojo y rencor.

- ¿Porque sales con mi exnovia? -

Yoh cerró la puerta del habitación con la intención que los próximos alardes de su hermano no se escucharon hasta la planta baja, se acercó a su hermano para encararlo - ¿Qué te pasa, Hao? –

- ¿Desde cuando salen? – Hao al no tener una respuesta inmediata comenzó con su agonía al punto de estar histérico - Te exigió que me lo digas - el silencio de su hermanito lo mataba y lo hacía pensar mal - De seguro es por tu culpa de que ella me dejara –

Yoh trataba de entender que su hermano todavía no superaba su ruptura por eso opto por esta calmarlo - Es no es cierto y tú lo sabes – con movimientos lentos llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de Hao - Por favor no digas estupideces por tus arranque de locura –

Hao se sintió muy ofendido y eso aumento su ira –De seguro tu entorpeciste mi relación con ella – pero de repente recordó las palabras de Matilde - Ella es una zorra, ya está comenzando a meterse contigo ni siquiera llevamos ni un mes de romper y ya está ligando – se agarraba el cabello, mientras que Yoh apretaba la mandíbula -Porque no le hice caso a Matilde cuando me dijo que no saliera con ella, que ella me destrozaría -

Yoh lo tomo del cuello, estaba enojado por oír como insultaba Anna y por eso con mucha rabia le tenía que repetirle las crudas razones del rompimiento- Si ella decidió dejarte es porque tu… la dejaste a un lado, te olvidaste de ella, la hiciste a un lado -

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Hao se tapaba las orejas.

- Como tú te atreves en echarme la culpa por tus descuidos – Yoh tenía que hacer que su hermano dejara de ser un estúpido irracional - Y para tu información… ella es mi amiga y esta no será la última vez que salgamos será mejor que te acostumbre – respiro hondo - Por eso te advierto si la vuelves a insultar enfrente mío… te juro que te parto la cara – soltó bruscamente a Hao - Ahora te exigió que te largues de mi habitación –

**Love...Love...Love...Love...Love...Love...Love**

En el patio trasero de esa prepa se encontraba un linda muchacha estaba relajada en esas bancas de cemento, estaba en la espera de dos de sus compañeros de clases, pero la verdad está más sumida en sus recuerdo de ese sábado pasado.

_Una vez que terminaron comieron y prender los fuegos artificiales se volvieron a la playa para sentarse a la orilla de la playa, ese par de amigos no quería irse pero ya era hora porque la marea ya estaba subiendo, estaban en el estacionamiento al lado de la camioneta, Chocolove aprovecho en ponerse la camisa, por otra parte, la usui se estaba colocando su short de mezclilla que unas horas antes portaba a la hora de venir a la playa, pero a la hora de ponérselo ignoro como su blusa se caía en un charco de agua - Oh… no – una muy disgustada peli celeste que al fin vio con horror como su blusa blanca estaba sucia y sobre toda mojada – ¡Maldición! – se le veía enojada pero no era para menos porque era su única prenda que trajo consigo, ella sacudía la blusa._

_- ¿Qué pasa Pilika? – Chocolove iba hasta ella para ver que tanto pasaba._

_- Se mojó mi blusa – exprimió la prenda, con entonación de berrinche dijo - Tendré que ponerme la toalla –_

_- Pero aún sigue húmeda te puede dar un resfriado -la voz preocupada por parte de él hizo que ella lo viera - Déjame ver si tengo algo por aquí – mientras Chocolove buscaba en la camioneta alguna prenda útil, esta Pilika agarro la toalla pero estaba muy húmeda si se la ponía estaría muerta de frío todo el camino – No encontré nada – un derrotado Chocolove decía._

_- No te preocupes, me colócale la toalla en mi cuerpo – con resignación hablaba - Y soportare el frío – la chica comenzaba a colocársela pero la mano de su amigo la detuvo._

_- Tengo una idea – Pilika veía los movimientos que hacia su amigo que estaba quitándose su única camisa que traía - Toma – le extendió la prenda._

_- No, Choco – colocando las manos a la defensiva, ella no dejaría a su amigo con el torso desnudo mientras conducía._

_- Insisto –_

_- Pero y tu… - el chico se acero a ella para envolverla con la camisa, ella a regañadientes se colocó bien la camisa, veía como él la abotonaba se le veía muy concentrado - Tu también te vas a enfermar por no tener algo con que cubrirte –_

_- Pili, estaré bien – la chica era consiente de esa aproximación que tenían sus rostros, se puso algo nerviosa al sentir como el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente – Aparte, mis defensas son impenetrables – con mucho orgullo decía éste._

_Después de esa breve discusión ese par se fueron de la playa, en todo el trayecto esta Pilika miro la playa y como se reflejaba la luna, había un silencio cómodo por eso no había necesidad de encender la radio para que lo interrumpiera._

_Dos horas de viaje al fin llegaron a la casa de la jovencita, Chocolove se estaciono y bajo al igual esta Pilika, el chico llevaba la mochila de su amiga mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, el chico noto que llegaron justo a las 9:00pm como le indico el padre de ella - Me la pase muy bien, Chocolove – decía esa chica que se recargaba en la puerta, noto como las cortinas del lado de la puerta se movían bruscamente._

_Chocolove pensó que ella se veía muy bien con la camisa que le presto - Yo igual – el chico le devolvió la mochila - Haber cuando repetimos – _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza pues se sentía embobada al ver el pecho bien formado de su amigo - Espero que no pase mucho tiempo –dijo para después finalizar con una risita, Chocolove comenzaba alejarse de ella – ¡Espera! – el chico se detuvo - Te devolveré tu camisa para que te cubras del frio – ella quería devolverle la prenda para evitar que se enfermara y también para evitar que cualquier chica lo viera así, pues había notado durante todo el día que su amigo si tenía su pegue, porque durante ese día algunas chicas observaban detenidamente a su amigo, le disgusto de como algunas de esa chicas se acercaron a su amigo, pues no era para menos tal vez Chocolove no tenía un rostro de galán pero se recompensaba con su buen atlético cuerpo, con esos brazos, piernas y ni habla de su abdomen… en fin era un bombón y se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo solo para ella, Pilika se sacudió ante ese juicio mental._

_- Descuida, aparte tengo calor… luego me lo das – el chico saco de un bolsillo de su bermudas su cel - Ya me tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer -_

_- ¡Pilika, ya entra! –el grito sonoro de su hermano lo escucharon, al parecer él estaba espiándolos atrás de las cortinas desde que llegaron hasta la puerta._

_- Bueno, nos vemos – Chocolove le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le respondió igual._

_- Porque siento que le huyes a mi hermano – aun cerca del rostro le susurro._

_- El moreno trago en seco - Es que la verdad, él ya se ha vuelto algo brusco conmigo, no entiendo porque ya se comporta así- el moreno recordó como su amigo le hablado de forma brusca y violenta, también regalándole una mirada asesina hasta había días en el que ese peli celeste lo amenazaba por si osaba tocar a Pilika - Bye – con actitud alegre mientras llegaba a la camioneta y se iba._

- Pilika… tierra a Pilika – una mano pasaba enfrente de esa peli celeste que la hizo despertar.

- Ya llegaste, Tamao – se sentó correctamente ante la llegaba de Tamao Tamamura su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto una vez que se sentó al lado de ella y sacaba sus apuntes.

- Nada –soltó pasivamente la cuestionada.

- Si nada… - la peli rosa no se lo creía porque reconocía esos suspiros, esas distracciones, esos ojos soñadores y ese estado pensativo - Parece ser que te fue de maravilla este fin –

- Estas en lo correcto – un poco más animada contesto.

- ¿Con quién saliste? –

- Por qué preguntas… - la mirada intrigante y suspicaz hizo que la peli celeste comenzaba a tartamudear - Yo no salí con nadie –

- No mientas – Tamao no iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión en interrogar a su amiga pues ya le había pasado por alto sus salidas canceladas, sus rápidos desapariciones de la escuela, su estado ocupado durante eso meses, esta hora de descaso iba a sacar información de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga - En estos últimos meses he visto cómo te vas rápido de la escuela, ya no tienes tiempo para mí, cuando hablo a tu casa tu papá o tu hermano me dice que saliste con alguien y he notado que un chico a veces viene por ti – Pilika sudaba frío antes esas buenas observaciones por parte de Tamao, bueno, la Usui había mantenido en secreto sus salidas que tenía con Chocolove pues conocía a su amiga y sabía que ella llevaría a un términos amoroso esas salidas - Con él sales ¿verdad? -

- ¡Por favor, Tamao! –junto con esas palabras había una sonrisa nerviosa - Hay que cambias de tema ¿cómo está tu mamá? -

Tamao lo dedujo rápidamente por ese actuar de su amiga - Por fin alguien logro enamorarte nuevamente después de tu última ruptura – la peli rosa ya tenía una tremenda ilusión que su amiga por fin encontrara el amor… en esos tres años que la conoce y claro por las pláticas que han tenido sabía que Pilika solo había tenido dos noviazgo, el primero fue en la primaria que no paso gran cosa solo se limitaba a estar agarrados de la manos y besos en las mejillas, el segundo fue el más reciente pues habían terminado hace como unos meses atrás justo antes que iniciara su actitud rara.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Por tu actitud soñadora, tus largo tiempos de estar en silencio en clases – Tamao había renumerado cada razón - Tu suspiros que salen de la nada, tu mirada pensativa y así seguiría todo el receso – hizo una pausa para agarrar las manos de esa Usui - ¿Cómo se llama el galán que te enamoro? -

- Enamorada – repitió ese adjetivo calificativo que no le cuadraba, Pilika no podía estar sintiendo eso por su amigo, eran una locura provocado por su amiga - Te estas confundiendo, yo no estoy enamorada de él –sin medir las palabras hablo ella.

- Ah….Pero admites que sales con alguien –

Pilika ya no podía negar ese hecho, así que se tranquilizó y se cruzó de brazos - Eso no lo niego, salgo con alguien – antes que su amiga se emocionara agrego – Que es un amigo de mi hermano y mío – la miro fijamente - Te aclaro que nuestras salidas no es en plan romántico –

- Así empiezan – Tamamura murmuro bajamente pero que logro escucharla Pilika que solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

- Hola chicas – un chico de cabellera café y trenzado las saludaba cortésmente, le dio un beso a Tamao después desvió su mirada a esa peli celeste y sin dudar le dio un beso en la mejilla - Hola Pilika – con voz queda le hablo.

- Nichrom – la Usui estaba respirando quedamente con la intención de mantenerse en control ante ese chico.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – ambas chicas se miraron para luego negar rotundamente

Nichrom se sentó al lado de Tamao, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Pilika opto en hablar primero - Hay que continuar con los detalles de la exposición – los dos chicos asintieron- Y Tamao luego seguiremos platicando-.

- Por supuesto –

**My life... my life...my life...mylife... ****my life...my love**

En el billar en donde siempre cada Miércoles y Viernes se reunían ese grupo de hombres universitarios, estaban apostado quien pagaría esas rodas y las del viernes, Yoh hacia equipo con Chocolove y Ren a pesar que se negó hacia equipo con Horo, iban ganando el equipo Asakura en ese juego de pool.

- Saben que va haber una fiesta en la casa de Lyserg –comentaba ese Tao que le dio a la bola 7 a la esquina derecha.

- Suena divertido - el moreno que tenía puesta la mirada entre su la bola y la esquina donde pensaba enviarla -Hay que ir – dijo una vez después de quejarse por su mal tino.

- ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta?, que yo sepa no estamos en el círculo de amigos de Lyserg –hablo ese gemelo menor que últimamente estaba más relajado de lo normal al igual de distraído.

- Jeanne me conto - Ren agarro fuertemente el palo de billar- Ese bastardo la invito – sus amigos sabía que Tao quería tener una relación más de amigo con Jeanne, y estaban seguro que era también el deseo de esa chica pero la cuestión era ¿Quién daría el primer paso? Y ¿Quién haría un lado su timidez y miedo?, Ren fue el primero en dar el primer paso en invitarla a salir pero no conto que ella llevara a los demás a la cita pues ella pensó que la salida era grupal

Durante esos dos años de conocerse se empezaron a enamorar… buen por parte de Ren fue amor a primera vista al contrario de Jeanne que con lentitud se fue enamorando de la actitud altanera, egocéntrica y arrogante de ese chinito, pero así son las cosas del amor, como en el amor hay rivales ahí entraba Lyserg que al parecer también le interesaba esa francesita y que no paraba de coquetearle descaradamente e invitarle a salir o en esta ocasión a una fiesta, simplemente este Ren no lo soportaba porque es un peligro para las chicas de buen corazón como es Jeanne pues Lyserg era el casanova, al contrario de su amigo Yoh el peli verde era cruel y pervertido pues solo las utilizaba.

- Uy… ¿huelen eso? – Horo hacia como estaba oliendo algo apestoso, sus amigos no tardaron en olfatear pero no había nada raro en el aire - ¡Apesta a celos! –Horo fue hasta Ren con una sonrisa burlona.

- Que gracioso – con mucho sarcasmo hablo el peli negro.

- Ya fuera de bromas – en tono serio decía ese Usui- Ese tipo me cae de la patada –

- Pero organiza unas fiestas de envidia – agrego juguetonamente este moreno, ante ese comentario los cuatros chicos se pusieron pensativos pero acordaron en ir a la fiesta con el pretexto de "cuidar a Jeanne" el que si lo decía enserio era Ren.

- ¿Y qué te tienes Yoh? - el chinito fue con su distraído amigo que se veía algo afligido - ¿Te enojaste con Hao? – esa una de las razones que podía tener en ese estado ese gemelo.

- Sí, ¿pero cómo lo dedujiste? –

Ren le dio un trago a la cerveza antes de la explicación - Como he visto que últimamente ya no vienen juntos a la Universidad, Hao ya no viene con nosotros y he notado como te ve con mucho reproche ¿porque esta así? –

- Ese idiota me vio con Anna –

- Así que salieron – Ren pensó que Yoh no le iba hacer caso a las palabras de Jeanne pero se equivocó, ahora entendí la actitud de Hao.

- Eso huele a romance –Horo abrazo a ese gemelo como forma de apoyarlo.

- Somos amigos – Yoh repuso mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a su empalagoso amigo –Creo que la invitare a la fiesta –

- Esta Jeanne de seguro la invito antes que tu - Tao era consciente de la fuerte amistad que tenía esa francesita con la rubia.

- Oye Horo…- con timidez hablo ese moreno, el Usui con recelo esperaba esa pregunta que ya se había imaginado - ¿Puedo invitar a Pilika? –

- Sobre mi cadáver – antes que el Usui se lanzara para darle unos golpes a ese moreno lo detuvo Ren e Yho para evitar otra confrontación de ellos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Otra actualización rápida, en esta incorpore a Ren yJeanne. ¿les gusto?

Ahora me voy pues como dije que actualizaría con dos capítulos esta semana me tengo que apurar, aparte que quiero actualizar Si fuéramos... (que por cierto será muy gracioso) los invito que pasen a leerlo.

¿Quieren besos?… si es lo que quieren no se aparten pues ya se acercan. ¿Quiénes se darán besos, YohXAnna, ChocoXJeanne, o RenXJeanne? ¡apuesten!

**¡Felices breves vacaciones a todos!**

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Era la tarde del día jueves y su progenitor se encontraba descansando en la sala mientras leía el periódico de ese día- Papá no le des permiso de ir – suplicaba Horo enfrente de él._

_Se sentó correctamente el señor para luego cerrar el periódico – Hijo, entiendo que estés preocupado por ella pero… - al señor Usui tampoco le agradaba que fuera su hija pero tenía una buena razón para dejarla ir, y eso era que ella tenía que ver el otro lado universitario que es salvaje y también por el motivo de que sepa cómo defenderse - Ya pronto ira a la universidad por eso tiene que saber cómo es ese mundo y sobre todo en esas típicas fiestas salvajes –_

_- Pero es muy peligroso – el chico no quería entender ese hecho y sobretodo que su hermanita ya estaba a un paso para ser un adulto - Hay tipos que querrán llevársela a la… - no termino la frase que le atemorizaba- En fin, niega dejarla ir –_

_- ¿Tú vas a ir y Chocolove? –_

_- Si –_

_- La pueden cuidar entre los dos – el jefe de la familia ya le tenía una confianza extrema a ese moreno por eso no dudaba que le fallara._

_- Tu sabes que siempre la cuidare pero hay a veces que un chico necesita divertirse solo – habla por él porque ya había planeado ligarse una chica o beber hasta emborracharse y así quitarse todo el estrés de los exámenes - Y estoy seguro que mi amigo piensa lo mismo – El señor Usui no lo contradijo para no hacer crecer más la ira que Horo tenía sobre este Chocolove - No somos niñera -_

_- Será por esta vez –_

_Ese tono de voz por parte de su padre le daba entender que ya dio su brazo a torcer- Entonces aceptaste que fuera a la fiesta – se masajeo el cuello - Que padre tan irresponsable y liberal tengo –_

_El señor solo sonrió ante ese reproche pues era el mismo que le decía su difunta esposa - Confió en ella al igual que tu –se cruzó de brazos el señor - Yo los crie bien, sé que son responsables, sé que se cuidan y que no andan en malos pasos – esas palabras incrementaba el orgullo del padre y también del hijo pero éste último estaba disimulando no prestarle atención - Que mejor forma de ir a su primera fiesta Universitaria que junto con su hermano mayor que la va a cuidar y dar consejos - el señor aun no podía creer que su nena ya casi sea un adulto, ese pensamiento le daba cierto aire de melancolía pero a la vez orgullo pues es el resultado de los años de crianza, Horo suspiro pesadamente, vio como su padre se levantó para quedar enfrente de él - Te la encargo y estoy seguro que Chocolove la protegerá todo el tiempo -_

A pesar de todo lo que hizo para que su padre cambiara de parecer al final tuvo que resignarse en llevar a su hermanita con ellos, en esa platica que tuvo se enteró que su amigo fue a visitar a escondidas a su progenitor para pedir el permiso también se enteró que el moreno le prometió a su padre que la protegería e inclusive sería responsable si algo le pasara.

Ahí estaba Horo sentado en la sala ya vestido de acuerdo a la fiesta, trae puesto unos Jean tipo deslavado, camisa negra que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos, tenis azul marinos, no llevaría chamarra porque como es temporada cálida solo le estorbaría, el cabello libre de su típica bandita y desarreglado que le daba un aspecto rebelde, el chico observaba la tele mientras esperaba que su hermana terminara de arreglarse y a la llegada de su amigo - Hermano deja de poner esa cara de disgusto ¿quieres?–

Él dejo de ver la tele para ver a su pequeña hermana que no parecía pequeña con ese vestuario muy atrevido que le hacía preguntarse ¿Cuándo su hermanita creció tanto?, su hermana vestía un vestido blanco corto hasta medio muslo y sin tirantes, el cabello suelto al igual que él no llevaba la banda que siempre tenía en el cabello, su hermana se veía muy bien, demasiado bien diría Horo pues estaba perfecta para los depredadores que seguro había en esa fiesta - No quiero y por favor quiero que te cambies de ropa – contesto más enojado.

- Me tarde horas para arreglarme – junto con una sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro a esa bella chica, esa sonrisa que denotaba seguridad pero que en el interior era todo lo contrario porque estaba nerviosa y ansiosa un ejemplo de ese estado fue que se preocupó que vestimenta llevar a la dichosa fiesta, ella nunca se había preocupado por verse bien para ir a una fiesta, bueno, es que no era cualquier fiesta de preparatoria sino una Universitaria esa era una buena razón pero no era la verdadera , había una más al fondo que era que Chocolove la vería esa noche, desde la plática con Tamao que le dijo que la notaba enamorada la puso algo desconcertada e hizo un efecto que cada vez que su amigo le hablara por teléfono o la pasara a ver se ponía nerviosa y tímida, dejo de pensar en eso para enfocarse en su hermano - ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? –

Horo respiro hondo para luego comenzar su larga explicación - Porque esas fiestas son muy salvajes, hay alcohol, chicos tipo depredadores, chicas zorras, drogas y… - no quería decir lo último.

- Sexo – completo ella, la jovencita no se sorprendía con esos argumentos pues ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo, aparte que parecía similares a las típicas fiestas que ha ido, su padre y hermano todavía creían que ella era ingenua sobre esos tema que ya son muy comunes en la actualidad.

- Si –contesto, Horo se pasaba la mano por el cabello, Pilika se sentó al lado de su hermano para arrebatarle el control remoto para comenzar a cambiarle de canal - Te voy a dar un par de consejos – ella giro el rostro para verlo se le notaba serio - Uno no bebas lo que te den chicos extraños, dos no bailes con chicos o chicas extrañas – Horo había entendido esa lección cuando un chico lo invito a bailar al principio pensó que era un juego pero al final entendió que lo estaba seduciendo y lo que paso después lo sabe la policía y sus amigos- Tres no te separes del grupo – el chico recordó que siempre se disolvía el grupo después de unos quince minutos juntos - Mejor no te separes de mi o de Chocolove – no le agradaba dejarla con su amigo pero en estos casos era mejor con su amigo que un desconocido - No te creas los halagos de los chicos solo te lo dicen para llevarte a la cama - Pilika escuchaba cada consejo a pesar que ella ya los tenia contemplados – Y sobre todo no bebas alcohol ¿entendido? –

- Entendido – ella haría caso de este último consejo porque no era una buena bebedora es más el alcohol no era su amigo como es con su hermano que bebe y bebe sin problema alguno.

El timbre de la casa se escuchó, Horo se levantó del sillón - Ya llego Chocolove – Pilika imito a su hermano, ambos Usui cerraron bien la puerta de la casa pues como su padre no llegaría esa noche porque como era costumbre pues estaba de viaje.

- Hola chicos – saludaba es moreno muy jovial, abrazo a su amigo a pesar de estar algo incómodo con ese gesto pero a la hora de verla se llevó una gran sorpresa que lo dejo sumido en un coma pues esta Pilika se veía muy atractiva en ese vestido corto – Wow… te ves linda – dijo una vez que el celebro logro funcionar otra vez.

- Gracias, tú te ves… - el moreno portaba una camisa roja y tenis de igual color, jeans negros y una chamarra de piel oscura - Muy bien –

- No te creo pero gracias – se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca, ese par comenzó a reírse.

- Esas risitas irritaron más a Horo - ¿Nos vamos? – la chica y el moreno dejaron de reírse y fueron tras ese peli celeste que ya estaba al lado de la camioneta - ¿Porque traes chamarra?, no hace frío – pregunto una vez que estaba acomodado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Es por moda – con un aire de arrogante le contesto ese moreno que al parecer no le gustaba que Pilika fuera en el asiento trasero pero en fin no quería empezar una pelea con Horo y menos enfrente de su hermana, encendió el motor para comenzar el rumbo-¿Listos? –

- No… pero ya vámonos - en una actitud de berrinche estaba este Horo que prendió el radio –Veremos a Yoh y Ren en la entrada de la casa de Lyserg – comento al dueño de la camioneta.

- De acuerdo –

- ¿Cómo es ese tal Lyserg? – ambos chicos se miraron de reojo para saber quién le explicaba, Horo tosió mientras que Chocolove golpeaba con los dedos el volante.

- Es de lo peor, es un chico sabelotodo, mandón, pesado, presumido, cínico, arrogante, mujeriego y pedante – al final contesto el chico Usui.

- Entonces ¿Por qué vamos a la fiesta que realiza? –Pilika no entendía.

El moreno con una sonrisa cínica y con mucha sinceridad dijo - Porque somos unos hipócritas y sobretodo somos unos descarados –

- Amén por eso, amigo – Horo choco un puño con el moreno, luego giro un poco el cuerpo para ver fijamente a su hermana - No te le acerques mucho, no le hables mucho y sobre todo no bailes con él – la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero pues se estaba hartando de la personalidad sobreprotectora de su familiar.

**Love...Love...Love...Love...Love...Love**

En una casa muy linda que tenía una jardín con flores rosas y rojas, la casa era de color blanco con café, adentro de la casa se encontraban un par de chicas en espera de sus amigos.

Una linda chica de cabellos plateados y ojos de un peculiar color rojo, la hermosa mujer llevaba una falda ceñidas oscura, tenía unas zapatillas negras de un tacón medio alto, una blusa de dos colores blanco y negro, llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano que hacia juego con la ropa, portaba aretes de plata que era el juego de ese collar que también llevaba, caminaba de un lado a otro en esa habitación tan femenina que le pertenecía, se le notaba algo desesperada por la llegada sus amigos- Nunca pensé que aceptarías, Anna – observaba con mucha incredulidad a la persona que estaba con ella.

La joven rubia que estaba cómodamente acostada en la cama mientras estaba leyendo esa revista, desvió la mirada del artículo que leía para mirar a su mejor amiga - Me conoces, Jeanne, cuando se trata de ti amiga siempre estaré ahí y más cuando me invitan a una fiesta – Anna a diferencia de su amiga prefería un vestuario algo más cómodo o en palabras de su amiga algo simple, llevaba unos jeans a la cadera junto con unos botines negros, una blusa color beige que daba a relucir esas curvas que tiene, el cabello suelto y ligeramente desarreglado

- ¿Así vas a ir? -

El tono de voz de ella se le podía notar que no le gustaba la vestimenta por eso Anna la miro malvadamente para luego reprocharle - ¿Tiene algo de malo? –

Jeanne trago en seco - Nada pero… - se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tomo un muñeco de peluche mientras desinteresadamente lo acariciaba para después hablar lentamente - Podías ir más arreglada para que… -

Anna aventó la revista y agito las manos - Escucha – se acercó ágatas hasta su amiga - No pienso ligar – Jeanne rodo los ojos con fastidio porque era difícil hacer que Anna comenzara otra vez con la búsqueda de un nuevo amor pero si ella no quería hacerlo Jeanne lo haría - Y ni se te ocurra presentarme a tus candidatos que vayas eligiendo mientras transcurre la fiesta ¿entendido, amiga? - la peli plateada se asombró de que Anna le leyera sus intenciones.

- Pero aunque sea arréglate más como cuando salías con Hao –

La rubia se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la blusa que se le subió y que revelo un poco de su sexy cintura, se arregló el pelo y se observó en el espejo que había en la habitación, noto como tenía el ceño fruncido- Fue un error arreglarme para él, nunca debía ceder en realizar su capricho –Anna le gusta vestirse sexy en ocasiones pero no todos los días como su amiga u otras chicas hacían, ella era más del estilo casual pero cuando comenzó andar con Hao, éste le rogo que le complaciera el sueño de verla vestir con más atrevimiento, ella tontamente acepto y no solo cambio su forma de vestir sino que también paulatinamente la actitud hasta en este exacto momento Anna se dio cuenta de esos detalles, el amor le afecto tanto que se perdió, por ese motivo en forma silenciosa se prometió que en su próxima relación ella no cambiara su actitud o vestimenta por gusto de su pareja, si su futura pareja le pidiera algo así lo cortaría al instante sin tentarse el corazón, la rubia una vez que su mente decreto eso cambio de tema - Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Ren?, ya te volvió a invitar a salir –

- No – se cruzó de brazos la peli plateada - Ah como arruine esa ocasión – la chica se daba de topes por estropear la primera cita en que Ren le pido formalmente pero en ese tiempo Jeanne todavía no reconocía lo que sentía por ese chinito.

- No te culpes –

- Es difícil mi situación – suspiro la doncella, se acostó en la cama y miro el techo fijamente - Sé que él me quiere y sé que él sabe que yo también lo quiero pero… siempre algo pasa o nos interrumpe o simplemente…-

- Simplemente otra vez tiene miedo – completo la rubia - Tal vez no es para ti y el destino te lo está diciendo –

- No lo creo – de un salto se paró para hacerle frente a Anna - El destino hizo que lo conociera –

_Dos años atrás…_

_Una chica que estaba distraídamente caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, se le podía ver la confusión en el rostro porque no encontraba el edifico de E, tenía que encontrarlo porque debía de registrarse a su carrera de Economía, estaba leyendo tan concentradamente esa hoja que contenía la dirección que no se dio cuenta cuando iba a chocar con cierta persona._

_- Oh… demonios – se sobaba la rodilla ese chico que estaba tendido en el suelo- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no ves donde caminas? – _

_- Ah…eso dolió –ella chillaba por ese golpazo, se incorporó lentamente para comenzar inclinarse respetosamente al chico que todavía la miraba desde el piso- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetía con mucha pena ella._

_- ¿Lo siento?-se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón - Eso no me quitara el dolor y… – encaro a la persona que lo atropello, no se podía creer que fuera tan bella que lo dejo sin aliento, sin pensamiento, sin palabras, sin el enojo y humillación, esos ojos rojos lo atraparon, sacudió la cabeza – Y…la suciedad – logro decir una vez que salió del trance que estuvo._

_La jovencita no se creía que ese chico fuera tan descortés después que se disculpó y eso la enojo - ¡Oye bájale a tu mal humor! – se agacho para recoger su bolso y la hoja que estaba leyendo - Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está el edificio E? – con una extrema ternura y tranquilidad hablo ella._

_- ¿Eh?- el chico no se creía como ella tenía una voz tan tierna a la hora de preguntar y de cómo cambiaba de estado de ánimo rápidamente, vio como ella lo observaba atentamente y es por eso que sacudió la cabeza para volver con su actitud arrogante y fría – Sí sé dónde está - hablo con firmeza porque no quería que ella supiera que tanto le afecto su presencia, recogió la mochila negra - Es a donde voy –_

_- ¡Qué suerte! - grito con alegría para luego tomarlo de la mano, muchos estudiantes la miraron con extrañes - ¿Te puedo acompañar? – con unos tiernos ojos pedía._

_El joven se aclaró la garganta discretamente e intento no sonrojarse ante el tacto de ella - Si quieres- con un disimulado desinterés por su compañía._

_Ella le soltó la mano, el chico comenzó alejarse de ella con la clara intención de recuperar el aliento pues lo había perdido al momento de sentir la calidez de esa mano - Por cierto me llamo Maiden Jeanne – se presentó una vez que se acercó al chico nuevamente._

_- Yo soy Tao Ren – dijo seriamente él._

_Durante ese día estuvo al lado de él, coincidían en licenciatura y como era el destino también en grupo, ese chico fue el primer amigo que hizo Jeanne desde que comienzo su vida Universitaria y desde ese día han sido inseparables, tan íntimos amigos hasta estos días, después conoció a esta Anna en un curso de inglés para luego coincidir en una fiesta salvaje pero eso era otra historia._

- El amor te pego duro –con cierto humor negro dijo la rubia que era consiente de cómo se conocieron, ese comentario hizo que la francesita volviera a la realidad después de tener un hermoso recuerdo.

- Hay que hablar de otra cosa - Jeanne pido - Hay rumores de que tu e Yoh salieron juntos ¿es verdad?–

- Si –Anna odiaba lo chismosos que eran en la Universidad, a veces la irritaba tanto que le daba ganas de patearles sus traseros.

- ¿Te agrado salir con él? –

- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sorprendida? – Anna llevo una mano a la mandíbula de su amiga para cerrársela - He salido con Yoh varias veces cuando Hao me dejaba plantada –

- Yoh te estima mucho al grado que creo que se enojó con Hao –

- ¿Cómo dices? –la rubia sabía que tarde o temprano iba darle problemas a este Yoh.

- Este Ren me dijo que ha visto a Hao muy distanciado de su hermano – el sonido del timbre de la casa de Jeanne la hizo que Anna evitara preguntar más sobre ese tema, ambas chicas se vieran nuevamente en el espejo para arreglarse, Jeanne observo el reloj que apuntaba 11:30pm justo la hora que dijo Ren que pasarían por ellas, bajaron a planta bajas se despidieron de los padres de Maiden.

- Buenas Noches, lindas jovencitas – saludo Yoh una vez que Jeanne abrió la puerta,

- Buenas noche – contesto en tono juguetón esa linda francesita, el tono coqueto que saludo no le gusto a Ren e incómodo un poco a esa linda rubia.

- Hola, Anna – Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te ves muy guapa – el chico sintió arder las mejillas, sintió la mirada picara de Maiden – Y tú también, Jeanne – esta francesita solo asintió la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento.

- Gracias por el cumplido –correspondió con cierto timidez la rubia – Pero tú no te quedas atrás - el castaño se veía bien con ese chaleco negro que tenía abajo una camisa de manga larga de color gris oscuro que la tenía arremangada hasta los codos, el cabello amarrado en forma de coleta, pantalones y tenis tipo botas de color negros

Jeanne abrazo a Ren para luego hacer que girarlo y así inspeccionar el vestuario, a veces Ren le decía de en vez de estudiar Economía debería haber estudiado moda porque siempre le gustaba ver los vestuario o confeccionar ropa, la francesita sabía que su amigo no se veía nada mal con esos pantalones blanco, esa camisa azul claro de botones y esos tenis negros, luego de esos segundo de aceptación por parte de ella - Bueno es hora de irnos – anunciaba el chinito.

Ren caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Jeanne y Anna, Yoh se colocó en la parte del copiloto, el chinito encendió el motor de ese auto deportivo color morado eléctrico que le regalo su padre al cumplir los dulce 20 años.

**Love...Love...Love...Love...Love**

Después de una hora de viaje y de canciones que seleccionaba este Yoh, los chicos la fin llegaron a la sección más lujosa de todo Tokio, esas residencia vivían personas de grandes nombre y de un poder empresarial, los padres de Lyserg no eran la excepción son grandes inversionistas por eso podían pagar esa elegante mansión de color perla, la fiesta parecía algo salvaje y que estaba a todo su apogeo porque se escuchaba la música a todo lo que da, había chicos tirados en el jardín principal, jóvenes parejas besuqueándose a la luz de las estrellas y otros fumando marihuana.

Una vez que encontraron un lugar en donde estacionarse bajaron de auto, caminaron hasta la entrado en donde visualizaron a Chocolove muy entretenido platicando con Pilika y un disgustado Horo que era ignorado por ellos, Yoh tanto Ren estaba asombrado que estuviera la pequeña Usui porque no se habían enterado que asistiría.

- ¡Chicos! –Yoh fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Por fin llegan! – Horo estaba exasperado por la llegada tarde por parte de sus amigos y también porque no soporto como Chocolove hablaba tan plácidamente con su hermanita, quería morirse de incomodidad ese Usui.

- No te quejes, idiota - contesto de mala gana este Ren una vez que llego junto con Anna y Jeanne.

- ¡Anna, Anna! – canturreaba ese azulito – Estas exquisita así vestida – Yoh estaba de acuerdo con Horo ellas se veía hermosa así de vestida tan sencillamente, sin esas faldas cortas, zapatillas altas, maquillaje y vestidos, no es que le desagradara su forma de vestir antes es solo el hecho que ahora se vestía como es ella – Ves te dije que salieras conmigo de en vez de Hao– ese comentario no le dio gracia al gemelo y más al oír como la rubia se rio levemente.- A ver cuando sales conmigo -

- Tal vez un día de estos o… – de forma coqueta la chica, tomo entre las manos el rostro de Horo, esa aproximación hizo que sintiera una puntada en el estómago este Yoh –… Cuando se congele el infierno – Pilika fue la primera en reventar en reír luego le siguieron los demás.

- Tal vez encuentre a una chica que no tenga el corazón tan frío como el tuyo – hablo con diversión este Horo mientras se cruzó de brazos – Para tu información hay chicas que desean este cuerpo sexy –

- Ya, ya, - exigía esta Jeanne a la hora de colocar la mano en la puerta- Hay que entrar – uno por uno entraron.

- ¡Vamos, cuerpo sexy! –le ordeno Anna a Horo que al parecer estaba algo ofendido por ser rechazado- Horokeu, si te sirve de consuelo, tal vez en una reencarnación salga contigo –

- ¡Eso no es justo! –

- Por eso dije si te sirve de consuelo – Anna lo tomo de un brazo para ingresarlo a la casa a pesar de protestas e injurias dirigidas a ella.

**Continuer…**

* * *

Disculpa por la tardanza sé que dije que actualizaría dos veces la semana pasada y solamente lo hice una vez pero es que hubo mucho movimiento en casa y eso me desenfoca, así que traje este delante de la fiesta, la siguiente parte estará bueno eso si le digo.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	8. Chapter 8

- Ese Lyserg tiene una bonita casa – decía una asombrada Usui que no para de ver cada detalle de la mansión, había una enorme escalera que apuntaba a la entrada de la casa, figuras de arte, una pequeña fuente que estaba al lado derecho de las escaleras, una alfombra roja que cubría todo el piso de la casa, había pinturas de grandes pintores, la casa a pesar de estar a reventar por tantas personas se podía admirar el amplio espacio que tiene.

- Hermosa, Jeanne, al fin llegas – el peliverde saludo a su invitada especial mientras bajaba las escalera sin importarle en dejar de lado a su anterior acompañante para ir directamente con la francesita - Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado – dijo una vez que se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, ese gesto hizo que Ren le hirviera la sangre.

Jeanne que miro de reojo a su amigo para luego darle un codazo para lograr tranquilizarlo, ella no era tonta y sabía que Ren se ponía de mal genio cada vez que Lyserg le coqueteaba - Ya vez que no – el joven ingles se cautivo por esa sonrisa cálida que le otorgaba esa peli plateada.

- Pero otra vez vienes acompañada de estos brutos que llamas amigos – con una sonrisa forzada decía él mientras señalaba a esos chicos pero su mirada se detuvo a otra belleza singular - Por fin te dejas ver en una de mis fiestas Anna - el chico se tomó la confianza de colocar sus manos en los hombros de esa rubia - Alegras mi fiesta con tu presencia – Yoh rechinaba lo dientes pues no era para menos al ver como Lyserg le coqueteaba a ambas chicas con tanto descaro.

– He estado algo ocupada – Anna se quitó esas molestas manos - Por cierto, calma tus dotes de don juan conmigo, me haces sentir incomoda – le dio unas palmaditas al pecho de ese chico.

- Pero estas soltera - se cruzó de brazos - Ahora puedo intentar conquistarte –

Anna bufo incrédula por las palabras anteriores por parte de ese tipo, por eso le recordó cierto detalle - Lo has intentado desde que estaba con Hao –

Lyserg dejo de escuchar a esa rubia cuando su atención se puso en esa linda peli celeste - ¿Y que tenemos aquí? – agarro la mano de esa jovencita misteriosa para depositarle un beso.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –le advirtió ese Usui a la vez que alejaba a su hermana de ese galán.

- Tranquilo, Horo, yo solo quería darle el beso de bienvenida – el Usui notaba las claras intenciones de ese peli verde por esa mirada depredadora que les ha estado dado a sus acompañantes femeninas.

- Pues dáselo a alguien más – el moreno se hacía presente para ayudar a su amigo.

- ¡Lyserg, ven! –una chica de cabello azul le gritaba.

- En fin, diviértanse como quieran – comenzaba alejarse de ellos pero se detuvo para decirle a esas tres chicas- Y a ustedes las tendré vigilando –

Una vez que perdieron al anfitrión de esa fiesta el primero en insultarlo fue el gemelo menor - Es un estúpido –

- ¡Como lo detesto! – Ren dijo con mucho odio – Se cree mucho solo por tener dinero y ser agradable a la vista de las mujeres -

- Ya todos tranquilos – pedía la rubia – No hay que amargarnos por él -

Sus amigos meditaron sus palabras, para que después uno de ellos exclamara - ¡Hora de divertirnos! –alzaba ambos brazos este Horo – Hay que ir a bailar – sugería, se encaminaron hacia la sala, mientras que Pilika iba a lado de Chocolove e Yoh que estaban platicando entre ellos al mimos tiempo que ignoraban al ceñudo de Ren que no paraba de maldecir al inglés, este Horo aprovecho para acercarse a su dos amigas - Anna, Jeanne, quiero pedirles un favor–

- ¿De qué trata? – la rubia exigía con algo de inconformidad.

- Quiero pedirles si podrían estar al pendiente de mi hermana y cuidarla de las artimañas de Lyserg –

- Cuenta con ello – Jeanne le correspondió al llamado.

- Eso ni lo tienes que pedir – Horo sonrió ante las palabras de esa rubia que denotaba que acepto en hacerle el favor.

- Esta noche promete tener sorpresas – murmuraba el castaño mientras empujaba a cualquier persona que se encontraba en esa improvisada pista de baile.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Yoh? – con voz dura decía ese moreno que miraba de reojo a la peli celeste que no paraba de admirar la casa pero por hacer eso la chica no se daba cuenta de las miradas lascivas que era objeta, por eso el moreno se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura para pegársela al cuerpo y así hacerles entender a esos chico que ella venía bien acompañada.

Yoh se detuvo al lado de la chimenea - No lo sé, tengo la sensación que esta noche… cambiara…. nuestras vida – dijo detenidamente pues observo como Chocolove prácticamente tenia abrazada por la espalda a Pilika pero más atento estaba al ver como la chica estaba algo sonrojada ante ese contacto – Creo que mi instinto no se va a equivocar -

- Si lo que digas – Chocolove con tono molesto le daba el avión a su amigo pues estaba concentrado mirando asesinamente y gruñendo a cada chico que veía a su amiga como pedazo de carne, Yoh se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar sacar una carcajada ante la imagen tan sobreprotectora hasta se atrevía a pensar que era más maniático que el mismo Horo iba a pedirle que soltara a Pilika pero noto en los ojos de ella que al parecer estaba muy cómoda.

- ¡Idiota! –grito a todo pulmón ese chinito al llegar al lado de sus amigos.

- ¿Ahora que hice? –Chocolove apretó más el abrazo sobre Pilika, Yoh se llevó una mano al corazón.

- ¡Suelta a mí hermana! –el Usui pidió bruscamente, Anna fue al lado de Yoh para ver si se encontraba bien pues como esta pálido.

- Ren, tranquilízate – exigía la francesa a la vez que lo tomaba del rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla, esa caricia siempre lograba bajarle los humos de mal humor y como era costumbre le funcionaba, ahora Ren tenía una tonta sonrisa y comenzó pedir disculpa a todo mundo.

Al contrario de ese chinito el Usui estaba de peor animo pero para el colmo esa rubiecita se le acero para murmurarle - Él si está cuidando muy bien a tu hermana –señalando al moreno.

Yoh agarro la mano de Anna para llevarla al centro de la sala, Jeanne jalo a Ren, Horo se adelantó al moreno en cuestión de invitar a Pilika, la peli celeste se dejó llevar por su hermano, el moreno se quedó solo por culpa de ese Usui, estaba enojado con Horo hasta lo insulto por impedirle bailar con ella, se sentía frustrado e inconforme hasta pensaba que era mejor haber salido con Pilika a solas.

Ahí estaba ese moreno recargado a un lado de esa chimenea con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba a su amiga bailar con cierta vergüenza con su desorientado hermano que a la fuerza él quería hacerla girar, también observo como Yoh no paraba de sonreír complacientemente y acercarse al oído de esa rubia para sacarle un par de risitas, al parecer a ella no le desagradaba la compañía de su amigo.

La otra pareja el que guiaba era sin duda… la adorable Jeanne que le toco al otro tipo con pies izquierdos, la chica evitaba los pisotones por parte de él pero al parecer le encantaba tener las manos de su amado entrelazadas entre las suyas y también se le notaba como la chica observaba atentamente a Ren que al parecer estaba muy concentrado en llevar el ritmo de ella.

Otra vez vio a esa peli celeste que empujo a su hermano de forma juguetona cuando la canción cambio a un sonido de rock para comenzar un slam, no evito sonreír con ternura al verla tan alegre, esa sonrisa le bajo su enojo de hace unos instantes.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en ella que no vio como cierta persona se le acercaba.

- Es hermosa - esa voz la conocía perfectamente ese moreno - Ella es mi reemplazo –

- Por favor, Matilde – con cierto tono de burla - Ella jamás te reemplazara porque… – giro el cuerpo para enfrentarla, noto que vestía tan seductora como era su característica, no se podía creer lo tan cínica que era ella al estar enfrente de él y hablarle - Porque tú eres la peor persona que conozco y ella… - con voz dulce y señalando a Pilika - Ella es sensacional y maravillosa –

- No sabía que pudieras ser tan agresivo con las palabras –

- Yo no sabía que tú pudieras ser tan despiadada conmigo a la hora de destrozarme el corazón –la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La peli roja está observando a esa Usui que reía con mucha soltura y captaba la atención de toda mirada varonil - ¿Ella es tu novia? – esa pregunta la había tenido presente desde que lo vio llegar a la fiesta.

el tono de esa pregunta hizo sentir al muchacho que estaba haciendo de menos a su amiga, eso lo hizo rabiar - Eso a ti que te interesa –

Matilde quería recuperar a Chocolove pues después de unos meses del rompimiento se dio cuenta que fue un error cortar con él por un simple desliz lujurioso que tuvo con Redseb - Me interesa porque…-

- Chocolove, ven a bailar conmigo – La interrumpió la Usui a esa peli roja, el moreno observo esos ojos azules claros que siempre lo atrapaban en una especie de conexión, ese tipo de conexión que te hace olvidar que estas en medio de una fiesta o que estas enfrente de esa chica que te destruyo, esa conexión que te hace olvidar la angustia, el dolor y que es reemplazado por un sentimiento cálido que te renueva, esa mirada de Pilika era lo que logra hacer pero al sentir su contacto de mano a mano era otra aventura de sentimientos y sensaciones.

A Matilde no le gustaba como esa chica lograba tener en trance a su Chocolove - Chiquilla no ves que los adultos estamos hablando – hablo con cierto enojo.

- Si interrumpí algo pues discúlpame – se hacia la inocente porque la verdad sí quiso interrumpirles porque había notado todo desde el inicio, como esa chica llego con el moreno y comenzaba ponerlo incomodo, por eso se alejó de su hermano para ir a rescatarlo de esa persona indeseable.

- No te disculpes, Pilika, porque no interrumpiste nada – el apoyo de su amigo le otorgaba cierto valor a ella– Vamos a bailar –

- Chocolove, espera – la peli roja sentía que perdería su oportunidad de volver con él, lo agarro de la otra mano para detenerlo – Quiero decirte que… que quiero otra oportunidad de estar contigo – Chocolove soltó la mano que ella lo tenía aferrado para luego quedar estático al escuchar esas palabras, no solo él también sus amigos que se acercaron a darle apoyo se quedaron sin habla.

Yoh observo a Pilika como fruncía el ceño que al parecer estaba indignada por semejante atrevimiento por parte de Matilde - ¿Cómo te atreves pedirle eso?, después de destrozarlo, de humillarlo que lo llevo hasta el punto de deprimirse -

Horo escuchaba la furia en cada palabra de su hermana pero no era para menos pues Pilika ha estado a lado de Chocolove con la intención de que se recuperara pronto, cosa que logro – ¡Tú no te metas en esto, niña! – con mucho desprecio decía la ex.

- Matilde, ella se puede meter en esto – al fin hablo el moreno, le dio un gran apretón de mano a su amiga como forma de obtener fuerza para esta discusión.

- ¿Por qué?, Ella no tiene ningún derecho de meterse – hablaba con enojo esta Matilde, todo el público de la sala estaba atenta a la escena – Esta niña actúa como novia defendiendo a su chico de la ex, ¡eso es patético! – encaro a la peli celeste. – Dime ¿Qué derecho ella tiene de ti? –

Chocolove le iba a decir que Pilika es su mejor amiga y que lo ha ayudado a sobreponerse del dolor, pero esa peli celeste se le adelanto - El derecho que tengo para meterme en esta discusiones porque…-

- ¿Por qué? – la ex la presionaba, todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa.

Pilika reconoció inmediatamente el tipo de chica que es de seguro Matilde y sabía que es la típica mujer que no respetaba cuando una amiga defendía a sus amigos de sus ex novias por eso tenía que irse a los extremos - Soy su novia - en voz baja y tímida lo dijo pero eso no significaba que no fuera audible pues al contrario sin el molesto sonido de las canciones la alcanzaron a escuchar claramente, Matilde tenía la cara desencajada, en cambio, a Chocolove se le acerero el corazón al escuchar ese enunciado que le pareció tan hermoso y divino, Yoh tanto Anna ocultaron una sonrisa, Ren se llevó las manos al rostro, Jeanne radiaba felicidad al ver el rostro de esa peli roja y Horo soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación

- No te creo, ¿dime que es mentira, Choco? – suplicaba la ex a la vez que se acercaba hasta el moreno y tomar entre sus manos ese varonil rostro que no dejaba de ver a la Usui con cierta felicidad.

- Acéptalo, y acepta también esto - Pilika jalo levemente a Chocolove para que se le acercara, él no dudo para estar enfrente de ella, la chica con cierto nerviosismo que logro disimular paso ambas manos atrás de la nuca de él, el moreno no dejaba de ver cada detalle que estaba haciendo ella, se sentía hipnotizado con cada movimiento, a pesar de tener zapatilla todavía su "novio" le quedaba alto por eso se puso en puntillas, se estaba tambaleando hasta que Chocolove la envolvió por la cintura con ambos brazos, Pilika trago en seco y sin perder esa conexión que mantenían con la mirada comenzó acercar su rostro hasta quedar cerca de él, el chico hizo lo propio para terminar con esa poco distancia que lo mantenía alejado dolorosamente de eso carnosos labios femeninos, después de unos segundos que fueron una deliciosa agonía finalmente el beso llego, Pilika instantáneamente cerro los ojos para sentir la calidez de los labios de su amigo, Chocolove no le bastaba solo juntar los labios por esa razón comenzó a mover labios, ese movimiento logro hacer que esa peli celeste le respondiera.

Él la besaba con ternura, delicadeza y con un hambre que había desconocido hasta esa noche, le acariciaba la cintura y parte de la espalda alta; Pilika noto la experiencia que tenía el moreno pero no se dejó intimidar y saco toda el arsenal, con una mano acaricio una de esas mejillas varoniles y con la otra lo jalaba con fuerza la nunca con la intención de no perder la conexión que mantenían los labios mientras dejaba de estar de puntitas, le mordió el labio inferior que produjo un leve gemido por parte del chico que al parecer le agrado ese gesto después le dio un beso corto para así terminar de separarse, el público en general estaban emocionado por esa muestra de amor pasional - Te pido que lo dejes en paz - con voz algo ronca logro decirle a Matilde, coloco una mano al pecho del moreno como soporte pues sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina – Y recuerda que estoy totalmente enamorada de él y haría cualquier cosa para defenderlo - la Usui le dio la espalda a esa peli roja pues estaba meditando esa palabras que salieron espontaneas y no las tenía contempladas en decirlo en voz alta.

Chocolove vio que Matilde le iba a reprochar a su amiga por eso rápidamente sostuvo con fuerza a Pilika - Si nos disculpas, Matilde, tengo que bailar con esta belleza – dijo el chico, se podía notar que tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, el moreno le dio la espalda a su ex para comenzar a caminar junto con una Pilika muy sonrojada que no dejaba de rozarse con los dedos los labios hinchados - Dj pone música – ordeno una vez que estaban alejado de su ex pues durante el transcurso de esa escena no hubo ningún ruido - ¿Te encuentras bien? –le susurró al oído.

- ¿Eh? – la chica se sentía como si estuviera volando.

- Pregunte si te encuentras bien –

- Estoy perfectamente bien – una sonrisa algo forzada mostraba ella, el sonido de la música otra vez retumbaba - _¿Qué paso aquí?_ – solo podía pensar en eso ella mientras intentaba sacar unos pasos de baile.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí está mi actualización… me tarde pero valió la pena pues hubo ¡BESO, BESO, BESO!

¿Qué les pareció?

Hubo celos como querías **Anna Cecitzel de Tao** y romance pero esto todavía no termina habrá más celos en el otro capítulo.

Me di cuenta que quiero que cada pareja tenga su momento en la fiesta así que preparados.

Me tardo mucho en actualizar porque les tengo que recordar que este fic se generó de un one-shot que tengo en mi compu y por eso tengo que agregar escenas que orginalmente no las tenía en el one-shot, como por ejemplo la fiesta es algo extra y lo estoy creando apenas por eso tardo.

Después de mi excusa me despido…

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	9. Chapter 9

- Horo-horo – le pasa una mano enfrente del rostro de ese estático chico -Reacciona, amigo – suplicaba ese gemelo menor.

- Se quedó idiotizado- hablo con mucha burla esa linda rubia – Tengo una idea para hacerlo reaccionar -

Anna se acerco al hermano de Pilika para darle un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, Horo sacudió la cabeza y ahogo un grito - ¿Porque hiciste eso? –.

- Es que no reaccionabas – se encogió de hombros la rubia, Yoh se acero a ella y se atrevió a abrazarla por la espalda para luego murmurarle al oído ciertas palabras que lograron hacer reír a la chica – Eres un bobo Yoh – Anna le dio juguetonamente un codazo al chico.

- ¡Es cierto, Anna! - Yoh cabeceaba voltio a ver al Usui que no entendía porque reían – Es que le dije que es una sádica contigo, siempre te golpea – la rubia tomo de la barbilla a Yoh con la intención que dejara de reírse de ella, Jeanne y Ren se miraban entre ellos pues trataban de entender esa actitud juguetona de sus amigos.

Horo observo detenidamente a ellos, se le hacía raro ver a su amigo muy cariñoso con una chica en público, pues Yoh no era conocido de ser cariñoso con sus amiguitas en turno, ni siquiera con las pocas novias formales se comportaba así- ¡Ese cretino beso a mi hermana! – volvió al tema que lo trastorno.

- Fue a revés… fue ella…- Ren comenzaba a corregirlo pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por el hermano de esa peli celeste.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡viste mal! - ojos entrecerrados y apunto al sujeto de todo su coraje que últimamente aumentaba cuando estaba con su hermana- Fue Chocolove quien la beso –

Yoh dejo de abrazar a su amiga para pasar a una lado de ese hermano enojado - Te voy a traer un trago, creo que lo necesitas – le dio un par de palmaditas – Te voy a traer uno para a ti también – Anna ya no necesito en pedirle pues el chico se le adelanto.

- Te acompañado – Ren fue tras de él, fueron rumbo a la cocina donde estaba todos los tragos y botanas.

- ¡Que romántico! –exclamo una amorosa Jeanne, Horo se tapó los oídos pues como sus dos amigas estaban cada uno a su lado no pudo evitar escuchar claramente ese comentario que le hacia hervir la sangre.

La rubia quería molestar al chico y por eso comento en un tono muy fingido de que denotaba romanticismo - Hace una hermosísima pareja – Horo giro el rostro para ver a esta Anna, se está burlando de él y picándole al enojo que tenía.

- ¡Yo me largo lejos de ustedes! - ambas chicas se miraban con cierto aire de complicidad al saber que lograron molestarlo pero salieron tras de él por dos razones: no querían estar sola y la segunda, porque les encantaba molestarlo.

**Love...love...love...love...love**

En la pista de baile se encontraba ese moreno bailando muy cerca de esa peli celeste que sólo se movía de un lado a otro sin mucho ánimo- ¿Por qué me… besaste? - pregunto al fin ese chico una vez cuando cambio la canción a una más lenta y la tenía muy cerca.

- Ella alzo la mirada – No lo sé – se le podía notar la confusión – Pero te puedo asegurar que todo fue para… ayudarte –

- Que forma de ayudarme – él se le amplio la sonrisa al recordar la sensación de semejante beso, porque estaba seguro que fue el mejor beso que ha tenido, sin poder evitar el chico se relamió los labios - Dándome un beso… - Pilika se sonrojo levemente al notar la mirada fija que tenía su amigo sobre sus labios y también se percató que ella también observa esos labios carnoso que tenía un sabor dulce que la volvió adicta, pues quería repetir esa acción, Choco desvió su mirada de esa tención y continuo diciendo - Y decir que eres mi novia… – esa última palabra le caía tan bien a su alma.

- Es lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarte de esta Matilde -

- Creo que lo lograste – Chocolove recordó como tenía el rostro su ex al momento después que se dejaron de besar, al moreno le surgió la necesidad de refugiarse en esos dulces y delicados labios de esa Usui, repentinamente sintió calor, se llevó una mano al cuello de la playera - ¿Quieres una bebida? - Pilika levemente afirmo con la cabeza – Ahorita regreso – prácticamente fue corriendo hasta la cocina, al llegar fue al lavabo para refrescarse un poco el rostro, al momento de girar y recargarse en el mueble noto entre las personas que estaban en la cocina a sus dos amigos.

- Dime, Ren, ya vas a invitar a salir a Jeanne otra vez–

- Tal vez o tal vez no – el chinito no se sentía seguro de sí mismo pues últimamente un repentino pensamiento le estaba atacando diciendo "que si no funcionaba la relación con Jeanne la podría perder para siempre o el peor de los casos, que ella lo odiara por no ser un buen novio", ese pensamiento lo estaba molestando.

Yoh bebió un poco del vaso que contendía cerveza - Ya supera esa contradicción - se limpió los labio con el pulgar - ¿La quieres o no? –

Ren ya había superado esa contradicción - Mas de quererla… la amo – el castaño no sabía que su amigo realmente sintiera eso por Jeanne, sabía que le gustaba y la quería pero no al punto de amarla eso es un rango muy elevado - Pero se me hace difícil otra vez pedirle salir juntos -

- Tú lo haces difícil - Ren e Yoh observaron al dueño de esa voz profunda que está sirviéndose en dos vasos el líquido de la cerveza - Tan fácil de decirle: Jeanne sal conmigo y en la cita explicarle tus sentimientos, para que al final le puedas pedir que sea tu novia –

- Chocolove, no es están fácil, hay una mistad en riego – Ren le explico lo que lo tenía tan preocupado- Supongamos que acepta ser mi novia…- sus dos amigos rodaron lo ojos pues ellos sabía que Jeanne gustosamente aceptaría ser la novia de su amigo hasta apostaría que Ren sabía de esa respuesta - ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro noviazgo sea todo un desastre y por mi culpa?, ¿Qué tal que no es lo que ella espera?, ¿Qué tal si soy un bruto con ella?, ustedes saben que no soy del tipo romántico y expresivo -el chinito tenía un historial de novias que lo habían dejado con los argumentos por ser frío y poco expresivo; el chinito no quiere comentar errores con Jeanne que es su amiga, su cómplice y su amor; tenía muchas inseguridades - Tal vez se aleje de mí odiándome al término de la relación como mis anteriores novias - se mordía el labio el chico - Eso no podría soportarlo -

- Ren no sabíamos que te sentías así – lo conforto el gemelo menor, Yoh tanto Chocolove comprendía lo que decía su amigo.

- Chocolove donde dejaste a tu "novia" – cambio de tema el chinito pues no quería sentir la lastima de sus amigos sobre sus disyuntivas.

- Está en medio de la pista – se llevó a los labios su bebida con la intención de ocultar una risa que se le formo.

- ¿A solas?, ¿con todos los chicos que la comían con la mirada?- el castaño no podía creer que su amigo la deja sola con tanta bestia alrededor.

- ¡Demonios! – el moreno salió disparado hasta llegar hacia ella, en ese acto tiro las bebidas que preparo, Yoh y Ren tomaron las bebidas que prepararon y fueron tras de él, dejo atrás a sus amigos porque estaba preocupado que alguien abordara a Pilika pero cuando llego este Chocolove sólo observo que su amiga estaba acompañada de Anna y Jeanne, pero también de su hermano que estaba muy serio hablando con ella.

- Te noto feliz – la voz baja de su hermano la sobre exalto - ¿Besa bien? –

- Sí, pero fue para ayudarle –sin inmutarse le contesto con mucha tranquilidad.

- Así que tengo un Cuñado –

- Horo no es lo que parece – hablo algo atropelladamente - Lo que hice… fue puro impulso yo…-

- ¡Pero lo besaste! –

- Basta, Horo, no ves cómo esta – Anna le susurro amenazantemente.

- Dale espacio –Jeanne que apoyo una mano en el hombro del chico para transmitir calma.

- ¿Por qué?, es mi hermanita… mi adoración… lo que más amo en esta vida –hablo en voz bajo dirigiéndose a esas dos mujeres.

- No ves su confusión - la rubia con suavidad le indicó - Se un buen hermano y no le reproches, aunque sea por hoy – Anna tenía la información que ese Usui era sobreprotector desde la muerte de la madre, él tuvo que cuidar de su hermana mientras que el padre salía a trabajar.

- Hermano ¿Por qué te comportas así? – con voz dolida pregunto ella.

- Es que no quiero que ningún chico se aproveche de ti– Horo explico su sentir- Y es que también no quiero que te hieran – su hermana suavizo la mirada al oír esas palabras tan llena de ternura.

- Ren te sugiero cuanto antes le pidas que sea tu novia – el castaño se rasco el cabello como modo de frustración pues le perdieron el paso al moreno.

- Se oye fácil pero es al contrario –

- Y te sugiero que lo hagas pronto – Yoh caminaba lentamente junto con su compañero.

- ¿Por qué yo? - hablaba algo alterado y sonrojado ese pelinegro - ¿Porque no mejor ella? –

Yoh le dio un punta pie a la rodilla de Ren - ¿Tienes la cabeza dura?- su amigo al parecer no comprendía – Tú debes ser el que se declare – Ren a veces era muy recio - Porque ella ya está ocupada alejando a cuan pretendiente que se le acerca sólo porque te está esperando –

- Ella no tiene pretendientes –Asakura casi pierde el equilibrio ante esa negativa tan tonta por parte de su amigo, pues es de conocimiento público que Jeanne tiene su pegue con el sexo masculino por ser muy exótica, y un hecho era que siempre la invitaban a exclusivas fiestas privadas como estas.

- Así, pues mira allá - el gemelo señalo con el vaso hacia adelante, notaron que Jeanne como Anna eran rodeados por los amigos de Lyserg, éste traía bebidas para ellas - Creo que Lyserg nos ganó con las bebidas –

- Tenga – con su gran sonrisa por parte de ese chico que le estaba ofreciendo unas bebidas a esa rubia y francesita.

la peli plateada algo incomoda por el ofrecimiento de ese inglés, no sabía cómo negárselo pues no quería ser descortés por eso agarro el vaso al igual que esta Anna - Gracias por la bebida pero…-

- ¿Pero qué? –se le notaba algo irritado al dueño de la casa.

- Nosotros le trajimos - Jeanne soltó un suspiro al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Ren le quito ese vaso y lo coloco en la barra de la chimenea, luego le dio la bebida que le trajo.

- Dejaste muy solita a Jeanne, Rencito –

El susodicho dejo caer su propia bebida para agarrar por el cuello al inglés - Vuélveme llamar así y te parto la cara –

Lyserg no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y este no sería la ocasión, con una mirada retadora - ¡Rencito! –

El puño derecho de Tao tomaba vuelo pero unas delicadas manos lo detuvieron - ¡Ren, basta! – le dijo fuerte y claro su amiga Maiden.

- Refréscate, Ren – la rubia le iba a dar el beso que Lyserg le ofreció.

- ¡NO, Anna!, yo te lo ofrecí -

- ¿Porque Anna no se lo puede dar a Ren, Lyserg? –Yoh sospechaba que ese ingles planeara algo que pudiera perjudicar a sus amigas - ¿Tiene algo la bebida? –

- No digas estupideces, Yoh – con voz molesta decía el peli verde - No soy de esas clases de personas -

La intuición del castaño le dictaba que ese chico le mentía, por eso opto en dejar las bebidas que trajo para luego quitarle la bebida a esta Anna -Entonces me puedo beber esto - el chico agito el vaso para después darle un gran trago - Mmmm… refrescante – comento para después terminarse la bebida y tirar el vaso al piso.

- Diablos –susurro el inglés con irritación, Horo había escuchado el rumor que este Lyserg a la hora de conquistar a las chicas utilizaba bajas estrategias para llevárselas a la cama, el Usui abrazo por sobre los hombros a su hermana de una forma protectora.

- Anna hay que ir a la piscina – la agarro de la mano ese castaño - Vamos –

- Nosotros vamos a la cocina por botana y más bebidas – dijo Ren que tomo por los hombros a su querida Jeanne y miraba con repudio a ese Lyserg malhumorado.

- Bueno nos vemos en la piscina – repitió ese gemelo.

- ¡No quiero ir a la cocina! – se quejaba Jeanne que era prácticamente empujada por su amigo.

- Chocolove, Hermano, vamos a bailar –Pilika tomo la mano de su hermano y el brazo del moreno para arrastrarlos al centro de la sala, se perdieron en esa selva de personas bailando.

- Lyserg tu plan no funciono –le comentaba un gran hombre que tenía un jersey de los Cowboys, este tipo era Big Billy jugador del equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad - Los idiotas de Yoh y Ren te lo arruinaron–

- Lo sé – lo miro con enojo – No tienes que recordármelo -

Después que bailo como cuatro canciones con su hermana, este Horo comenzó a vagar por toda la casa hasta que se quedó en la terraza que tenía esa mansión, ahí encontró una belleza singular, tenía un buen cuerpo, gracias a esa corta falda negra podía ver esas espectaculares piernas bien torneadas, es cintura que hacía que la blusa blanca se le moldeara, esa zapatillas negras, ese cuello se le veía apetecible gracias al corto cabello negro que ella tenía.

Espero que esa hermosa jovencita no tuviera la compañía de ese par de chicas que seguro era sus amigas, fueron los quince minutos más largo de la vida de ese Usui pero que valía la pena pues comenzó acercarse lentamente- Hola – la chica giro su rostro, Horo casi se desmaya a ver ese rostro tan angelical - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

La chica no esperaba ese gesto tan directo por parte de ese chico – Soy Damuko –

- Bonito nombre – sonrió ampliamente -Yo soy Horokeu pero me puedes llamar…-

- Horo-horo – Damuko completo la prestación de ese chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi apodo? –

- Vamos en la misma clase de matemáticas aplicadas –Horo no sabía que era algo famoso y eso sí que era algo sorprendente.

Mientras caminaban en la piscina este Yoh comenzaba a sentir los efectos de esa bebida, lo bueno que Anna era la hablaba pues él sentía la boca adormecida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – el castaño vio la cara de preocupación que ella tenía y se veía tan linda.

- Estoy bien – con su mejor voz, respiro profundamente - Vamos por unas bebidas – Anna había notado como su amigo tenía los ojos entrecerrado y algo enrojecidos, hablaba lento al igual como cuando caminaba.

Ren se recargaba en el lavabo mientras refunfuñaba, Jeanne daba traguitos a la bebida que se sirvió para tener la fuerza de voluntad de seguir escuchando a su amigo que se quejaba, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando no se dio cuenta como ciertas personas muy alegres entraban a la cocina.

- Hao, me alegra que hayas venido – al escuchar ese nombre Jeanne abrió los ojos, no se podía creer que el ex de su amiga estuviera en la fiesta, pues había escuchado que ese gemelo mayor que no iría a esta fiesta, es más Yoh le comento también que no asistiría o eso creían ambos– Estas muy guapo –

- Gracias –Hao le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga Matilde, ella le había rogado hace una hora que asistiera, le suplico y le suplico hasta que acepto- Y ni se diga de ti -

- Esta noche seguirá muy movida – con cierto doble sentido decía esa linda peli roja que al parecer quería realizar una revancha por esa humillación que tuvo hace unos momentos atrás.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí otra actualización… órale sin querer estoy poniendo de mala a Matilde y a Lyserg… ¿Qué pasara ahora?, espero actualizar mañana.

Otra cosa más que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, estoy tan emocionada que quiero gritar… porque por fin se estrenara el tráiler de la película que más espero este año ¡Los juegos del hambre: en llamas! (gritos y saltos de emoción) Me declaro ¡fan de esta trílogia de libros y películas!

¡Uyyyyy!, ya me emocione

Espero actualizar si puedo mañana o el sábado. Ya quiero terminar con el fic.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

by **DjPuMa13g.**


	10. Chapter 10

- Estúpido, Lyserg, me arruino la noche – se quejaba ese peli negro - Me hubieras dejado darle un buen golpe en ese lindo rosto que tiene -

Jeanne discretamente le daba codazos para que reaccionara y mirara al frente - Ren… Ren – le susurraba.

- ¿Qué? –

- Mira delante de ti –

- ¿Para qué? – con cierto enojo cuestionaba el chico pues no tenía ánimos de ver que pareja ahora hacia espectáculo.

- ¡Solo hazlo! – la orden exigente por parte de ella hizo que alzara la mirada, sintió que era una pesadilla lo que veía, no podía creer que Hao viniera, esto era una mala señal y más al verlo acompañado de la ex de Chocolove, bueno no era algo fuera de lo común pues Matilde es amiga de ese gemelo desde que comenzaron la universidad, fue su primera amiga pero no le quitaba el hecho que era una mala jugada y por eso sospechaba que esa peli roja lo tenía planeado.

- No puede ser –

- Hay que irnos de la fiesta –Jeanne se le amplio la mira al ver como esa pelirroja le coqueteaba descaradamente a Hao pero eso no era lo peor otra chica de cabellos rubios que estaban atados en dos coletas se le acerco cariñosamente al gemelo mayor para luego besarlo de forma salvaje, ella era Marion la que intentaba conquistar a Yoh ¿o al revés?, bueno lo importante era lo que veía - Es hora de irnos antes que se tope con Anna e Yoh –

- Tiene razón - ambos chicos se movía lentamente para que Hao y sus lindas acompañantes no los viera pero por mala suerte el gemelos los vio, dejo de besar a la chica para ir con sus amigos.

- Ren, Jeanne… que milagro que los veo - Hao fue abrazarlos, esa pareja de amigos pudieron notar que el gemelo ya estaba algo pasado de copas algo muy raro en él. –Anna me los tiene muy secuestrados -

- Hao pensé que no ibas a venir – decía una anonada Jeanne que se separó de ese gemelo e ignoro ese comentario tan mal intencionado.

- Yo también pensaba eso – hablo junto con una sonrisa - Pero vine por culpa de este par de bellezas – se colocó en medio de esa rubia y peli roja pero se enfocó más en esa última hermosura de mujer – Bueno, más por Matilde que me insistió hace unas horas atrás –

La susodicha se sonrojo inocentemente - Cállate, Hao – le hablo de forma delicada al chico.

- ¡Eres ardiente! –le hablo muy cerca de los labios pero también giro al ver a su otra acompañante- Tú también eres ardiente Marion –

- Noto que quieres entrar en la familia Asakura cueste lo que cueste –

Marion miro seriamente a su atacante - Tu siempre tan acido con tus comentarios, Ren –

- Lo de costumbre –se encogió de hombros el peli negro – Si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos a buscar a nuestras camaradas –

- De seguro te refieres a mi hermano y… tu amiga – dijo con mucho desprecio Hao, se le había olvidado que su traidor hermano también estaba en esta fiesta, pues estuvo presente cuando Yoh le platicaba a su madre sobre la fiesta y del como pidió permiso. – Ellos son unos…- se detuvo pues no se creía como venían abrazados esas dos personas que no tenía ganas de verlos en esa forma cariñosa.

- De verdad te encuentras bien – estaban entrando a la cocina, Anna estaba abrazando por la cintura a Yoh para que pudiera caminar con un poco más de apoyo.

- Que si me encuentro bien - Yoh observo a la rubia, se atrevió en tomarla de la barbilla para así ver esos hermosos ojos que últimamente ha estado soñando- No te preocupes, solo necesito un buena cerveza helada y estaré como nuevo – le acomodo un mecho a la oreja para después darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla, una vez que dejo de realizar esos gesto miro al frente y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita – Hermano, estas aquí –

- Yoh – hablo con indiferencia Hao - Hola Anna –

- Que hay, Hao – saludo de forma informal la rubia, Hao sintió como sus amigas le tomaban cada brazo.

- Parece que te la estás pasando bien –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Anna no entendía a lo que refería su ex hasta que él señalo como iba abrazado a Yoh, ella se permitió sonreír - Pues sí –

- Se nota que la soltería te gusta más que estar a mi lado –con mucho desprecio y dolor decía ese gemelo mayor.

- Tú no te quedas atrás – miro fijamente como su ex estaba muy bien acompañado - Tus amigas no tardaron en tener sus manos sobre ti, nunca les importo aun cuando andábamos – Anna había sido testigo de cómo muchas chicas se daban el lujo de abrazar y darle besos a su ex, en especial la ex de Chocolove, ese era otro motivo en que decidió terminar con Hao pues nunca le daba el lugar que merecía como novia y aparte que no le molestaba que le coquetearan cuanta chica se tropezaba con él – Ni a ti te molesto como me hacía sentir cuando te dejabas apapacharla por ellas o por otras mujeres -

- Por favor, siempre fueron alucinaciones tuyas – Hao daba gracias a dios por una parte el final de la relación por el motivo de ya no escuchar los reproches y celos mal justificado por parte de esa rubia - Yo siempre te fui fiel no como tú que de seguro empezaste a salir con mi hermano a escondidas – Yoh al escuchar eso se recompuso tan solo un poco de su estado drogado - Tú te has estado recuperado gracias a las citas que has tenido con mi hermano –Hao estaba sumamente molesto con su hermano por dedicarle más tiempo a su ex que a su propio gemelo, pero lo que más le daba rabia era que Yoh se volvía muy cercano de ella y una muestra de eso era que una vez a escondidas su hermanito trajo a esta Anna a la casa pensando que el hogar de ambos estaba solo pero no fue así, Hao puedo escuchar cierta conversación entre ellos mientras estaban en la sala, recordaba con cierto disgusto cada palabra.

_Él estaba solo en habitación, no había tenido las últimas clases así que aprovecho el silencio que había en el hogar para escuchar música en la laptop por medio de sus audífonos, tenía la esperanza que la música le ayudaría como inspiración para comenzar a escribir un ensayo, con cierta tristeza recordaba que ya tenía largo tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a Yoh. Ese hecho lo hacía sentirse fatal pues no era muy común entre ellos molestarse por un largo periodo, pero siempre había una primera vez._

_Después de que termino de escuchar una canción pudo oír como la puerta principal era abierta estaba seguro que era su madre que regresaba del supermercado, dejo los audífonos y fue al inicio de las escaleras, _

_- Mamá – llamo levemente él para no asustar a su progenitora, al no obtener respuesta iba a repetir nuevamente el llamado pero unas voces le robaron la intención, ágilmente y sin hacer ruidos bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, a cada paso que daba ya comenzaba a distinguir las voces, se detuvo atrás de la pared que dividía entre el corredor principal y la sala, asomaba la cabeza ligeramente y ahí los vio, Anna estaba sentada en ese sillón individual que daba la espalda al corredor, por otra parte estaba Yoh que estaba atrás de su ex y tenía ambas manos en esos hombros femeninos, Hao daba gracias a dios que ellos estuvieran de espaldas pues así podría espiarlos un poco._

_- Yoh, no me siento cómoda viniendo a tu casa – Hao reconocía es tono de voz que demostraba timidez, timidez que le encantaba ver en el rostro de ella… de su Anna._

_- Anna – Hao se metió completamente el rostro atrás de la pared a la hora que vio cómo su hermano iba estar de enfrente de su ex, con cierta prudencia logro observar a esa pareja, Yoh se había sentado en esa pequeña mesita en donde generalmente era para colocar el café o té, había tomado entre sus manos la de ellas, noto como le regalaba una mirada cariñosa a su ex – Si no mal recuerdo tu querías ver mis pinturas…-_

_- Si pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que me tendrías que raptar de la escuela para hacerlo –_

_- No escuche quejas por hacer eso - escucho la leve risa de Anna que después fue acompañado por la risa de Yoh, Hao se sorprendió como su hermano había conseguido que Anna aceptara fugarse de la escuela, él había insistido varias veces durante la relación que mantuvieron pero nunca logro convencerla, sentía envidia por Yoh por lograrlo – Bueno, voy por las pinturas – Hao se fue a esconder a las escaleras, vio como Yoh fue al sótano, ahí generalmente es donde su hermano creaba sus pinturas, el gemelo mayor se dio cuenta que su hermanito ya le tenía mucha confianza a esa chica pues con el sólo hecho que le mostraría las pinturas que ha hecho, unos minutos pasaron hasta que volvió a ver a su hermanito trayendo tres cuadros, aprovecho para ir nuevamente atrás de la pared para seguir escuchando._

_- ¿Qué te parece? – Yoh hablo con cierto nerviosismo pues era Anna y le importaba su opinión._

_- Vaya… - la rubia examinaba el dibujo que tenía, era la imagen de una mansión de arquitectura barroca y que tenía un árbol gigantesco e imponente, noto las texturas de cada color, después vio otra pintura de una mujer triste que estaba sentada en un banco en un parque y en medio de la lluvia, el tercer cuadro era sin duda la de un campo lleno de girasoles que apuntaba al cielo – Son muy bueno… son lindos –_

_- Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amiga –_

_- En serio, Yoh, son magníficos – la chica había colocado una mano en el brazo del chico - Deber darme uno de estos –_

_- NO – el chico sintió que fue muy agresivo con la respuesta que le dio, por eso, continuo – Es que tengo planeado una sorpresa para ti – Yoh lo había contemplado desde que le dijo a Anna sobre sus pinturas, pero lo estaba dudando hasta que ella viera sus pintura, si a ella no les gustaba su arte cancelaria la sorpresa pero al escuchar que le gustaron con más empeño lograría hacer una obra de arte exclusiva para ella._

_- ¿De verdad? – él asintió con cierta pena – Lo estaré esperando – des pues de unos minutos en tranquilidad, Anna rompió ese silencio que se había formado - Pero dime un adelanto de mi sorpresa-_

_- Creo que ya sospecha de que tratara – Yoh sabía que ella era muy inteligente y muy intuitiva. – Bueno, ya los vistes – agarro las pinturas que ella tenía y las comenzó acomodarlos, mientras lo hacía recordó cierta detalle – Anna, ¿me podrías decir tus sueños?, ya sabes, tus sueños profesional, personal y del… amor, lo que me comentaste esa vez-_

_- Recordaste cierto tema pendiente – la rubia se levantó del sillón y camino hasta esa chimenea, dio una gran exhalación - Sobre el primer sueño… quiero crear mi propia compañía constructora y proyectarlo a nivel mundial –_

_- Eso si un gran sueño – decía un sorprendente Yoh que estaba ahora sentado en la alfombra, Anna no pudo evitar en comparar a su amigo a un niño pequeño pues estaba completamente al pendiente a su relato, por otra parte Hao si era consciente de ese sueño – ¿Qué más? – la chica por raro situación se sentía en confianza a la hora de contar su más íntimos sueños a este Yoh, lo contrario le paso con su ex porque nunca se sintió cómoda cuando le conto este sueño._

_- En lo personal tengo el sueño de tener una gran casa, tener una familia, tener tranquilidad, equilibrio, cumplir mis metas – Anna suspiraba y mantenía los ojos cerrados - Y sobre todo estar al lado de mis seres queridos – cuando ella era más pequeña tenía la mala fortuna que sus padres fueran muy trabajadores, pues era rara vez que estuvieran en casa y casi no tenía tiempo para ella, pero era muy consciente que sus padres la ama y por eso hacia todo lo que pudieran para darle lo mejor, ahora que casi es adulta la fortuna ya le sonreía pues sus padres ya pasaban más tiempo en casa, pero no era lo mismo porque ya no los necesitaba tanto como cuando era niña, pero eso no significaba que no le agradara la compañía tardía de sus progenitores, desde pequeña se prometió que cuando fuera mamá no repetiría los mismos errores que sus padres._

_- Yo también quiero tener tranquilidad – Yoh paso ambas manos atrás de la nuca, miró fijamente - Te falta… –_

_- Ah… cierto, sobre el amor… -el chico no perdió de vista cada gesto de ella, se había cruzado de brazos sobre el pecho y abría lentamente los ojos - Quiero encontrar a mi pareja ideal, que me ame sin problema alguno, que no se sienta amenazante con mi presencia de ninguna forma – ese comentario fue pensado sobre lo acontecido con Hao – Que sea paciente, divertido y sobre todo que corresponda a mi amor como es debido –_

_- Te falto que decir: que te proteja , te escuche y te cuide – un Yoh algo sonrojado decía - Eso es muy importante –_

_- Cierto – Anna sonrió, Hao atrás de la pared mantenía la mirada al techo porque tenía mucho que procesar su cerebro por semejantes detalles que no tenía en cuenta como esos sueño de su ex, ya estaba seguro que nunca platicaron de esa forma, ni que tuvo ese tipo de cercamiento tan íntimo que ya mantenía con Yoh, se sentía desbastado y enojado con él mismo, con su hermano por lograr ese lazo tan profundo con su ex y también estaba enojado con ella por el motivo que nunca platico así con él cuando estaban de novios – Te toca decirme tus sueño –_

_- Uy… no podemos – el chico miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca._

_- ¿Por qué no? – _

_- Porque te invitare a comer – _

_- ¿Vas a cocinar? –_

_- No - se levantó del suelo de un solo brinco, agarro la mochila de su amiga para colocársela en el hombro derecho - Te llevare a mi local de comida favorita –_

_- No es justo – realizo una mueca infantil ella, ese gesto le encanto a Yoh._

_- Verdad que se siente feo - Yoh le había regresado lo que ella le hizo esa vez en la torre de Tokio, Hao se movió de ese pasillo cuando escucho esos pasos aproximársele, el gemelo mayor fue hasta las escaleras para subir al primer piso y esconderse en su habitación, espero el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, automáticamente bajo las escaleras rápidamente para ir a la ventana y ver discretamente como su hermano abrazaba amistosamente a la rubia con la intención de que avanzara, también tuvo que ver como ella comenzó a forcejear juguetonamente, tenía una amplia sonrisa y una actitud falsa de enojo ante ese abrazo de oso que era objeta. _

_Hao hizo una remembranza si una vez jugueteo amorosamente así con ella, pero no, nunca lo hizo pues estaba ocupado en ser digno para ella enfrente de toda la universidad, se sentía dolorido, enojado y resentido con ellos que al parecer se burlaba de él con esas semejantes muestras de cariños._

- Para que sepas somos amigos – la voz de Anna lo volvió a la realidad.

- Claro, amigos – con cierto sarcasmo decía Hao pues no le creía que fueran sólo eso, pues prácticamente se podía notar que algo estaba surgiendo entre ellos, no sabía que si se hacían lo tontos o querían hacerlo sufrir, de esos argumentos le parecía el más convincente el último.

- Nuestra amistad no es como la tuya con ellas –

- ¿Qué?, ellas son mucho mejor que tu – con mucho desdén hablo - Tú me engañaste cuando me dijiste que nunca me dejarías –

- Tu igual me engañaste –

Hao la miro con rabia y sobretodo con mucho rencor - Eres una maldita mujer con un corazón frío – Yoh soltó a Anna para comenzar a caminar, noto en la mirada de su amiga que al parecer esas palabras si le estaba afectando - Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida, te detesto – la rubia sabía que Hao le reprocharía tarde o temprano, que le dirigiría palabras hiriente pero no estaba preparada a ese grado de palabras realmente duras - ¿Sabes?, odio haberte besado y haber sentido una vez amor por ti - al terminar esa frase Hao sintió el impacto de un puño sobre la boca.

- ¡Hao! – Yoh lo miraba con desaprobación mezclado con decepción.

- Yoh - Hao no había previsto ese movimiento.

- Te advertir que si la volvías a insultar te partirá la cara –le recordó su amenaza, el chico se sobaba los nudillos pues nunca pensó que el rostro de su hermano fuera muy duro - Marion me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien pero ¿con mi hermano? – con tranquilidad dijo él a esa chica que una vez pensó que lograría tener una relación estable y también creía que ella sentía algo por él, pero al parecer no era así.

- Yoh ¿porque tanto te interesa esa mujer? ¿no ves que ella me abandono?… tu siempre has sido al que menos le interesa tener algo serio con una mujer, ahora resulta que estas cambiando – escupía sangre Hao por semejante corte del labio superior - ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Anna?, muchas amigas de él lo intentaron, él no es la fidelidad en persona -

- Sé que no soy fiel, ella lo sabe - Yoh se alegró mentalmente de haber platicado con ella sobre sus oscuros secretos, su forma de diversión que había adoptado una vez llegando a la Universidad que consistía en tener sexo sin compromiso, también sobre el tema de que él era muy recio sobre la fidelidad y sus múltiples intento de mantener una sólida relación; al principio ella lo miro con sorpresa pero no lo juzgo- Pero por ella no dudo en cambiar mis defectos y para decir verdad ya estoy trabajando en ese asunto porque… porque Anna se lo merece porque es una chica grandiosa, es inteligente, tan cariñosa, graciosa… - el chico se acero nuevamente con su amiga y la abrazo - Me encanta estar a su lado, no me aburro con ella, es interesante aun si no hay platica entre nosotros - dejo escapar una risa, la miraba fijamente - ¡Por dios!, ella es la mejor mujer que he conocido, ¿Por qué no estar a su lado? - Yoh ya habla para sí mismo, la extraña sustancia le estaba soltando la lengua y sus sentimientos que han estado floreciendo cada día que ha pasado al lado de esa esplendida rubia, Anna no dejaba de perder cada palabra que él decía, Ren tanto Jeanne oían con cierto asombro - Seria mi mayor error y estupidez si no estuviera con ella – acaricio con gentileza esa mejilla femenina - Eres un estúpido hermano por dejar escapar entre tus manos esta hermosa persona - con ambas manos tomo ese rostro que lo ha estado transformando lentamente - Yo no la dejare ni por ti, ni por mi familia y ni por nadie – en forma de juramento decía esas palabras - No la dejare escapar de mi ni cuanto ella me lo pida, nunca lo haría – acerco su rosto a la de ella, Anna sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, Hao miraba estupefacto, Jeanne ahogo un grito, Ren sonreía tímidamente pues noto que su amigo se ha enamorado inconscientemente de la ex de su hermano, Yoh deposito un tímido beso a la orilla de esos labios femenino – Hay que irnos de aquí, ¿Qué te parece? – con voz baja pidió el chico.

- Estoy de acuerdo – con el mismo tono ella respondió, no dejo de ver esos ojos.

- Nos vemos en la casa, hermano – Yoh abrazo a Anna sobre los hombros pues se sentía débil como resultado de ese simple roce, pasaron al lado de Hao sin inmutarse ante las miradas de repudio de Matilde y Marion.

- Adiós, Hao – Ren también se despidió, se llevaba a Jeanne que al parecer estaba muda de la emoción por semejante escena tan romántica, Hao suspiro con pesadez.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí otro adelanto, lo sé debió ser ayer pero mejor tarde que nunca, estoy emocionada que no puedo dormir **Hoy** se estrenara el tráiler que tanto he esperado y ansiado… ¡The HungerGames!

¿les gusto?, ahora le toco un poco de romance entre Yoh y Anna, estoy trabajando con el siguiente capítulo que los dejara con la boca abierta, gracias a los Reviews angekila y mi siempre linda Anna Cecitzel de Tao

Se aceptan sugerencias, espero más comentarios , ¡no sean timidos!, Ok nos vemos hasta el lunes o martes.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	11. Chapter 11

El estruendo de la interpretación de la canción de Sweet Dreams en la voz de gran Marilyn Manson provoco que la pista de baile se animara, Chocolove no paraba de ver cada movimiento de su querida Pilika, cada gesto que hacía era tan asombroso y tan lleno de energía que lo contagiaba, era tan hipnótico y contagioso.

- Chocolove – el moreno noto como Ren y Jeanne llegaban – Ya nos vamos a ir –

- Tan pronto – se le podía notar la decepción en la voz de esa Usui. – Ya estaba divirtiéndome -

- Es necesario – con tonalidad de disculpa decía la francesita - Yoh no se ve muy bien – señalo como Anna caminaba tras del gemelo que se le escapó de su agarre, Yoh caminaba con algo de dificultad.

- Mi amigo, Choco – abrazo al moreno más por necesidad de apoyarse en algo – Sabes que te quiero mucho -

- Lo sé - soltó algo nervioso el moreno.

- Yoh –

- Anna – el castaño dejó a su amigo para abrazar por los hombros a la rubia – Saben…quiero mucho a esta chica – ella sintió las mejillas arder ante ese comentario tan amoroso.

- Lo notamos – hablo ese chinito con cierta seriedad, mientras que ese grupo de amigos se deslizaba hasta la entrada del mansión, recordaron que faltaba alguien - Voy a busca a Horo para irnos ya -

- Tan pronto se van, si apenas la fiesta comienza –la voz molesta de Lyserg hizo que Ren abrazara de forma posesiva a Jeanne, ese detalle no paso de improvisto en la mirada de ese peliverde – Quédense para ver el concurso de bebidas –

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono curiosa esa francesita.

- Porque mis amigos y Yo, somos los actuales reyes de esa competencia- se acero a la chica ese inglés, no importo como la mirada de Ren le reprochaba - Y me encantaría tener tu apoyo dulce Jeanne – acaricio la mejilla de esa chica para luego desviar su atención esa cabellera rubia - Y también el tuyo preciosa Anna – Anna lo miro con repugnancia, Lyserg fue hasta esa Usui que estaba abrazando por la cintura a ese moreno como queriendo que la salvara - No me olvido de ti… Pilika -

- Te agradezco por parte de mis amigas y mi novia por esa invitación pero la rechazamos – Chocolove contesto antes que su amigo Tao, la voz dura que dio él le daba cierta tranquilidad a esa Usui - Nos vamos – el moreno abrazo cariñosamente a su "novia".

- No se irán – con cierto tono de burla y de superioridad hablaba ese chico - Porque los reto y saben cuáles son las consecuencias si no aceptan – Ren tanto como sus amigos sabían de esas estupidez consecuencia, si rechazan ese reto serán etiquetados como miedosos y pasaran a ser la escoria de la Universidad como le paso antiguos estudiantes, esos era la mala jugada de ir a una fiesta Universitaria en donde la mayoría son de los más populares y que sabían cómo mover los rumores.

- No estamos interesado – escupió ese moreno, no le importaba los resultado de rechazar ese tonto reto con tal de mantener a salvo a Pilika y a sus amigas.

Ren sentía las miradas de Lyserg y Billy que no estaban convencido de esa respuesta - Ya escucharon a Chocolove, no aceptamos – apoyo ese Tao a su amigo.

- ¡Eres gallina, Ren! –soltó Big Billy que se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho, como buen deportista sabía quién era el más débil de ese grupo por eso sabia como picarle el orgullo a ese chinito, no tardo en corear esa frase - ¡Gallina, gallina, gallina! – los demás invitados acompañaban a Billy.

Lyserg tomo de un brazo a Ren para alejarlo de la peli plateada, acero su rostro hasta el oído de ese chinito para decirlo con toda malicia - ¿De verdad crees que Jeanne se fijaría en alguien tan miedoso como tú?, ella necesita un hombre, un hombre que no sea gallina a la hora de aceptar desafíos tan pequeños – con cada palabra que decía lograba confundir a ese chinito - Vamos, hombre, considera lo que pensara ella cuando te vea ganarme, bueno, si lo logras -

- No metas a Jeanne - con cierto recelo susurro – Y ¡No soy gallina! -repuso el chinito mientras encaraba al futbolista alto y robusto.

- ¡Pues demuéstralo! – grito con mucho veneno ese peliverde – ¡Entra al concurso! -

- Ren - con cierta preocupación nombro a su amigo esta Jeanne pues lo noto más irritado después de ver que Lyserg le dijera algo, eso no le daba buena espina.

- Aceptamos el desafío – Chocolove dejo de lado a Pilika para estar al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿perdiste la razón?– con enojo pedía ese moreno a su amigo, Lyserg por su parte pedía que todo el público fueran al patio trasero en donde se realizaría el concurso - ¿Eres un estúpido? - el moreno más que molesto estaba preocupado por la reacción tan contradictoria de su amigo.

- No dejare que ese tipo se crea mucho – Ren se pasaba la mano por el cabello, su mirada se fue dirigida a la persona que más quería - Jeanne no te enojes – noto como su amiga tenía el ceño fruncido

- Tú y tu maldito orgullo me hace enojar – se cruzó de brazos, suspiraba tranquilamente porque sabía que no valía estar todo el tiempo en ese estado - Pero te apoyare, estaré aquí por si necesitas ayuda -

- Me alegra oír eso – una sincera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ese chico - Preparados amigos –

- Yo no participare – a Ren se le fue el color al oír el poco apoyo de Chocolove pero sabía que se merecía la negación, el moreno le echó un vistazo al rostro de su amigo – Participare – dijo el moreno con derrota pues no le gusta ver angustiado a su amigo, aparte quería apoyarlo en esta locura.

- Gracias – era raro escuchar una gracia por parte de ese chinito.

- Chocolove no lo hagas – la chica fue hasta ese moreno y lo agarro de la mano.

- Es mi amigo y necesita mi ayuda en esta absurda competencia – le apretó gentilmente la mano - No te preocupes Pilika - le dio un beso en la frente con ese gesto logro calla su intranquilidad- Espero que sepas como volveremos a nuestras casas pues estaremos muy ebrios como para manejar –con enojo dijo ese comentario pues no le gustaba preocupar a su linda "novia".

- Pediremos un taxi – con voz socarrona dijo este Ren mientras se dirigían al patio trasero en donde se encontraba la piscina y la mesa de competencia en un flash recordó cierta persona - ¿Donde esta Horo?, lo necesito también –

**Love… Love… Love…Love…Love…Love**

En el segundo piso de esa hermosa mansión un par de jóvenes estaban encerrándose en esa habitación oscura, estaban dando rienda suelta a esa pasión que se desbordo después de una hora de conocerse, ella dejo a un lado a sus amigas al igual que él lo hizo, ambos habían sentido esa atracción inmediata desde que se saludaron, por eso no era raro ese resultado tan explosivo.

Horo no paraba de saborear esa dulce boca que tenía esta Damuko, de ver cada gesto que hacia cada vez que le daba una caricia… ella no dejaba abrazarlo tan fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de él, besaba ese cuello masculino hasta dejarle marcas, besos las mejillas y frente hasta detenerse en el oído para mordisquearlo…. entre besos que se daban se deslumbraba una sonrisa cómplice, esa que te hace sentir que ellos ya se conocían de años.

Esa habitación muy elegante con paredes blanco, muebles de caoba, cortinas color vino, armario y sobre todo con una enorme cama con sabanas de seda roja y almohadas de color beige, esa cama seria el testigo de la unión e inicio de una relación tan apasionada entre ese peli celeste y esa peli negra…

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

Al lado de esa piscina se encontraba la mesa de competencia, Lyserg venía acompañado de Big Billy y Matilde, esta última no dudo en aceptar la invitación de Lyserg, Hao estaba al lado de la peli roja dándole su apoyo en la competencia que tendría pero no sabía con quién competirían hasta que vio llegar a su hermano abrazando y sonriendo simpáticamente a Anna.

Lyserg noto al equipo conformado de Ren e Yoh junto con Chocolove -Necesitan a una mujer como parte de su equipo, tienes que cambiar a uno –

- No me vengas con eso – Ren no se creía lo tan bajo que era Lyserg pues al parecer se quería aprovechar de cualquiera de sus amigas en el estado de embriaguez.

- Las reglas – con burla decía el peliverde.

- ¿Desde cuándo hay reglas? – pregunto el gemelo a esta Anna.

- Desde ahora – contesto Big Billy mientras movía una silla.

- Yo entro en lugar de Chocolove – el moreno giro su rostro asombrado de que su Pilika participaría y también porque ella prácticamente lo quito del juego.

- ¿Estás segura? – Anna se acercaba a esa Usui.

- No lo estoy pero si ella entra ¿porque yo no? – la rubia noto la determinación en esa mirada azul, pudo percibir algo de rabia sabía que ese sentir solo la pelirroja podía lograr sacar ese sentimiento en cualquier persona, Anna no era ajena a ese sentimiento - Aparte necesitamos a Chocolove para que maneje, pues ni loca pienso regresar a mi casa en taxi – se adelantó antes de escuchar los reproches Ren o Chocolove.

- Bueno, ya basta de charlar – Yoh se separó como pudo de Anna - Es hora de la competencia -

- Pero Yoh tu estas drogado, mejor déjame a mi Pilika – mirándole a los ojos a la peli celeste.

- No Anna, si Pilika quiere avergonzar más a Matilde pues déjala - con una sonrisa burlona - Aparte otra intoxicación más ya no me afectara tanto -

- Yoh es fuerte – Pilika le dio un palmada a la espalda de ese gemelo - Este reto lo hago por mí, por los amigos de mi hermano y… - fijo su mirada a ese ceñudo moreno - Mi "novio" – en voz queda dijo esto último.

- Esa es la actitud – felicitaba ese gemelo a la Usui mientras chochaban las manos.

- Chocolove no te enojes - Fue con su protector de esa noche con cierta timidez, lo tomo del rostro a pesar de ver su molestia por su participación – Quiero hacer esto –

El moreno ser rascaba la punta de la nariz, la agarró del brazo para caminar y poner distancia con esas personas - Entonces YO te cuidare en todo momento, no lo dudes – suavizando un poco el rostro la volvió a mirar con ternura - Pero te diré que ahora no sé qué cara dar a Horo si te ve haciendo esto – Pilika miraba por todas parte pero no distinguía la figura de su hermano, ese era una buena señal para ella.

- No eres el único nervioso sobre la reacción de él – con una risita.

Cada participante se sentó alrededor de esa larga mesa, cada uno estaba enfrente de su adversario, Pilika versus Matilde, Ren miraba con disgusto a Lyserg, Yoh fue ayudado para sentarse por Jeanne y Anna, esta última le deseo suerte, cuando Big Billy iba a sentarse cierta persona le arrebato la silla.

A Hao no le importo escuchar el gruñido de Billy, sentó y sin perder de vista a su gemelo le dijo al inglés – Quiero participar en esto –

- Ese milagro que ya me hablas – Lyserg había sido amigo de Hao por un corto tiempo, esa amistad se fracturo por las diferencia o eso decían ellos pues la verdad fue que este Hao había logrado ser el que conquisto a Anna, lo que llevo a desintegrar la amistad.

- Solo por hoy, no te ilusiones – sus ojos castaños se le podía notar una ira y celos contenidos - Tengo asuntos importantes que aclarar con mi hermano –

- Ok – Lyserg levanto la mano para que Turbine trajera los caballitos de tequila – Les diré como es el juego por si no lo saben – señalo las bebidas – Cada participante beberá un caballito de tequila – Chocolove estaba nervioso por la competencia y por Pilika – Todo el equipo beberán al mismo tiempo, si uno de los integrantes no bebe al mismo tiempo automáticamente el equipo pierde, no hay tiempo límite –

- ¿Quién empieza? – pregunto Ren.

- Que decidan las chicas – caballerosamente sugería Hao.

- Ustedes empiecen – Pilika dijo, Ren se acercó a ella con la mirada pidiendo una explicación – Tu confía –

Matilde junto con su equipo comenzaron la ronda con el tipo grito "Salud" luego le toco a Ren y compañía, entre rondas el público aplaudían y gritaban emocionados, este concurso iba en ascenso y muy ríspido.

Las primeras rondas fueron las más fáciles, si se podría decirse, iban en la ronda 9, en esa ronda ya se comenzaban surgir los efectos, Lyserg comenzaba a reírse ruidosamente, Matilde se ocultaba el rostro con las manos y Hao se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer éste todavía no le afectaba tanto el alcohol; Anna fue por la espalda del gemelo menor, recargo las manos en los hombro de Yoh, ese gesto no paso por alto a los ojos de Hao.

Yoh tenía los ojos rojos y sentía como si estuviera flotando pero al sentir la aproximación de esa rubia volvió a la tierra, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la batalla.

A Ren la cabeza le empezaba a dar vuelta, dejo descansar la cabeza en la mesa, Jeanne se colocó en cuclillas a lado de la silla de éste y poso una mano en esa rodilla masculina, Ren sonrió al sentir esa dulce mano y como muestra de agradecimiento coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

En cambio esta Pilika se estaba regañando en voz baja, pues sabía que no era buena bebedora y que tendría una fuerte resaca pero todo era culpa de esa pelirroja que tan sola verla la hacía rabiar y perder un poco el racionalismo, se comenzó a dar masaje en la sien para tranquilizarse un poco pues la bebida tenía ese efecto de sacar lo peor de cada persona o en casos contrarios sacar a flor a piel los sentimientos escondidos.

El moreno se pasaba una y otra vez las manos en el rostro era una muestra de preocupación fue hasta la Usui pues necesitaba estar a su lado para darle su apoyo, acerco su rostro al oído femenino para preguntarle en voz baja - ¿Todo bien?-

La chica se sobre exalto por la presencia de él, no pudo evitar oler la colonia de su amigo, esa fragancia que la tranquilizaba y le daba seguridad, giro su rostro - Sí… si… todo bien – Pilika con todo y lengua trabaja pudo lograr decirle.

Pasaron otras 3 rondas más, el público comenzó aplaudir algunos regresaban dentro de la casa para continuar bailando, ya era la roda 13 en donde en general el equipo opositor de Lyserg se rendía, los efectos se agudizaban más.

El inglés alzo la mano una vez después que se bebieron el tequila - Chicos, si ya no pueden más pueden retirarse, aquí nadie les dirá nada, ¿se retiran? – Ren le vio de reojo a sus dos compañeros y recibió por parte de ellos un gesto negativo.

- Continuaremos – el chinito alzo el pequeño vaso para luego bebérselo, Pilika e Yoh lo imitaron.

Ya pasaron la ronda 15, ahí estaba el inglés viendo su caballito de tequila, suspirando pesado pues ya estaba en los límites, ya no tenía la tolerancia de seguir - ¿Qué sucede, Lyserg?, ¿ya no puedes? – se burlaba ese Tao.

- Claro que puedo – Lyserg con determinación se llevó lentamente la bebida a los labios pero un grito de derrota lo detuvo.

- Ya no aguanto, me rindo – la voz cansada y muy poco entendible de Matilde lo dejo congelado.

- Yo igual - Hao apoyo en la retirada a su amiga.

Pilika e Yoh se miraban para luego sonreír – Entonces ¿ganamos? – hablo Ren.

- Al parecer sí – con enojo contesto el peli verde para después recargar la cabeza en la mesa – ¡Tu ganas! – el público no se creía que perdiera Lyserg, pero en fondo todos estaban felices por el equipo de Ren.

Tao y su equipo se levantaron de un brinco de la silla para luego beberse esa ronda numero 16 como registrando su marca impuesta, Yoh grito de júbilo hasta bailo pero se detuvo pues sentía las piernas débiles, se apoyó en Anna, Jeanne abrazo por la cintura a Ren pues si no lo hacía si iría hasta el piso, Pilika sintió los brazos de Chocolove alrededor de la cintura, aprovecho esa cercanía para abrazarlo por el cuello.

- ¡Ay que bailar! – Pilika se soltó del moreno y se fue corriendo a la pista de baile, Yoh y Ren fueron tras de ella, caminaban mutuamente abrazados.

- Este es la parte mala de cuidar a ebrios – hablo con fastidio Jeanne.

- Vamos por ellos – Anna empujaba a su amiga para que caminara rápidamente pues sus amigos ya las dejaron atrás.

- Oigan su premio – decía Turbine que traía dos botellas, un era de Wiski y otra de Tequila.

- Yo se los doy – Choco agarro amabas botellas, le hecho una mirada a su ex pues nunca en la relación la había visto beber, le era raro verla en ese estado vulnerable, ese efecto era casi visto en la mayoría de las mujeres – Espero que la resaca no sea doloroso contigo – hablo con sutileza él, ese comentario tenia doble sentido, porque por una parte lo decía por la resaca misma pero también por todo lo que paso con Pilika, el moreno noto el dolor de su ex al escuchar a Pilika proclamarse como su nueva "novia" y la escena del beso, sabía que Matilde sufrió.

Matilde rio con cierta tristeza al oírlo, pues ya no sentía ese rencor o enojo en su voz, escuchaba solo preocupación, preocupación que ella no sintió a la hora de cortarlo tan cruel – Va ser doloroso el despertar mañana –Matilde cuando supo que Chocolove iba a la fiesta tenía la esperanza de poder conquistarlo, hasta había hecho planes para lograrlo, en esos planes le había puesto toda la esperanza pero todo se arruino al verlo llegar con esa Usui, se le veía feliz y muy recuperado, ahí supo que lo perdió, pero no se iba a dejar por eso participo en la competencia pues sabía que el talón de Aquiles de Chocolove era protegerla pero no contó que él estuviera más al pendiente de esa mocosa, no soportaba ver su semblanza frustrado y preocupado por eso se rindió, su corazón se rindió ante el hecho que lo perdió.

- Te cuidas y - la peli roja no le era raro que el moreno mostrara su lado protector a pesar de lo que han pasado, ese rasgo era lo que más amaba de él - … Adiós – por extraña razón esa palabra le dio alivio al moreno, porque era dar fin a un episodio de su vida, pues desde el día que terminaron nunca le pudo decir eso, comenzó a caminar lejos de ese lugar pues tenía una urgencia de ir por la Pilika.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

En medio de la pista estaban los vencedores - ¿Bailamos, Ren?-le pedía una hermosa trigueña al chinito.

- Por supuesto sexi cosita – con su mejor sensual sonrisa, la chica lo agarro de una mano para acortar distancia entre ellos, ella bailaba pegadito al chico, él por su parte solo se reía como tonto y se movía lentamente, cuando iba agarrarla de cintura una persona lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo retroceder.

- ¡Ren! –volteo a ver a la personas que lo interrumpió, noto como tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojos parecían estar en llamas

- ¡Jeanne, te extrañe! -

- Como no - a Ren le pareció el movimiento más sexi al ver como Jeanne colocaba las manos en la cadera - Me extrañabas tanto que fuiste a bailar con esa chica -

- ¿Celosa? –

- ¡Claro que No! – ella sentía las mejillas calientes.

- Claro que sí - contraataco él - Te daré un beso para que sepas que yo te pertenezco de cuerpo, mente y alma – esa confesión dejo sin aliento a la francesita, se quedó quieta al sentir como Ren le tomaba del rostro para acercarse lentamente a ella, cerro lo ojos al instante de ver ya la inexistente distancia, pudo sentir como él rosaba traviesamente los labios sobre los suyos pero ese juego macabro, si se podía decirse así, termino a la hora de sentir esos labios, estaban ahí, juntos, sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que Jeanne llevo sus manos sobre los de Ren.

Como si ese sutil gesto le diera el valor y la aceptación, le dio valor al chico no sólo a él también a ella, Ren tanto Jeanne se comenzaron a besar con ternura y sobre todo con mucho amor que han estado teniendo alojado por mucho tiempo entre ellos.

Para la sobrevivencia del ser humano se necesita oxígeno, por tal motivo, Jeanne y Ren se tuvieron que separar sin antes de darse un corto beso, juntaron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aire, se les podía notar una sonrisa de satisfacción - Tao Ren-

- Ese soy yo - se miraron por unos minutos, Chocolove se quedó junto con Anna que estaba sosteniendo a una adormilado Yoh, a la rubia se le podía notar lo feliz que estaba por esa escena.

El moreno le hubiera encantado ir con Jeanne y Ren para abrazarlo pero al ver que Pilika estaba bailando con un chico que al parecer que tenía planeado aprovecharse de ella en ese estado etílico, Choco le dio las botellas a Anna para ir por esa peli celeste – Bailas bien – decía ese chico rubio.

- Gracias – la Usui trataba de controlar sus movimientos toscos pero no le importaba pues estaba feliz, la bebida la tenía eufórica.

- Ey – el moreno justo a tiempo detuvo esa mano traviesa de ese chico que comenzaba a bajar de la espalda - ¿Qué crees que haces con ella? –

- Bailando ¿algún problema? – con molestia decía ese muchacho que se soltó del apretón que le daba el moreno.

- Sí, porque ella es mi novia - en tono agresivo dijo Chocolove a la vez que agarraba por la cintura a su "novia".

El moreno miro violentamente como el chico se retiraba, sintió como Pilika le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos - ¡Bailar conmigo! – miro a la chica con mucha ternura no podía regañarla por ser tan amigable con las personas en ese estado de embriaguez, se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro para complacerla con el deseo de bailar pero con mucho disimulo se fue acercando al Anna y Jeanne que ya tenían retenido a los chicos - Sabes tengo tantas ganas de besarte –le susurro ella con cierto toque de coqueteo.

- El sentimiento es mutuo – él no mentía pues era verdad, estaba tan tentado por besarla pero no era correcto aprovecharse así de su amiga, - _Todavía es mi amiga ¿verdad?_ – ese corto pensamiento lo congelo pues era algo que lo tenía inquietante.

- Me dejarías hacerlo varias veces aunque sea esta noche –

- Pilika – Chocolove como podía alejaba el rostro de ella pero la chica tenia fuerza y lograba contener la corta distancia que tenían sobre sus rostros.

- No lo recordare mañana, te lo aseguro – con ojos suplicantes decía ella. – Bésame -

- El moreno al escuchar eso la tensión lo hizo estremecerse - Oh… no me hagas esto, Pili –

- Me encanta cuando me dices Pili – Pilika aprovecho ese momento de dudes que mostraba su amigo para atrapar esos labios que se han vuelto su adicción, mordisco el labio superior hasta motivar a esa moreno, Chocolove se dejaba hacer de todo, ella le exigía su participación así que le correspondió con mucha entrega al beso, la tomo del rostro le devolvió el gesto de morderle el labio superior pero también inferior, el beso fue tan arrebatador que los dejo sin aire.

- ¿Estás feliz ahora? – Pilika asintió - Entonces estamos iguales - Chocolove la cargo de brazos para avanzar hasta la puerta en donde estaba sus amigos, se alegraba que ellos vieran el beso que se dieron.

- Vamos – decía Anna que estaba abriendo la puerta principal para que pasaran Chocolove y Pilika.

Chocolove los guío hasta la camioneta roja dejo a Pilika sobre el suelo, abrió las puertas del vehículo, Yoh y Ren quedaron en medio de Anna y Jeanne que estaban a lado de sus respectivos acompañantes, Yoh se recargo en el hombro de la rubia para caer rendido por el sueño.

Jeanne escuchaba cada palabra de ese ahora extrovertido Ren, lo que hacía el alcohol, le soltaba la boca a su amigo pues le decía cuanto la amaba y su sentir hasta que comenzó acosarla para que lo besara.

- Siéntate, Pilika – la chica obedecía a su lindo amigo que le ayudaba con el cinturón de seguridad, pero la muy viva chica atrapo la cabeza de Chocolove para esparcirle por todo el rostro besos cortos - Vaya que inquieta eres –dijo una vez que cerró la puerta.

- ¿A dónde irnos? –le pregunto la rubia cuando el dueño del auto coloco la llave para encender el motor.

- No puedo llevarlos a sus casas en ese estado, aparte ya es muy noche- comentaba el moreno - Los regañarían por irresponsables – esas palabras era pensada por los padres de Ren y de Yoh.

- ¿Entonces a que casa vamos a ir? – ahora hablo Jeanne que se dejaba abrazar por Ren.

- Llévanos a mi casa – propuso la pequeña Usui, los único tres sobrios analizaban la propuesta que era muy buena, ese hogar era el que estaba más cerca - Así compartiremos tiempo a solas en mi habitación, Choco – guiñándole el ojo para luego relajarse hasta el punto de dormirse.

- Glup…- trago en seco el sonrojado chico.

- La hermana de Horo sí que es atrevida – Anna con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cuídate Chocolove porque tal vez te viole – agregaba la francesita entre risas.

- No es tal vez, es seguro – Chocolove tuvo que soportar ese último comentario de esa rubia para después dar rumbo a esa casa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews _**Anna Cecitzel de Tao**_ y **angekila**, me alegran el día, espero que les guste mis escenas románticas.

Disculpenme por mi tardanza es que desde que vi el tráiller mi mente se nublo por la emoción de ver ya algo sobre la nueva película… Otra vez Disculpen se los recompensare esta semana.

He dejado de lado mi fic **Si fueramos…** pero cuando una esta inspirada en una historia de amor no hay que soltara hasta terminarla, y eso me propuse cuando empeze pues tengo el mal habito de dejarlas o borrarlas, pero esta no.

**Aviso:** Este fic ya esta en las últimas, otros cuatros capítulos más y termino, así que los capítulos serán un poco más largo pues tengo que concluir bien y redondo.

**Nos vemos…** besos y abrazos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	12. Chapter 12

Estaban en la entrada de la casa Usui en la espera que la que vivía ahí sacara las llaves, los invitados esperaba desesperadamente que ya abrieran, Yoh estaba acostado en la camioneta mientras esperaba que fueran por él, Anna le ayudaba a Jeanne respecto a Ren, ambas chicas se encargaban de cada brazo de él, el moreno abrazaba a Pilika para que no se cayeran.

- Déjame a mi – Chocolove tomo el bolso de ella para buscar las llaves, Pilika abrazaba al chico, no tardó en encontrar las dichosas llaves y abrió la puerta, camino hasta llegar a la sala, fue un esfuerzo pues tenía colgando a Pilika de su cuello, por cierto estaba muy feliz así tenerla, retiro el agarre de esas manos para hacer sentar a la chica en ese cómodo sillón – Quédate, ahora regreso -

- Chocolove no me dejes –

- Ahorita vuelvo –

- Beso – el moreno se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero la chica a pesar de estar algo ebria lo agarro de la camisa para hacerlo volver, lo agarro del rostro para finalmente plantarle un beso en la boca.

Chocolove se alejó de ella lentamente, se relamió los labios y suspiro quedamente - Esta noche me la pondrás difícil ¿verdad Pilika? –la chica felizmente asentía, el chico la dejo sola.

- Jeanne está temblando– decía un asustado Ren que caminaba con poca precisión.

- No está temblando solo estas ebrio – Jeanne noto como su amiga contenía la risa.

- A qué bueno – soltó el chinito.

– Voy por Yoh – le comento el moreno al pasar al lado de las chicas que iba lentamente caminando, corrió hasta la camioneta y abrió la puerta – Yoh – no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él así que lo cargo como costal, agradecía que su amigo estuviera en forma, como pudo cerró la puerta del auto y comenzó avanzar hasta la casa, Jeanne cerró la puerta una vez que el moreno cruzo y llevo a Yoh a la sala.

- ¿Ahora qué? – cuestionaba esta Jeanne que estaba cómodamente sentándose al lado de Ren.

- No lo sé – Chocolove se recargaba en la pared mientras se quedaba viendo al suelo.

Anna caminaba por la sala - Que linda casa –observo una par de fotos en donde se veían a los dos Usui junto con el padre.

- Pueden utilizar cualquiera de las habitaciones para que duerman - sugería Pilika, a esta Anna le parece buena idea dejar a Yoh dormir en una cómoda cama de en vez de ese sillón pero le inquietaba que el señor de la casa apareciera e hiciera un alboroto por la intromisión y también por el estado en que trajeron a su hija - Por cierto mi papá no va a llegar hasta dentro de tres días – como si la Usui había adivinado la angustia de esa rubia.

-Aceptaremos tu oferta Pilika – Anna fue la primera en hablar, fue hasta Yoh – Chocolove me ayudas con Yoh –

- Por supuesto – el moreno cargo entre los brazos a su amigo, avanzo unos cuantos pasó pero antes de abandonar la sala giro – Ahora vuelo, Pilika, - le sonrió.

- Siempre te esperare – con esa respuesta siguió el camino a la habitación de Horo que parecía adecuado para tener ahí a Yoh.

- Vamos Ren -Jeanne se pasó un brazo de Tao por atrás del cuello y le ayudo a levantarse el sillón - Camina porque tenemos encontrar tu cama –

- No quiero ir a la cama - se separó de su amiga, dio unos pasos trabados que casi lo hacer caerse pero logro recargarse en la pared - No tengo sueño -

**love...love...love...love...love...love...**

Chocolove con el movimiento de cabeza pidió a la rubia que abriera esa puerta, fue hasta la cama que tenía sabanas negras y azules ahí dejo a Yoh. Sin meditar mucho esta Anna se acostó al lado de ese castaño, le acomodo unos cuantos risos sueltos, escuchaba el respirar tranquilo de él, admiraba cada rasgo de él, estaban tan concentrada contemplándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando Chocolove le cerró la puerta - Yoh te comportas mejor que esos dos – con tono amoroso decía ella, se reía bajamente al recordar como en todo el camino para llegar a la casa esta Jeanne estaba intentando controlar al amoroso Ren, el chinito exigía besos que la francesita con mucho gusto se los daba pero el chico también tenía las manos muy inquietas, Jeanne a diestras y siniestras se defendía de esas traviesas manos; también recordó como en un semáforo la chica Usui se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para poder besar apasionadamente al moreno, pudo ver como Chocolove tenía las mejillas rojas y también como se volvió tímido ante ese arrebate cariñoso, Pilika en todo momento no dejo de besar el cuello de él hasta se le podía ver esas marcar rojas que seguramente mañana se pondrían morado, por suerte lograron llegar a la casa sanos y salvos.

- Anna – entre murmureos decía ese gemelo – Anna… ¿Dónde estás? –

- Estoy a tu lado –

- Que bien, ¿sabes que te protegeré? – se movía inquietante el chico, a ella le parecía tierno al saber que aun inconsciente él se preocupada por ella.

- Lo sé – Anna agarro una mano de él.

- Eso es bueno – se rio brevemente el chico, Anna sintió como se ponía serio – Te quiero confesarte de algo nuevo que apenas descubrí esta noche hasta te puedo decir que es algo nuevo en mi – abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Pues cuéntame – ella por un instante pensó que su amigo estaba dormido pero se equivocó.

- Estuve meditando en el auto y he llegado a una conclusión que hoy, bueno no sólo hoy sino últimamente he notado que tu… pero sobre todo que yo… - se detuvo su decir, Anna noto confundido a su amigo, por otra parte él no podía creer lo que estaba por soltar pues no estaba todavía seguro si era verdad ese nuevo sentimiento que descubrió porque podría ser aun el efecto de alcohol y la droga - ¿Sabes?, mejor no te cuento porque no estoy muy seguro sobre lo que te quiero contar – se le notaba la angustia al verlo con el ceño fruncido, se sentó de golpe en la cama - Además no, no, no puedo, no es correcto lo que quiero confesarte, es algo descabellado pues esta noche apenas lo descubrí ¿Cómo te puedo decir eso?,¿Qué tal si es parte de las alucinaciones de la droga?, no puedo perderte tan solo por decir esas palabras – lo dijo en voz baja, ese diálogo supo ella que se lo estaba diciendo para él mismo.

Anna se sentó en la cama, acaricio el rostro de él con la clara intención de tranquilizarlo y animarlo para siguiera - Yoh tu no me vas a perder – junto a esa palabras le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

- Pero lo que he descubierto es peligroso para nuestra relación de amistad – con voz titubeante decía él.

- ¿Por qué es peligrosa?-

- Porque puede cambiar todo entre nosotros – apretó la mano él. - Si te lo digo me prometes que no te alejaras de mi –

Anna tenía el presentimiento que su amigo necesitaba su palabra para seguir con la confesión - Lo prometo -

- A pesar que te pueda sentir incomoda después de oír mis palabras –

- Unas simples palabras no puede llegar hacer tan problemáticas. – ella decía ese argumento.

Yoh dejo de mirarla para ver al techo unos minutos estuvo así hasta que volvió a verla para luego cerrar fuertemente los ojos, el corazón se le acelero, las manos le sudaban y sentía que le faltaba el aire, con voz delgada comenzó a decir - Yo creo… que me estoy enamorado de ti pero lo más probable es que ya lo esté - la chica se congelo ante esas palabras, abrió los ojos despacio este Yoh para observar la reacción, se le notaba rara - Ves estas incomoda con mis palabras – el chico se tumba en la cama- No debí decirte -

Por extraña razón ella por primera vez no sabía que decir solo se limitó a soltar el aire que retuvo en los pulmones, jugueteo con las manos hasta tener el valor de mirarlo al hacerlo vio la preocupación de Yoh que seguramente es porque no vio una buena reacción, por eso comenzó a estirar los labios para tener una pequeña pero tímida sonrisa - Sólo estoy impactada -

Yoh no le creía pero aprovechó el estado de su amiga para acotar la distancia entre ellos, la agarro del rostro - Vas estar más impactado por lo siguiente - Anna inexplicablemente dejo que él se apoderara de sus labios, Yoh mantuvo lo ojos abiertos para ver alguna negativa que nunca llego, así que cerró los ojos para prestarle más atención a esas sensaciones que era nuevos para él y que eran originados por los labios de ella, era algo mágico e inexplicable pues él había besados tantas bocas pero ninguna le había hecho sentir así, sentirse vivo, estar en el cielo y sintiéndose más despierto que otros días, beso cada centímetro de esa boca pues no sabía hasta cuando podía volver a probarla, ella también cerro lo ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, llevo las manos atrás de la nuca de él, lo atrajo para sí, Anna con cada movimiento de la boca que él hacia le daba un efecto de olvidarse de sí misma, de sus problemas, la hacía sentir única y especial, sentía que había una conexión única entre ellos – También he descubierto mi necesidad de seguir besándote - dijo rápidamente él para después darle otro beso cortito, la soltó para poder poner distancia entre ellos.

acaricio el cabello de él y sin dejar de mirarlo - Yoh…-

- Shhh… - él le coloco un dedo en la boca - No me digas ahora nada, hay que vivir este momento – Yoh se acostó en la cama - Hay que dormir – le dio unos leves golpes a la cama para que ella se recostara, ella con cierta duda acepto la invitación, el chico la abrazo por cintura, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él – Espero que esto no sea una ilusión de la droga y que logre recordarlo –

- Yo también lo espero –soltó en forma pensativa ella.

**Love...love...love...love...love...love...love**

En los pasillos Chocolove le ayudaba a Jeanne respecto a Ren pero claro sin descuidar a su hermosa Pilika que estaba guiándolos a cierta habitación.

Con algo de torpeza la chica peli celeste logro abrir la puerta - Esta es la habitación de mi padre - Chocolove cargo a Ren hasta la cama.

- Gracias, Chocolove – abrazo a su amigo a pesar de la mirada de celos que daba Ren desde la cama.

- Ni lo digas, Jeanne, para eso están los amigos – el moreno se separó de esos lindos brazos de esa francesita, se pudo nervioso a sentir una tensión en el aire que era formado por Ren y Pilika, entendía lo celos por parte de Ren pero no se explicaba por la Usui. – _Maldito alcohol saca sentimientos escondidos de las personas_ – pensó el moreno.

- Jeanne, te necesito – grito el chino pues no podía controlar las ansias de alejarla de Chocolove.

- Ya voy - al parecer la francesita le gustaba poner celoso a su primer pretendiente y si dios quería su próximo novio, para hacer que ardiera más ese Tao se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Chocolove - Tu siempre tan amable… y tranquila Pilika no quiero nada con él – eso último se lo dedico a la Usui que tenía el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

- Los dejamos - Chocolove al ver el rostro de la Usui le parecía tierno y de cierta manera halagador que una preciosa chica sintiera celos por una persona como él – No hagan cosas indebidas – a la vez que le guiño un ojo les decía mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta y comenzaba a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

- Y tu cuídate de ella – Jeanne con voz picara y señalando a Pilika atrás de él que al parecer no se daba cuenta que esa Usui tenía planeado algo.

- ¿Qué?, por favor, la podre controlar – detuvo el cierre de la puerta.

- ¡Chocolove! – la exigente voz de la Usui hizo que el chico girara el cuerpo completo, fue atrapado por lo brazos de ella, la chica estaba colgándose del cuello de él.

Choco giro con esfuerzo un lado de su cuerpo, volvió a tomar el picaporte, pero antes de cerrar dijo - No digas nada –

- Pobre de Chocolove – susurro la chica que ya se encontraba acostada al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – giro el cuerpo de lado, con una mano recargaba la cabeza y la que tenía libre obligaba que Jeanne se girara.

Jeanne imito el movimiento de él para estar frente a frente, se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella explico - Sabemos que es difícil cuidar y controlar a personas alcoholizada – ella sintió la mano de Ren como acariciaba su cintura - Pero es más difícil controlar a una chica enamorada y ebria –

- ¿Tu como sabes que la hermana de Horo está enamorado del sujeto que es malo contando chistes? –

- Ren, querido… ¿te haces o eres? - Jeanne acaricio el rostro del joven con suma delicadeza - Se nota que ella ya está enamorada de él, una prueba de ello es como lo beso esta noche enfrente de todos pero sobretodo de Horo - la francesita le daba crédito extra al valor mostrado por Pilika por besar a Chocolove enfrente de Horo, el hermano sobreprotector.

- Ella lo hizo para ayudarlo respecto a Matilde –

- Tiene que aprender a leer a las personas – la de ojos rojos recordó el momento del beso entre Pilika y Chocolove, dicho momento le hizo que sonriera tiernamente – El lado malo es que ella todavía no se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Chocolove y eso también le está ocurriendo a nuestro amigo -

- Dejemos a lado este tema que no nos concierne – cerro los ojos ese chinito que estaba concentrado aspirando el tenue perfume de lavanda que se podía percibir en el cabello de Jeanne.

- ¿Qué tema nos concierne? –

abrió los ojos el chico y con voz segura dijo - Tu y yo en una cita – la chica le encantaba este Ren en ese estado de embriaguez, era una lástima que en cuestión de horas volvería ser un chico reservado hasta tímido pero eso era lo que más le encantaba de él - Así es Jeanne, me harías el honor de tener una cita conmigo - se le podía ver la alegría a la chica en el rostro al escuchar esa petición de cita – Pero que no sea como aquella vez que invitaste a todos nuestros amigos –

- Ya te he pedido disculpa por eso –

- Lo sé –

- Acepto salir contigo – a ella le hubiera encantado gritar esa respuesta pero se contuvo pues era consiente que sus demás amigos estaban durmiendo.

- Ok… te pediré un favor - Ren se acodo de espaldas en la cama y colocaba ambos brazos atrás de la nuca - Dentro de unas horas me lo recuerdas –

- Espera un momento –Jeanne giro hasta dar a la mesita de noche donde descansaba su pequeño bolso, saco su cel y comenzó a grabar en video a su amigo - Repite lo que has dicho –

Ren estaba asombrado de lo lista que era ella - ¿Jeanne tendrías una cita conmigo? –

- Sí – se grabó así misma, Ren por impulso se hinco en la cama y jalo a su amiga hasta tenerla al igual que él, sin pedir permiso le dio un arrebatador beso.

**Love...love...love...love...love...love...love**

Ahí estaba Chocolove peleando con Pilika para que se acostara sola, pero ella insistía que él estuviera junto con ella en la cama, esa idea lo ponía nervioso pues ni con su novia había tenido la suerte de estar en la misma cama y ahora esa Usui le exigía eso.

- Vamos, Choco – el moreno le estaba quitando las zapatillas para que estuviera más cómoda - Te quiero, te necesito en la cama – ella golpeaba el colchón con las manos.

El moreno se rascaba la mejilla y se jalaba la oreja derecha, ese era su típico tic nervioso - Pilika, yo estaré sentado en esta mecedora, se ve cómoda – el chico fue a esa silla de madera que estaba al lado de la ventana y que daba frente a la cama de la chica, coloco en el respaldo la chamarra para estar cómodo con la playera roja que llevaba.

- Si tu no vienes…- ella se levantó de la cama y traía en las manos una cobija - Yo voy –

- Pilika no seas necia, no es correcto – él solo la miraba como ella se sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a acomodarse, recargaba la cabeza en el pecho, sus piernas se extendía a lo largo y sintió como una mano comenzó acariciarlo sobre el pecho; ya derrotado no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla para evitar que se cayera y extendió esa cobija sobre de ellos, se comenzó a mecer.

- Es que no comprendes – habla ella con tranquilidad y sin trabas parecía que el efecto del alcohol ya se estaba esfumándose - Necesito sentir tu calidez como quiero sentir tus labios sobre los mío –

Chocolove inclino su cabeza para estar a la altura de ella, la miro- Creo que fue un error ese beso que me diste–

- Yo no lo creo…, es lo más atinado que he hecho - Pilika poso un dedo en esos labios carnosos de él, jugueteaba con ellos, se fijó lo que hacía su dedo -… Porque con ese beso ha despertado algo en mi interior -–detuvo su juego, su dedo comenzó a viajar de los labios hasta quedar en la mejilla - Y estoy segura que a ti también te paso lo mismo –

Él sabía a lo que se refería ella, claro que lo sintió y quería decirle que estaba en lo correcto pero sabía que no era conveniente porque quería contárselo a la Pilika sobria, por eso opto por no dejarse llevar por ese momento agradable - Duerme Pilika –

- Antes de hacerlo quiero hacer esto – ella acorto la distancia para encontrarse con esos labios, Chocolove como Pilika al sentir ese contacto automáticamente cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar ante las sensaciones que eran objeto, como se estaba volviendo costumbre dejo que ella llevara el ritmo y que hiciera lo que quisiera, la chica llevo ambas manos atrás de la nuca de él para acercarlo más pero sobre todo para retenerlo y retener esa sensación pues era claro que había una posibilidad de que en unas horas podía olvidar este momento pero la sensación estaría ahí sin importa la falta de memoria, el beso se volvió más exigente lo sentía Chocolove, Pilika dejo los labios para ir dando besos en la mejilla hasta llegar a al oído izquierdo, en donde le mordisqueo la oreja luego se pasó hasta el cuello donde le dejo otro recuerdito, ante es mordisco el chico sostuvo el agarre con firmeza, la chica suspiro satisfecha ante ese arrebate de pasión que tuvo - Me he dado cuenta que te necesito mucho – suspiro ella.

- Yo igual - Chocolove la acuno en los brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, noto que comenzaba a dormirse pero antes que ella cerrara los ojos le dijo en voz baja – Nunca olvides que te quiero mucho -

**Love...love...love...love...love...love**

Unas horas más tarde, era como medio día, la chica de peli celeste se estiraba de brazos sobre su cama, se restregaba los ojos y miro alrededor.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo llegue a mi cama? – Pilika se pasó los dedos por el cabello, estaba confundida no podía lograr recordar los últimos momentos de la fiesta, eso era el efecto que le hacia el alcohol nunca podía recordar ciertas cosas por eso evitaba beber, de un momento a otro se fijó en esa chamarra negra que reposaba en la mecedora, tenía la sensación que algo mágico paso en esa silla pero no podía recordarlo, el golpeteo de la puerta la saco de sus intentos de recordar - Puedes pasar –

El moreno con una amplia sonrisa entraba - Buenos Días – fue hasta la cama, traía una bandeja con jugo de naranja y medicina.

- Chocolove pensé que eras mi hermano – Pilika se sorprendió de verlo aquí y a esas horas – Entonces tú me…-

- Yo te traje a la cama, el alcohol no es lo tuyo - se sentó a lado de ella y le paso el jugo- Bebe estas aspirinas –

Pilika noto unas marcas moradas en el cuello de él - Gracias – agarro las dos pequeñas pastillas y se las bebió junto con el jugo.

El chico no andaba con rodeos y por eso quería saber si ella recordaba ciertas cosas por eso no tardo en preguntar - ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas? –

- Recuerdo el juego… de la ronda 5 en adelante ya no recuerdo – el chico se levantó de la cama, se sentía decepcionado de que no recordara ciertos besos pero por una parte era bueno para su amistad - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿paso algo importante que debo recordar? –

- No, nada importante – le dio un beso en la mejilla que automáticamente sonrojo a la chica - Hice el desayuno, te espero en el comedor-

- En unos minutos bajo – le contesto antes que él cerrara la puerta, ese beso hizo que lograra recordar ciertos breves momento en que la involucraban con el moreno, ciertos momentos de ellos dándose besos largo y placenteros durante la fiesta, también en el auto y en esa habitación que involucraban a ese mecedora – Chocolove - lo nombro en un tono de vergüenza.

**LOVE...love...love...love...love...love**

- Que dolor de cabeza, ya no volveré aceptar retos estúpidos – se quejaba un desarreglado Ren que a pesar de despertar junto con Jeanne no le quitaba el mal humor

- Te lo mereces Ren – la rubia le comentaban antes de beber de esa taza de café.

- Buenos días – entraba ese gemelo menor que al parecer estaba de un muy buen humor, se sentó al lado de la rubia – Te vez linda hoy Anna –

la chica se sintió algo incomoda por esas palabras pero no debía sentirse así pues siempre Yoh le decía piropos - Gracias ¿Cómo amaneciste? – trato de sonar normal pero no lo logro.

- Bien… y… - Yoh sentía la incomodidad de ella pero no comprendía esa actitud, decidió que luego platicaría con ella pues tal vez hizo algo indebido en la fiesta, en tono relajante y juguetón dijo - Estoy muy hambriento, esa droga sí que era fuerte –

- ¿Recuerdas algo? –

- No – Anna suspiro tranquilamente pero en fondo se sentía algo dolida por esa respuesta, Ren solo se tomaría una taza de té que le preparo amablemente Jeanne, Yoh comía un pan tostado y Anna dispuso a comer lo que preparo ese moreno, Chocolove había hecho sus famosos hot cakes, cuando ya iban a comenzar a comer de repente llego cierta chica.

- Hola chicos – saludaba ella, traía puesto unos jeans y una playera de tirantes de color rojo, se había arreglado pues no podía salir en fachas enfrente de los amigos de su hermano.

-Días Pilika – contestaron a la misma vez los invitados de esa casa.

Pilika se sentó al lado de Anna, giro por todas partes pero no encontraba a cierta persona -¿Y mi hermano?

- No lo sabemos – contesto un fastidioso Ren que se tapaba los odios por el molesto ruido de los tenedores.

- Seguramente de Horo tuvo suerte – agrego Yoh antes de probar una porción de hot cakes.

- ¿Tú crees? – Anna no se creía esa posibilidad.

- Claro que si… escucha…. si le quitamos su personalidad bipolar y extremista –enumero el castaño una vez que se pasó la comida - Él tiene cierto encanto con las mujeres -

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a los chicos, Pilika esperara que no fuera su papá - ¡Ya llegue Pilika! - se alegró que era su hermano - Amigos – dijo una vez que llego al comedor.

- Mira quien llego, el perdido por fin aparece –Ren comento con su habitual acidez

- Lo que digas -Horo tenía una sonría triunfadora que nadie se lo podía quitar ni siquiera ese chinito.

- Conociste alguien – afirmo Jeanne que era la más intuitiva de ese grupo de amigos.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – el azulito se sorprendió lo acertada que era ella.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿qué edad tiene? ¿esta tan desesperada que por eso estuvo contigo?-preguntaba rápidamente Yoh.

Soltó una risita que extraño a sus amigos - Solo diré esto… - metió las manos en los bolsillos del jeans - Nos vemos en la escuela – le dio la espalda a sus amigos para perderse en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras; escucharon cada paso hasta terminar de oír cómo se cerraba una puerta.

- Se le ve feliz – hablo el moreno, después de ese comentario todos retomaron la actividad de alimentarse, platicaron entre ellos, las chicas conocieron más afondo a Pilika, se podía escuchar uno que otro comentario bromista de los chicos.

**Love...love...love...love...love...love**

Después de una hora de una buena comida y conversación incluida se disponían a irse - Bueno es hora de irnos – comentaba Ren que se dirigía a la puerta.

Chocolove que había terminado de lavar los trastes por eso fue tras de su amigo - Los llevo a recoger tu auto Ren –

- Ok – el chinito abrió la puerta pero antes le dio un beso a Pilika, no sabía porque se lo dio pero tenía esa sensación que era para vengarse de alguien pero no sabía de quien - Gracias por el hospedaje Pilika –

- No hay de que – la Usui miro de reojo a la francesita que estaba molesta con Ren por ese acto.

- Hay que seguir saliendo – Anna le comentaba cuando se despedía de la Usui.

Jeanne un poco más relajada abrazó a Pilika - Nos mantenemos comunicadas –

- Que no sea la última vez que nos divertimos junto –decía Yoh que también la abrazo cariñosamente.

Chocolove espero que sus amigos fueran hasta la camioneta para proseguir con la despedida - Paso por ti el lunes –

- Te esperare como siempre – Pilika golpeaba con los dedos la puerta, se sentía nerviosa al estar frente de él pero no era la única de sentirse así, él estaba peor que ella.

El chico le iba a dar un beso de despedida pero Pilika al no saber en qué mejilla le iba a besar, comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, Chocolove le detuvo el rostro para así lograr besar la mejilla derecha, se quedaron uno minutos con esa corta cercanía - Nos vemos – dijo una vez retirándose lentamente.

- Hasta el Lunes – Pilika lo vio ir a la camioneta, no paso mucho para ver como esa camioneta que se alejaba, cerró la puerta - _¿Qué me pasa?_ – pensó ella cuando se fue a la sala.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, ahí está el momento romántico de YohXAnna ¿les gusto?, a mi si… me costó mucho hacerlo.

Como siempre gracias:**angekila,** **Anna Cecitzel de Tao** (ya ven si les hago caso ahi esta el momento romantico de Yoh y Anna) y tambien a **neveristoolate** por seguir este fic y mi otro fic (mi bebe fic) **Si fueramos...** (que por cierto lo he descuidado por este fic pero espero actualizarlo esta semana)

Bueno, tengo que apurarme para realizar el próximo capítulo, pero antes pregunta ¿quieren más romance?

Me despido… por ahora.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	13. Chapter 13

- Me encanta la vida – exclamaba una emocionado Usui mientras salía de esa aula de clase.

- Vaya Damuko hizo un milagro en un solo día – decía su compañero, estaba caminado afuera de ese edificio.

Horo codeo a ese moreno - Guárdate tu comentarios –

- Así que con ella fue con quien tuviste un encuentro pasional –

Horo tanto Chocolove vieron al dueño de esa voz que los tenia abrazados por los hombros - Si y fue fabuloso, Yoh –

- Sabes que no debes hablar de una dama que ha estado en tu cama es de mala educación – ese buen argumento era dicho por ese guapo Tao que venía a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ese gemelo.

- Pero hay una excepción a la regla cuando se tratan de zorras – les recordó el moreno esa regla que acordaron entre ellos.

- ¡Damuko no es zorra!-

- Lo sabemos, lo sabemos – Yoh trato de tranquilizar a su ese Usui - Ella es encantadora – el gemelo ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar con esa chica en una de esas tantas fiesta universitarias, Damuko era muy agradable y muy simpática y por eso su comentario positivo al respecto.

- Una vez ella me paso las respuesta de un examen – Chocolove con ambas manos atrás de la nuca y con una amplia sonrisa - Por ella pase historia industrial –

- Pero dime… – Ren que era el más serio de todos los amigos de Horo no pudo evitar - ¿Sólo la quieres para pasar el rato o para algo serio? – el chino conocía a su amigo, Horo era igual que Yoh sólo les gustaba conquistar y tener una chica para tener un buen momento pasional, a este Ren no le gustaba esos defectos por parte de sus amigos porque siempre salían lastimadas la mujeres, le dio las gracias a los grandes espíritus que su amigo Yoh estaba cambiando solo faltaba Horo-horo.

- Esa pregunta es algo insultante pero la comprendo – Horo cruzo los brazos y miro al cielo, recordó las sensaciones de los besos de Damuko, sus brazos y sobre todo recordó el lindo rostro de ella cuando estaba dormida, él era el tipo chico que desaparecía al día siguiente pero con Damuko se quedó viéndola dormir hasta que despertara, en todo ese momento intimo sintió una especie de conexión mágica entre ella y él – Ella… ella es diferente a cualquier chica con quien he estado... me hace tener la seguridad de que ella es la chica indicada que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo – hablo en forma soñadora.

- Eso suena serio – Yoh hablo.

- Ya me voy –

- Tan pronto Chocolove – el joven Tao miraba el reloj de muñeca que apuntaba las 2 de la tarde.

- Si es que voy por Pilika – Choco se acomodó bien la mochila, Horo observo al chico… lo noto nervioso hasta podía jurar que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas hasta le daba cierta sensación que algo cambio en él.

- ¡Uy Pilika! – la voz angelical de esa joven mujer que se acercaba hizo que Ren girara, ahí estaba su linda Jeanne acompañada de Anna – Me la saludas, Choco – con picardía decía ella – Pero como se debe – ella le guiño el ojo, el moreno le dio un escalofríos al oír ese comentario, miro a ese Usui que al parecer no entendió la indirecta de Jeanne.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y miro a la chica, Jeanne se aguantó las ganas de reírse por ver esa cara de abochornado que tenía Chocolove, - Lo hare, Jeanne – se retiró sin despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos.

- ¡Cuida de mi hermana! – el moreno alcanzo a escuchar por parte de Horo-Horo.

- Definitivamente Damuko le ha sentado muy bien a Horo eso que han pasado dos días desde la fiesta –– susurraba Yoh cerca de Anna, ella se puso tensa ante esa cercanía él lo noto pero no le dio importancia.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

Tamao que estaba al lado de su amiga, fue testigo de ver como ella suspiraba varias veces mientras veía por la venta, durante todo ese día Lunes la noto muy callada, nada participativa en las clases, en el receso no hubo cambio de actitud por parte de Pilika, estuvo muy pensativa que ni caso hacia ante los relatos que daban sus amigos, no se reía de los chiste de Nichrom, de las payasadas de Seyram, ni le aconsejo respecto a un problema que invento, en pocas palabra Pilika estaba rara, por eso se propuso que hablaría con ella una vez terminando las clases.

Ahí estaba su amiga guardando los libros en la mochila, en todo momento estaba en silencio, Tamao se acercó a ella lentamente - Pilika –

- Tamao – la chica giro el rostro para verla – Me asustaste, no note tu presencia –

- Ya me di cuenta – miro a su amiga para después fijarla hacia la ventana, se podía ver la entrada de la escuela - Estas muy rara hoy –

- ¿Rara? ¿yo? – Pilika cargo la mochila sobre los hombros y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

- Si – Tamao fue tras de ella - Estuviste muy rara este día, por lo general eres más jovial todos los Lunes –

- Oh… lo siento – junto a esas palabra le regalaba un tímida sonrisa a su amiga para completaba la disculpa.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -

- ¿No debo disculparme por mi forma de actuar en este día? –

Tamao negó con la cabeza, Pilika estaba confundida pues no sabía que quería su amiga de ella - Presiento que algo te sucedió este fin de semana para que te haga actuar así –

- Que imaginativa eres –

- Estoy en lo correcto – Tamao lo dedujo por la forma nerviosa en que contesto su amiga - Todos los lunes me platicas de lo que has hecho el fin de semana pero hoy no lo hiciste, dime ¿qué hicieron tú y Chocolove?- Pilika trago en seco, se sonrojo a la hora de recordar cuando beso al moreno, la borrachera y más se sonrojo por esos breves recuerdos que tenia de él acurrucándola en sus brazos mientras estaban sentados en la mecedora - Ahora que lo pienso ¿no iban a ir a una fiesta? –

- Fuimos –

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? –

Pilika se detuvo en medio de los escalones, miro el piso para después soltar en forma de suspiro – Entretenida -

Tamao noto cierto brillo de color en el rostro de su amiga - ¿Y ese sonrojo? – la Usui se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, la peli rosa presentía que algo interesante ocurrió en la fiesta lo deducía por la forma de actuar por parte de su amiga.

La Usui continuo bajando los escalones rápidamente, quería dejar atrás a Tamao, pero la peli rosa no se dejaría hacer eso, la peli celeste al notar que su amiga no dejaría de seguirle decidió en reunir todo el valor y le comenzó a relatar – La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, fueron los otros amigos de mi hermano – noto como Tamao le ponía atención – Iba muy bien la fiesta hasta que nos encontramos con la ex de Chocolove – sin poder evitarlo la Usui apretó las manos - Ella le pidió que regresaran pero él no dijo nada, lo vi agitado e incómodo por su presencia y por eso yo… -

- ¿Tú qué? –

- Hice algo realmente descabellado - se pasó la punta del dedo índice en los labios y cerrando los ojos dijo - Lo bese –

- ¿A quién? – Tamao sentía que se perdió en el relato que escuchaba pues no se creía lo que oía.

- A Chocolove ¿a quién más? – ella abrió los ojos y siguió con su andar.

La peli rosa no se creía lo que escuchaba, su amiga beso a Chocolove, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle como: ¿qué sintió al besarlo?, ¿lo volvería hacer? y ¿Cómo reaccionó él? Pero había otra pregunta que ansiaba por salir entre los labios y era - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Sintió la mano de Tamao tomándola del hombro derecho la hizo detenerse en la entra da del edificio – Al principio lo hice para ayudarlo pero ahora ya no sé si lo hice por eso… pero lo que sí sé es que Matilde me hizo rabiar tan sólo verla actuar como si nada hizo y pidiéndole regresar – el tono de enojo no lo pudo ocultar ella - Y me molesto más al verla como miraba a Chocolove -

- Te pusiste celosa –

La Usui observo a su amiga que tenía una risita burlona que la hizo enfurecerse - ¿Celos yo?… estás loca Tamao –

- Pero… – la peli rosa iba a insistir pero su compañera no la dejo pues continuo con el relato.

- Hubo un concurso de bebidas en donde Matilde participo al igual que yo –

- Pero tú no eres muy buena bebiendo –

- Lo sé pero no me importo con tal de hacer saber a Matilde que Chocolove cuenta conmigo y que no está solo -

- Entonces… - Tamao miro a su amiga, analizo la forma en que le relataba los hechos - Marcaste territorio –

- Si tú lo dices así suena mal –

- Pero es la verdad – agarro de la mano a la Usui y así lograr dirigirse hasta esa banca que había a las afueras del instituto - ¿Qué más hiciste? – pregunto una vez sentadas.

- Ya no me acuerdo más – frunció el ceño, ella odiaba no recordar por completo los sucesos, odiaba no recordar más que tan solo breves momento, momentos que le daba imágenes de ella bailando con Chocolove y en que se besaban, este último gesto al parecer se había repetido varias veces en esa larga noche porque en cada pequeños Flash de besos eran en diferentes escenarios… Pilika daría lo que fuera para recordar esos sucesos – Bueno… la verdad es que tengo breves recuerdos de Yo besando a Chocolove, abrazándolo, él cargándome, bailando, yo diciéndole que lo necesito… - hizo una pauso pues lo siguiente era algo vergonzoso - Y… sobre todo yo dándole mordiscos en el cuello –

- Lo mordiste ¿quién te viera, Pili?, me resultaste salvaje – Tamao rio brevemente, Pilika observaba el piso con demasiada atención hasta que dejo de escuchar la molesta risa de su amiga - Dime disfrutaste el beso – noto la cara de disgusto por parte de la peli celeste - Tan mal besa –

- No besa mal, besa muy bien –

- ¿Porque presiento que algo te angustia? –

Pilika se asombró de lo intuitiva que era su amiga, así que decidió en expresar ese sentimiento que le ha estado carcomiendo todo ese día - Me angustia que tal vez nuestra amistad se haya afectado con lo sucedido, estoy también algo confundida respecto a Chocolove–

- Dime, ¿estas enamorada de él? - la chica miro a la peli rosa, se le podía notar en el rostro de Pilika incertidumbre hasta molestia ante esa pregunta - No me pongas esa cara, te diré que desde que empezaste a salir con él comenzaste a cambiar, estas más alegre, más platicadora hasta cuentas chiste que él te ha dicho, hablas mucho de él, de cómo te sonríe y de cómo te encanta cuando él viene por ti – Pilika no pedía a detalle cada palabra de ella - Estas enamorada de él por eso estas confundida –

- No estoy enamorada – de forma cortante dijo.

- Piénsalo bien, hasta me comentaste que besa bien – la peli rosa hablaba sin tapujos - Y para tu información cuando se besan entre sí los amigos, regularmente se siente extraños e incómodo ¿tu dime como te sentiste cuando lo besaste?-

- Bien, formidablemente bien - dijo sin mucha cautela - Pero eso no indica que yo este enamorada –

- Piénsalo –

- Yo… enamorada de Chocolove – susurro para sí, Tamao miraba de forma cariñosa a su amiga.

Ese par de amigas estaban tan absorbida en la tranquilidad del sitio que no se dieron cuenta que estaba llegando cierto moreno - Hola Tamao - saludo a la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla - Pilika – a ella le dio un beso en la frente sin evitar sonrojarse, ese hecho no paso por alto la peli rosa - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el moreno porque veía muy pensativa a su amiga.

- Si – Pili sintió como su amiga se levantaba y se aleja de ellos.

- Nos vemos mañana, Pili –

- Hasta mañana – respondió ella.

- Adiós Tamao – el chico alzaba la mano.

- ¡Pilika piensa de lo que platicamos! – grito por último la peli rosa.

El moreno vio como la chica desaparecía de la vista de ellos, giro a ver a Pilika - ¿De qué haba ella? –

- Cosas de chicas, Choco – se levantó del asiento - ¿Nos vamos? –

- Claro - como era costumbre él tomo la mochila de la chica, caminaban lentamente y en silencio, Chocolove estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de ella pero supo controlarse, comenzó a platicarle de cómo le fue en la escuela pero al parecer ella no le hacía caso, es más estaba muy distraída y al parecer muy ocupada mentalmente pues cada vez que quería una respuesta larga por parte de ella, ella no daba más que dos silabas como respuesta - Hay que ir por unos helados, se me antojaron, ¿Qué te parece? –

- Bien – Pilika estaba a dos pasos delante del chico, Chocolove se sentía algo dolido ante el silencio de su amiga.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Ahora si una disculpa para lo que lee este fic: Lo siento es que tenía que descanzar y pensar sobre los capitulo siguientes que ya son de verdad muy importante por eso este breve descanzo, pero ahora sí actualizare aunque sea cortos los capítulos.

**Angekila** y **Anna Cecitzel de Tao: **Gracias por sus comentarios chicas de verdad son un amor y discúlpeme por estas casi dos semanas sin actualizar pero espero mañana actualizar y así recompensarlas.

**Liz Asakura** gracias por seguir este fic y mi otro fic _Si fueramos…_ muchas gracias.

En los próximos capítulos nuestros amigos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos y la cita de Ren &Jeanne.

¿que quieren romance o conflicto?

Salu2, Amor&Paz.

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Por fin era viernes por la tarde, ya habían pasado tres semanas de la fiesta de Lyserg, en la casa del joven Ren, que precisamente estaba arreglándose éste para su cita con Jeanne, llevaba puesto unos jeans azul marino, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y los tres principales botones sueltos; se roció un poco de la colonia olor cítricos, se arregló el cabello y se miró en el espejo. No se veía nada mal… estaba muy apuesto y preparado para la cita, regreso a su habitación para ir por el regalo que le compro a su amiga.

A la hora de entrar a la habitación noto una silueta que estaba arriba de su cama - Hoy es el gran día, tu cita con Jeanne – Ren ya se estaba acostumbrado a tener la presencia de su amigo en este lugar - ¿Cómo se lo pediste? –

El dueño de esa habitación sonrió - Ella me enseño un video en donde me muestra cuando se lo pedí – comenzó a buscar en el burro una pequeña cajita roja para luego guardarla en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón - Estaba ebrio – dijo con diversión, Ren no se creía como podía cambiar de actitud cuando ingiere grandes cantidades de alcohol.

- Tenía que ser el extrovertido Ren – se sentó en la cama para mirar a Tao - Cada vez que te emborrachas me recuerdas porque somos amigos -

Ese comentario no le agrado a ese chinito - Yoh ¿Quién te dejo entrar? –

- Tu hermosa hermana Jun – dijo en forma coqueta ese gemelo cosa que no le agrado al hermanito de esa bella mujer.

- Ey cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermana – Ren era el típico hermano sobreprotector.

- Pero es verdad –Yoh tenía una risita contenida por la forma de actuar de su amigo - Este Lee Pailong es un afortunado por tenerla –

- Al igual que tú por tener a Anna como amiga –

- Anna –suspiro Yoh antes de azotarse otra vez en la cama, el gemelo estaba muy preocupado por la forma de actuar de su amiga, porque ella últimamente se ponía tensa a su lado y se ponía nerviosa cuando él se acercaba a ella o cuando la abrazaba, no entendía porque se ponía así… bueno la realidad ya estaba formulando una sospecha pues últimamente unos breves recuerdos hacían auge en su mente, aparte tenía un presentimiento que algo maravilloso sucedió entre a él y ella por eso tenía una inquietud y necesidad de acordarse de todo lo que sucedido de esa noche.

- ¿Cómo anda las cosas con ella?- al ver la aflicción en los ojos de su amigo comprendió la respuesta no dicha - Todavía se comporta extraña contigo ¿verdad? –.

- Si… - Yoh mira hacia el techo - Tengo que averiguar qué es lo hice en la fiesta para que se comportara así conmigo –

- ¿Por qué crees que le hiciste algo?–

- Porque cada vez que le pregunto sobre la fiesta ella… ella se pone muy nerviosa y cambia de tema, aparte recuerdo ciertas partes que necesito que ella me explique - el castaño de un solo movimiento se levantó de la cama, miro de reojo el rostro de su amigo y lo que vio no le gusto - No te preocupes por mí, Ren - se acercó a su amigo - Tu solamente preocúpate de que Jeanne se divierta –

- Lo hare –

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

- Estoy bien… no estoy nerviosa, no lo estoy…– se decía la linda Jeanne frente al espejo - Es una salida normal como las otras ocasiones –

- Pero no es normal, es una cita amorosa con Ren para ser más especifica la segunda cita eso si contamos la de esa vez que nos llevaste contigo –

La francesita giro para ver a la dueña de la voz que estaba entretenida leyendo un libro cómodamente en esa enorme cama, y dijo con mucho sarcasmo - Gracias por quitarme los nervios Anna –

- Para que están las amigas –respondió de igual modo la linda rubia sin siquiera observarla.

- Cierto, cierto – Jeanne se acostó a lado de su amiga, había un silencio tan pronunciado que se podía escuchar como Anna pasaba la página, el silencio solo aumentaba la ansiedad de esa peli plateada así opto por comenzar a hablar – Dime ¿Por qué actúas raro con Yoh? –

- No actuó raro con él –

- Si como no – con burla decía la francesita pues conocía a su amiga - Por favor, Anna, se nota que algo cambio en ti desde que fuimos a esa fiesta -

- Nada cambio en mi – la rubia cerro el libro con brusquedad, se lo podían notar la irritabilidad hasta el enojo en ella.

- ¿Estas segura?-

La mirada fija que le daba la peli plateada no intimidaba a esta Anna - Lo estoy – con seriedad contesto.

Anna soltó un suspiro que esta Jeanne interpreto que algo agobiaba a su amiga - Tú me dirías si algo te inquietara ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió y se sorprendió cuando su amiga la tomo de las manos y la miraba con dulzura extrema - Tu sabes que conmigo cuentas para todo –

Anna ya un poco más relajada - Lo sé, y gracias por recordarme tu apoyo incondicional – Jeanne estuvo a su lado cuando le dijo que rompió con Hao pero también conto con el apoyo de Yoh, esos dos le ayudaron en sobrellevar el rompimiento… recordó a ese gemelo y cierta confesión que le ha estado martillando en la cabeza e inclusive en el corazón.

- Para eso están las amigas – Jeanne se levantó de la cama un poco más alegre, el sonido del timbre le anunciaba que su cita llego a recogerla.

- Ya llego por ti - Anna también se levantó de la cama y fue por su mochila que estaba alojada en el armario, Jeanne respiro profundamente antes de salir de la habitación – Todo va a salir bien y por cierto te ves muy linda – esa palabras dichas relajaron a la peli plateada hasta el punto de ya no estar tan nerviosa como antes – Él es un afortunado de salir contigo –

- Gracias, Anna – Jeanne abrazo a su amiga – Te he de confesar que tengo miedo –

- ¿Quién no ha tenido miedo en una cita? – trataba de confortar a su amiga con palabras indicada que al parecer estaban haciendo efecto. – Vamos, tu cita te espera – una vez que deshicieron el abrazo bajaron las escaleras, Anna tomo la manija de la puerta miro a su amiga para ver si ya podía abrir la puerta, Jeanne cerro los ojos y dio una gran bocanada para luego soltarla, abrió los ojos y asintió para que su amiga abriera la puerta- Suerte - susurro Anna mientras abría la puerta.

- Hola… ¿Anna? – decía Ren algo extrañado a ver esa chica – ¿Acaso me equivoque de casa? -

- No te equivocaste de casa – Anna paso al lado del chico y le susurro - Ahí está tu cita – señalo a su amiga que salía de la casa después de despedirse de sus padres – Cuídala mucho, Ren, es mi mejor amiga –

- También la mía – Ren no paraba de ver como Jeanne salía de casa, se sentía afortunado de ver tan belleza de mujer, se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido de color crema que hacia justicia a sus curvas, zapatillas color hueso, se había puesto ligero maquillaje que en la opinión de Ren ella no necesitaba maquillaje para verse hermosa, pero lo que más le encanto fue ver esos ojos rojos que desde que la conoció fue lo que más lo cautivo – La cuidare mucho – sentencio con firmeza ese chico a la rubia, ésta le dio un ligero palmeo en el hombro.

- Nos vemos – con esa palabras la rubia dejo a esa pareja, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo después de unos metro para poder contemplar como Ren abrazaba a Jeanne con sumo cuidado pero sobretodo amor, Anna se alegraba por ellos pero más por Ren pues fue testigo como él aguanto por mucho tiempo a que Jeanne lo notara.

**Love…love…Love…love…Love**

En una sala de estar se podía ver en esa mesa cafetera varios libros, alrededor de esa mesita se encontraban sentados en la alfombra una pareja - Que mala suerte, no podemos salir a divertirnos este fin de semana por preparar esta maldita exposición – Horo tenía las manos atrás de la nuca.

- No te quejes, Horo-horo – pedí esa linda peli negra al chico que estaba a su lado.

- No me quejo es solo que quería salir contigo, Damuko – el peli celeste la miro fijamente, acerco el rostro hasta quedar a unos centímetros de esa angelical boca femenina - Ya había planeado una salida mágica entre nosotros –

Damuko acaricio el rostro de él, se quedó cautivada por esos ojos celestes -Pero ve el lado amable voy a estar a tu lado todo el fin de semana y en tu casa –

- Es verdad – con voz queda dijo él para luego atrapar los labios de ella, se besaron lentamente, a pesar que llevaban tres semanas saliendo Horo y Damuko sentía que se conocían de años y todo por culpa de ese magnetismo que sentía entre ellos, a pesar del corto tiempo saliendo se volvieron novios para ser más específicos después de la primera cita oficial que tuvieron pues en palabras de Horo: "no quería esperar que otro chico tuvieran a tan magnifica mujer".

Esa pareja se besaban sin importar en el lugar que estaban, ni el tiempo, ellos estaban tan inmerso en las sensaciones que producían ese beso, que si fuera por ellos nunca separarían sus labios pero el destino les arruino el momento pues el sonido de una garganta aclarándose los hizo volver a la realidad - Oigan pueden dejar de besarse enfrente de mí – el moreno se sentó enfrente de ellos - Me hace sentir incomodo – le dio un trago al vaso de agua que trajo desde la cocina.

- Si no te gusta pues te puedes ir de mi casa – Horo señalo el camino hacia la puerta.

- No me tientes –amenazo con cierto enojo el moreno que últimamente ha estado de mal humor, eso había notado Horo.

- Basta – suplicaba Damuko a ambos hombres - Tenemos que apurarnos para preparar la exposición de matemáticas integrales –

- Odio las matemáticas – el desagrado del moreno era muy raro en él pues le encantaba esa asignatura es más era el mejor de la clase – Sobre todo odio estar aquí –

- Ya te dije que te puedes ir – le externo nuevamente ese peli celeste que ya estaba agotando su paciencia ante el enojo del moreno.

- Horo – Damuko regaño a su novio - ¿Porque odias estar aquí? – la chica como mujer que era tenía ese sexto sentido que le daba a entender que algo serio le estaba ocurriendo a Chocolove.

- No es tu asunto –Choco contesto de forma brusca hasta cierto punto grosero, no tardo en cambia de postura el chico pues sabía que la novia de su amigo no tenía la culpa - Discúlpame, Damuko, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa…es solo que… es solo que… - suspiraba con tristeza el chico pues recordó cierto escena que fue testigo una semana atrás que le cambio la vida, escena en donde figuraba Pilika con otro chico, sacudió la cabeza - Saben mejor yo hago mi parte en mi casa… solo quiero irme de aquí – susurraba con dolor, guardaba con mucho apuro los libros en la mochila, quería largase de esa casa que le traía ciertos momentos agradables pero que ahora le daba sensaciones dolorosamente frías pero lo extraño era que no se entendía porque se comportaba así… y sobretodo porque sentía enojo hacia Pilika.

Damuko examinaba la forma de actual del moreno, podía deducir que quería huir del lugar - Que le pasara a Chocolove ¿tú sabes algo?– el novio se encogió de hombros - Nunca he visto actuar Chocolove de esta forma ¿sabes por qué actúa así? –hablo de forma queda la chica.

- Actúa así tal vez sea por… - Horo hablo pausadamente mientras recordaba cierto suceso de la semana pasada - Empezó… actúa así desde que vimos a mi hermana siendo besada por su ex –

- Nos vemos el lunes – se despido apresuradamente, no espero respuesta pues el tiempo se acortaba y ella llegaría a este lugar, a la hora de tomar la manija la puerta se abrió, aguanto la respiración y cerro lo ojos.

- Chocolove – esa voz lo hizo abrir los ojos, la vio tan hermosa como siempre pero había algo en la mirada de ella, ese algo era tristeza - Quiero hablar contigo – ella siempre era muy directa cuando pedía algo.

El moreno con todo el valor y apretando los manos le dijo con voz seca - Me tengo que ir Pilika… será para la otra – el chico a paso rápido fue hacia la puerta.

Pilika lo tomo del brazo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hablar con él desde cierto momento que ocurrió, claro que trato de hablar con él por medio del celular que por casualidad siempre lo tenía apagado… también trato comunicarse por las redes sociales pero él no contestaba y hasta le envió por medio de su hermano una carta que como era de esperarse no lo quiso recibir, también fue a la casa de él pero nada, esta era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, Pilika quería aclarar ciertos asuntos - Chocolove por favor quiero hablar contigo –

Él con delicadeza retiro el agarre que ella mantenía en su brazo, sin mirarla le dijo - Yo me tengo que ir – salió de esa casa hasta llegar a la camioneta, encendió el motor pero antes de comenzar a moverse vio que Pilika estaba afuera de la casa, observándolo… Chocolove arranco y se fue de ese lugar.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

Estaban en la feria, Ren tenía en cuenta que era muy trillado pero sabía que a ella le encantaba estos sitio y también sabía que ningún otro pretendiente de ella había tenía la ocurrencia de traerla a este lugar.

Ren estaba feliz al ver como su Jeanne estaba encantada… pues ¿Quién no lo estuviera después de ir a cenar a un restaurante francés de su preferencia?, en todo momento la trato como reina.

En ese momento estaban en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, se podía ver la luces de cada puesto, la noche estaba tendió… las estrellas brillaba para tratar de hacer competencia a la luz de la feria, Jeanne veía el paisaje hermoso de la torre de Tokio y de la luna al lado, era un momento mágico.

Ren metió la mano al bolsillo derecho y saco la pequeña cajita roja – _Es el momento indicado _– pensaba mientras se sentaba al lado de la linda mujer – Jeanne –

- ¿Qué sucede? – la chica lo miro.

Ren acaricio con la mano libre que tenía ese bello rostro, miro cada fracción de ese rostro, las cejas, las pestañas, los pómulos que siempre se sonroja cuando se enoja o cuando esta avergonzada, esa pequeña nariz, eso ojos color sangre que le encantaba… pero su mirada se quedó en esos labios carnosos que aguardaba por un beso de él – Jeanne, desde que te conocí me cautivaste… es más me arrollaste con tu personalidad - la chica rio levente ante ese comentario - Tu sabes que no soy bueno en expresar mis sentimientos y sabes que por eso me han dejado, por eso hoy te voy a confesar lo que siento por ti – Ren respiro profundamente – Estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos topamos, te espere por mucho tiempo hasta que te fijaras en mí, tu eres mi adoración, mi amiga, mi cómplice, mi debilidad, mi sueño hecho realidad… te amo mucho sé que es muy anticipado en decirlo pero no puedo evitarlo… te amo, amo cada detalle de ti, amo tu sonrisa, amo cuando discutimos, amo tu risa, tus enojos y tus locuras, soy un loco enamorado de ti… - hizo una pausa y la tomo de la mano, ella no dejaba de verlo - Pero… quiero que sepas que también tengo miedo de perderte… no soportaría perderte Jeanne por eso te pediré esto – Ren acero la frente hasta la de ella - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – la chica le iba a responder pero el dedo de Ren la detuvo - Pero antes de contestar escucha lo siguiente que te voy a decir…Yo te prometo que tratare de mejorar hasta ser el novio perfecto para ti, mejorare mis defectos, seré cariñoso, tratare de ser menos enojón, pero sobre todo ten en cuenta que te cuidare con mi vida y…- no pudo continuar pues Jeanne lo estaba besando con posesión, se dejó llevar por el beso.

Jeanne se separó a duras penas de esos labios deliciosos - Amo cada defecto tuyo por eso me enamore de ti, amo como te enojas, tu reproches, yo no quiero un novio perfecto … - hablo con soltura pero sin dejar de ver esos ojos gatunos - Quiero que tu siguas siendo tu pero me agrada la idea que seas cariñoso – lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos - Siempre has estado a mi lado en cada uno de mis fracasos amorosos, has sido mi pañuelo de lágrimas, tú me conoces muy bien - Ren sonrió ante cada palabra - No creo que sea anticipado en decir te amo pues nos conocemos desde hace dos años… Yo también te amo y acepto ser tu novia –

- Me haces el hombre más feliz, Jeanne – el chico abrazo a su novia.

- Ya lo sabía –

El chico sonrió ante ese arrebato de actitud altanera de su novia - Eres una arrogante –

- ¿De quién lo copie? –

- Me encanta cuando me debates – le dio un corto beso a la chica.

- También a mí – con una sonrisa de cómplice decía ella.

- Te tengo un regalo – Ren le dio la cajita.

Jeanne no tardo en abrirla, se llevó una gran sorpresa – Una gargantilla –

- Déjame ponértelo – la chica se agarro el cabello para dejar expuesto el cuello, Ren con delicadeza se lo coloco – Listo… te queda bien – el collar era de plata con un pequeño relicario.

- Gracias – ella le dio otro largo beso.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love**

En la habitación de cierto gemelo que estaba recostado en la cama en las penumbras, no dejaba de suspirar con pesadez, estaba tan absorto en su problema que tenía nombre – Anna… Anna… Anna… – repetía el nombre una y otra vez - ¿Qué paso esa noche? – Yoh como era costumbre trato de recordar los sucedidos de esa fiesta, se esforzó… recordó a su hermano Hao que al parecer no estaba feliz… también recordó un poco el concurso de la bebida… pero en el último breve recuerdo que tuvo lo dejo con la garganta seca… se trataba de una escena de beso, no era el beso que Pilika le dio a Chocolove que presencio sino una escena de beso protagonizado por él con Anna, ahora comprendió todo – Nos besamos – muy sonrojado estaba. – No me lo creo -

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Hola a todos...

Gracias por comprender chicas.

**Angekila**: No sé si es un logro que mi fic tenga tintes realista, pero me siento halagada que te sientas identificadas en ciertas circunstancias, para ser sincera este fic también es un poco parecida a mi vida, en cierta situaciones como la de Chocolove respecto a Pilika, este fic tiene como fin el poder desahogar mi alma, a veces hay amores que deja una marca tan mágica que de una forma quieres expresar ese amor con un especie de homenaje… tal vez una canción, un poema o inclusive un fic y esto es precisamente lo que es mi fic un homenaje que brindo al amor que surgió hacia cierta persona y que cambio mi visión del mundo… por eso este fic es muy especial para mí.

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: **No te preocupes, siempre la tarea y la escuela son lo más importante y te comprendo, pero respecto a una confrontación entre Pilika y Matilde lo estaré pensando, tengo que imaginar el escenario perfecto, es un halago que te escapes de tus deberes para leer este humilde fic, te lo agradezco sinceramente.

Bueno gracias a lo que leen este fic y nos vemos hasta el jueves, besos y abrazos.

Por cierto en el próximo capítulo sabrán el suceso del beso robado de Pilika y quien es su ex, va haber muchos flash back también habrá reconocimiento de sentimientos, Nos vemos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!"

by **DjPuMa13g.**


	15. Chapter 15

En esa noche de luna llena, la luz de ese satélite natural se traspasaba por las cortinas de ese departamento. El departamento se encontraba sumido en una gran tranquilidad… tanta era la tranquilidad que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera del baño.

En el cuarto de baño se encontraba nuestro lindo y atractivo moreno que se estaba dando una ducha con la clara intención de calmar su enojo pero no estaba resultando pues todavía se le podía notar con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, era tanto su enojo que veces daba unos ligeros golpes a la pared. -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me siento tan furioso por ese beso?, ¿Por qué me siento traicionado por Pilika? ¿Y sobre todo porque tengo tantas ganas de golpear a Nichrom? – por supuesto que Chocolove conocía al ex de Pilika, bueno solo en fotos y por lo que ella le ha platicado, sabía que ellos rompieron la relación en muto acuerdo al igual de volverse amigos con la clara intención de conocerse más al fondo para que en un futuro no muy lejano regresar al noviazgo y no volver a cometer los mismos errores que tuvieron la primera vez – Eso era lo que ella quería… volver con él… pero ¿porque no me alegro por ella? – cerro el glifo del agua y se comenzó a secar, se enrollo la toalla alrededor de la cintura para así irse directo a su habitación.

Mientras busca su ropa, no podía evitar recordar la sonrisa de Pilika, sus palabras, sus ojos, su tacto pero sobretodo sus besos… esos besos que lo hicieron sentir tan vivo – Diablos debo dejar de pensar en ellos – reía de forma melancólica, se colocaba sus boxes y el pantalón de la pijama, se puso una camiseta de blanco de tirantes que dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos, se lanzó hacia esa enorme cama, fijo la mirada al techo para luego cerrar los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo recordó esa escena tan escalofriante… y dolorosa.

_Era un jueves en la tarde, él estaba yendo a la casa de los Usui pues se había llevado por equivocación el libro de Horo-horo, por una parte se alegraba por esa equivocación pues así podría ver a su amiga que desde hace dos semanas no la visitaba, pues ella le pidió que ya no fuera más para recogerla a la escuela o la visitara a la casa, esa petición se le hizo extraño pero al final acepto, ese tiempo sin hablar con ella o tenerla a su lado hacia que los días fueran pesados, aburrido y largos, en pocas palabras la extrañaba mucho._

_Estaciono la camioneta a unos metros lejos de esa casa pues quería darle una sorpresa a su amiga, caminaba animadamente hasta que pudo ver la silueta de su amiga pero que al parecer no estaba sola… sino que tenía la compañía de su ex, el famoso Nichrom, el gran jugador de beisbol, el galán, el simpático y el gran estudiante… en propias palabras de su amigo Horo "el chico de ensueño" _

_Se acero lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa pero mientras lo hacía no paraba de ver como Nichrom con mucha confianza tomo del rostro a Pilika y comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos - Nichrom… yo... no sé qué decir – ya estando un poco más cerca Choco podía escuchar ese débil tartamudeo de ella._

_- No digas nada solo siente – al termino de esa frase él la beso, vio como ella cerro lo ojos automáticamente, Chocolove podía notar como Nichrom la besaba con mucha ternura, también podía notar que el chico estaba transmitiendo en ese beso el amor que sentía por ella y como ella trataba de asimilar ese sentimiento que le es ofrecido en ese beso._

_Ella coloco las manos en el pecho de él y comenzaba alejarlo, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente lo noto, al ver como ella lo observaba…. Choco noto la angustia, nerviosismo hasta miedo por haber sido descubierta - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí, Choco? – le pareció tierno como ella le preguntaba con ese nerviosismo detonando en cada palabra pero a la vez algo doloroso._

_El moreno sacudió la cabeza y alzo el libro que tenía entre las manos -Vine a… a dejar el… libro de tu hermano - la voz le salió entrecortada, dejo el libro en los escalones de la entrada dio media vuelta y se alejó en un andar rápido hacia su camioneta; en todo ese recorrido tenía en cuenta que ella venia atrás de él._

_Una vez que llego a la camioneta para comenzar abrir la puerta una mano en su hombro lo hizo desistir, no quería verla por eso evito girar para encararla pues no sentía el valor para hacerlo - Chocolove… sobre lo que viste es…– no la dejo continuar con la explicación._

_- Discúlpame por interrumpirte – al sentir con ella retiraba esa mano, abrió la puerta subió al auto pero antes de cerrarla le dijo sin siquiera verla -Ya entiendo porque ya no querías que fuera a recogerte - se podía escuchar la tristeza en esas palabras - Pero me alegro que por fin reanudes tu relación con él – estiro los labios para poder tener una forzada sonrisa._

_- ¡Espera! no saques… -_

_Chocolove cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dispuso arrancar el motor - Me tengo que ir – sintió como Pilika se alejó de la camioneta, puso andar el auto para comenzar a retirarse de ese lugar._

- ¿Qué me pasa?, no debería estar enojado con ella – entre suspiros decía una vez regresando a la realidad - Ella es mi amiga… sí mi amiga - de un tiempo acá esa terminación que clasificaba a Pilika ya no le agradaba, no sabía el por qué este Chocolove pero simplemente su instinto le dictaba que no deseaba referirse a ella como amiga, su instituto le dictaba que quería algo más allá de la amistad con ella, con esos locos pensamiento se dejó caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

**Love…Love…love…love…love**

En otra casa, un chico castaño que también tenía problemas con una mujer, se estaba manteniendo ocupado realizando bocetos… bocetos que no lo convencía, el piso estaba lleno de bolas de papel y resto de pintura.

- ¿Qué me pasa? - de forma frustrante decía Yoh, había decidido bajar de su habitación pues desde que recordó ese beso con Anna y otras escenas en donde no podía recodar que le estaba diciendo a ella, eso lo estaba matando de la angustia, para evitar seguir frustrado por no recordar las palabras por eso decidió bajar al sótano para tener un momento de tranquilidad pero no lo estaba teniendo, esos recuerdos venían y se iban… estaban más intranquilo que nada pero sobre todo no tenía la inspiración e imaginación para crear - ¿Qué le dije?, ¿Qué? – sé agarraba del pelo, el golpeteo de la puerta le llamo la atención – ¡Pase! – grito sin mucha cordialidad que lo distinguía.

La figura de una hermosa señora bajaba esas escaleras - Hijo ¿Qué tienes?, Se pueden escuchar tus gritos hasta el piso de arriba -

- Nada – en forma seca decía él mientras recogía los pinceles que había tirado por causa de un repentino azote de enojo y frustración.

- A mí no me engañas – la señora Keiko como cualquier otra mamá conocía a sus retoños - Últimamente te he visto decaído ¿Algún problema con la chica con la que has estado saliendo? ¿o salías? –

- Aun salgo con ella pero Mamá por favor no te metas –

- Entonces es por ella – suspiro la señora - Dime tal vez pueda ayudarte o aunque sea te puedas desahogar un poco –

Yoh siempre platicaba con su mamá de todos los problemas que ha tenido pero ahora no podía, por extraña razón no se sentía convencido, por eso le dijo a su progenitora - Mamá la verdad es que no estoy de humor para hablar –

- Ok, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que cualquier problema que tengas siempre hay una solución – con voz comprensiva decía la señora que comenzaba a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo en medio de ella, miro con mucho amor a su hijo, podía notarlo alterado y muy consternado - No te aflijas tanto, hijo -

Yoh con una leve sonrisa en el rostro observo a su madre - Lo intentare –

**Love…love…love…love**

En la universidad era otra semana más de escuela, ya faltaba dos meses para el término de ese semestre escolar para comenzar con las vacaciones de verano, todo el alumnado estaba apurado por los exámenes, entregas de trabajos finales y etc…

En esa mañana se encontraban en una cafetería Jeanne junto con Anna, esa reunión fue idea de la rubia que al parecer tiene un fin, el poder desahogar su mente y alma pero también para felicitar a su amiga por su noviazgo.

- Anna, dime ya a que viene esta reunión – la francesita no era nada tonta para saber cómo descifrar a su amiga.

- Para celebrar tu noviazgo con Ren –alzando la taza de café negro decía la rubia.

- Me crees tonta ¿verdad? –entrecerró lo ojos la peli plateada - Tú quieres platicar de otra cosa y si mi intuición no me falla es sobre Yoh –

Anna agitaba de un lado a otro la pequeña cucharada - Eres muy inteligente –

- Por esa inteligencia estoy adelantada por un año en mis estudios – la chica entrecruzo los brazo - Ya dime ¿Por qué has estado actuando raro con Yoh?, -

- No he estado actuando rara – comentaba ella pero cierta mirada que era objeta y que se puede interpretar "ni tú te crees esa mentira" , esa mirada hizo el efecto para que la rubia corrigiera su decir - Bueno, sí , pero la verdad he estado meditando –

- Meditando, ahora resulta que eres familiar de los mojes tibetanos - con mucho sarcasmo decía la de ojos rojos - Pero creo que ellos no se tensa ni se ponen nervioso cuando están cerca de un tipo tan agradable como es Yoh –

- ¡Jeanne! -

- Ya deja las palabrerías y regaño, y dime ¿Qué te sucede? –- la francesita ya quería ir directo al grano - ¿Qué te hizo Yoh para que actuaras así? ¿te hizo enojar él con alguna estupidez? - Anna negaba moviendo la cabeza, la peli plateada comenzó a recordar desde cuando actuaba rara su amiga… hasta que logro recordar que fue desde de esa fiesta… ¡no! para ser más precisa fue después de dormir en la casa de Horo, ahí fue cuando cambio su amiga, así que formulo una pregunta - ¿Qué paso entre Yoh y tú, en esa noche? – con voz seria decía.

- ¿Cuál noche? –Anna hacia que los grandes espíritus le hablaba, bebió un poco de ese café tipo americano.

Jeanne golpeo la mesa y así obtuvo la atención de su amiga - Sabes a que noche me refiero, hablo cuándo fue la fiesta de Lyserg – la rubia maldijo en voz baja a su amiga, ella no le hizo caso y continuo hablando - Creo que a todos nos pasó algo maravilloso esa noche –

La rubia dejo pasar unos segundos antes de hablar - Ok, te lo diré – Anna se aclaró la garganta, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tener la grandiosa idea de contarle a su amiga todo lo que le ha estado pasando en esas semanas - … Esa noche… sabes que Yoh estaba tomado y drogado – balbuceaba la rubia que era muy extraño en ella, Jeanne movía la mano para que continuara con el relato - Bueno, para no hacer el cuento más largo… el me beso – dijo en voz baja esto último.

- ¿Qué cosa? –la francesita se llevó las manos al oído como tratando de ver si no tenía una basura en ellos pues pensaba que habían distorsionando lo que escucho.

- Me beso –repito con mucho valor la jovencita Kyoyama, Jeanne tenía la mandíbula desencajada - Me beso después de decirme que cree o ya está enamorado de mi – la francesita todavía no salía del asombro - Bueno, no hay que creerle mucho pues tal vez fue producto de la droga y el alcohol para que me dijera tales cosas y para que se atreviera a besarme – se podía notar a esta Anna en no estar de acuerdo a su propio comentario.

Jeanne quería darle esperanza a su amiga pues creía que Yoh y Anna hacían una pareja perfecta, se entendían y se complementaba, cosa que nunca sintió cuando su amiga estaba con Hao - Tu sabes que el alcohol desinhibe a las personas y hace que se sinceren… ya sabes el dicho "tanto los niños como los borrachos dicen la verdad" –

- Si tú lo dices – con una sonrisa débil en el rostro, de verdad creía creer en lo que dijo Yoh pero él tenía cierta fama.

la peli plateada se aclaró la garganta, examino a su amiga que tenía la mirada con cierto tinte de haber reconocido o asimilado algo - Ahora por otra parte, por lo que me has dicho se me ha generado una pregunta que es… - Anna cerro los ojos a la espera de cierta pregunta que sabía que su amiga le diría - ¿Tu estas enamorada de él? –

- Durante estas semanas me estuve cuestionando eso… estuve analizando mi sentir respecto a él… recordando cada momento con él – abrió los ojos para luego mirar fijamente a su acompañante - Te he de decir que cuando él me lo confeso… sentí miedo pero también felicidad y calidez – Jeanne observaba a su amiga, Anna soltó un largo suspiro, en su rostro se deslumbraba un débil sonrisa, sus ojos brillaba como promesa de amor y dijo quedamente – Lo estoy… estoy enamorada de él -

- Me alegro mucho por ti – se le podía notar una felicidad extrema a la dueña de ojos rojos, pero unos segundos después noto en el rostro de ella que había algo más que le inquietaba – Observando tu rostro me hace deducir que algo todavía te agobia ¿o me equivoco?-

- Me conoces muy bien - observo la taza que tenía entre sus mano – No sé si decirle una vez que lo vea o esperar a que él sea consciente, ya no sé qué hacer a partir de este punto -

- Entiendo, entiendo – Jeanne le dio mordisco al bísquet que había pedido junto con el chocolate.

- Pero el otro problema es que él es el hermano de mi ex como puedo querer iniciar una relación con Yoh - Anna con frustración decía cada palabra, se tapó el rostro con las manos - Me angustia de ¿Cómo lo verán las demás personas al saber que ando con el hermano de mi ex?, ¿Qué pensara de mí? –

Jeanne acaricio las manos de sus amiga para invitar que dejara de ocultar el rostro - No le tienes que hacer caso a las personas que son ajenas a ti, no te tiene que importar lo que dirán los demás – agarro una de la manos de ella, estuvieron un rato en esa posición y sin decir nada más… hasta que Jeanne comento - Conociéndote vas optar por esperar –

- Acertaste otra vez -

A la francesita no le gustaba esa idea - Odio esa palabra "esperar" - con pose relajante decía la chica - Mejor lánzate -

- No… prefiero esperar como lo hizo Ren -

- Ren es un cobarde al no lanzarse desde que me conoció –– con tono desenfadado decía ella, Anna miraba con cierta diversión a su amiga pues era divertido escuchar esas críticas dirigidas a Ren.

- Quiero ver cómo reacciona Ren si te escuchar decir eso –

- Ya lo sabe… se lo dije en la cita que tuvimos –dejo escapar una risita pues recordó la mirada de su novio, esa mirada de fastidio que le encantaba y también sus reproches.

- Felicidades –

- Gracias – Jeanne inclino la cabeza antes de beber del chocolate dijo -Espero también felicitarte –Anna respondió soltando una suspiro pues sabía que ese día estaba todavía un lejano.

**Love…love…love…love**

Esa habitación que siendo alumbrada por esa pequeña lámpara se podía notar a pesar de la baja intensidad de luz a una chica que estaba sentada en medio de la cama, tenía abrazando dos prendas que eran: una chamarra y una camisa masculina; en esas prendas todavía conservaban la fragancia de su dueño, ese dueño cálido, amigable y amoroso… ese dueño que poco a poco se fue metiendo en su corazón sin darse cuenta y que ahora la estaba agobiando por su ausencia.

- Choco, ¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte? – decía en voz baja la chica - _Eres un tonto_ – con enojo pensó, soltó las prendas, las doblo con delicadeza y los guardo en los cajones del armario, regreso a trompicones a la cama. – _Estúpido Nichrom ¿Por qué tenías que besarme y precisamente enfrente de él? –_ Pilika tomo una almohada para cubrirse la cara y así ahogar un grito _- Me arruinaste, Nichrom… lo arruine también yo al dejar que continuaras con el beso -_

- ¡Pilika teléfono! – escuchaba a su hermano atrás de la puerta - ¡Pilika! –

- ¡Ya voy! –con suma irritabilidad respondía ella, salió de la habitación para ir a la planta baja hasta ir a la sala, agarro el teléfono – Diga – de forma brusca hablo la chica, ocasionando que la que estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica saludaba con miedo – Tamao discúlpame por saludar así, ¿Qué sucede? –

_- _Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti – la peli rosa sabía lo que sucedió entre Chocolove y Pilika.

- Igual como todos los días – apretó el teléfono, y sin medir sus palabras dijo - … Estoy triste, desolada, enojada y sobre todo extrañándolo – se aguantó las lágrimas que querían escapar.

- Escucho como Tamao soltaba un suspiro - Aun no habla contigo –

- No… pero está bien, me lo merezco por estúpida –

- No está bien – la peli rosa no dejaría que su amiga se culpara por una situación que salió de su control - Se lo tienes que explicar cómo fue realmente lo que paso –

- ¿Para qué?, no hay remedio a esa confusión - con pesimismo decía esa Usui, ese pesimismo no le agrado a su amiga.

- Claro que lo hay… solo tienes que… -

- ¡Basta, Tamao! – Pilika no quería seguir escuchando las palabras alentadoras por parte de ella, así que le dijo en forma entre cortada - Si él no quiere escuchar lo que en realidad paso es su problema, si no me quiere hablar o verme yo no lo obligare –con dolencia decía esa palabras. – Aparte ¿Por qué te preocupas? –

La chica del otro lado del teléfono se sintió ofendida ante esa pregunta - Porque tú eres mi amiga y quiero que arregles este asunto –

- ¿A qué hora te di el permiso para que te metieras en este asunto? – con deje de amargura hablo.

- Me diste el permiso desde que me contaste que estas… - Pilika cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz tan firme de su amiga, esa voz firme que le estaba por recordar los últimos descubrimientos respecto a su sentir sobre cierto moreno - Estas enamorada del amigo de tu hermano… enamorada de Chocolove -

Continuer…

* * *

BOMM… estallo la bomba de sentimientos, **¡Dedicado a todas las mamás y en especial a la mía!**

¿qué les pareció?, Anna ya descubrió sus sentimientos respecto a Yoh, Pilika también está enamorada ¿sintieron precipitado respecto a esta Anna? ¿ahora que pasara respecto a los chicos?, ¿descubrirán su sentir respecto a esas chicas? ¿qué opinan?

El romance ya va a venir… en el próximo capítulo leerán como Pilika se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento y va haber sorpresas.

Gracias por los review:

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: **_Como recompensa a tus escapadas actualizo rápido hoy, Anna ya reconoció sus sentimientos ¿Qué te pareció?, la pelea todavía falta para ello así te preparas, sobre Chocolove ya escuchara a Pilika._

**Angekila:** _Logre mi objetivo de hacer ver tierno a Ren con esa declaración hasta yo me caso, ahora si las chicas fueron las que reaccionaron primero (como es casi siempre)…. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy?; respecto al amor… si hay personas que aparecen o en mi caso que ya están a tu lado pero al fin notas su presencia en palabras más coloquiales "lo ves con otros ojos", esa persona que te hace dar un gran cambio a tu vida, a mí en particular maldecía el día que lo vi con otros ojos pues me hizo cambiar pero en buen sentido…. También a veces le daba gracias a dios por tenerlo a mi lado… si escribir sobre el amor es complicado imagínate sentirlo y lidiar con él, es una maldición y bendición a la vez._

**Espero que les guste el capítulo… nos vemos a la otra…**

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	16. Chapter 16

- Tamao gracias por recordarme mi enamoramiento – suspiro con tranquilidad - Pero temo que aunque me lo sigas recordando dentro de poco ya no me seguirá dando fuerza para arreglar las cosas con Chocolove –

- Amiga – la nombraba con ternura la dueña de la voz que atraviesa la bocina telefónica - Vamos no te dejes abatir tan fácilmente – Pilika sonrió con un deje de tristeza - ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con esa actitud pesimista?, ¿No me estas tratando de decir que no le vas a confesar tus sentimientos?, ¡no te creía tan cobarde! – Tamao no podía cree lo débil que podría llegar ser su amiga en situaciones de conflictos.

Ella como respuesta apretó las manos al escuchar los reproches de su amiga y con enojo y sin medir el tono de voz le dijo - Claro que se lo quiero decir… desde que te conté, cada minuto… cada célula de mi ser me exige que se lo diga – forzó más el agarre del teléfono hasta el punto de que sus dedos se pusieran de color blanco - Quiero decirle cuando lo quiero, cuanto lo necesito… quiero abrazarlo tan fuerte para no dejarlo escapar y amarlo – se podía sentir en el ambiente todo el amor que esa Usui sentía por ese moreno - Quiero besarlo como nadie lo ha hecho y sobretodo quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo diga, no me importa como reaccionara, no me importa si no me corresponde, pero necesito decírselo cuanto antes mejor… necesito…. decirle que estoy enamorada de él… - con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro decía cada palabra - Que estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi Chocolove –

Tamao se alegró que su estrategia de provocarla había funcionado, conocía a su amiga… a esa Usui detestaba que la catalogaran como cobarde - Me gusta oírte con esa actitud – Pilika se imaginaba la sonrisa de victoria de su amiga pues logro que reanudará las fuerzas - Ahora no te dejes abatir por el solo hecho de él esta celoso de Nichrom –

La Usui no había pensado sobre el hecho que el moreno estuviera celoso, tal vez molesto pero no celoso, si estuviera celoso sería un signo de que él tal vez tuvieran sentimientos hacia su persona - ¿Por qué crees que esta celoso? – con voz dudosa preguntaba.

- Lo digo por como me contaste de como él reacciono al verlos – escuchaba atentamente la Usui ante las conclusiones de su amiga - Hasta me atrevo que no le eres indiferente –

- Me estas tratando de decir que él…-

- Que él tal vez también este enamorado de ti –Completo la idea que su amiga peli celeste se le estaba formando en la mente

A Pilika le dio una sacudida al corazón al escuchar eso, se emocionó ante esa idea pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, tenía que tener los pies en la tierra por eso optaba por no imaginarse o alentarse demasiado - No me digas esas palabras tan alentadoras que me harán volar tan alto que puede resultar al final una fuerte caída –

- Pilika, dime, ¿crees que él este enamorado de ti? –

- No quiero hablar respecto a eso – bajo el tono de voz, se le podía notar tímida ante esa pregunta - Ahora solo me interesa arreglar el mal entendido y después confesarle mi amor –

- Cuentas con mi apoyo – una alegre Tamao decía - Si él no quiere escucharte, te puedo sugerí la idea de secuestrarlo para que te escuche a la fuerza –

- Tendré en cuenta tu idea –reía ante la imagen que su mente le proyecto después de escuchar esa loca idea de esa peli rosa - Nos vemos en la escuela –

- Si… Buenas noches – una vez que escucho como se despedía colgó el teléfono, se quedó quieta mientras meditaba la conversación que tuvo con su amiga estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba espiando.

Sintió como alguien la tomo del hombro para después sacudirla ligeramente -¿Todo bien, hermana? – la voz de Horokeu la hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

- Sí, todo bien – se encamino hasta las escaleras - Me avisas cuando esté lista la cena – no espero respuesta por parte de su hermano, Horo se limitó a verla como subía de las escaleras.

**Love...love...love...love...love**

Llegando a su habitación encendió las luces y se colocó enfrente del escritorio, encendió su laptop, acerco unos libros y comenzó a elaborar sus trabajos finales. Cada vez que intentaba leer el libro no lograba concentrarse, dejo a un lado el libro, cerro la laptop y se cruzó de brazos, otra vez estaba pensando en él, en su sonrisa, sus chiste pésimos que siempre lograba hacerla reír, su risa, sus ojos y sus labios… esos labios que aun los podía sentir sobre los suyos, no podía creer que hace unos meses atrás a él lo veía como un amigo común y corriente, que no era una persona tan importante en su vida pero ahora era todo lo contrario, no podía soportar la lejanía, no podía concebir el sueño y no podía disfrutar la vida sin él, automáticamente sonrió con algo de ironía _- ¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta?_ – esa pregunta siempre divagaba en su mente, cerró los ojos para comenzar a recordar todos los sucesos antes de ese día tan maravilloso, ese día en que reconoció su enamoramiento.

_Salieron de la heladería, cada quien con su helado en mano… Pilika iba caminando junto con Chocolove como era costumbre, era el famoso Lunes después de esa agitada noche de fiesta, la chica se sentía rara pero rara feliz también algo cohibida por estar a su lado y todo por esos breves recuerdo que le estaba martillando en la mente, cada vez que recordaba como lo besaba y lo mordisqueaba hacia que su rostro se volviera rojo._

_El chico estaba preocupado por el estado pensativo de su amiga - Chocolove – hablo quedamente ella._

_- Dime – respondió rápidamente él._

_Se detuvo a unos pasos lejos de él, giro para verlo y decirle lo que ha estado pensando desde que Tamao le comento sobre lo del enamoramiento, había tomado una decisión que necesitaba urgentemente para poder aclarar la confusión que era objeto su cabeza- Te quiero pedir un favor y espero que no te enoje –_

_- ¿Cómo me podría enojar contigo? – él acorto la distancia para poder acariciarle el rostro, ella se dejó hacer ese gesto cariñoso que siempre le hacía sentir una calidez en todo el cuerpo, cerro lo ojos para poder grabar esa sensación, poso una mano sobre la de él._

_- Quiero que por un tiempo… - le costaba pedirle el favor, agarro la mano que le estaba hace unos segundo acariciando, no sabía cómo esa caricia la hacía sentir tan bien, abrió los ojos pues necesitaba ver su reacciono - No vayas a recogerme a la escuela y no me vayas a ver a mi casa –_

_- Pero… -ella poso el debo índice en los labio de él._

_- Te lo suplico… necesito… - no quería decirle "estar sola y pensar" pues él podía malinterpretar su pedido - Solo hazme ese favor –_

_Como si él hubiera captado su necesidad pues sonrió con calidez y sintió como le daba un apretón en la mano que tenía agarrada - De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres lo hare –_

_- Gracias –_

_Después esa petición los días se hacían largos, notaba la diferencia de no tener a Chocolove a su lado, estaba de mal humor, algo apaciguada, suspiraba todo el día y no tenía energía para salir, no disfrutaba los días como lo hacía antes de salir con ese moreno; las pláticas que tenía con sus amigas no le interesaba… todo el tiempo solo pensaba en él y su sonrisa, se pregunta ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿estaría pensando en ella? y sobretodo con menos sentimentalismo ¿Por qué lo extraña si es simplemente su amigo?, estaba muy confundida._

_- Pilika –_

_- Papá – la peli celeste se asustó al ver a su padre caminando directamente hacia ella, no se había dado cuenta cuándo entro._

_- Hija - el señor estaba preocupado de ver como ella estaba distraída últimamente y con un cambio de actitud muy pasiva, así no era su princesa - Estuve tocando la puerta pero no contestabas por eso me atreví a pasar –_

_- Lo siento estuve distraída – se levantó de la cama._

_- Pareces muy absorta en tus pensamiento – el señor se mecía con los pies, ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir - Hasta me atrevería a decir que alguien abarca esos pensamiento – dijo con mucho cautela lo que ha estado pensando al notar cierta ausencia._

_- Nadie abarca mis sentimientos – con enojo hablo la chica, a pesar que su padre tenía toda la razón pero ella no quería aceptar ese hecho._

_- ¿Está segura? –_

_- Si –_

_- Te noto diferente… - se acercaba a la cama para sentarse, examino a su hija, y sin parar de verla - Te peleaste con tus amigos, ¿con Chocolove? –_

_Pilika sonrió al ser testigo que su padre no se le escapaba nada, era un muy buen observador - No me pelee con nadie, ni con Chocolove – fue hasta el escritorio para acomodar los libros - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –_

_- Es solo que no lo he visto venir a la casa , es por eso preguntaba –al señor Usui le agradaba Chocolove, era un buen chico y se alegraba que fuera amigo de Horo pues le ha ayudado, el moreno tenía una actitud optimista y alegra que lograba contagiar a su hijo, pero cuando comenzó a salir con su hija también le ayudo de cierta manera a ser más liberal, a ser más la antigua Pilika antes que muriera la señora Usui, siempre estaría agradecido con ese moreno que ha estado a lado de sus retoños._

_- No estamos enojados, si es lo que piensas – se apresuró a decir ella - Es sólo que le pedí que ya no fuera por mí a la escuela y que ni me visitara –_

_- ¿Por qué?- el señor necesitaba la respuesta pues por él mismo no lo podía conseguir, porque no entendía el sentido antes esa petición que hizo su hija a Chocolove, pues sabía que a su hija le encantaba la compañía del chico hasta había días en que el moreno se quedaba a cenar con ellos._

_- Necesito alejarme de él – _

_- No entiendo – _

_- Cosas mías, papá – con una sonrisa le contestaba a su padre, el señor reconoció esa mirada confusa ese tipo de mirada ya lo había visto él hace tiempo atrás por eso no insistió en el problema._

_- Bueno, - dio unas palmadas para después reincorporarse y dirigirse a la salida - Ya está la cena para que bajes –_

_- En un rato voy - Dijo ella antes de oír como su progenitor cerraba la puerta._

_Después de probar cada exquisito platillo que el señor Usui preparo, el jefe de familia se alegró al ver como Horo-horo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pero al ver a su hija que casi ni probo bocado con la excusa "de no tener mucha hambre "el señor Usui comprendía la actitud desganada de su hija por eso no la presionaba para que le hablara sobre lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. _

_-¡Que rica cena, papá! – exclama ese chico a la vez que se frotaba la barriga - Ahora sí que te superaste –_

_- Gracias, hijo – con un movimiento de la cabeza agradeció el señor, miro de reojo a su hija, el señor quería tocar un tema que tal vez era el problema que estaba abarcando la mente de su princesa ,quería tocar el tema pero no quería ser obvio por eso comenzó sutilmente – Horo, se nota que tienes novia –_

_con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se le notaba orgulloso ante ese hecho, pero también tenía confusión - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –_

_- Se te nota en el rostro – Horo se sonrojo al saber que era muy obvio - ¿Cómo es ella? –_

_- Es linda, amable, considerada, cocina muy bien y simpática –no tardo enumerar cada aspecto que le gustaba de ella, en cada palabra se imaginó el rostro de ella, las últimas palabras lo dijo en un suspiro - Es un encanto de mujer, te lo voy a presentar –_

_- Yo ya quiero conocer a la chica que ha revolucionado a mi hijo – el señor soltó una melodiosa risa - Hijo, dime ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de ella? –cuando dijo esa pregunta miro de reojo a su hija para ver su reacción, y lo que observo ya se lo había imaginado, ella puso atención a la plática que hace minutos atrás estaba ignorando._

_- La verdad, no sé, mi enamoramiento surgió espontáneamente - se rascaba la mejilla el chico._

_- Fue amor a primera visita, es lo más común – comento por fin algo ella porque durante toda la cena dijo solo una frase que era "que no tenía tanta hambre"._

_- Si es lo más común pero también el amor surge de la convivencia - esta era el tema que el señor quería hablar._

_Las palabras de su padre la hizo razonar pero aunque todavía dudaba - ¿De verdad? –_

_- Así es… yo soy un ejemplo – con mucho orgullo pero sobretodo seguridad hablaba ese hombre, sonrió tontamente al recordar cómo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, enamoramiento que surgió lentamente y sin que se diera - Su difunta madre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, salíamos a muchas fiestas, nos platicábamos de todo, ella era mi confidente – Horo como Pilika no sabían esa parte de cómo era la relación de sus padres, por eso no perdían detalle de ese relato - Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ella lentamente… me enamore sin darme cuenta –exhalo despacio, Pilika vio como los ojos de su padre brillaba - Al principio no sabía que estaba enamorado, pensaba que era normal sentir que mis días sin ella eran aburridos, que era normal extrañarla, sentir celos de otros chicos que le hablaban, que si no lograba verla aunque sea unos segundos me sentía vacío – hizo una pausa - Pero cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban me daba la sensación que podía un meteorito caerme encima pero mi felicidad seguiría intacta… sus roces me ponía la piel sensible,– recodaba cada detalle el señor, Pilika recargaba la cabeza entre sus manos, Horo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho – Tan solo de recordar de cómo me ponía celoso por los hombres que pretendía salir con ella, me da tanta risa… hubo muchas noches que se los ayuntaban, pero un día por no ser por mis otros amigos no me habría dado cuenta que estaba enamorado…. Ellos me hacían comentarios de que tal vez estaba enamorado de ella y que por eso la cuidaba tanto… ahí fue cuando me alarme pues no podía concebir el hecho de estar enamorado de ella – le dio un trago al vaso de agua que tenía para luego continuar con el relato – Cada día me puse a pensar respecto que sentía yo por ella pero mientras yo analizaba mis sentimiento el tiempo volaba – el señor se levantó de la silla para ir por esa foto que estaba en la vitrina, la foto en donde estaba su hermosa esposa - Pero cuando su mamá me dijo que se comprometió, me asuste por perderla, ahí fue cuando entendí que no podía perderla, no soportaba el hecho de que otro hombre fuera el dueño de su corazón… de sus sonrisas, y no soportaba el hecho que otro hombre pudiera besarla porque yo quería ser el dueño de esos labios, cuando esos tipos de pensamiento me inundaron junto con el temor ahí supe que sentía más que amistad por ella... sentía amor, ese amor que un hombre solo le puede ofrecer a la mujer de su vida – _

_- Mamá estaba comprometida – el rostro de asombro de su hijo lo mata de risa._

_El señor Lycan continuaba relatando - Interrumpí la boda y le confesé mi amor a ella enfrente de todos, cuando vi que no reaccionaba me atreví a llevármela – Pilika dejo caer la cuchara en el plato- Así es, hijos, me la robe enfrente de toda su familia – el señor estaba orgulloso al haberlo hecho, el chico no se lo creía y más a saber lo muy atrevido que era su papá al atreverse en confesarle sus sentimiento en medio de la boda para luego llevarse a la novia – No le pareció gracioso a sus abuelos, hijos, aun me lo reclaman -_

_- ¿Cómo reacciono ella cuando te confesaste? – _

_- Al principio me regaño por hacer eso enfrente de todo su familia y amigos, luego me dio una cachetada para después reprocharme muchas cosas que no entendía pues estaba llorando – no tardó en responderle a su hija, sonrió tiernamente - Ella estaba enojada conmigo, no por el hecho de que le arruine su boda sino por el hecho de que me haya tardado en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella - Horo tenía la boca abierta._

_- Entonces, mi mamá…-_

_- Si, Pilika, ella también estaba enamorada de mí, después que dejo de sollozar me dijo textualmente " Soy una imbécil por amarte, Lycan Usui, soy una imbécil al amarte todavía en estos momentos" al termino de decir eso me dio otra cachetada y me beso – contestaba con mucha felicidad de tan solo recordar como su esposa lo beso - Fueron las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado, bueno después le sigue cuando me anuncio que iba a ser papá -_

_- ¿Por qué no nos contaste esta parte de la historia, papá?–_

_- Esperaba el momento y la edad adecuada para contárselos, Horo - miro a su hija, ella entendió que su padre le trataba de decir algo pero no sabía que._

_- Es muy linda su historia de amor, papá –en tono cariñoso dijo su hija._

_Horo se sentía en confianza y comenzó a decir – Cuando no estoy con Damuko… yo me siento vacío, sin energía y no tengo buen humor pero eso es parte de estar enamorado –_

_- Enamorado – repitió inocentemente la única chica de ese sitio._

_al escuchar a su hija tuvo el valor para decir lo siguiente - Si…enamorado, cuando sientes… que no puede disfrutar del día cuando te falta la presencia de esa persona que te hace sentir especial y única, que todo a tu alrededor no tiene sentido, es como si sintieras vacío como lo ha dicho tu hermano – miro a su par de retoños - Cuando sientas algo así por una persona eso te indica que estás enamorado - Pilika trago en seco, eso era lo que su padre trato de decirle discretamente, se observó las manos, ella sabía cómo estar enamorada…. estuvo enamorada de Nichrom o eso creía pues nunca sintió esos síntomas que decía su hermano y padre cuando extrañas a tu ser amado, nunca sintió eso cuando estaba lejos de Nichrom a contrario de Chocolove, a ese moreno sí que lo extrañaba, no se sentía completa, se sentía sin vida, sin alegría, así que ya estaba comenzando a comprender ese sentimiento que ha estado surgiendo y todo gracias a sus familiares- ¿Qué te pasa, hija?, ¿dije algo malo? – pregunto al ver como su hija estaba muy callada._

_- No dijiste nada malo, es más me ayudaste mucho – ella se levantó de la silla, le dio un beso a su padre – Tengo sueño así que hasta mañana - se fue a su habitación, el señor de la casa sonrió al ver como su hija está ya más animada – Enamorada… Así que era eso lo que me pasa con Chocolove, que gracioso – con nerviosismo decía ella, risa por unos minutos, pero era una risa sutil y que denotaba rendición… rendición a su nuevo sentimiento, rendición al amor que sentía ahora – Estoy enamorada y apuesto que Tamao me va a decir "te lo dije" –Pilika sentía alivio por fin su cabeza ya no estaba ocupada y con confusión, podía respirar con más ligereza, sentía que un peso la liberara, no podía parar de sonreír, quería gritarle al mundo ante su nuevo descubrimiento, quería contárselo a Tamao por teléfono pero prefirió que se lo diría en persona, comenzó alistarse para dormir, se colocó su pijama rosa, se adentró en la cama una vez la luz apagada, miro el techo - El amor es complicado – susurro antes que el sueño la venciera._

Pilika volvió a la realidad para continuar a duras penas con su tarea pero en todo momento no dejo de sonreír ante el recuerdo que tuvo, también se auto prometió que haría cualquier cosa para arreglar ese conflicto con Chocolove, no pensaba darse por vencida y mucho menos dejar a ese chico que por primera vez se ha sentido enamorada.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love.**

Estaban caminando por la plaza comerciar esa pareja, la chica notaba distraído a su novio - ¿Qué tienes, Horo? –

- Nada –

Esa respuesta le sonó insultante a ella - ¿Nada?, a mí no me mientes, a pesar que llevamos poco tiempo de novios te conozco muy bien así que dime ¿Qué te tiene muy preocupado? –

- Damuko - con recelo la nombro, ella le lanzo una mirada dominante que lo hizo rendirse ante el pedido de su novia - Ok, te diré, es sobre mi hermana y Chocolove –

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

- Están peleados– Horo le comentaba mientras dirigía a su novia hacia una cafetería - Él se niega a escuchar a mi hermana y ella está tratando de hablarle -

- Yo creí que tu querías que Chocolove ya no estuviera tan junto de tu hermana - comento ella pues desde que han estado saliendo y también antes de la relación había escuchado rumores sobre que este Horo no le caí gracia que su amigo estuviera muy junto de su hermana.

- Eso era antes de ver como mi hermana esta de triste –

Damuko conocía esa mirada de su novio, esa mirada de planear algo por eso se adelantó - Vas a intervenir ¿verdad?–

- Si – Horo con mucha convicción hablo - Pero sólo lo hago por mi hermana, no me gusta verla sufrir –

- Eres muy lindo, Horo – el chico giro el rostro que estaba rojo antes ese halago.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

La Usui estaba en la clase de literatura japonesa tratando de poner atención a lo que decía su profesora, pero su mente divagaba…tenía la vista fija en la ventana, estaba observando la entrada de la escuela que sin evitarlo le producía nostalgia, sacudió la cabeza y se dio animo mentalmente.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente que ya era hora del almuerzo, Pilika estaba en la azotea con la compañía de Tamao y , la peli rosa notaba con más energía a su amiga, decidida y con ese carácter carismático que era su sello mientras las chicas platicaban un chico de cabello castaño trenzado hizo su aperción, la sonrisa de Tamao se desvaneció, ese gesto lo noto la Usui que giro al ver quién era el que ocasiono eso – Nicrhom – con amabilidad nombro al sujeto que la puso en esta desastrosa situación.

- Hola Pilika – con timidez y con esperanza sentía al chico al oír como ella lo nombraba -¿Podemos hablar? –

Ella miro a sus dos amigas, medito unos segundos para luego contestar - Si, sería bueno -

- Pili – la voz de advertencia de esa peli rosa no logro hacer que su amiga cambiara de idea.

- No te preocupes, Tamao – junto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le decía - Te veo en el salón – Pilika espero que sus amigas los dejaran a solas – Así que dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? –

Al chico se le notaba nervioso y apenado - Primero vine a disculparme… por lo ocurrido –

- Hablas del beso robado – no había otro termino para ella que este.

- Así es… sobre ese beso – Nicrhom nunca creyó ver tan enojada a esa Usui como ahora lo estaba.

- Sabes que cometiste fue error - Con el ceño fruncido decía ella

No le agrado ese término al chico porque para él fue tan hermoso, el enojo le comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo por causa de esa postura defensiva de ella, así supo ante esa actitud que ese beso significo más para él que para - ¿Error? – con algo de irritabilidad decía él, la miraba con incredulidad.

- Sí, eso es lo que significa para mí el beso que me diste - Pilika lo miraba fríamente, y dejando que la furia hablara, le comenzó a reclamar- Todo es tu culpa si no hubieras hecho eso no estaría en problemas… pero también es la mi culpa por dejarte hacerlo –

- Pilika – el chico se sentía alarmando por la forma de actuar de ella - Yo no creía que te afectaría tanto… es más pensé que te agradaría como antes lo hacía cuando éramos novios -

- Como dijiste: cuando éramos novios – ella no dejaría pasar este momento para que él sintiera su frustración que ocasiono con ese beso - Ahora no lo somos ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando me besaste? –

El chico se pasaba la mano por el rostro - Pensaba que tal vez así aceptarías mi oferta y también quería recordarte nuestro momentos juntos –

cruzando los brazos y sin tentarse el corazón le contesto ella.- Pues pensaste mal –

Él se estaba exasperando por la forma brusca y grosera que estaba siendo ella- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?... – el castaño estaba recordando que le pudo haberle hecho a ella pero nada se le venía a la mente y por eso tuvo a recurrir al momento del beso, ahí recordó el rostro de ese moreno… ese chico que arruino ese momento romántico que tuvo con Pilika, - Será por ese chico, ¿es porque él nos vio?, por eso estas tan enojada conmigo – la Usui se quedó quieta en silencio, esa postura que tenía ella no le agrada a Nicrhom lo hacía pensar mil cosas, lo hacía pensar que tal vez ella sentía algo por ese moreno y si era así se sentía feliz que ese moreno los haya visto, así ese chico sentiría ese dolor y celos que lo ha consumido desde que esos rumores que decían que su ex andaba con el mejor amigo de Horo, Nichrom había visto como ese moreno llegaba a recogerla- Entonces son ciertos los rumores sobre ti y él – dijo con amargura.

- ¿Cuáles rumores? – Pilika sabía de esos rumores pero quería sonar indiferente ante su ex.

- Que él es tu nuevo novio – casi gritando le dijo, tenía los puños apretados hasta dejarlos blancos.

La Usui no tenía que darle explicaciones ante su ex y por ese motivo le dio la vuelta al tema - Si es todo a lo que has venido sería mejor que me vaya – giro sobre los pies y dio unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Espera! – Nicrhom agarro la de la mano - Disculpa mi arrebato de celos…. – sonriendo decía, él a menudo era honesto con sus sentimiento y esa cualidad le había gustado a Pilika – También vine a recalcar lo que te dije esa vez, va en serio… quiero que volvamos a ser novios –

- Nichrom… –

El chico la soltó, ella giro para verlo y no le gusto lo que vio, ese rostro lleno de aflicción y suplica hacia ella - No me des tu respuesta ahora –

- Es necesario que te la de – ya en un tono amable hablo ella, se sentía mal por lo que le iba a decir a él.

- Por favor ahora no me la des… – el chico tenía ese presentimiento de que ya la ha perdido por otro. – Déjame seguir soñando que tal vez tenga una posibilidad contigo de volver – él prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta de la azotea – Nos vemos –

- Nos vemos – en susurro dijo ella, al ver como él se retiraba, se restregó las manos entre sí para luego cerrar los ojos con el objetivo de calmarse, –_ Diablos_ – pensó ella pues se sentía frustrada en no lograr decirle que rechazaba esa oferta de regresar a ser novios.

**Love…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love.**

- ¡Anna! – la nombro en voz alta a la chica que estaba entre las butacas del salón.

Ella dejo de hablar con su compañera de clases para ver quien la requería y ahí estaba en el umbral, ese chico que le daba muchos problemas, con lentitud dejo la aula de clases para ir con él - Yoh ¿Qué pasa?, ¿y qué haces por aquí?,- le pregunto con discreción pero se podía notar su incomodidad y emoción de tenerlo aquí.

El chico no dejaba de mover el pie impacientemente, se pasaba los dedos por la cabellera y jugaba con los audífonos que tenía colgado en el cuello - Tenia la urgencia de hablar contigo lo antes posible – hablo de forma tan rápido que casi Anna no lograba entenderlo.

- Se nota – ella tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver lo tan ansioso que él estaba.

Yoh la miro con mucha suplica pero sobre todo cariño y amor - ¿Podemos salir a caminar para así platicar con más comodidad? –

- Tengo clases –

- Por favor… - rogaba él, ella supo que él la necesitaba con suma importancia - Aparte las clases ya no son tan importante ahora –eso era parte cierto pues como ya se acercaba el fin de semestre, por eso casi la mayoría del alumnado falta y algunos venían para escuchar las calificaciones finales.

- Bueno, entonces deja que vaya por mis cosas – Yoh no había esperado que ella aceptara pues pensó que todavía estaría molesta e incómoda con él , esto le pareció buen augurio, vio como le pedía de favor a unas de sus compañera que le hiciera un favor, Anna ya traía su bolso - Vamos –

**L****ove…Love…Love…Love…Love…Love.**

- Ahora, Yoh, dime ¿Por qué te urgía tanto hablar conmigo? – comenzaba la plática ella pues durante el recorrido que hacían por la explanada de la biblioteca hasta llegar esa bancas de cemento que rodeaba el jardín principal de la universidad lo habían hecho en un silencio.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una de esas bancas, Yoh giro a verla - Anna… escucha - suspiraba con rapidez, se daba aire con las manos pues sentía que le faltaba, Yoh estaba nervioso pues a pesar de ensayar lo que le iba a decir no era lo mismo tenerla enfrente, fijo su mira en ella - Ok… aquí voy… - pasaba la saliva pues sentía que se agoraría, Anna lo miraba seriamente, eso lo puso más nervioso - ¡No puedo! – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Yoh me estas cansando, así que habla de una maldita vez – ella no era muy conocida por tener una eterna paciencia y eso le encantaba a Yoh no sabía ¿el Por qué?, pero así son de raro los gustos, pasaron unos largos minutos, Anna se levantó de la asiento - Si no va hablar será mejor me voy tengo que ir a recoger mi calificación de economía internacional –

Vio como ella le daba la espalda para comenzar alejarse de él, por eso el chico también se levantó con suma rapidez y quitándose la timidez le dijo - Lo recuerdo –

Anna se detuvo y giro a verlo - ¿Qué recuerdas? –

- Recuerdo besarte… - en voz baja le contesto, Anna estaba examinado cada gesto que él hacía, como jugueteaba con las manos – Y si es por eso que estas enojada conmigo y causo tu incomodidad también… entonces te pido disculpas – se inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente él.

Ella se acercó a él y le acaricio el rostro para que la mirara – No estoy enojada contigo por… -

- Pero si incomoda, no soy estúpido, Anna – hablo con tanta tranquilidad el chico, había cerrado los ojos ante el gesto de esa caricia que era objeto, le encantaba como ella lo acariciaba.

- Yo nunca he pensado que eres estúpido tal vez atolondrado pero no estúpido – le encanto escuchar como ella se reía, esa risa elegante le erizaba la piel a él.

Abrió los ojos de un jalón - Entonces, para recalcar ¿no estás molesta por el beso que te di?-

- No, estabas borracho y drogado – con comprensiva decía ella.

- Si no estás enojada… ¿Qué te causo que te sintieras incomoda a mi lado? –

- Nada… ya olvídalo – sonriendo decía ella.

Esa sonrisa forzada que ella de le daba no lo convenció – Si no fue por el beso el que causo que te sintiera incomoda conmigo – se pasaba una mano al mentón, estaba pensando, estaba realizando el recuento de los recuerdo borroso que le a veces le atacaba… en unos de esos recuerdo estaba la respuesta - Entonces te dije algo que lo ocasiono… - al ver como ella sentía escalofrió y como sus mejilla tenia leves tintes rojizos, al ver esas mejillas le causo a Yoh que le acelerara el corazón – Anna, dime,… dime lo que te dije… - ella se negaba ayudarlo por eso él le explico la situación de esos recuerdo - Tengo un recuerdo en que tú me estas escuchando atentamente lo que te estoy diciendo y que después eso causo que te besara… ayúdame…. – Yoh la tomo del rostro - Dime que fue lo que te dije - le rogaba con el corazón en la mano, tenía le necesidad y la urgencia de saber que era lo que le dijo.

- Yoh… - ella se le podía ver en la mirada que estaba combatiendo en decirle o no, pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que él tenía con por sus propio esfuerzo de acordarse, todo por el bien de los sentimiento de él y ella - Tú tienes que lograr que la memoria te regrese esas palabras - retiro las manos de él y puso distancia también - Y si no lo logras recordar… será el indicio que no es algo importante para ti – lo que le dijo al último le dio una punzada al corazón de ambos chicos, Anna sentido dolor al decir esa palabras que ha estado vagando el mente pero que tiene una sinceridad absoluta.

- Pero…- él le iba a debatir pero ella no lo dejo.

- Ya me tengo que ir - miro el reloj de la biblioteca, se acercó a Yoh para darle un beso en la mejilla, él inhalo el perfume de ella – Nos vemos más tarde – ella le acomodo un mecho y después se alejó de él rápidamente.

Una vez que ella lo dejo solo - Pero es importante…- el chico retomo el asiento en esa banca, miro al cielo azul, escucho el sonido de los pájaro; se llevó una mano al pecho - Mi corazón me dicta que es impórtate que recuerde esas palabras – cerro los ojos nuevamente y ahí estaba el recuerdo que estaba sin sonido – _Tengo que lograr recordar esas palabras _– pensó por ultimo después de levantarse y dirigirse al bar que siempre frecuenta con sus amigos.

Continuer…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, lamento la demora pero se lo recompense con un capitulo largo, aquí hice participe al papá… los papás son sabios y en este capítulo quería expresar esa sabiduría y como ellos nos conocen, el nombre del papá de los Usui es Lycan Usui lo investigue.

El próximo capítulo si puedo lo subiere entre el jueves y el viernes, ya falta pocos capítulos para que termine. ¿Qué les aprecio este capítulo?

Gracias por sus comentarios: Angekila, Anna Cecitzel de Tao y Liz Asakura.

Nos vemos,

**AmoR&pAz**

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	17. Chapter 17

- Yoh, ¡por fin llegas! – le daba la bienvenida ese Usui al recién llegado.

- Disculpen la tardanza – el chico dejo su mochila arriba de la mesa que siempre disponían a ocupar en el billar de Peyote.

- Ya hace mucho que no nos reunimos los cuatros solos – hablo el chino mientras acomodaba las bolas de billar, se recargo en la mesa y miro a cada uno de sus amigos - Los extrañaba amigos – él le entrego una cerveza al gemelo.

Lo ojos de ese chino expresaban amor, al moreno le dio frío al ver tan amable a ese arrogante Tao - Que sentimental te has puesto Ren – con mucha burla decía el moreno.

- ¿Cuántas rondas llevan? –Yoh se acercó al Usui a la hora de preguntarle.

- Llevamos dos de cervezas -

El castaño examino a Ren y luego a la cerveza que tenía en la mano - Es extraño que Ren se vuelva tan amable con tan poco alcohol –

- El amor lo tiene así – Horo le explicaba, Choco como Yoh no se creía esa estupidez de respuesta hasta que ese Usui siguió hablando en un tono tan esperanzador y dulzón que prácticamente les pareció muy empalagoso - Lo comprendo… cuando estas con tu chica ideal parece que todo el mundo es de color rosa y que eres intocable ¿verdad, Ren? –

- No lo hubiera explicado mejor que tu – suspiro esas palabras el peli negro.

El moreno le dio un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, se limpió con la manga del brazo los residuos de la cerveza - Me da escalofríos de ver como se llevan tan bien ellos dos – balbuceo él al gemelo.

- Cada vez que los veos actuar amables siento que estoy en una película de ciencia ficción – señalo el gemelo, es que desde que se hicieron amigos no había día y noche en que ese Usui y Tao no dejaba de pelear e insultarse.

El sonido del aplauso que dio Horo hizo que le pusieran atención - A lo que venimos, caballeros,… es hora de Jugar - tomo un palo de billar - Yo con Yoh – exclamo en tono infantil.

- No… - Ren movía la cabeza, observo por un rato su cel para luego mirar a sus amigos - Tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos en los chicos que tiene novias y los que no? –

- ¡Que estupidez! – a Chocolove no le pareció bueno lo que proponía ese chico, pues le parecía insultante que se dividieran así.

- No sé por qué me siento rechazado e insultado ante tu idea, Ren-– Yoh se llevaba una mano al mentón, sus ojos se entrecerraron y miro de reojo al chino -

- Buena idea, amigo – el Usui apoyaba a Ren, Yoh ya esperaba que empezara a llover fuego o que lloviera ranas porque estaba seguro que cuando Horo apoyara a Ren sería el signo del fin del mundo - ¡Les daremos una paliza! – Horo ignoro la mirada de Chocolove de estar inconforme de hacer los equipos como dicto ese chinito pero al final tuvo que acceder hacerlo.

**Love...love...love...love**

La partida de pool comenzó, jugaron el siempre celebre bola 8, en que cada equipo escoge que bola le tocas jugar si las lisas o las de rayas, Yoh escogió las lisas mientras que Ren se quedó con las de rayas.

La batalla es muy reñida, ninguno de los cuatros se dejarían ganar, los muy competitivos son Ren y Horo, son los típicos malos perdedores al igual de malos ganadores pues eran típicos chicos burlones que te señalan cuando pierdes, eso fastidiaba al moreno y al gemelo.

Mientas Ren se inclinaba y media entre el taco y la tronera lateral en donde según su deseo iba a caer la bola, le dio un ligero golpe a la bola 5 que se fue por toda la banda hasta quedar a unos centímetros para caer en la tronera.

- ¡Diablos! – Ren apretó el taco con mucha frustración por ese tiro tan bueno que resulto malo – Les toca –

Chocolove le paso la tiza a la punta de su taco para luego comenzar a meditar como pegar a la bola 6 sin tocar la bola 8, pues las dos bolas estaba juntas en la esquina de la banda derecha, si hacia un mal movimiento podría hacer que la bola 8 entrara en vez de la 6 i lo tocaba y eso haría que su equipo perdiera – Mmm… es difícil -

- No tan difícil de encontrar a la chica de tus sueños – Yoh se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues se estaba fastidiando con cada comentario como ese que hacia ese Usui, Choco no le hizo caso para continuar planeado el movimiento - La vida es hermosa más cuando tienes a una hermosa chica a tu lado - el gemelo suspiro con mucha tristeza pues recordó el problema que tenía y todo por culpa del Usui por sus comentarios cursis.

Ren se acercó al gemelo pues lo vio como suspiraba - Yoh ¿Qué tienes?-

- Nada – de forma cortante contesto él. - ¿Podemos seguir jugando? –

Cuando ya iba a darle el golpeo a la bola el muy desgraciado de Horo lo interrumpió con lo siguiente - Choco ¿Cuándo harás la paces con mi hermana? –

- Horokeu ¿no ves que me hiciste fallar? – expreso furioso ese moreno pues por poco la bola 6 iba hacer que golpeara la bola 8 para caer en el tronera, el Usui sintió miedo al ver el rostro enfurecido de Chocolove.

- Lo siento, es solo quiero saber ¿hasta cuándo vas hablar con ella? – el moreno tenía el rostro en contraste pues quería ir y hablar con ella pero su tonto orgullo no lo dejaba y aparte cada vez que recordaba el rostro de ese imbécil le daba ganas de romperle la cara por osarse besar a Pilika; el moreno no sabía que responderle a Horo por eso dejo el taco sobre la mesa de billar para ir a sentarse a mesa en donde estaba su cerveza.

Bajo los ojos de Ren este Yoh también fue por una cerveza pues necesitaba olvidar su problema, el chino se acero a su compañero de juego - ¿Que tienen los dos? – el Usui solo se limitaba a ver como esos dos se acababan de un jalón las cerveza para luego abrir otra botella - Han estado muy frustrado, irritados y melancólicos ¿sabes algo Horo? –

él miro a su amigo - Este Chocolove está molesto con mi hermana por que Nicrhom la beso – sentía como la sangre hervía de tan solo decir esas palabras y también le daba unas tremendas ganas de golpear al ex de ella.

- La beso – no estaba asombrado de que la hermana de su compadre tuviera su pegue con chicos, no era ajeno a la hermosura de esa Usui.

- Si – apretó el taco el chico tenía ganas de romperá cualquier cosa.

- ¿Tu como sabes que se besaron? – Ren tenía esa interrogante pues tenía encuentra que Pilika era muy discreta respecto a sus cosas.

Horo miro hacia la rockola de música, se llevó una mano a la nunca - A un hermano mayor nada se les escapa – rio deliberadamente ese Usui.

Entrecerró los ojos ese Tao - Seguramente la espiaste cuando eso sucedió –

Horo rio sonoramente pues su amigo sí que lo conocía, ese día había llegado temprano de la escuela, estaba en la sala hasta que escucho pasos y voces en la entra de la casa, se asomó discretamente por la ventana de la entrada de la puerta y ahí lo vio todo, como ella conversaba con Nichrom hasta concluir en un beso, como Chocolove apareció muy consternado y huía del lugar también como su hermana fue tras de él dejando a Nichrom de lado, ese día fue un caos en su casa, - Te felicito, tú me conoces muy bien, Rencito – dijo con maldad el apodo horrible que le ha dado a él desde que se conocieron.

- Ay mi Loro-loro - respondió igual ese chinito mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros y le daba un apretón fuerte en uno de ellos.

- Y sobre Yoh ¿tú sabes algo? –

- Anna… lo tiene como loco por la desesperación porque no sabe que ocurre con ella – medio las palabras él pues su instinto le dictaba que había algo más, algo oculto en respecto a los sentimientos de Yoh sobre la amiga de su novia, su instinto le dictaba que era algo revelador, algo que lo dejaría con la boca abierta, ya se estaba imaginando algo loco como que Yoh estuviera enamorado pero era muy idiota pensar eso de él pues nunca ha sentido amor así por una chica y duba que lo sintiera por esa linda rubia, dejo de meditar y se concentró en algo… en ayudarlo al igual que a ese moreno con sus problemas - Llámame loco pero ellos están actuando muy confundidos, muy fuera de ellos –

- Hay que hacer algo para ayudarlos… se ven acabados – vio como Choco iba por la quinta cerveza mientras de Yoh se recargaba la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

Ren giro bruscamente la cabeza pues no creía que él quisiera hacer eso y sobre todo por el moreno - ¿Quieres ayudar a Chocolove?, tú que siempre te quejabas de las salidas y su compañía con tu hermana ¿lo quieres ayudar? – frunció el ceño el Usui - ¡No me lo creo! -

- ¡Con un demonio!, ¿Por qué siempre me echan en cara eso? - azoto el taco al suelo produciendo que todos los clientes entre ellos su amigos lo mirara, Horo se sentía furioso, respiro hondo para que volviera la tranquilidad y dijo en voz baja - Yo solo quiero ayudar a mi hermana, no me gusta verla angustiada por ese idiota – señalo al moreno que por suerte lo estaba ignorando.

El chino se recargo en la mesa de billar y fijo su mirada a sus dos amigos que estaban en la mesa, la mente le estaba creando un plan - Tengo una idea… escucha – se acercó al Usui que le estaba prestando atención, al principio noto que no le agrado la idea pero al final lo convenció.

Amigos ¿Qué les parece si les invito otra ronda? – se acercaba el joven Usui a ellos.

Choco se llevó las manos a los oídos pues pensó que escucho mal - Tu, Horo… ¿nos quieres invitar una ronda? –

- Que hay de raro – sonriente dijo, claro que era raro porque Horo era conocido por ser tacaño con ellos.

Yoh antes de contestar al Usui le pregunto al chinito que era el que siempre se rehusaba que bebieran más de la cuenta - ¿Tu qué opinas, Ren? –

- Suena genial –

la mandíbula de ese gemelo le dolía por tenerla tan abierta - Ey… ¿Quién son ustedes? ¿y que le hicieron a mis amigos? – pregunto el moreno de forma juguetona al momento de reaccionar.

- Gracioso – hablo el chinito - Bueno aunque sea los hicimos reír porque últimamente tiene un pésimo humor – ese comentario les hizo efecto a ese par que no había contemplado que sus amigos se dieran cuenta que los han estado observándolos.

- Peyote, traernos una botella de tequila – le pedio Horo al dueño de la cantina y claro amigo de ellos, Peyote no dudo en traerles la dichosa bebida, Ren fue el que sirvió las bebida a cada uno, alzaron los shots – Por la amistad – una vez dijo eso los cuatros se tomaron la bebida.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

En una fiesta, estaba una linda peli celeste acompañando a su amiga Tamao que había organizado esta fiesta para su novio, Pilika admiraba a esta pareja porque era la muestra que el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo como es la diferencia de estatura.

En esa fiesta se estaba celebrando precisamente el cumpleaños de Manta Oyamada, era una fiesta sorpresa que preparo la novia, por eso Pilika tenía que ir apoyar a Tamao, Manta es heredero de una gran firma de la industria de la publicidad y por eso tenía una gran mansión en donde se podía realizar muy bien la fiesta.

- No debí venir – susurraba la peli celeste al oído de su amiga pues la música estaba muy alta.

- Vamos, - Tamao abrazo a su amiga para confortarla - Pilika no todo el tiempo tienes que estar encerrada en tu habitación para buscar una respuesta en cómo arreglar las cosas con Chocolove – apretó más el abrazo para transmitirle energía - También tienes que divertirte a veces –

- Ok, ya basta de tu sermón - Pilika deshizo el abrazo - ¿Y dónde está el cumpleañero? – desde que se dijo "sorpresa" cuando entro Manta, él había desaparecido para ir a saludar algunos invitados, no era raro que él fuera muy cortés.

- ¡Aquí! – grito el pequeño rubio a las espaldas de ella.

Tamao fue directamente abrazar y besar a su novio - Amor, felicidades –

- Esta es la octava vez que me felicitas, linda – Manta se le notaba muy sonrojado pues todavía se cohibía con esas muestras de amor que le daba su novia.

- Es que no me creo que alguien tan tierno como tú naciera un día como este y que sea mi novio – la linda peli rosa sabia como hacer arder el rostro de su novio como lo estaba ahora, Manta reía con timidez por semejante halago amoroso.

- Te quiero mucho, Tamao – logro decir una vez el chico mientras acercaba a su novia para retenerla en un cálido abrazo.

- No tanto como yo – contraataco ella luego de atrapar esos labios masculinos.

Pilika hacia que la virgen le hablaba pues se sentía incomoda a ser testigo de ese beso y las muestras de afecto, la hacía sentir envidia - ¡Ya basta de tanto sentimentalismo! – hablo fuertemente la chica, la pareja se separó lentamente - ¡Tenga piedad de mí! –

Ante esa oración la pareja comprendió su falta de tacto ante una chica que estaba en situación difícil - Lo siento, amiga –

- Cierto, discúlpame – Manta se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca.

- Olvídelo – Pilika alzo la mano como forma de disculpa por su arrebato - Dime ¿ya viste a Nichrom? – ella ya sabía la respuesta porque él era el amigo de Manta, claro que iba a esta ahí e iría a verlo.

- Si… – contesto él.

- Es mi culpa, se me olvido - Tamao se dio un leve golpe en la frente pues ese detalle.

- Es la fiesta de Manta y tú por lógica tenías que invitar a su mejor amigo…- trato de no darle importancia al asunto y también de evitar la culpa que de seguro ya sentía su amiga - Tranquila, amiga – Pilika miro alrededor antes de decir - Los dejo porque tengo sed – la pareja solo miraba como la chica se alejaba para ir a donde se encontraba todas la bebidas.

Una vez que se sirvió refresco estuvo deambulando por la casa, no era tan elegante y grande como la de Lyserg pero tenía lo suyo, tenía piscina que no está abierto para fiesta, la celebración estaba dándose en el comedor y en esa sala elegante, Pilika le agradaba la tranquilidad de esta fiesta de cumpleaños por que tenía el sonido fuerte pero no tanto como para dejarte sordo, se podía platicar tranquilamente y beber.

La chica abrió la puerta que daba para la piscina y se sentó a la orilla, se quitó las zapatillas para poder meter sus pies en el agua -¿_Qué estará haciendo? _- esa pregunta siempre la tenía en la mente, - _Ese día fue…- _cerro los ojos fuertemente_, _ Pilika recordaba ese día con cierto grado de felicidad pues fue el día en que le contó a Tamao respecto al gran amor que sentía por Chocolove, estaba muy chispeante pues no se creía que por fin sabía que era estar enamorada porque nunca lo estuvo con su anteriores novios, que fueron solo dos que ha tenido; pero como es la vida también ese día tuvo el constaste, hubo tristeza, ese día era tan bendito como maldito porque se originó la situación en que estaba ahora… ese día comenzó diferente ella había despertado temprano, lo recordaba muy bien.

_Al día después que descubrió algo fantástico que es estar enamorada de un chico tan tierno y simpático que haría cualquier cosa por ella pues así era Chocolove, él daba el alma por sus seres queridos._

_Pilika corrió hasta el aula, azoto la mochila en su pupitre, observo que su amiga todavía no llegaba, era muy temprano, paseo de un lado a otro, sentía una extrema adrenalina porque quería ya decirle e incluso gritarle a su amiga y todo el mundo que estaba enamorada de Chocolove Mcdonell el mejor amigo de su hermano._

_Pasaron unos largo minutos hasta que logro ver como su amiga llegaba con paso lento y eso la frustro, fue hasta ella prácticamente la arrollo para que salieran del salón._

_ - Oye, Pilika ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué son esas formas de recibirme? – una muy enojada Tamao le reclamaba pero ella no le hacía caso es más estaba muy contenta como para escucharla._

_- ¡Estabas en lo correcto! –extendiendo los brazos_

_- ¿Qué? – _

_- Lo estoy… lo estoy… - Pilika coreaba y se movía alrededor de su amiga - ¡Con un demonio! ¡claro que lo estoy! –_

_- ¿De qué demonios balbuceas? , ¿no te entiendo? –-con la manos en la cintura replicaba ella - Pilika con un demonio explícate y deja de sonreír tontamente… - dijo lentamente pues analizo esa sonrisa, esa alegría y esa energía que al parecer nunca terminaría, Tamao sabía esos síntomas pues una vez los tuvo, se llevó las manos al rostro pues por fin logro entender - No me digas que… -_

_- Sí, estoy enamorada de… - se acercó a su amiga para luego gritar – ¡De Chocolove!, estabas en lo correcto –_

_- Lo sabía, lo sabía… te lo dije - ahora Tamao brincaba de una lado a otro y no dejaba de señalar a Pilika - ¿No te lo dije?, ¡te lo dije!, ¡te lo dije! –_

_El ruidoso cantar de la peli rosa molesto a la Usui - Si, si lo dijiste… deja de restregármelo en el rostro – con falsa molestia decía._

_- Estoy tan emocionada por ti – la abrazo una vez que dejo de brincar como loca - ¿Y ahora qué harás? – cuestiono una vez alejándola de su cuerpo._

_- Se lo voy a decir… Hoy - Pilika tenía impaciencia, ya quería decírselo - No puede esperar más, quiero verlo, abrazarlo… quiero besarlo –_

_Tamao se puso seria pues había otra cosa que no contemplo ella - Pero si él no te…-_

_- Corresponde… uff.- completo, la Usui ya había pensado en ello el día de ayer y concluyo - No importa si me corresponde o no, yo quiero contárselo, de ahí en adelante él decide –_

_Tamamura a veces se sorprendía de lo madura que poda lograr ser Pilika -Sabes que te apoyare…- coloco ambas manos en los hombros de ella -¡Mi amiga está enamorada! – grito a todo pulmón, Pilika le tapó la boca pues en ese momento pasaba Nichrom que solo se limitó a darles una sonrisa a ese par de chicas locas como forma de saludo._

_Estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela como era costumbre para Pilika,_ _Seyram y Tamao cuando era hora del receso, estaban almorzando mientras venia como jugaban futbol los chicos, en todo momento no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa en el rostro esa Usui y eso lo notaba sus amigas._

_- ¿Qué te tiene muy sonriente, Pili? – preguntaba Seyram pues noto que durante las primeras clases su amiga no dejaba de sonreír._

_con una cara muy sonriente - Es sólo que la vida es bella – _

_- Así es –apoyo Tamao a ese comentario tan positivo que dio la Usui, luego soltaron una risita y continuaron con la plática que tenía que trataba sobre la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de Manta y por ende estaba organizándolo Tamao, no muy lejos de ese trio de chicas se encontraba un chico que miraba fijamente a esa Usui – Espero que no falten, chicas – dijo Tamao antes del sonido de la campana que le dio el aviso que ya concluyo el receso, las tres chicas se levantaron del pasto, recogieron sus cosas y caminaron rápidamente hacia el aula de clases._

_Love...love...love...love_

_En los pasillos iban casi corriendo todos los alumnos, la Usui iba de tras de sus amigas, el chico le pareció el momento perfecto para intentar hablar con ella- ¡Pilika!, ey… Pilika! – le llamaba ese castaño._

_Se detuvo y miro hacia atrás - ¿Qué ocurre, Nichrom? –_

_El chico la alcanzo - Me preguntaba si podía llevarte a tu casa hoy –_

_Pilika sin tardarse y sin meditarlo - Lo siento… pero tengo un asunto que hacer –_

_- Por favor – rogaba el chico - Es que quiero platicar contigo –_

_Ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared pues necesitaba ir a ver a Choco pero no podía rechazar la petición de su amigo a pesar que el instinto le dictaba que era una pésima idea - ¿Es muy importante para ti? –_

_- La verdad es que sí – _

_Noto la sinceridad en la respuesta y en el rostro de él - Entonces acepto – no muy convencida hablo._

_Love...love...love...love...love_

_Era la hora de la salida y Nichorm la esperaba, caminaron hasta la salida de la escuela platicando de las películas que estaban de moda, la música, él contaba uno que otro chiste pero a ella no les pareció gracioso pero por cortesía se reía, platicaron sobre a qué universidad irían y entre muchas cosa sin transcendencia, así continuaron hasta la casa de ella._

_Estaban en la entrada de la casa, él estaba en los escalones y en silencio - Gracias por traerme – dijo amable ella pero atrás de ese sentimiento había enojo por que no pudo ir a ver a Choco por culpa de él._

_- Espera, Pilika – otra vez ese tono de voz de súplica._

_- Ahora ¿qué pasa? – con su mejor sonrisa forzada le daba, _

_- Te quiero platicar de algo contigo –_

_- Pero si ya platicamos – no entendía el punto de Nichrom pues platicaron de todo… ¿o no?, se cuestionaba ella._

_- Si… pero la verdad es que… – con una risa nerviosa que en algún tiempo atrás le fascino.- Pilika – el tono serio que él le daba no le dio buen presentimiento - Quiero que volvamos… quiero ser tu novio otra vez – se acercó a ella, Pilika juraba que en ese momento tenía una cara de espanto a la hora que termino de escuchar esas palabra, sentía como él le estaba acariciando el rostro - ¿Qué opinas? –_

_- ¿Eh? – respondió con un monosílabo, se alejó de él pues necesitaba tenerlo alejado - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora? –_

_- ¿Porque no?, Pilika acordamos que este tiempo era para conocernos y así fortalecer nuestro lazo con la intención de no cometer los mismo errores que cometimos cuando andamos por primera vez –_

_- No me lo tienes que recordar – estaba furiosa consigo por haber hecho ese acuerdo con él, buen en ese tiempo aun sentía algo de cariño por él y no quería perderlo, también estaba triste porque no funciono el noviazgo por eso la necesidad de tenerlo cerca; lo quería mucho pero no tanto como ama a Chocolove, Pilika respiro para dispersar el enojo - Ya lo sé pero no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres volver conmigo?, si tienes a muchas chicas atrás de ti - eso era cierto después que se anunciara que ya no eran novios un motón de chicas se acercaron a Nicrhom, lo asediaban y lo mimaban con tal que él eligiera entre ellas su nueva novia._

_- Pero yo no quiero a otra… yo te quiero a ti – Pilika no podía ocultar que esas palabras lograron enternecerla pero solo eso, Nichrom le hablaba con mucho amor - Te extraño, extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, como nos tomábamos de la mano y extraño el brillo de tus ojos cuando me mirabas con tanto amor –_

_- Nichrom… esto es inesperado – ella tenía que irse, quería irse, fue caminando hasta la puerta de la casa._

_Nichrom no dejaría que ella se alejara, la tomo de las manos- ¿Inesperado?, yo no creo eso, si sabíamos que un día de estos volveríamos –- el rostro de Pilika le daba a entender lo opuesto - Tu ya no lo considerabas ¿verdad? –_

_Pilika no le iba a decir la verdad tan tajantemente, no le iba a decir: "Nichrom la verdad es que al principio si contemplaba volver contigo a la larga pero tengo que decirte que tampoco contemplaba en enamorarme locamente del mejor amigo de mi hermano, así que rechazo volver contigo", no podía ser cruel , por eso opto en ir lentamente y sutil con la negativa - Escúchame – respiro hondo pues no era fácil rechazar a alguien - Yo ahorita me siento halagada por tus palabras pero… -_

_- Pilika tú tienes mi corazón entre tus manos –_

_Ese comentario la hizo sentir como si fuera bañada con agua fría - No me digas eso – rogaba ella._

_- Por favor, volvamos, te necesito, te extraño… te amo – con voz baja hablaba, acorto la distancia entre ellos - Te prometo que si regresas conmigo te hare la chica más feliz de este mundo, seré tu sirviente, tu confidente, no veré a otra chica que no seas tú… te seré muy fiel hasta la muerte - ella estaba sudando frío ante esas palabras que le profesaban amor, amor que ella ya no correspondía - Acepta volver conmigo – susurraba él sin perder detalle de esos labios femeninos._

_Nichrom con mucha confianza tomo del rostro a Pilika y comenzó acerca el rosto, se rozaba los labios - Nichrom… yo... no sé qué decir – ella estaba petrificada antes el ágil movimiento de él._

_- No digas nada solo siente – al termino de esa frase él la beso, ella cerro lo ojos automáticamente como forma de decirse que esto no estaba pasando, que no estaba siendo besado por él… que este es un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría; pero no le servía de nada negar pues sentía como Nichrom la besaba con mucha ternura y ahí asimilo por medio de ese beso que él le tenía mucho amor pero ella ya no le correspondía._

_Ella coloco las manos en el pecho de él y comenzaba alejarlo de si, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente ahí lo vio parado, mirándolos fijamente, ella noto la angustia de ese moreno que fue testigo del beso._

_A Pilika le faltaba el aire, tenía nerviosismo pero sobretodo miedo por lo que estuviera pensando Chocolove - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí, Choco? – cuando le dijo esa pregunta vio como Chocolove trataba de reaccionar._

_Vio como sacudió la cabeza y alzaba el libro que tenía entre las manos -Vine a… a dejar el… libro de tu hermano - la voz le salió entrecortada, Pilika no sabía si acercarse a él pero al ver como él dejaba el libro en los escalones de la entrada y daba la media vuelta para irse rápidamente a hacia la camioneta; la chica no espero en salir tras de él, tiro la mochila._

_En todo ese recorrido no paro de correr hasta llegar hasta él; una vez que llego a la camioneta él comenzó abrir la puerta, Pilika se atrevió a poner una mano sobre el hombro que logro que él se detuviera; ella no sabía cómo comenzar a explicar lo que vio pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo para retenerlo - Chocolove… sobre lo que viste es…– _

_- Discúlpame por interrumpirte – la voz quebrada de él hizo que ella retirara esa mano, lo vio como abrió la puerta para luego subir al auto pero antes de cerrarla le dijo sin siquiera verla a los ojos - Ya entiendo porque ya no querías que fuera a recogerte – Pilika no soportaba oírlo hablar con tanta tristeza en cada palabra - Pero me alegro que por fin reanudes tu relación con él – pero si no soportaba oírlo ver ese rostro desencajado y con una forzada sonrisa le partió el corazón._

_- ¡Espera! no saques… - decía con tono rasposo pues trataba hacer a un lado las ansias de llorar._

_Chocolove cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dispuso arrancar el motor - Me tengo que ir – Pilika se alejó de la camioneta porque entendía que en este momento no podría hacerlo recapacitar para que la escuchara, sin decir nada más lo vio como puso andar el auto para comenzar a retirarse de ese lugar._

_Se quedó viéndolo partir, pasaron minutos, tenía ganas de gritar, se sentía impotente pero sobre todo estaba enojada consigo por no haber ido primero con Chocolove._

_- Pilika – Nichrom la llamaba de forma preocupada pues nunca la vio tan afligida - ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto una vez teniéndola cerca._

_Ella paso de largo a su ex, agarro su mochila y abrió la puerta de la casa, antes de dar un paso hacia la entrada le dijo – Nicrhom será mejor que te vayas – _

_- Pero no me has dicho tu respuesta –_

_- Por favor lárgate… - sin mirarlo un solo momento entro a la casa para después cerrarlo de un azote, se recargo en la puerta y vio cómo su hermano se acercaba a ella._

_- Hermana – con voz calmada la llamaba._

_- Quiero estar sola - subió las escaleras súbitamente hasta llegar a su habitación para poder llorar a solas por toda la noche._

Pilika sintió la brisa fresca que la hizo salir de ese recuerdo doloroso, miro hacia el cielo, había pocas estrellas, escucho pasos atrás de ella, giro para quien era - Nichrom – no le era impactante tenerlo a su lado.

- Hola – saludo tímidamente el chito, ella solo lo observaba - Seguramente soy la persona que menos querías ver -

- Por una parte estas en lo correcto – con indiferencia ella hablaba, se levantó y se colocó las zapatillas - Pero me alegra verte porque así me ahorre en buscarte -

Nichrom estaba muy animado de oír esas palabras por parte de ella, por eso se atrevió a decir - ¿De verdad me ibas a buscar? –

- No te emociones - se acercó a él hasta tenerlo cara a cara - Tengo que decir mi respuesta sobre tu petición –

Trago en seco el chico pues la actitud dura que ella estaba manejando lo estaba poniendo inquieto – Dímela –

- No volveré contigo – tajantemente dijo, sin tentarse el corazón, sin pensar sobre los sentimiento de él; el rostro de él le pedía o más bien le exigía ¿por qué? – Estoy enamorada de otra persona, así que discúlpame si te lastimo con esta respuesta y entenderé que ya no quieras ser mi amigo – con eso dicho Pilika se alejó de él.

Nichrom cerro los puños y con voz enfurecido – ¿Es de él quien estás enamorada? – no podía explicarse como ella se logró enamorar de un chico tan poco atractivo como es el moreno.

Se detuvo y giro para verlo – Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuestas – y sin darle tiempo de que le respondiera lo dejo solo.

**Love…Love…love…love…love**

Estaba por la mitad la botella de tequila, pasaban las 1 de la madrugada del día sábado, eras los únicos clientes del lugar, Horo reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste, Ren jugaba pool contra Yoh mientras que Choco estaba muy pensativo viendo su celular pues tenía ganas de llamar a cierta persona.

El moreno se agarraba la cabeza, movía inquietantemente el pie derecho, se levantaba de la silla y caminaba alrededor de la mesas sin dejar de mirar el celular, se sentó nuevamente, le dio un trago a la cerveza y agarro el cel para aventarlo de mala gana otra vez sobre la mesa - ¿Quién necesita a las mujeres? –

Es verdad solo te traen problemas y te confunden – apoyaba Yoh que se acercó para tomarse otro shot de tequila. – Y te vuelven loco -

- ¿Loco? – Ren abrazo a Yoh por los hombros – Jeanne me volvía loco… pero loco feliz y agradable -

Horo alzo la cabeza de la mesa, miró fijamente a su amigo - Sabes me he preguntado… – el Usui agarro la botella de tequila y le dio un sorbo -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que estás enamorado de ella?, ella es muy diferente a ti –

- Porque no puedo dejar de admirar su belleza, cuando la tengo a mi lado hace que mi energía se renueva… cada vez que tomo su mano me hace sentir vivo y que la vida sin ella no vale la pena estar, me hace sentir invencible y débil a la vez - Horo podía percibir el amor que su amigo sentía por su novia – Siempre pienso en ella, siempre quiero hacerla sonreír, confortarla, ser el dueño de sus risas hasta sus enojos - Yoh se llevó a la boca la botella, Choco reflexionaba cada palabra que ese chinito decía - Todo el momento quiero protegerla de las personas que desean hacerle daño… no me importa pelearme con sus amigos o mis familiares, me niego estar lejos de ella – el chinito veía de reojo a sus amigos - No soporto que otros chicos la vean o la toquen me hace sentir celos – en esa oración no pudo evitar en recordar a ese ingles petulante, luego la imagen de su novia se le venido a la mente y sonrió ampliamente - Ella me hace sentir cómodo y en confianza a tal punto que le he contado mis sueños y secretos -

Yoh que dejaba la botella en la mesa - Así se siente estar enamorado – susurro éste, Yoh ya comprendía esa rareza que sentía por ella, ya comprendía la necesidad de tenerla a su lado y protegerla, la necesidad de hacerla sentir alegre, la necesidad de consentirla, también comprendía porque le dolía su lejanía y su comportamiento incomodo ; el chico camino de un lado a otro bajo la visión de sus amigos, la poca borrachera que se le genero se desvaneció pues ahora ya podía entender – _No…no puede ser - _se jalo algunos mechones pero en todo momento teníauna sonrisa incrédula adornado el rostro

- ¿Estás bien? – un preocupado Horo se acercó.

Yoh le iba a responder pero el mismo recuerdo de esa noche se hacía presente pero ahora había una diferencia importante, cerró los ojos para retenerlo, visualizo Anna en esa habitación y al final recordó esas exactas palabras – _ Yo creo… que me estoy enamorado de ti pero lo más probable es que ya lo esté – _abrió los ojos, aventó el taco de pool fue hasta la mesa, agarro su mochila, saco la billetera para sacar unos cuantos yenes - Me tengo que ir – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Tao caminaba al lado del gemelo que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Voy a ver a Anna –

- ¡Pero ya son las 2 de la madrugada! –

- No me importa tengo que verla – abrió la puerta y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo dejando a sus amigos - _Necesito verla – _pensaba mientras corría_. _

**Continuer…**

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo… gracias por sus comentarios, ¿Quién ha jugado billar?, ¡levanten la mano!, este capítulo fue largo pero necesario, ¡yoh ya recodo! Pero ¿ahora qué hará?... ya sé Manta & Tamao como novios de seguro se sorprendieron pero hay que ser reales hay parejas así(aparte hay que darle una oportunidad a Manta con una linda jovencita que es Tamao), he tardado en actualizar porque para lo que leen mi otro fic **Si fueramos **estoy escribiendo un buen capitulo que cambiara el rumbo aparte estará gracioso (solo esperen y verá, mi cabeza a pensado algo malvado) pero también he estado reflexionando sobre mi otro fic **Ella es un sueño o bad girl (**en este fic estoy algo trabada a la hora de entrelazar algunas argumentos y escenas que están en mi mente), una vez que explique mis motivo tratare de actualizar rápido ya estamos en los últimos, en el próximo capítulo solo falta Chocolove.

Estoy feliz porque viene otra vez Inna a México para los que me conocen saben que es mi cantante electro/dance favorita :) ya quiero ir a verla.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quieren más intriga o ya que estén de cursis nuestras parejas?

Nos vemos…

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	18. Chapter 18

El chico sólo tenía una cosa en la mente que era "verla", no le importaba la hora o ir caminando hasta la casa de ella, haría cualquier sacrificio para estar a su lado, no le importo el peligro que podría encontrar en el camino o sentir miedo de caminar entre esas calles solitarias; después de una buen rato caminando ahí estaba enfrente de esa casa, sentía nerviosismo pero a la vez excitación de verla, con todo el valor toco el timbre de la casa, espero unos minutos pero nadie le abría después toco fuertemente la puerta, pero igual nadie atrás de la puerta le respondía - ¡Anna, Anna! –gritaba no le importaba molestar a los vecinos de ella con el griterío y mucho menos a los padres - ¡Ábreme!, me urge hablar contigo - aun con ese ruido ni siquiera se asomaron los padres de ella, eso le pareció extraño - _¿Dónde estarán?-_ se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia adentro – _Sería un buen momento para robarles _– con ese pensamiento absurdo hizo que soltara una risa queda pero al final se dio una golpecito en la frente -Pero en que estoy pensando ahora, estúpido que soy_ -_

- Yoh ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico giro para verla, ahí estaba como siempre hermosa y porque no decir sensual con ese corto vestido negro que le daba una magnifica visión de esa torneadas piernas.

Una vez que dejo de verle las piernas le dijo a trompicones - Vine a verte –

La chica entrecerró lo ojos y paso hasta la puerta - ¿Estas borracho? –

- No –

- Es que hueles mucho alcohol y humo de cigarro – ella saco de la pequeña cartera las llaves y comenzó abrir la puerta.

- Bebí unas cuantas cerveza y tequila – decía sin darle mucha importancia a ello.

Anna dio unos pasos para adentrarse a la casa - Pasa – él acepto la oferta, se maravilló de lo bien decorado y la calidez que había, oyó como ella cerraba la puerta después se iba a la sala, él la siguió – Siéntate… ¿quieres café o agua?-

- Estoy bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento –

- Al contrario de ti yo si quiero agua – se iba a sentar Yoh pero prefiero seguirla, mientras ella bebía el agua examino a su amigo - ¿A qué viniste a mi casa a esta hora inapropiada? – pregunto una vez dejando el vaso vacío.

- No es tan inapropiada la hora – al término decir eso rio descaradamente.

Ella le dio un vistazo al reloj que había en la cocina - Ya casi serán las tres de la madrugada – se comenzó a estirar la chica, Yoh no paraba de ver cada movimiento de ella - A esta hora yo ya debería estar dormida –

- ¿Y porque no lo estás? –

- Como veras fui a una fiesta – Anna se auto señaló el vestuario.

- Ya me di cuenta de ello – entre risa decía él - ¿A qué fiesta fuiste? – se sentía en confianza otra vez pues ya no sentía que ella estaba incomoda con su presencia como en varias ocasiones en que quedaban a solas.

- Mi amiga Kanna me invito a la fiesta de Ryu - Anna se recargo en la barra desayunador - Ese tipo es raro pero sabe organizar tremendas fiestas – después de ese comentario se quedaron en silencio, él no podía parar de verla con mucho amor y felicidad, se puso seria - Dime ¿a qué viniste? –

- Cierto – de lo tan cómodo que estaba con ella se le había olvidado su objetivo principal – Anna… la verdad no sé cómo comenzar – Yoh se pasaba ambos brazos atrás de la nuca y sentía como las mejillas le ardía. – No soy bueno en esto… nunca he dicho esto a ninguna chica –

- Si quieres dime de que se trata, tal vez así yo te pueda ayudar a encontrar las palabras indicadas –

- No, yo tengo que encontrar las palabras indicas como pueda y como me nazca – Yoh agarro las manos de ella, ese movimiento la sorprendió pero después sintió una agradable sensación eléctrica que le produjo cuando él comenzó acariciarla – Tu sabes como soy conocido en el campus… soy el famoso "el mujeriego Asakura", el que utiliza a las mujeres para llevarlas a mi cama, no me avergüenza en decirlo – Anna era consiente de todo ello, le dolía de tan solo pensar que otras mujeres hayan besado esos labios y compartido cama con él pero al final no le importaba - Anna discúlpame por tardarme en darme cuenta… que estoy enamorado de ti –le dijo en tono serio pero suave y con una seguridad que nunca había notado que él podría tener. – Es que este sentimiento que me ha nacido hacia ti es tan nuevo para mí pero a la vez tan fantástico -

Ella dejo escapar el aire que retuvo - ¿Estás seguro de estar enamorado de mí?, como tú lo has dicho que esto es nuevo para ti, aparte me habías comentado que nunca te has enamorado – Anna comenzaba sentir nerviosismo pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba pues parecía demasiado perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad, ella no se fiaba a lo que escuchaba.

- Tal vez es nuevo para mí, tal vez sea un inexperto en el ámbito de saber estar enamorado pero estoy seguro que nunca he sentido tanto amor por una mujer como lo siento por ti – la tomo del rostro, unió frente con frente - Tú me haces sentir una necesidad de tenerte cerca, de abrazarte, de besarte, de protegerte, de tocarte y estoy seguro que no podría vivir sin ti - Yoh inclino el rostro para poder rozar labio con labio - Estoy enamorado de ti… y si hago una analizo exhaustivo te puedo asegurar que desde que nos presentó mi hermano es cuando conseguiste flecharme – cerro lo ojos para recordar como su hermano Hao en un domingo llevo a Anna para presentarla a la familia, ella iba con un sencillo vestido veraniego, la noto segura y seria, congenio muy bien con su mamá y su abuela mientras que su papá y abuelo le veía el visto bueno a la relación, en toda esa tarde no habían intercambiado palabra entre ellos pero el hecho era de que Yoh se quedó impactado por su belleza y sencillez que Anna replegaba, no sabía cómo iniciar platica con ella; nunca en su vida de conquistador se había quedado sin palabra alguna enfrente de una chica y sentido tanto nerviosismo; al principio no le dio tanta importancia a esos efectos que ella le causaba pero todo cambio cuando cruzaron mirada ahí sintió una corriente eléctrica que le atravesaba el cuerpo entero, también sintió como el pulso se le acelero pero fue cuando la escucho llamarlo por su nombre, en ese momento juro que nunca la lastimaría y jugaría con su sentimientos, la trataría especial, la trataría como una amiga también se juró que la protegería de él o de cualquier bastardo que se atreviera hacerle daño - Te amo – soltó, fue hasta ella, la abrazo para después besarla lentamente como queriendo grabar la sensación, estaba disfrutando el beso como si fuera su dulce favorito, ella no le respondía al beso pero eso no le importaba, se separó de ella pero aun manteniendo la cercanía - Ahora… dime ¿tú que sientes por mí? - él ya había expuesto lo que sentía, pensó que eso era la parte difícil pero se equivocó porque la parte difícil era escuchar la respuesta de ella.

- Yoh… tu eres el hermano de mi ex, es muy difícil para mí decirte esto porque te tengo un gran cariño y respeto - ella deshizo el abrazo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- Eres mi amigo y cómplice, por lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar nuestra relación que tenemos, así que escucha bien… –

- Está bien, está bien, entendió que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo – Yoh la interrumpió porque no quería seguir escuchando el rechazo de ella pues estaba seguro que era eso en que terminaría el discurso que le daba – Comprendo, pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos… –

Anna le tapo la mano con la boca porque no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces, él la vio sonreír eso le destrozo el corazón pues ella se estaba burlando - Déjame terminar – ella le suplico, el chico giro el rostro y miro el suelo – Me alegro de escuchar lo que tu sientes por mí, es un halago y privilegio ser la primera mujer que logro enamorar al "mujeriego Asakura" - levanto el rosto de él para que la mirara y notara todo el amor que tanto siente por él - Será un orgullo tratar de hacerte feliz y corresponder a tu amor como se merece -

Yoh no lograba procesar las palabras que ella dijo, con cierto tartamudeo hablo- No entiendo lo que dices, lo que me tratas de decir es…–

Anna se acercó a él nuevamente y le tomo de la mano - Que yo siento lo mismo que tu – sonriendo le decía - Estoy enamorada de ti –

- Anna – la tomo entre sus brazos, se sentía el hombre más afortunado de ser correspondido.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Después que Yoh los dejo, este Ren trataba de razonar el comportamiento desesperado del gemelo pero al final dejo de pensar en eso, cuando giro fue hasta el alcoholizado Horo que no podía ni levantarse de la silla, aprovecho que el moreno fue al baño para acercársele.

- La idea era que ellos se emborracharan no tu pedazo de idiota – le dijo con mucho desdén mientras se recargaba en la mesa. – Teníamos que emborracharlos para saber que les pasaba y así poder ayudarlos ¿Por qué te tuviste que beber la mitad del tequila? -

- Es que ellos no bebían y tú sabes que soy del tipo que no desperdicia el alcohol - balbuceaba ese Usui, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa - Aparte creo que le ayudamos de algún modo a Yoh –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Por la forma que se fue de aquí –

Ren le dio la ventaja a su amigo que tal vez tuviera razón - Digamos que tengas razón en eso – Horo saco el pecho e intento levantarse pero las rodillas le flaquearon que lo hizo tambalearse, sino fuera por Ren que lo sostuvo y lo regreso a la silla se hubiera ido de espaldas – Ahora solo falta ayudar de alguno modo a ese tipejo – señalo a Chocolove que regresaba.

El moreno se quedó quieto a ver como sus amigos lo miraban fijamente - ¿Qué sucede? – se sentía incómodo el tener las miradas fijas – Déjenme de mirar así –

- Lo siento – se disculpó Tao, le echo un vistazo su reloj de muñeca – Ya hay que irnos -

- Tú pagas Chocolove – el Usui se levantaba lentamente para evitar agitarse mucho.

- Pero –

- Anda, después te lo reponemos – decía el chinito, Choco no tuvo otra que ir con Peyote y saldar la cuenta, con ese moreno lejos – Te toca a ti ayudarlo –

- Cuenta con ello – alzando el pulgar.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Una vez que dejaron el local, estaban en el estacionamiento, Ren metió en su auto la mochila, Chocolove sostenía a Horo-horo que no podía avanzar ni dos pasos sin caerse, hizo malabares para abrir la puerta de su camioneta roja.

- ¿Lo llevas a su casa? –el chinito decía después de subirse al auto.

- Ren mejor tú, yo no quiero - sin impórtale fue hasta Ren dejando al pobre Usui que se cayó al suelo.

- Vamos, Choco, hazme este favor - pedía antes de colocar la llave, el ceño fruncido de su amigo hizo que se detuviera, pensó otra estrategia para convencerlo - ¿Qué te parece que Horo decida con quien irse? –

- Yo quiero que me lleve Chocolove – El Usui desde el suelo contesto, aprovecho el momento estático de ese moreno para arrancar el auto.

- Nos vemos – se despido el chinito a la vez que sonaba el claxon.

- Arg… maldito Ren – patio una lata de cerveza para después ir y levantar a su amigo, con mucho esfuerzo logro colocarlo al asiento del copilo y colócale el cinturón de seguridad - Bien, hora de llevarte a casa – dijo cuándo iba en marcha la camioneta.

No pasaron ni cinco minuto de ir en camino cuando Horo le comenzó hablar - Chocolove… sabes que eras al único de los pretendientes de mi hermana que soportaba – vio como el moreno se tensó al oír eso.

- No lo sabía – con tranquilidad le contestaba – Y para que sepas, yo no era un pretendiente –

- ¿No lo eras?, ¡por supuesto que no lo eras! – se dio un golpe el Usui por haber empleado la oración en pasado por eso corrigió - Sino que eres aun un buen pretendiente para mi hermana – le moreno le iba a corregir diciéndole "que nunca pretendió a su hermana, que eran solo amigos" pero decidió en abstenerse porque su amigo estaba borracho, el Usui estaba tan relajado que no le incomodaba platicar sobre lo que más aprecia en esta vida, su hermana - Mi hermana es muy bonita, tiene unas curvas, un hermoso rostro, unos bonitos ojos y unas piernas que mata a cualquier hombre – con mucho orgullo decía él.

Choco giro a ver a ese Usui, estaba horrorizado de lo que escucho, por eso le reprocho - Es tu hermana de la que hablas, animal – lo miraba con asco.

- No me mires como si fuera un pervertido porque no lo soy – se defendió él - Lo que trataba de darte a entender es que mi hermana se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer – Choco se relajó al saber que su amigo no era un pervertido sólo un buen observador - Y es obvio que tenga a varios chicos yendo por sus huesos –

- ¿Es popular con los chicos? – inconscientemente apretó el manubrio porque no podía concebir esa idea.

- Claro que sí, ¡que pregunta tan estúpida! – hasta esa pregunta ofendió a ese Horo-horo - Si no te has dado cuenta mi hermana es hermosa, no se me hace raro que quieran robarle un beso –

- Hermosa –repito es palabra, Chocolove se pasó una mano al rostro pues estaba frustrado y algo incómodo al saber que su amiga atraía a muchos hombres, pensó - _De tan sólo tener la idea de que ella saliera con otro chico que no fuera yo hace que se me revuelva el estómago pero sobre todo me hace sentir enojado _- sacudió la cabeza porque quería olvidar esos pensamientos posesivos que tuvo - ¿Porque me dices todo esto? -

- Porque comprendo porque te pusiste celoso cuando viste el beso –

- Yo no me puse celoso – tenía la mandíbula apretada y la cejas arrugadas.

- ¡Qué va!, ni eso te lo crees – con mucha burla hablaba él - Has salido mucho con mi hermana y es obvio que te hayas encariñado, por eso es que te sientes amenazado, celoso y triste al ver como él la beso - Chocolove paro el auto abruptamente enfrente del semáforo rojo, el conductor quería que su amigo se callara.

El moreno se quedó estático ante ese comentario de su amigo – _¿Estoy celoso de ese tal Nichrom?... NO… No… no puede ser, no puedo sentir celos por ese niño - _se miró las manos como queriendo encontrar las respuestas en ellas, espero que la ira que tenía adentro se bajara pero una vez más resurgió con mucha potencia a la hora de recordar como él beso a Pilika y de cómo se atrevió en acariciarla, golpeo con violencia el volante, Horo solo lo miraba preocupado _- ¡Diablos! si lo estoy_, _¡estoy muy celoso! Quiero golpear a ese imbécil _– el chico seguía golpeando el manubrio – _NO puede ser - _rio con mucha amargura una vez que dejo su acto violento y reinicio el camino.

El Usui dejo pasar unos minutos para que se calamara su amigo- ¿Puedes creer que ella anduviera con ese "chico modelo"? - Horo creo ese apodo al ex de Pilika porque le encajaba muy bien.

- ¡No lo creo!, ¡ella es una niña y el un bastardo que se aprovechó de su inocencia para hacerla su novia! –Chocolove sintió como se mordió la lengua pues la verdad ella no se veía tan niña, es más, esta Pilika ya se veía toda una jovencita de 18 años y que está muy bien desarrollada.

- Su ex siempre la llamaba todos las noches después que tú la dejabas y una vez visito nuestra casa – el Usui no podía evitar sentir molestia al recordar cómo una vez Nichrom llego sin improvisto a visitar a Pilika, ellos platicaron, hubo risas y felicidad – Parece ser que él aún está muy interesado en ella–

- ¿Y ella también esta interesada en él? – el moreno no comprendía porque preguntaba eso ni porque su voz salía con tanto enojo, si a él no le interesaba la vida amorosa de ella, no le interesaba si regresaban o eso creía. – Sabes olvida lo que dije – el moreno quería controlar sus celos pero no podía.

Y con mucha cautela le hablo - Te aconsejo que la escuches – oyó el bufido de inconformidad por parte del conductor - Lo que paso ente ella y Nichrom no fue de su agrado, él aprovecho el momento de duda de ella, ella fue besada sin consentimiento - Chocolove estaciono la camioneta enfrente de la entrada de la casa del Usui - Te aseguro que ella lo menos que quiere es hacerte daño, te quiere mucho hasta el punto de decir que ella… - Horo se detuvo, sabía que no le correspondía decirle sobre lo que siente Pilika por su amigo, Chocolove estaba sereno - Amigo, no la alejes de ti porque estas celoso por Nichrom porque te puedes arrepentir –

El moreno observo la puerta de la casa - Horokeu, ¿de verdad ella me quiere? – quería escuchar esa afirmación

- Para que sepas te quiere mucho – el moreno se puso feliz de escuchar eso.

- ¿Ella está con él otra vez? – necesitaba la respuesta, no sabía por qué pero la necesitaba.

- Ellos no han vuelto - al oír eso el moreno sintió alivio, el azulito se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta- Sólo te suplico que la escuches cuanto antes mejor -

- Lo hare –

- Que bien…ah…- grito Horo pues dio al suelo, todavía tenía el efecto del tequila, Chocolove había pensado que estaba sobrio por la forma que le hablo con tanto fluidez pero se equivocó, salió del auto y fue para darle apoyo – Llévame a mi casa, amigo -

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y me alegre que les guste… haber que les parece este capítulo.

Nos vemos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	19. Chapter 19

El moreno coloco las llaves en la entrada pero alguien abrió la puerta antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, estaba nervioso porque ahí estaba ella… tenia esa pijama de color rosa con animalitos, se veía tan delicada que le daba ganas de abrazarla.

- ¡Pilika!, de la que hemos estado hablando tanto – Horo se balanceo hasta su hermanita para abrazarla.

- Horo-horo – regaño a su amigo, el moreno estaba sonrojado por ese comentario fuera de lugar.

Ella sonrió con timidez, abrazo a su hermano y lo hizo caminar hasta la sala, Chocolove cerró la puerta y fue tras de ella - Hermano estas muy feliz –

- Así es hermanita –

Cuando la mirada de ella poso sobre el moreno, él sintió un intenso ardor en las mejillas pues la mirada que ella le estaba dando tenía un gran margen de amor - Si quieres lo llevo hasta su habitación… para… para - Chocolove estaba tartamudeando, sentía las manos sudorosas y el corazón no paraba de latir rápido; ese efectos eran causados por ella - Para que descanse – logro a completar una vez que fijo la mirada al piso.

- Es una buena idea – su voz era tan melodiosa que lo confortaba y también tenía el efecto de hacer desaparecer los problemas, también hacia cuestionarse ¿Por qué se alejó de ella? por celos, automáticamente se respondió - Vamos Horo es hora de ir a la cama –Pilika jalaba de un brazo a Horo para pasárselo por el hombro, el peso de su hermano la desbalanceo pero si no fuera por las manos de Choco sosteniéndola por detrás se hubiera ido de boca junto con el cuerpo.

Choco fue al extremo contrario y lo cargo de ese costado, subieron las escaleras paso a paso para evitar un percance - ¡Cuidado, cuidado! - decía una y otra vez el moreno hasta que llegaron a la dichosa habitación.

Pilika y Choco dejaron a Horo en la cama, Horo llamo con el dedo a su amigo la chica aprovecho para salir de ahí - Choco, te voy a pedir que no le hagas más daño a mi hermana - le susurraba con mucha emotividad - Ella es lo que más amo en mi vida, es mi familia y me moriría al escucharla llorar otra vez por ti –

El moreno se sorprendió como Horo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no era fácil ver como su amigo le pedía eso - No le hagas daño –

- ¡Prométemelo! –

El tono exigente de parte de ese Usui lo estremeció, y no dudo en contestarle - Lo prometo –

- Bien, si la veo llorar por ti otra vez te rompo la cara – Chocolove comprendía esa amenaza por parte de ese hermano, Horo se secó las lágrimas fugases - Ahora sal de mi cuarto – el moreno salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, se detuvo en el último escalón pues quería contemplar la bella figura de su amiga, se quería grabar esa imagen de ella recargada a un lado de la puerta y teniendo la mirada perdida, era una imagen tan hipnótico.

Ella sentía que era observada, giro el rostro para ver al moreno - Gracias por traerlo y subirlo a su habitación – con algo de timidez hablaba ella.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer – él quería darse un golpe por la forma cortante que hablo, no quería hablarle de ese modo a ella, quería hacer las paces pero no sabía que palabras iniciar las disculpas pero ella se adelantó.

- Siento mucho que vieras lo ocurrido, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, este Nicrhom me beso inesperadamente yo no quería, no lo deseaba – Pilika hablaba despacio, deseando que él entendiera y sintiera su sufrir - Es mi culpa por no detener ese beso, debí haber prestado atención a sus movimientos – ella se había estado regañado por su falta de atención a los indicios de que iba besarla.

- Pilika, no es tu culpa que él te besara, fue… fue sorpresivo para ti – Chocolove estaba tratando de confortarla, se acercó a ella para luego abrazarla afectuosamente, ella se dejó hacer, la chica había extrañado la calidez de su amigo - Aparte yo debo discúlpame es más perdóname por mi actitud infantil, soy tu amigo y como tu amigo no debí reaccionar de forma irracional, lamento ser tan cabezota contigo – él se sentía tan bien teniéndola entre sus brazos y oler su dulce aroma, ella recargo la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, podía escuchar claramente el bum del corazón de éste; Chocolove se sentía en confianza que comenzó a expresar lo que sintió al ver ese fatal momento – Estaba enojado contigo, con él y conmigo, pero más con él que me causo mucho dolor y celos pero sobretodo miedo -

- Miedo ¿Por qué sentirías miedo? – separo la cabeza del pecho para verlo, tenía una ligera esperanza sobre él.

- No lo sé - él estaba confundido por sus propias palabras que le nació desde lo más profundo del alma, era la primera vez que reconocía el sentimiento del miedo - Tal vez por lo que me dijo tu hermano –

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- De que me sentía, bueno, me siento amenazado por tu ex – dejo de abrazarla - Tú me habías dicho que querías regresar con él – Pilika se quería dar de topes con la pared por haberle contado a Chocolove sobre ese anterior deseo - Y es por eso que tengo miedo a perderte, por eso actué así contigo porque no soportaba la idea de que tal vez ya estaban juntos– se sinceraba el chico por primera vez consigo y con ella.

- Yo no he vuelto con él –

- Lo sé, tu hermano me lo dijo -

Pilika sabía que era ahora o nunca, era el momento adecuado para confesarle - Chocolove, tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero si no lo sabias ya te enteraste – al termino de esa oración se rio levemente, Chocolove la notaba agitada -Estos días sin ti me han hecho pensar y darme cuenta que yo te quiero más que un amigo… - él se sonrojo ante esas palabras que le hizo sentir feliz, la chica pensó que las últimas palabras tal vez su amigo se diera cuenta a que rumbo iba el discurso, pero su amigo era un poco distraído un defecto que le gustaba pero en esta ocasión no tanto, Pilika se sobaba la nuca para tratándose de relajar - Creí que esto iba ser fácil de decírtelo una vez que te tendría enfrente pero me equivoque –

- Decirme ¿Qué? –

Ella se frotaba las manos, respiro profundamente para después suspirar sonoramente – Chocolove… lo que traro de decir… - de un momento a otro la valentía se le esfumo cuando poso sus ojos sobre los de él, el miedo la invadió e hizo que la chica decidiera ir hacia otro tema - ¿Tu que sientes por mí? –dependiendo de su respuesta tal vez le regresaría la valentía.

Chocolove se quedó estático porque nunca se había preguntado eso, se rasco la mejilla y se quedó mirándola fijamente para tratando de descubrir que era lo que sentía por ella, por ella sentía un gran cariño pero también sentía algo tan fuerte que no sabía de qué trataba - Yo siento por ti… siento…– se llevó una mano a la cabellera estaba confundido _- ¿Qué siento por ti?_ –la observo detenidamente hasta que…

- ¡Ah…! ¡maldito Ren devuélveme mi cerveza! – el grito furioso de Horo despejo ese ambiente calmado y agradable que se había formado entre ellos.

Ellos al oír ese reclamo hizo que observaran las escaleras - Odio cuando se emborracha porque siempre sueña que Ren le roba y por consecuencia tengo que lidiar con esos gritos – comentaba Pilika con diversión absoluta.

- Es verdad – él también había sido testigo de esos arrebatos por parte de Horo – Pilika –

- Que te parece si hablamos mañana - él quería retomar la conversación pero ella al parecer no - Bueno, es decir hoy en unas cuantas horas – con su característico humor.

- Me parece bien – abrió la puerta - Ren y Jeanne organizaron un picnic –

- Me lo había comentado mi hermano –

- ¿Paso por ti? –

- Que te parece mejor que nos veamos allá – se acercó a la entrada.

Chocolove se sentía decepcionado que ella no aceptar la petición - Si es lo que quieres para mi está bien – metió las manos en los bolsillos, observo el rostro de ella, no sabía si podía o no, que tal si ella se molestaría por lo que quería hacer, pero al final dejo el miedo, se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente – Nos vemos más tarde – giro sobre los pies para irse rápidamente hasta la camioneta, sentía arde las mejillas, Pilika por su parte estaba contenta ante ese gesto cariñoso.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Llegando al departamento entro silenciosamente para que su mamá no lo escuchara, se escabullo hasta su habitación, se quitó el pantalón y camisa, estaban con un sencillo boxes, se acostó en la cama, se acomodó y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Rodaba de un lado a otro para haber si así el sueño llegara pero no venía, el moreno retribuía la falta de sueño porque estaba feliz porque tenía esa sensación que los problemas entre Pilika y él se han acabado, pero la verdad es que la mente le estaba rodando una pregunta - _¿Qué siento yo por ella?_ – abrió los ojos, esa cuestión le rebotaba en la cabeza – _Siento cariño por ella… pero ¿realmente siento cariño por ella?, no… no este cariño no es el típico que se siente entre amigos, este cariño es más profundo – _golpeo la cama para aliviar la angustia que se le formaba _-_ _¿Qué es?..._ _¿Y qué me está pasando?- _Choco abrazo la almohada que había estado reposando debajo de su cabeza – Tengo que descifrar que siento realmente por ella – susurro al final.

**Love… love… love…love…love…love.**

En el parque había muchas personas realizando diferentes actividades, unos niños jugando frisbee otros con sus perros, había algunas parejas que estaban sentados sobre una manta.

- Es bueno tener estas salidas – en medio del parque decía esa linda chica que estaba recargada sobre su novio que estaba leyendo un libro.

- Si tú lo dices, cariño – sin dejar de leer le contesto.

- Amo que me digas "cariño" – ella se despegó de él, lo miro con picardía, acerco el rostro hasta la altura del oído masculino – Me hace tener ganas de besarte –

Él cerro el libro, giro el rostro para verla en forma soberbia - ¿Por qué no lo haces? – ella no dejo pasar esa ocasión, ataco esos labios que tanto le gustaba y soñaba, lo estaba besando con mucha exquisitez que lograba hacerlo flaquear, sintió como él la tomaba del rostro para comenzar acariciarle la mejilla y el lóbulo del oído – Jeanne, ¿ya te he mencionado que adoro como me besas? – le comento una vez que terminaron su momento íntimo.

La chica se acostó sobre la manta y con cierta arrogancia le contesto – No, nunca me lo has dicho - a Ren le encantaba esa actitud imponente de su novia, hacía que la amara más, quería abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio pero sería en otra ocasión porque estaban llegando sus amigos, en esas situaciones este Ren deseaba no tener amigos porque podría disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja.

- Hola, chicos – saludaba un sonriente Yoh, que no dejaba de aplaudir.

- Yoh, ¿Por qué traes las mismas ropas de ayer? – cuestionaba ese Tao al ver como venía vestido su compadre.

- Oh… es cierto – descaradamente decía él mientras se pasaba ambos brazos atrás de la nuca.

- ¿Fuiste a tu casa a dormir? – Ren esperaba que hiciera eso por la forma que salió del billar.

- ¿Eh? - no sabía si contestarle con una mentira a su amigo pero al final lo descarto, no le importaba si lo regañaba le contesto con la verdad - No fui a mi casa –

- Entonces, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – el joven chinito ya se imaginaba a la mamá del gemelo preocupado o eso pensaba.

- Paso la noche en mi casa – interrumpió la rubia que estaba atrás del gemelo llevaba cargando un par de refresco que había comprado a último momento.

- Anna –

Dejo los refrescos en el pasto - Jeanne – ambas chicas se abrazaron.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? – la francesita no logro ir a la fiesta porque tenía que terminar una informe.

- Buena, no te perdiste de gran cosa – encogió los hombros ella para luego observar con disimulo al gemelo.

La peli plateada no perdió de vista ese detalle, miro de reojo como Yoh reía sin contenerse y como le regresaba fugazmente la mirada a la rubia - Yo creo que si me perdí de algo –

el gemelo casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva al escuchar ese comentario muy intuitivo por parte de Maiden, sabía que era hora de decirles a sus mejores amigos - Amigo Ren, y hermosa, encantadora pero sobretodo sexy Jeanne… Auch! – sintió como Anna le dio un codazo en las costillas, no se habia dado cuenta que ella estaba a su lado - No te pongas celosas, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – le susurro.

- Más te vale – con una voz que la hacía sonar indiferente le contesto, en vez de sentirse incomodo ante ese sutil comentario que denotaba los celos de Anna la verdad a él le encantaba verla así, quería besarla para bajarle los celos.

- Como iba diciendo - acerco el cuerpo de ella hasta poder abrazarla - Es un privilegio decirles que yo…Yoh Asakura estoy enamorado de Anna Kyoyama – con total satisfacción termino de decir él, sus dos amigos estaba impactados más Ren que Jeanne.

- ¡Sí! –grito la francesita para después ir abrazar a ese par.

- ¿Tu enamorado?, no me digas –

Yoh ya había previsto la negativa por parte de Ren, porque él lo conocía y también tenía en cuenta que quería mucho a esta Anna - Sé que no me puedes creer pero es verdad - con toda la sinceridad hablo el gemelo- Por primera vez amo a una mujer –

- Discúlpame pero no puedo creerte tan fácilmente – Ren se sentía mal por decir eso pero era lo que pensaba realmente, no le era fácil creer que su amigo este enamorado - Tu sabes que tu fama te tiene en un mal estatus -

- Lo entiendo y respeto tu opinión – Yoh se desanimó porque su mejor amigo no le creyera pero era lo más lógico que dudara con semejante reputación que tiene - Sólo tenía las ganas de decírtelo como también en decirte que estoy loco por ella, que la amo con todo mi ser - Ren era conocido por conocer bien a ese gemelo y por eso se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba siendo sincero respeto lo que sentía.

- Si es verdad lo que sientes entonces quien soy yo para dudar de ti, al final a cabo son tus sentimiento – Tao dijo esas palabras para dar entender que lo apoyaría como siempre lo ha hecho - ¿Y tú estás enamorada de él?, a pesar de ser conocido como mujeriego –

- Ren, tu sabes que no hablo de mis emociones con los demás pero hare una excepción – ella abrazo por la cintura al gemelo y lo miro - Yo también estoy enamorada de él, no podría dejar de hacerlo – Yoh le sonrió a ella para luego darle un beso corto.

El joven Tao se cruzó de brazos - Si es muto el sentimiento solo me deja decir que sean felices -

- ¡Felicidades! – otra vez con mucha emoción hablo la francesita - Entonces ¿son novios?-

- Si -

- No – Anna contradijo al gemelo, se hubiera reído de la cara que puso ese gemelo; ella se sereno y con desdén dijo - No me has pedido ser tu novia, sólo me has dicho que estás enamorado de mi – sonrió divertida.

Yoh giro a esta Anna para que terminaran frente a frente - Oh, mi falta de tacto, discúlpeme mi bella doncella – con voz profunda y muy varonil hablo, la tomo del rostro - Anna Kyoyama ¿quieres ser mi novia formal y única? – le susurro.

- Si lo pones así – ella se estaba haciendo la interesante, quería hacerlo sufrir, medito la pregunta por unos segundos, Yoh esperaba impacientemente - Acepto – el chico fue abrazarla efusivamente.

- ¡Que tierno son! –Jeanne le encantaba los momentos románticos.

- ¿Quiénes son tiernos? –el tipo traía cargando una hielera.

Yoh soltó a su novia para ir a darle las nuevas buenas al recién llegado -Chocolove, Anna y yo somos novios –

Yoh no espero a que su amigo bajara la hielera para abrazarlo - Felicidades – pudo decir éste a pesar de estar siendo apretado.

- Gracias – lo soltó después de un minuto, una vez suelto Choco saludo a cada uno de sus amigos, se sentó en el pasto; Jeanne, Anna y Ren hablan entre ellos mientras que Yoh estaba recostado viendo el cielo a lado de su novia, Chocolove ya quería que llegara Horo y Pilika quería verla, ahora era consiente su necesidad de tenerla a su lado, mientras bebía refresco escucho atento como Yoh lanzaba una comentario - Estoy tan contento, no me puedo creer que mi amor de mi vida estuviera a mi lado todo este tiempo - se sentó correctamente ese gemelo y miro al moreno, Chocolove notaba la felicidad extrema que radiaba su amigo - Tampoco me creo que me haya enamorado inconscientemente de mi amiga pero me alegro que pasara –

Chocolove dejo a un lado la bebida, sentía que podría aclarar las dudas que se le ha estado formándose y este Yoh le ayudaría porque se le notaba muy animado – Yoh, te habías preguntado alguna vez ¿Qué sentías tu por Anna mientras eran amigos? –

- Nunca me lo pregunte pero ahora que lo mencionas me sentía muy confundido – el castaño se rascaba la cabeza para luego observar a su novia pero a la hora de verla las palabras fluyeron – Me hacía sentir tan feliz de tenerla conmigo, cada día que salíamos me hacía sentir que era una nueva aventura – Yoh agarro la mano de su novia, ella le regalo una sincera sonrisa como respuesta para luego continuar platicando con Jeanne - Cada vez que lograba hacerla feliz mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, cada vez que sentía su piel con la mía había una chispa que surgía y que recorría todo mi cuerpo, su mirada sobre la mía era como un sueño hecho realidad… uf –dejo salir un suspiro al último – Y podría continuar diciéndote lo que siento por ella físicamente y emocionalmente -

El moreno recapacito sobre lo que escucho y se dio cuenta que también se ha sentido así por Pilika, poco a poco la neblina de la confusión sobre su sentir desapareció al igual que se desvanecía el criterio de que él solamente sentía cariño por la Usui - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella? –

- No fue fácil de descubrirlo pero me ayudó mucho lo que nos dijo Ren en el billar sobre como supo que estaba enamorado, empecé a darme cuenta que… - Yoh noto extraño al moreno que al parecer estaba recordando las palabras de Ren – …Yo nunca había sentido una calidez en mi pecho por una mujer, yo nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger alguien y tener la necesidad de quererla a mi lado en todo momento, no había sentido el miedo de perder a una persona hasta que llego a mi vida esta Anna, con esos pensamiento supe que estaba enamorado de ella–

- Nunca sentí eso por mis ex – se tragó la saliva que se formuló en la boca.

- Tal vez nunca te has enamorado verdaderamente – dijo sin mucha delicadeza – Y estoy seguro que solo te gustaban – Yoh era experto en amoríos que pueden ser tan fácilmente confundidos con amores verdaderos.

- Pero yo estaba loco por Matilde, me hacía sentir bien y emocionado de tenerla a mi lado – refuto él en voz baja - Salí muy herido de esa relación… la amaba mucho –

- No, Chocolove, tu nunca amaste a Matilde, tú estabas cegado por su belleza, por su personalidad, por ser encantadora contigo a tal grado que le pediste ser tu novia – Ren se integraba a la plática de sus amigos, Chocolove sacudía la cabeza - Es normal confundir el admirar con el amar –

- Amigos ya llegamos –saludaba un muy jovial Horo que venía abrazando a su hermana y novia a la vez.

- Hasta que llegas –Ren se levantó, vio que venían muy ligeros - ¿Traen el almuerzo? –

Horo se quedó con la boca abierta, Damuko con sutileza se la cerro - Sabia que algo se me olvidaba – contesto con pena ese Usui.

- ¡Lo olvidaste! –

Tao estaba tomando del cuello a Horo - Con la borrachera hasta olvido mi nombre el día siguiente – se defendió el chico.

- Ren suéltalo – Jeanne abrazaba por la cintura a su bipolar novio con la intención de evitar que hiciera algo violento y sádico a ese Usui.

el de ojos gatunos soltó al chico, Damuko fue al lado de su novio - Horokeu ¿te encuentras bien? -

**Love...love...love...love...love**

Después de ese arranque de violencia por parte de Ren los chicos decidieron ir a comer a un establecimiento de tallarines que invito este Horo como castigo por olvidar la comida.

En todo ese día se la pasaron en grupo, jugando, platicando y haciéndose bromas, Chocolove y Pilika no pudieron hablar entre ellos, el moreno percibía que ella lo estaba evitando. La tarde se estaba desvaneciendo para que llegara la noche, el moreno ofreció llevar a los hermanos Usui y Damuko a sus respectivas casas, Yoh y Anna se iban a ir con Ren junto con Jeanne.

En todo el trayecto el moreno le daba miradas furtivas a la Usui, ella a veces se las devolvía junto con una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas le ardiera.

- Gracias por traernos, amigo –

- Ya sabes que soy tu chofer particular que le debes un mes de salario – Chocolove le contesto con su habitual humor a su camarada, Horo salió de la camioneta para después ayudar a Damuko, ella que se quedaría a pasar la noche con los hermanos Usui.

Pilika abrió la puerta pero la mano de Chocolove sobre su hombro la detuvo -¿Que sucede, Chocolove? –

- En todo el día no hablamos entre nosotros – se podía sentía la preocupación del moreno - ¿Estamos bien? –

- Estamos bien – sin dudarlo ella le confirmo.

El moreno jugueteo con los dedos - Me gustaría retomar nuestra platica de hace unas horas atrás -

- Sabes tengo mucha tarea, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos el lunes? - Pilika estaba afuera de la camioneta, cerro con delicadeza la puerta desvió la mirada hasta el rostro inconforme de él, por eso agrego - Yo iré a buscarte – y sin decir "adiós" ella se fue a la casa.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- Ya llegue mamá –

- Hola, mi vida - la señora que estaba descansando en el sillón enfrente de la tele - ¿Cómo te fue? –

- Bien – el chico saludo con beso a su mamá - Voy estar en mi habitación –

- Ok, yo te llamo cuando este la cena lista, hijo– el chico solo asintió para después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Llegando a su habitación aventó sus tenis, se puso un short porque el calor azotaba con mucha intensidad en Tokio, saco su laptop y la encendió, mientras esperaba que cargara la máquina, él se detuvo observando la pantalla.

_- Y si tiene razón, que tal sino estuve enamorado realmente_ –Choco estaba meditando cada palabra de sus amigos y también de lo que le informo Horo-horo, tenía muchas cosas de que recapacitar –_ Por lo que han dicho Ren e Yoh sobre lo que se siente al estar al lado de sus novias_,_ es similar a lo que yo siento por ella… lo que siento por ella es más allá de cariño fraternal, de eso estoy seguro _– sonrió, cerro lo ojos para recordar los buenos momento que ha tenido con ella– _Sentir sus abrazos, sus caricias y sus sonrisas hace que mi vida valga la pena_ - de repente recordó un detalle que le comento Horo - _Ella me quiere… yo también la quiero – _Chocolove inevitablemente recordó las palabras textuales de Yoh _"Estoy tan contento, no me puedo creer que mi amor de mi vida estuviera a mi lado todo este tiempo… Tampoco me creo que me haya enamorado inconscientemente de mi amiga pero me alegro que pasara" – _¿Puede uno estar enamorado de alguien sin saberlo?- se dijo en voz alta, no podía creer ese hecho pero había un ejemplo: que eran este Yoh y Anna, una vez que unió las piezas ya tenía todo claro, el chico fue hasta la ventana – _Por fin entiendo lo que me pasa, ya entiendo estos celos, este miedo, esta inseguridad de perderla, ya sé lo que siento por ella…¿Quién lo iba a creer?… estoy enamorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo - _moreno lanzo esa típica risa que todos alguna vez tuvimos o que algún día tendrán, esa risita que tiene varios significados como: "que has caído a las redes del amor otra vez, que alguien logro hacerte sentir ese sentimiento tan cálido llamado amor" o también tiene el significado "de derrota porque tu corazón ha sido conquistado ante el encanto de esa persona que se ha vuelto tan especial en tu vida sin que tú te dieras cuenta y sin tu consentimiento", y así hay muchos significados que me es imposible describir en palabras -_¿Pero cómo demonios sucedió esto? _- se colocó unos pants y camisa larga, agarro su balón de básquet. – Mamá voy a las canchas –

- Pero la cena ya estará lista en unos minutos –salió de la cocina la señora McDonell.

Chocolove agarro las llaves y abrió la puerta - Sólo quiero hacer unos cuantos tiros, no tardare –

La señora sabía lo que significaba y era que su hijo estaría como dos horas en las canchas - Bueno, dejare tu cena cerca de la estufa. –

- Ok – contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Durante todo el camino mantuvo esa sonrisa idiota que denotaba que estaba feliz al saber que estaba enamorado de Pilika, el moreno comenzó analizar cómo se pudo enamorar de esa chica, era fácil de saber pues ella estuvo a su lado durante esos sombríos meses, platicaron mucho y por ende se conocieron más, se apoyaban mutuamente, no pasaban sin un día sin hablarse o verse, bueno a excepción de las últimas semanas pero eso sólo fortaleció el pensar en ella, también lo ayudo a superar el término de su relación y curo su corazón con su compañía – Se fue metiendo en mi corazón lentamente y yo ni en cuenta – se decía en voz alta para que las palabras tuvieran el peso y la seriedad - Ahora que descubrí esto ¿cómo actuare enfrente de ella? ¿debo decirle? ¿Qué hago?– se froto las manos – Se lo diré – pero recordó que Pilika es la hermana de Horo-horo que es a la vez su mejor amigo, eso le dio un bajón sentimental - Mejor no le digo - susurro derrotado éste, el moreno analizo su situación y sabía que podía perder porque si se atrevía a declararle su amor a ella tendría la posibilidad de ser rechazado y la perderla, eso no era todo porque sumándole el hecho que este Horo se enterara, su amigo lo vería como traición a su amistad por esos motivos este Chocolove prefería morirse de amor que no tener la amistad de esos Usui que han sido como su segunda familia, el chico estaba entre la espada y la pared.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡sorpresa!**

Si ven unos erros ortográfico pues una sincera disculpa ¿de acuerdo?...

Espero que el capítulo no lo sintieran algo raro y apresurado.

Ahora sí que estuve muy inspirada a parte que como saben este era principalmente un one-shot que está parcialmente escrito, es por eso que actualizo seguido.

Subo este capítulo porque la verdad quiero actualizar mi otro fic "si fuéramos" pero como la idea de este capítulo me quito mi inspiración del humor (este fic saca mi lado sentimental y romántico, ¡ya no quiero oír canciones románticas porque me destrozan el corazón!, ya se imaginaran que se me está bajando mi temperamento rebelde y de humor irrelevante pero en fin ¿Qué le hacemos?, cuando estas sentimental lo estás y nadie te saca de esa faceta.)

**Angekila**: Que feo que me fusilaste pero… en tu mente pero me alegra que lo hicieras porque logre hacerte creer que habría un posible rechazo, espero que te guste este capítulo, ya se viene la recta final.

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao**: te extrañe y no te disculpes eso pasa con las laptops, sobre los trabajos escolares te absorben tanto que no te dejan ni el tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, para que sepas no se me ha olvidado tu sugerencia, ya se viene la pelea que tu querías, espera y veras lo bueno que se pondrá ( ya lo tengo bien hecha la escena pero en mi mente solo falta escribirla).

Estoy sentimental porque falta como dos capítulos para cerrar este fic (me enamore de mi fic) y son las últimas para que hagan comentarios.

Bueno pasó a despedirme y sigo esperando **Reviews…**

**Una limosnita… ¿limosna?, ¡No!... Un REVIEW para esta Dj… ¡eso suena mejor**!

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	20. Chapter 20

El sonido de los libros caerse hizo que el moreno girara el rostro para ver a su amigo, se le notaba al chico que la noticia lo dejo impactado - ¿Escuche bien? - Chocolove sintió como su amigo lo tomaba de los hombros - Me lo puedes repetir, por favor –alado

El moreno dejo que la felicidad se reflejara en cada palabra - Que me acabo de dar cuenta de mi amor por Pilika Usui –

- ¡En hora buena! –

El abrazo que le dio su amigo no se lo había esperado - Gracias, Yoh –

Yoh estaba muy contento por su amigo - Supongo que se lo vas a decir – le dijo mientras recogía los libros.

- Eso deseo hacer –agarro fuertemente una de las correas de la mochila – Pero decidí que mejor es que no se lo diga -

- ¿Por qué? –

Había una gran lista del porque no decirle pero los primeros inconvenientes eran - Porque ella es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo – suspiro muy desganado – Y que por cierto su hermano es un tipo muy celoso y sobreprotector cuando se trata de ella – Yoh no dejaba de mirar a Chocolove - Aparte es desleal salir con la hermana de un amigo – se desordeno el cabello frustradamente.

- Son pretextos tontos – la voz intranquila del castaño atrajo la atención de los caminante que pasaban a lado de ellos, Yoh tenía el ceño fruncido por escuchar excusas estúpidas - Escucha bien, Choco, yo salgo con la ex de mi hermano – guío a su amigo hasta estar bajo de un árbol a parte que así evitarían a chismosos que quisieran oírlos - Y sabes que estoy orgulloso de hacerlo… Yo no pensé en mi hermano cuando descubrí que amo a esta Anna y cuando me le declare, bueno, solo pensé en mi hermano cuando me la presento – el castaño hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que todavía no ha hablado con su familia acerca de su relación, sacudió la cabeza pues no era momento de pensar en ello volvió a retomar el tema principal – En fin, a ti no te debe de preocupar esas estúpidas ideas -

- Pero es diferente salir con la ex de un amigo a una hermana – Chocolove era muy fiel al código de los amigos.

Yoh se recargo en el árbol, abrazo los libros - Chocolove si ella es la mujer que amas ve por ella, no te tiene que importar lo que diga los demás solo lo que ella desee – encogiendo de hombros - Dicen que el amor lo puede todo - el moreno estaba meditando las palabras del gemelo -Ya déjate de tanto convencionalismo y ve por la mujer que amas –extendió los brazos al término de su discurso.

Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, ya estaba tomando una decisión atrevida - Sabes tienes razón voy hablar con ella pero… -

Cuando su amigo dijo "pero", su emoción se apagó - Pero… -repitió con mala gana el gemelo.

- Antes le voy a decir a Horo – después de esas palabras que denotaba la seguridad que tenía el moreno se quedaron en silencio, se podía escuchar los pájaros cantar, el sonido de los autos pasando y el viento soplando, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

- ¿Decirme que? – la voz de ese Usui asusto a ese par.

- Horo-horo que oportuno - con la mano en el pecho saludo ese castaño, observo como este Chocolove tenía la cara pálida por el susto, un poco más recuperados – Ok, los dejo – los ojos suplicante de Chocolove no hizo que cambiara de parecer.

Yoh dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de sus camaradas - Pero Yoh no ibas con nosotros a las canchas – Horo mostraba el balón de básquet que consiguió.

- Paso – negó con las manos para luego trasladarlas atrás de la nuca – Es que recordé que quede con mi novia para almorzar – el moreno quería reclamarle a Yoh por esa mentira sacada de último momento, Yoh sonrió tan ampliamente para convencer a Horo que al final lo logro - Me voy – le giño un ojo rápidamente a Chocolove, claro sin que Horo lo notara.

- Uy… tu novia – Horo hablo divertidamente - Cada vez que dices la palabra "novia" tienes una cara de estúpido enamorado –

El castaño se detuvo para contraatacarlo - Me imagino que al igual que tu cuando hablas de Damuko –

- Eso fue golpe bajo - frunció el ceño disimulando el dolor que le dio ante ese comentario ácido, Horo giro a ver a Chocolove - Entonces será uno contra uno –

- ¿Y Ren? –quería salvarse de quedarse a solas con su futuro cuñado.

- Está haciendo su examen de francés - el peli celeste comenzó a dirigirse hacia las canchas, Chocolove lo siguió, una vez que llegaron comenzaron a jugar; el moreno no estaba dando su mejor juego porque estaba pensando en las distintas formas en comenzar a entablar la conversación con él - Me vas a decir ¿o no? lo que tanto te aqueja – Horo con el balón atrapado entre su brazo y cadera, no dejaba de observar a su indeciso amigo.

El moreno se fue a sentar a esa gradas, se colocó ambas manos en la cabeza, quería tranquilizarse primero para lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas - No sé cómo comenzar –

- Te sugiero que vayas al grano – Horo tomo asiento a lado de él.

Giro a ver a su mejor amigo, su compañero de parrandas, su compadre, su hermano; lo que le iba a decir no era sencillo pero debía de hacerlo - Me gusta tu hermana, bueno más de gustar… - dejo de verlo para ver al frente - Estoy totalmente enamorado de ella –

Horo dejó caer el balón - Eso sí que fue muy directo – dijo lentamente.

Se levantó bruscamente - Entendiendo que no es de tu agrado oír esto pero es necesario, Pilika entro en mi corazón poco a poco…-

- Chocolove – con voz calmada le hablaba.

Pero él seguía hablando porque si paraba tal vez no tendría la oportunidad o la valentía suficiente para externarle a su amigo el profundo amor que siente por Pilika - Sé que esto no se le hace a un amigo pero no pude evitarlo… me enamore de ella, por su sonrisa, su picardía, su humor, su forma de hablar, su actitud y seguiría diciéndote cada detalle que me enamora de ella –

- Amigo – Horo fue hacia él para que le hiciera caso.

- Le voy a confesar lo que siento, si no me corresponde seguiré siendo tan amigo de ella - Chocolove tomo de los hombros al Usui, lo miraba con detenimiento - Pero si ella me corresponde le voy a pedir que sea mi novia -

Horo con los ojos entre cerrado y suspirando pesadamente - Bájale un poco a tu discurso – con la mano le pedía.

- No me importa si tú te opones o tu papá de que ella sea mi novia – el moreno con una mano hecho puño lo levanto hacia el cielo - Yo haré lo que sea por ella incluso matar –

- ¡CHOCOLOVE! – exploto el Usui frustrado porque su amigo no lo dejo hasta este momento - ¡Me puedes dejar hablar! ¡diablos! ¡hablas hasta por los codos! – se alejó bruscamente de él para ir por el balón.

- No me tienes que gritar –

- Tú me provocaste – dijo ya un poco más relajado y señalándolo con el balón. – No me has deja hablar, tengo el derecho de decir algo, es mi hermana… ¿quieres saber mi opinión sí o no? – el Chocolove asintió. – Ya sospecha que en esto terminarían, que te enamorarías de ella era lo que más temía -

El moreno como pudo reacciono pues esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, con su mejor sonrisa pregunto - ¿En qué pruebas te basas en que terminaría enamorándome de ella? –

- ¿Pruebas?, te ves feliz con mi hermana, hablabas más con ella que conmigo, tenías siempre esa estúpida sonrisa que muestras ahora – Chocolove desvaneció el gesto – Y la mejor prueba que tengo es que volviste a contar tus chistes sin sentidos desde que comenzante a salir con ella – Choco no sabía que su amigo se había fijado en su cambio de actitud cuando estaba con ella - Solo te diré que era obvio que te enamoraras de ella - se llevó una mano a la barbilla, el moreno estaba asombrado de lo tan per pizcas que era su amigo – Compartieron mucho tiempo juntos –

- Horo, pero… -

Horo miro hacia el cielo - ¿Sabes?, cuando los veía salir no te mentiré diciéndote "que no sentía celos por ti" o "que estaba feliz que salieran juntos" al contrario hasta había planeado pegarte hasta que me sangrara los nudillos – hizo otra pausa para verle la mano - Pero al verla feliz…sentí alivio de que ya se estaba recuperando, no la había visto radiar de felicidad desde que mamá aún estaba con nosotros, ni con Nichrom era tan feliz – Choco sabia de la situación de los hermanos Usui, ellos se quedaron sin la presencia de su madre y eso fue un golpe fuerte para esa familia - Empezó a volver ser ella, la misma picara Pilika y todo gracias a tu compañía –el Usui miraba a su compañero - Ella es sinceramente feliz contigo -

- Ella es sinceramente feliz conmigo – le gusto escuchar eso por parte de su mejor amigo.

Chocolove procesaba toda esa información – ¿Ya fuiste con ella? –

- Aun no porque tenía que decírtelo a ti primero, te he de confesar que tenía miedo por tu reacción… no quiero perder tu amistad – Horo lo comprendía - Yo sé cuánto amas a tu hermana sobre todas las cosas -

- No vas a perder mi amistad ¿de acuerdo? – le lanzo el balón que automáticamente lo agarro el moreno - Solo cuídala mucho -

Choco revoto el balón para luego hacer un enceste, dejo escapar un suspiro – Horo, estoy locamente enamorado de tu hermana – volvió a confesarlo con mucho orgullo.

- Sé que tú harás feliz a mi hermana –

- Lo hare – jueguito con sus dedos de forma nerviosa

- ¿Vas a ir con ella ahora?-

- Si – Choco agarro la mochila – Nos vemos, cuñado –

- No abuses de mi buen humor que hoy tengo - Horo tenía una sonrisa forzada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Se que es corto el capitulo pero quería subirlo… pero como verán actualice mi otro fic "si fueramos" (aparte me están pidiendo más atención a ese fic y que tienen toda la razón lo he dejado descuidado)

Nos vemos, gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, los que se atreven a ponerlos en sus favoritos y a los que me dejan un Reviews.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	21. Chapter 21

Una chica que vestía unos jean y blusa blanca estaba enfrente de la biblioteca, ese día no había tenido clases por eso vestía de forma normal si así se podría decir. - _¿En que estaba pensando para venir por él?_ – se reprochaba, siguió caminado hasta sentarse al lado de la entrada del edificio, ese sitio era el más concurrido pues era por donde generalmente salían lo estudiante y como conoce a Chocolove sabía que saldría por este lugar - Tamao como quisieras que estuvieras conmigo – susurro, tenía las manos entrelazadas para intentar controlar todo ese nervio que la está atacando cada milímetro de la piel, miraba de un lado a otro deseando encontrarlo; Mientras esperaba encontrarlo recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amiga antes de venir a la universidad.

_Ella había ido a la casa de Tamao, le platico sobre lo sucedido cuando Chocolove llevo a Horo a la casa – Me alegra que por fin arreglaron sus problemas – muy sonriente decía esa peli rosa._

_- Estoy feliz de estar bien con él - comentaba la muy sonrojada Pilika._

_La actitud tímida y relajada por parte de su amiga le daba entender a Tamao que tal ver ella… - ¿Ya le dijiste? –_

_La peli celeste se levando del sillón, camino por esa sala hasta llegar a recargarse al lado de la ventana, por varios minutos observo la calle- Estaba a punto de decirle pero… - Pilika todavía podía recordar la sensación de los nervios, las manos sudando y la piel enchinada por el miedo – Me interrumpió Horo – entre risa dijo lo último, en ocasiones ella agradecía lo inoportuno que podría ser su hermano._

_- ¡Odio a tu hermano! – hablo con mucho desdén su amiga._

_Se cruzó de brazos y disimulando enojo - Yo también lo odio – se colocó un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja y con actitud indiferente - Pero falta decirte lo más importante, ese mismo día nos volvimos a ver en un picnic –Tamao se recostó totalmente en ese sofá y le puso mucho atención de como el rostro de su amiga desapareció el ceño para dar paso a una mirada llena de amor e ilusión - Pase todo el día con él pero en todo momento no me atrevía verlo a la cara ni hablarle porque sentía que mi garganta se me cerraba – nunca en su corta vida había sentido tan intimidada por la presencia de alguien - También estaban tan sonrojada como un semáforo y mi corazón que estaba tan enloquecido –_

_Tamao con mucho disimulo soltó una risita y por esa acción recibió una mirada rigurosa por parte de Pilika - Tienes que controlarte – _

_- Lo sé – se llevó una mano atrás del cuello - Chocolove pensó que todavía no estábamos bien entre nosotros - soltó con tono dulce, a ella no le había agradado verlo tan afligido - Tenías que ver su rostro preocupado –_

_- Si, si, si… - Tamao se levantó de un salto del sofá fue hasta su amiga, hasta quedar frente a frente - Ahora dime ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver? –_

_- Hoy voy a ir a buscarlo – en forma de suspiro dijo esas palabras - Y se lo diré – se le notaba convencida ante esa idea a pesar de sentir las piernas como gelatina._

_- Tu puedes – la peli rosa le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para terminar en darle un cálido abrazo fraternal._

¡Hoy se lo diré!_ - _grito a todo pulmón el chico al mismo tiempo que extendió ambos brazos a los lados, no le importo las miradas atemorizadas que produjo con su grito de amor, Choco se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca - Disculpen es que estoy enamorado – siguió con su andar hasta la biblioteca –_ Pero… ¿cómo se lo digo?... ¿le compro flores?, ¿le llevo chocolates? ¿se lo digo en forma de chiste? ¡No eso es mala idea!_ – pensaba ese moreno mientras se detenía por el jardín.

- ¿Por qué tan apurado? –

Esa voz aguda que mostraba una sensualidad innata lo hizo detenerse - ¿Qué quieres, Matilde? - estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de la acompañante que lo ha estado siguiendo desde unos metros atrás.

- ¿Qué quiero?, te quiero a ti – en otros tiempos eso le hubiera encantado escuchar.

- Te sugiero que cambies esa idea - siguió caminando hacia la salida, no necesitaba ver atrás para saber que ella lo estaba siguiendo.

- Chocolove, espera - la mano de ella lo detuvo para luego hacerlo girar, lo abrazo tan fuertemente para demostrar que lo necesitaba – Te extraño… y tú sabes que es verdad - él intentaba alejarla de si pero ella lo tenía muy bien afianzado - Quiero volver contigo -

- Déjame por favor - forcejeo con ella hasta lograr alejarla de él - Entiende yo ya no siento nada por ti, así que olvídame –

- No… no lo hare tu eres mío – en un estado casi histérico decía ella, las personas los observaba detenidamente.

Chocolove no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en estas situaciones de conflictos siempre era pésimo a la hora de tratar de controlarla la situación, - Lo estas poniendo incomodo - esa voz dulce capto la atención de Matilde.

- Pilika – la nombro con mucho alivio de por fin verla - _Cierto, ella iba a venir por mí _–

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – con mucha rabia decía la peli roja.

- ¿No es obvio? – controlando su nerviosismo y el enojo que sentía en esos momento pensó una forma para alejar a Matilde de Chocolove, así que recordó cierto detalle - Vine por mi novio – señalando a su amor, se felicitó a si misma por acudir a ese método que le ayudo hace tiempo atrás.

Matilde se cruzó de brazos y la miro con tanta prepotencia - Pero ustedes no son pareja -

Pilika tenía la boca abierta porque no había previsto que tal vez ella había descubierto su mentira.- Por supuesto que somos novios – disimulando la sorpresa logro preguntarle.

- Por favor… tal vez en la fiesta si me creí esa actuación porque estaba ebria pero te estuve investigando – Matilde había ido a pedirle ayuda a Lyserg para que investigara a Pilika, ese inglés como no tenía nada que hacer y le gustaba fregar la vida de otros por eso no dudo en realizar la investigación sobre esa peli celeste; cuando obtuvo los datos en donde abarcaba rubros como: amigos cercanos, familiares y amores; Matilde se alivió de leer que el moreno no era más que un amigo cercano pero también se sintió ofendida y humillada al saber que fue engañada con esa actuación de amor por parte de ellos - ¿De verdad creíste que me lo seguiría creyendo?– la peli celeste se quedó recapacitando esas palabras - Por eso estoy segura que eres simplemente una amiga y ya entendiendo eso puedo hacer esto – con los ojos totalmente abiertos vio como Matilde se atrevió a besar a Chocolove, el chico forcejeaba para quitársela de encima pero ella lo tenía bien sujetado por el cuello y nuca; él quería empujarla pero no podía porque no le gustaba lastimar a las mujeres.

Pilika sin pensarlo la alejo de él, coloco a Chocolove atrás de ella; y con los celos carcomiéndola hicieron que le diera una gran abofeteada a Matilde – No vuelvas hacer eso – la miro detenidamente.

La afectada observaba con mucho rencor a la causante que le ardiera la mejilla – Él merecer a una mujer como novia no una niñita – con mucho burla decía la ex de Chocolove.

Él se limpiaba la boca con mucho repudio - ¡Matilde! – Chocolove le advirtió, estaba molesto de cómo se dirigía a Pilika.

- No me voy a ir – sin despegar la fija mirada a la ex de su Chocolove.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te metes en mi camino?, ¡tú eres simplemente su amiga! – quería saber porque la insistencia de Pilika en seguir interponiéndose - Lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte de nuestro camino -

- ¿Para que lo vuelvas a herir? claro que no - con una serenidad ella le contestaba, miro alrededor para afirma que tenían público, tuvo que dejar a un lado el temblor que se le ha generado estando enfrente de su amor – Por supuesto que te mentí cuando te dije "que era su novia", porque en ese momento deseaba… no… aun deseo que tú lo dejes en paz, también estoy molesta por tu descaro de querer regresar con él a pesar que tú fuiste que rompiste con él – giro el cuerpo para verlo, él estaba tan impecable con esos jeans deslavados y rotos, sabía que eran sus pantalones predilecto; esa camisa blanca que le resaltaba su piel morena al igual que esos ojos grises; olvidándose del público que tenían lo tomo de la mano y con mucha confianza poso una mano en esa mejilla masculina - En ese momento no había llegado a comprender realmente lo que siento por ti, te he de ser sincera que al principio lo que sentía por ti era una simple fraternal amistad pero con el paso de tiempo se ha estado… convertido en un amor tan puro - el moreno sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora pues al sentir la suave piel de ella sobre su mejilla era como un sueño hecho realidad pero era mucho más maravilloso oír esa palabras tan cariñosas – Matilde, me preguntaste ¿Por qué me estoy metiendo en tu camino?... es sencillo de responder - hizo un pausa para respirar profundamente - Porque no te permitiré que me robes al amor de mi vida… - con una tímida sonrisa y viendo fijamente a Chocolove, Pilika se puso en puntitas y acerco el rostro hasta el oído de él - Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti - el moreno experimento una inmensa alegría que se le expandió en todo el cuerpo, tenía ganas de abrazarla, besarla e incluso gritarle "que él también está enamorado de ella", tenía muchas cosa que quería hacer pero al ver como ella se alejaba comenzó a extrañar el calor confortable de ese cuerpo tan delicado.

- ¿Tu amor de tu vida? – hablo con mucho sarcasmo mientras negaba la peli roja moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente - ¿Qué paso con ese tal Nichrom?, escuche que ibas a volver con él hasta lo dejaste que te besara – Pilika estaba asombrada de lo tan bien informada que estaba Matilde porque lo que dijo solamente lo sabían: Horo, Chocolove, Tamao y Seyram pero esta última lo supo por boca de Nichrom, cosa que no le agrado; la peli roja a veces agradecía que Lyserg tuviera sus amoríos con chicas que casualmente iban a la misma preparatoria de esa peli celeste; el ultimo ligue que ayudo mucho en la investigación se llamaba Seyram, amiga de la Pilika que no es tan cercana pero que sabía muchos datos útiles o si no lo sabía lo investigaba como favor al inglés - ¡Tú también eres una descarada! ¡Tú también juegas con los sentimientos de los chicos! -

Pilika por una parte le daba la razón porque jugo con la ilusión de Nichrom esa vez que él le pidió que retomaran la relación, se regañaba por no haber dicho la respuesta ese mismo día para no hacer el dolor de él más largo - Tal vez si lo he hecho pero no ha sido mi intención a veces hieres a la personas por descuido o por enojo - hablo calmadamente no iba a dejarse llevar por la provocaciones de ella - Choco, lo que te dije es cierto… estoy enamorada de ti – el público soltó una exhalación que ocasiono en Pilika un sonrojo y una risita nerviosa pero se controló - Pero quiero que sepas que no te estoy esforzando para que me correspondas, solo te lo dije por el simple hecho que te dieras cuenta cuán importante eres en mi vida -

- Pilika… yo… – susurro él por fin logrando reaccionar ante esas bellas palabras.

El dedo de Pilika se posó en esos labios que le hace recordar como lo beso en esa noche en que todo cambio para ella - No quiero escuchar tu respuesta ahora… piensa en lo que te confesé – dio unos paso hacia atrás - Recuerda que ante todo soy tu amiga y tu cómplice a pesar de lo que me vayas a responder – dio la vuelta para caminar entre la muchedumbre que se juntó para verlos.

- ¿Hermana? – Horo estaba extrañado de ver a Pilika pues pensó que estaría en la casa de Tamao y tal vez cuando llegara al hogar la encontraría entre los brazos del moreno.

Pilika abrazo a su familiar como si fuera su salvavidas, esta era la segunda vez que sintió tanto temor por una respuesta - Horo ¿nos vamos a casa? – quedamente le pregunto a su hermano.

- Pero… mi clases no han terminado - el Usui mayor le decía sin dejar de sujetarla - Y Damuko me espera… - la separo de él y vio que ella necesitaba irse del lugar, observo hacia adelante de ellos, había muchas personas viéndolos, esforzó más la mirada para encontrar a su amigo muy pasmado y también noto la cabellera roja de Matilde; su cerebro comenzó a ser conjeturas pero al final sacudió esas ideas locas que la imaginación le provoco.

- Por favor – la voz suplicante de su hermana lo desarmó, no le podía negar nada a ella.

Dejo de abrazarla para rascarse la cabeza - De acuerdo pero me haces la cena de hoy – comenzó a ir hacia la salida pero antes vio como Chocolove salió de entre la gente con mucho apuro para solo verlos alejarse.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Afuera de un salón se encontraba una chica caminando de un lado a otro con mucho desesperación, miraba el reloj de su cel, estaba preocupada de cómo lo estaría pasando su novio en el examen de francés; se recordó en el barandal; pasaron unos quince minutos cuando empezaron a salir los alumnos y entre ellos su novio - ¿Cómo estuvo el examen? –

- Fatal - abrazo a su novia para después darle un beso – Pero lo bueno es que tuve a una muy buena maestra que me preparo para este examen tan pesado - comenzaron a caminar lentamente tomados de la mano.

- Si sigues alagándome no dejare de atacar eso labios – en tono picaron decía ella.

- Pues si es así no me das otra opción, Jeanne - se detuvo, se llevó una mano a la barbilla - Tu eres la personas más hermosa, encantadora, inteligente, sensual… - fue interrumpido por los labios de ella – _Siempre cumple lo que promete _- y dejando ese pensamiento atrás se concentró en los labios de ella.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Después que se alejó de Chocolove y Horo fue con Anna a pesar que les dijo una mentira al final le resulto una buena idea ir a llevar a su amada para llevarla almorzar.

Ahí estaba Yoh afuera del salón de clases en donde ella estaba, el chico agradecía que hoy terminaron sus clases, se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, saco del bolsillo derecho su mp3 y audífonos con la intención que le ayudara a ligera el tiempo de espera.

Durante ese tiempo cerro los ojos, la música le estaba ayudando en aumentar la inspiración para sus próximos bocetos, últimamente Yoh había estado muy inspirado en realizar su próximas pinturas y todo gracias a su bella musa.

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando sintió una mano en la cabeza lo altero, vio hacia arriba para ver a la linda culpable del susto, se quitó los audífonos y se levantó – Anna, me asustaste – ella solo sonrió.

- ¡Nos vemos Anna!–

- Adiós, Kanna – respondió Anna a su compañera de clases. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – girando a ver a su novio.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca - ¿No puedo venir a invitar a mi novia a comer? –

- De poder puedes – se acomodó bien la mochila pero en todo momento sin dejar de verlo - ¿Y si yo no quiero ir? – con actitud altanera, rebelde y orgullosa.

Yoh soltó una risita, siempre se divertía ante el carácter indomable y rejega de ella, dejando de reírse para hablar con seriedad - Tendré que convencerte – la tomo entre sus brazos descendió la cabeza hasta la altura de los labios de ella, primero rozo labios con labios después le mordisco el labio inferior pero en un movimiento rápido le dio un par de besos en ambas mejillas para después besarla largamente, fue tortuosamente lento porque quería saborearla; a Yoh le encantaba los labios de ella, mientras la besaba con todo el amor que un hombre puede profesar a su ser amada noto la presencia de cierta persona; miro hacia al frente - _Hermano _ - Yoh se le había olvidado que en esta clase también iba Hao, se sintió de lo peor a darle este espectáculo, cerro lo ojos forzosamente porque no quería seguir observando la mirada de dolor de Hao; - _Ya sé que tengo que hacer_ - lentamente termino el beso y abrió los ojos tenía que disimular aflicción que lo embargaba, le sonrió tiernamente a su novia.

- No tenías que hacer esto – ella todavía no se acostumbraba a los arrebatos amorosos por parte de él, Yoh le pareció sublime ver el rostro sonrojado de ella – Nos vieron - susurro en voz baja; Yoh sabía que tenían que evitar las muestras de amor por lo que están diciendo a sus espaldas por eso ya había tomado una firme decisión; Anna miro de reojo a los testigos de la escenas; había personas que les agrado y a otras no tanto, la rubia dejo escapar una suspiro pesado, el motivo de ese gesto era que ya había escuchado comentarios rudos referente de su relación que tiene con Yoh; Anna sabía desde el principio que esto no iba ser sencillo porque tenía en cuenta que muchos idolatraban a Hao y otros detestaba a Yoh por lo fama que lo persigue - Vamos a comer – lo agarro de la mano, él se dejó guiar.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

- Les voy a contar hoy a mis padres sobre nuestra relación – dijo una vez terminado el refresco de naranja.

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- Si – Yoh se decidido desde que vio el rostro de Hao y de las otras personas; sabía que era necesario arreglar el asunto, primero hablaría con sus padres y después con su hermano, siempre y cuando él no se negara; el rostro preocupante de ella lo desarmo - No pongas esa cara – se recargo en la mesa hasta poder tocar su frente con la de ella y sin apartar su mirada - Tengo que decirles porque te quiero llevar a mi casa y darte el lugar que mereces como mi novia oficial –

Anna exhalo - ¿No te asusta como reaccionaran? –

- Por supuesto que me asusta pero me armare de valor, esto lo hago por ti y por mí – la beso para transmitirle seguridad pero también para que se olvidara aunque sea por unos segundo la angustia de lo que dicen las personas, Yoh conocía a esta Anna - Aparte estoy acostumbrado a los regaños y comentarios ácidos por parte de mi papá y abuelo – dijo una vez retirándose forzadamente de esos labios tan adictivos.

- ¿Porque no esperas un tiempo? –Anna tenía miedo de que tal vez los padres de Yoh lo harían cambia de parecer respecto a la relación que mantenían.

- No quiero esperar – miro por la ventana - Ya quiero ver la reacción de mi mamá y mi abuela cuando les diga que tengo una novia tan maravillosa que me ha convertido en un loco enamorado – sonriendo ilusionadamente porque sabía que ellas los apoyarían respecto a este asunto, bueno primero estarían impactadas al saber que el mujeriego de la familia al fin encontró a la mujer que lo controlaría con tan solo un roce, se burlarían esas dos mujeres de él pero al final estarían felices que su pequeño al fin encontró el amor entre tantas faldas - Tu sabes que le pareciste encantadora entonces les gustara saber que eres mi novia… estarán conmocionadas pero después nos apoyaran –

Anna era consciente que les agrado hasta el punto que una vez la señora Keiko la llamo para saber cómo estaba pues se había enterado del rompimiento entre ella y Hao - ¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando les digas? – ella no quería que estuviera solo cuando enfrentara a su padres.

- Por esta vez no - al ver el rostro dolido por parte de ella, él comenzó alarmarse y con voz temblante - No… no es que no me agrade tu ayuda que me ofreces o tu acompañamiento pero hay batallas que un hombre prefiere que su amada no esté a su lado por el temor que salga herida, a veces un hombre tiene que enfrentarse a los problemas que se genera cuando desea algo fuertemente - hablo muy confiando, la agarro de la mano - Te quiero protegerte del sus comentarios ácidos que estoy seguro que dirán porque estarán muy molestos pero te juro que esta será la última vez que negare tu ayuda y que esta será la última vez que no estarás a mi lado -

– Por esta vez te dejare ir solo – con mucha resignación acepto ella.

- Gracias por comprender – movió levemente la cabeza hacia adelante, él la noto todavía algo intranquila así que le explico - No me pasara nada malo, estoy acostumbrado a los conflictos… al principio van estar a la negativa referente a nuestra relación pero al final lo aceptaran y cuando eso suceda te prometo que te llevare a cenar a mi casa en una atmosfera tranquila al igual que amigable – Yoh hizo que su meñique y la de ella se juntaron para completar la promesa dicha.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Una vez que dejaron ese humilde restaurante fueron a ese pequeño parque, Anna se sentó en un columpio, él estaba atrás de ella empujándola levemente - ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? –

Yoh suspiro sin ganas - Si ¿y qué? –con actitud indiferente era lo mínimo que podía hacer pues esos rumores eran tan estúpidos y absurdos que le daba ganas de solamente estallar de risa - Anna, a veces una persona debe hacerse de oídos sordos cuando escuchar rumores falso sobre su persona –

- Lo dices con tanta facilidad –ella dejo de balancearse en el columpio par levantarse y girar a verlo.

Yoh se cruzó de brazos - ¿Tú crees que hubiera sobrevivido los primeros años de la universidad si hubiera hecho caso a los rumores sobre mí? – él recordaba esa amarga faceta en que casi todos los chicos y chicas lo detestaba por ser una persona que le encantaba tener la compañía de diferente mujer y también por ser el centro de atención de todas la féminas, esto último por parte de los hombres - Te recuerdo que era muy agresivos hasta ingeniosos, los comentarios iba de que era un gigolo pervertido, que era un adicto al sexo, que era un actor porno y que también me metía entre las faldas de las maestras para sacar buenas calificaciones –Yoh se carcajeaba ante eso rumores que dé en vez de dañarlo lo hizo más popular - Por supuesto que he escuchado los comentarios respecto a nosotros - el chico había escuchado comentarios que estaban a favor de ellos y otros en contra, éstos era muy crueles con ellos porque decían "que él está jugando con Anna", "que él fue el causante de que rompieran", "que Anna engaño a Hao con Yoh mientras andaban" y así seguían los múltiples rumores - No le hagas casos a esos rumores falsos ¿sabes porque? -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque tú y yo sabemos la verdad - sin importarle que el columpio este entre ellos, con delicadeza la atrajo hasta que la cabeza de ella este sobre ese pecho masculino - Te juro que yo terminare estos rumores - si fuera por él no le daría importancia pero ahora no solo trataba de él sino que también la involucraban, involucraban a su mayor tesoro; como el bueno novio tiene que velar por el bienestar de ella por eso arreglaría el asunto de una forma u otra.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

Estaban en medio de la cena la familia Asakura, el señor Mikihisa platicaba intensamente con Yohmei sobre la arquitectura moderna, la señora Keiko hacía lo propio con la abuela de los gemelos, Hao estaba examinando el comportamiento de Yoh en un silencio perturbador; el gemelo odiaba tener que está enfrente a su hermano pues sentía que su mirada lo estaba dejando sin valentía, se sentía como esas presas que eran acosado por sus depredadores.

Yoh trago un enorme pedazo de carne y bebió rápidamente el zumo de manzana; apretó los palillos, se aclaró la garganta - Mamá, Papá, Abuelos y… Hao – arrastrando cada palabra, se fijó que le estaban poniendo atención - Tengo algo que anunciarles –

- ¿Qué cosa es, hijo? – amablemente pregunto la señora Keiko junto su singular sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se aclaró la garganta - Tengo novia – con toda la seguridad dijo él.

- ¿Novia?, ahora así le dices a tu nueva "amiguita"– con burla hablo Mikihisa. – Es nuevo ese apodo que le das -

Yoh tuvo que contenerse ante ese comentario tan burdo – Mi novia no es otra "amiguita", esta vez es diferente porque ella es realmente especial -

- Eso también lo has dicho – el Abuelo hablo con rudeza, Yoh ahora sí que odiaba la reputación que tenía pero tenía tiempo de arreglarlo por Anna.

Con una pose reservado – Esta vez es diferente porque estoy enamorado de ella – con voz áspero pero que no le quitaba lo genuino a las palabras que denotaba el amor que siente por Anna, Keiko como la abuela notaron la actitud seria de él; tanto como el abuelo y el papá estaban impactados - Al parecer los deje sin palabras –

- ¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado?, ¿no puede ser que te cautivo su destreza en la cama? – Mikihisa no estaba nada apartado respecto a los amoríos de sus hijos; conocía muy bien a sus retoños como la fama que tienen: Hao era el más serio cuando se refería de relaciones en cambio su hijo menor era todo un mujeriego hasta el señor Mikihisa fue testigo de cómo Yoh utilizo a la hija de un buen amigo de la familia para fines de calmar la urgencia hormonal.

- No me he acostado con ella, papá – Yoh no le quería contar cosas que no les incumben a ellos pero el enojo lo impulsaba – Tal vez no use las palabras adecuadas a la hora de expresar lo que siento por ella… ¿Qué les parece estas, papá?... - se levantó de la mesa, mirando fijamente a su padre - Yo amo a esa mujer, estaría muerto sino la tengo a mi lado, estoy loco de amor por ella… ella ha cambiado mi forma de ver a las mujeres – la imagen de Anna se le vino a la mente causando que el enojo se desvaneciera y el amor le embriagara, por eso con voz relajante - Ella es encantadora, es inteligente, es retadora y sobre todos es muy orgullosa, amo cada aspecto de ella – Yohmei tanto como el papá no sabía cómo reaccionar pues esas palabras nunca había escuchado por parte de ese gemelo, eso sí que era un gran cambio en Yoh.

- ¿Quién es esa persona que logro hacer que mi nieto pronunciara esas palabras tan llenas de amor? - se involucró la señora Kino para calmar la tensión que se ha generado.

- Ya la conocen – miro como cada rostros de sus padres y abuelos tenían confusión, el rostro de Hao estaba muy sereno y eso de cierto modo lo tranquilizo - Mi novia es Anna Kyoyama – sin hacer tanto alargue dijo el nombre de ella.

- ¿La ex de Hao? – el señor Mikihisa recordaba al muy buen prospecto para esposa de Hao, se molestó de saber que Yoh no perdió el tiempo en ir tras de ella - Yoh tu bien sabes que no es buen visto en la sociedad cuando sales con la ex de un hermano -

Negó con la cabeza ese gemelo - No me importa… Yo la amo, no me importa que tuvo un romance con Hao, yo me enamore de ella y si ustedes no están de acuerdo sobre mi relación ¿saben qué? no me importa – se limpió con la servilleta para luego soltarla en la mesa - Con su permiso ya termine de cenar –

Sin aguantar más esa rabia al sentir que Yoh estaba traicionando a su hermano, el señor Mikihisa se levantó de golpe – Dime… ¿Por tu culpa ella dejo a tu hermano?, ¡te exijo que me lo digas! - Keiko se sorprendió de la actitud altanera y de enojo puro que mostraba su esposo como si estuviera indignado con Yoh, pero la señora sabía que el que debería explotar y estar indignado era Hao, por eso observo a ese gemelo, lo vio muy tranquilo.

- No debería darte explicaciones… pero como te urge saberlo ¡no fue mi maldita culpa! - contesto moderadamente - No les estoy pidiendo su permiso respecto a mi relación solo les avise porque un día la invitare a la casa y me gustaría que la traten bien – se dirigió para salir del comedor.

- ¡Hijo! –lo llamaba su papá.

- Otra cosa más voy a salir esta noche con ella - sin girar a verlos siguió su andar hasta llegar y abrir la puerta del sótano - No salió tan mal – susurro, se recargaba en la puerta - Fue peor cuando le dije que no estudiaría arquitectura… esa vez sí que me quería golpear – soltando una risa para aliviar la tensión que sentía en esos momentos. – Al menos están molesto conmigo… eso es algo -

Continuara...

* * *

Espero no haber defraudarlos con este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que han puesto en sus favoritos y siguen este humilde fic. ¡gracias! (me van hacer llorar ¡no quiero ponerme sentimental!), gracias por sus comentarios: **Liz Asakura, Anna Cecitzel de Tao **y **angekila (siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios)**

Ya estamos en las últimas, otros dos capítulos más y terminamos (si logro mantener a raya mi imaginación, porque cada vez imagino más cosas), Así que les sugiero que comente :)

Ahora quiero preguntar _**¿Qué pareja se le figura que van como rumbo al altar?**_

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	22. Chapter 22

Yoh estaba realizando los últimos toques a su gran obra maestra que ha estado realizando desde hace semanas atrás, él examinaba cada detalle de los trazos que había hecho, cada color que le dio; el chico sentía que algo le faltaba para dar por terminado su pintura, por eso se quedó sentado sobre el banco sin dejar de ver la pintura, se cruzó de brazos.

El toque de la puerta lo sobre exalto y sin despegar la mirada grito – Pase –

Cuando termino el rechinar de los escalones para dar paso a esa voz - Me sorprende de cómo le hablaste con nuestro papá – Yoh giro a ver a su hermano, se sorprendió que le sonriera con tanta amabilidad y con toque de diversión – Durante toda la cena me preguntaba ¿cómo se los ibas a decir? ¿Qué palabras utilizarías?... – Hao se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de él, observo la pintura mientras seguía hablando - … ¿Si se los dirías al principio o al final de la cena? – se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca - ¡¿Pero quién diría que mi hermano lo anunciaría antes del postre y diciendo que la ama?! - Yoh estaba analizando las palabras si tenían un deje de enojo o algo parecido pero nada su hermano estaba siendo sincero sin llegar a ser grosero - Irte sin probar el postre eso fue cruel para tu estómago y muy sorprendente para nuestra familia porque todos sabemos que te encanta los postres de nuestra mamá realiza –

- Cierto – con timidez y con mucho respeto le hablaba a su gemelo - ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hao? – se puso de pie.

Hao sabía que su hermano se pondría a la defensiva, soltó una risa relajada - Tranquilo - alzo ambas manos – Solo quiero platicar contigo ¿puedo?- el gemelo menor asintió – Primero quiero que sepas que mi actitud que he tomado contigo es por la causa de que estaba cegado por mi enojo y el dolor que me causo el rompimiento con… Anna – con una pizca de nostalgia dijo, Yoh se alarmo porque no sabía si abrazar a su hermano o decirle palabras alentadoras pero al final opto por estar en silencio – Sé que fui un patán contigo, estaba celoso y me sentía traicionado por ti… yo sé que tú no eres de esas personas que se roban a las novias de otros como es Lyserg – Hao recordaba esos días que era tan amigo de ese ingles pero cuando ingresaron a la Universidad su amigo cambio tan radical, se volvió mujeriego y muy traicionero , dejo a un lado la nostalgia de los ayeres para seguir hablando - El transcurso del tiempo me ayudo a procesar lo injusto que era con ella y contigo… por eso he llegado a la conclusión de pedirte una sincera disculpa -

- Disculpa aceptada – Yoh no tardó en responderle.

Hao admiraba lo tan fácil que podía perdonar su hermano, ese era una singularidad que le agradaba de él- Tienes que saber que cuando me entere que andaban no me cayó en mi gracia, me preguntaba ¿cómo paso eso? ¿Cuándo fue que te empezaste a enamorar de ella? – miro el rostro de su hermano menor que estaba afligido – Es bastante obvia la respuesta, tu pasaste más tiempo con ella cuando yo la dejaba sola, tu platicaste más con ella… tú lograste conocerla mejor y por consecuencia ustedes se hicieron muy buenos amigos mientras que yo me obsesionaba en ser el mejor ante todo el mundo… para demostrar que era digno de ella – con una seriedad hablaba, tomo por los hombro a su gemelo menor - Yoh no cometas mis mismos errores con ella y amala mucho… es de más decir que te apoyo – sonrío con mucha franqueza.

- Hao… - fue abrazar tan amorosamente a su hermano mayor, esas palabras le eran todo pues necesitaba el apoyo de su primer amigo, su primer cómplice, su primer y único hermano mayor.

- ¡Yoh, me asfixias! - Hao traba de quitarse esos brazos que parecían pinzas, entendía la emoción de Yoh pero este abrazo lo estaba matando - ¡Contrólate! – al final logro separo de sí, se arregló la playera.

- Es que me emociona tus palabras - se llevó ambos brazos atrás de la nuca.

El gemelo mayor mentiría si no le gustaba ver feliz a su hermanito, él también estaba contento de estar bien con su gemelo menor - Todavía no termino – se aclaró la garganta y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de las bermudas azul portaba - Escucha bien… me cuesta todavía un poco asimilar tu relación con ella pero te prometo que lograre acostumbrarme – Hao comenzó a subir las escalera pero se detuvo en medio - Y para que estés tranquilo no te la voy a robar, tu sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chicos – con mucho diversión le dijo, Yoh lo miro expectante porque no había imaginado esa posibilidad de que él se podría robar pero se alegró que le fuera sincero.

- Hermano, me hace muy feliz escucharte que me digas todo eso… - fue hasta él, con ojos suplicantes - Necesito tu ayuda-

- ¿Para qué? – Yoh lo abrazo por los hombros para así dirigirse a la puerta.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

La noche estaba muy bella, esas estrellas que brillaban tan esplendorosamente que parecía mágico, el ambiente estaba fresco y era adecuado como para salir o para quedarse en casa y ver una buena película; eso estaban por hacer una pareja que estaba alojándose en esa modesta casa, estaban preparándose para ver una película romántica.

Horo preparo las famosas palomitas de maíz, un par de refresco y rebanadas de pastel que hizo Pilika como forma de disculpa para Damuko por llevarse a su hermano. Damuko estaba costada cómodamente en el sofá con una linda sonrisa, Horo la estaba tratando muy bien.

- ¿Esta cómoda? – preguntaba caballerosamente su novio.

- Estoy bien – Horo le fascinaba como su novia le daba esa sonrisa tan tranquilizadora - Pero me siento sola - palmeo sobre el sofá y se hacía a un lado para que su novio se sentaron con ella, Horo se acomodó en la orilla y rodeo con ambos brazos a su novia, Damuko recargo la cabeza en el pecho de éste.

- Discúlpame por dejarte sola hoy –

- Horo, lo entiendo… tu hermana te necesitaba – alzo la mirada para después ágilmente estar a la altura del rostro de él - Así que ya deja de disculparte – y lo beso con suavidad, Horo se dejó hacer por su novia, ella siempre lograba hacer en él sintiera una paz absoluta – Te quiero mucho –susurro ella al termino del beso.

- Yo también te quiero – y abrazo firmemente a Damuko, Horo le dio un beso en la cabeza, la miraba amorosamente - _El ambiente esa tan acogedor cuando estoy con ella – _sonrió tontamente ante su pensamiento a la vez que aspiraba profundamente el perfume de ella, el sonido del timbre lo irrito porque era lo menos que quería. – Damuko necesito que… - sin terminar la frase su novia se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a su novio – Ahora regreso – camino pesadamente hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió ahí estaba el estúpido que le arruino el momento tan perfecto que tenía con Damuko – Chocolove ¿Qué haces aquí? –

sin detenerse en pensar en la pregunta de su amigo dijo fuerte y claro - Pilika –

- Esta arriba pero…- se detuvo al ser desplazado a un lado de la puerta por parte de su amigo que se dirigía a las escaleras - ¿A dónde vas? – alcanzo agarrarlo de una mano y así detenerlo.

- Voy con ella – Chocolove en tono irritado hablo pues no le gusto ser interrumpido por Horo, quería subir y verla.

Horo haciendo un poco de fuerza jalo a su amigo hasta que quedara a su lado - Tú te quedas aquí mientras yo voy con ella - cerro de un portazo la puerta para ir apresuradamente hasta la habitación de ella, toco la puerta dos veces hasta en la tercera le escucho la respuesta positiva por parte de Pilika - Hermana –

- ¿Qué? – cerrando el libro y observando a su hermano.

- Te buscan allá abajo -

- ¿Quién? – se sentó al borde de la cama.

Horo sonrió sutilmente - Tu sabes quién –

Pilika trago en seco, se levantó de golpe, se enrollo un mechón en el dedo - Dile que no estoy – dijo al final mientras fijaba la mirada al piso, se sentía insegura para ir a verlo y escuchar lo que le contestaría, la verdad pensó que tal vez él se tardaría dos días máximo para venir a verla… para darle la respuesta, pero no, él estaba abajo; otra vez los nervios volvía pero con más fuerza que hace unas horas.

Horokeu se acero hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros, le levanto la barbilla para que lo viera - Hermana… en otro momento me hubiera encantado cubrirte – ella no se creía que ahora que más lo necesitaba le estaba dando la espalda, su hermana le conto lo que paso, le conto todo hasta lo que sentía por el moreno cosa que no sorprendió al Usui pues ya lo tenía contemplado hace tiempo atrás; la agarro de la mano para que lo acompañara a salir de esa habitación, la dejo al inicio de las escaleras - Ahora, mi linda hermanita tienes que escuchar lo que dice – le susurro, Pilika miro extrañamente a su hermano porque no lo reconocía porque él siempre se negó a que interactuara con el moreno que con él - No tengas miedo – le acaricio las mejillas para que se relajara, Pilika sospechaba que algo sabia él pero no le hizo caso a esas ideas.

- No tengo miedo – con un poco de valor reunido hablo, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas como forma de darse ánimo, Horo sonrió ante ese gesto para después ser el primero en bajar, la Usui observaba la espalda de su hermano hasta que ya no tenerla más a la vista pues ahora veía a ese chico - Chocolove – lo nombro, se notaba la timidez que ahora la invadía.

El moreno retuvo el aliento a tener la presencia de ella - Pilika…me gustaría hablar contigo – logro decir, el moreno giro a ver a Horo que estaba cómodamente viéndolos y por eso agrego rápidamente - …A solas – Horo contrajo las cejas.

- Si quieres vamos al comedor – ella señalo hacia el pasillo.

- Mejor vamos afuera – abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa confiada - Es una hermosa noche – Pilika asintió, paso a lado del moreno; él la siguió para después cerrar la puerta, rio un poco al escuchar la queja de Horo; observo hacia enfrente… ella se había sentado en el primer escalón, tenía las manos sobre las rodillas, se moría el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temía que le podría sangrar; dio un gran suspiro para después acompañarla a lado – Que día tan pesado ¿no crees? –

- Si fue muy pesado - ella lo miraba pues se extrañó ante esa forma tan peculiar de iniciar una plática que también es acompañado con una actitud indiferente que mostraba el moreno.

- Estoy agotado – se estiro de brazos, cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa refréscate.

El silencio que se hizo fue algo torturante y que hacía que aumentara la ansiedad de ella – Chocolove ¿Por qué estás aquí? – ella se quería dar un golpe en la enfrente por semejante pregunta, claro que sabía porque estaba él aquí, los nervios la estaba carcomiendo.

- ¿Por qué? – con voz pensadora, se llevó una mano al cabello, abrió los ojos - Vine hablar contigo –

- Ah… entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar? – su voz salió muy apresurado.

- Vine hablarte sobre mi sentimientos – cuando escucho esa frase el corazón de Pilika se aceleró, su manos estaban temblando, sentía la garganta seca; Chocolove la observo y le dedico una tranquilizadora sonrisa estaba segura que el rostro lo tenía sonrojado como reacción ante ese gesto – Pilika, Pilika… mi hermosa Pili –ese diminutivo de su nombre lo adoro, sintió como él le agarraba una mano para llevarlo a esos labios – Yo por ti siento muchas cosas… como cariño, amistad, ternura, confianza, felicidad… pero también siento miedo, tristeza, inseguridad, celos y enojo – dejo con delicadeza las manos de ellas para levantarse, los ojos de la peli celeste no dejaba de ponerle atención - Tu curaste mi corazón con tu compañía, con tus palabras de aliento, con tu sonrisa…con tus besos – sonrió ampliamente ante lo que iba a decir - Hasta me has defendido de mi ex, has escuchados mis sueños sin juzgarlos - el moreno le ofreció la mano para que se parara, ella acepto gustosamente, una vez que ella se levantó la abrazo con mucha fuerza dejándola totalmente abrumada - ¿Por qué no correspondería a tu amor?... si eres la persona más maravillosa, la más más divertida, ingeniosa, tienes una amabilidad que me conmueve hasta todo mi ser, tienes una alegría tan sublime, una belleza que me deja sin aliento y sobre todo tienes una actitud tan abrasadora que me envuelve - se alejó del cuerpo de ella para después acunar entre sus manos el rostro de ella – Siento un condenado amor por ti… - la miraba con una firmeza que la dejaba sin aliento – Para no hacer el cuento tan largo … lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que… yo me he enamorado de ti - esos ojos grises que expresaba amor puro a la chica junto con esa sonrisa tímida que significaba que había triunfado en confesarse hizo que todo el cuerpo de ella se extendiera una alegría; la beso en la frente y en ambas mejillas, se separó de ella para comenzar a brincar porque tenía mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo pero mientras saltaba hablaba fuertemente sin importarle que Horo lo escuchara - ¡Lo dije! ¡lo dije! Y lo seguiré diciendo ¡estoy enamorado de ti!... lograste que volviera a sentir esta pasión otra vez - Pilika estaba muy quieta, eso era lo menos que quería estar pero no sabía que hacer – No sé si es muy apresurado en decirte esto pero me atreveré… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto tímidamente mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella, la tomo de la mano y rostro.

- Choco, tú ya sabes la respuesta - paso ambas manos a la nuca de él, se puso de puntitas, sonrió generosamente – Así que ya puedo hacer esto – el tono bajo de esa voz tan angelical hipnotizo al chico; ella acorto la distancia entre sus labios, ese ansiado beso que había esperado por semanas al fin lo estaba disfrutando; Chocolove cerro lo ojos al igual que ella lo hacía, disfrutaron de la múltiples sensaciones que abarcaban sus bocas, se besaban sin mucha prisa.

Por la ventana cierto Usui estaba viendo esa escena – ¡Maldito! está besando a mi hermana – hablo duramente.

- Horo, deja de espiar a tu hermana y ven a ver la película conmigo – Damuko fue hasta donde estaba su novio para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Ok… - sintiéndose ahorcado fue camino a lado de ella, se sentaron otra vez en el sofá - Ya me regañas aun sin ser mi esposa – bromeo el chico mientras se arreglaba el cuello, estaba dando mirada furtivas a su novia que estaba sonrojada ante su comentario.

Damuko se aclaró la garganta - Es bueno que te acostumbre desde ahorita porque cuando nos casemos no parare de regañarte – decidió seguirle el juego, le giño el ojo, Horo beso a su novia.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

- ¿Qué vamos hacer esta noche? – pregunto esa linda rubia mientras observaba la calle.

Yoh sin parar de ver hacia enfrente - Vamos a ir a un observatorio – detuvo el auto ante el semáforo rojo - Observaremos las estrellas – hablo con mucha ilusión él, Anna se quedó maravillada - Toda la noche veremos las estrellas – cuando la luz roja dio paso a la verde continuo avanzando - Hasta hice unos emparedados para le velada – con mucho orgullo anuncio el chico – Espero que le hayas avisados a tus padres -

- Mis padres salieron de viaje – Anna giro el cuerpo para ver a Yoh - ¿Quién viera que el mujeriego Asakura es todo un romántico?, no me lo creo – en tono pícaro hablo.

- Ni yo… pero me estoy acostumbrando – sin dejar de sonreír, Yoh le encantaba esta nueva faceta que estaba viviendo.

_continuara..._

* * *

Otro capítulo hay! , falta otro dos capitulo para terminar, sé que lo dije en el anterior capitulo es que no me dio ganas de hacer largo este capítulo por eso decidí dividirlo.

Por fin Chocolove le dijo a Pilika… ¡estoy tan feliz!

Gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	23. Chapter 23

- Así que todos están de novios – con una sonrisa socarrona hablaba Peyote a ese trío de chicos una vez que dejo las bebidas que pidieron.

- Por supuesto – con orgullo absoluto decía Horo pues está totalmente enamorado de Damuko, alzo su cerveza para brindar secretamente por el amor de su vida, Peyote estaba feliz por sus amigos por eso bebió con ellos un par de tragos de tequila para después volver a la barra, el sonido de la rockola y los estruendos de las bolas de billar eran música para ese trio de amigos - Choco ¿Qué planeas para tu primera cita? –

El moreno se puso serio para comenzar a meditar pues la verdad ha salido mucho con ella y no había muchas opciones para una primera cita, una vez que reflexiono un par de ideas hasta que encontró una ideal - Ya lo tengo –

- Haber dinos – decía Ren entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es un secreto – soltó una risita que era el resultado de lo que se imaginó.

- ¡Amigos! – el grito potente de Yoh a la hora de estar al lado de sus amigos hizo que les prestara atención y de paso se sobre exaltarán.

- Yoh… por favor no grites tan fuerte – el chinito quería matar con la mirada al castaño pues era el culpable que se le derramara la cerveza en el pantalón.

- No le importo lo que decía Ren pues estaba muy feliz por cierto acompañante que traía - Miren quien vino – señalo atrás.

Ese trío de chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues no se creía que fuera él - ¡Hao! – el que salto para abrazarlo fue el moreno.

El segundo en reaccionar fue Tao - Amigo ¿ya nos levantaste el castigo? – con cierto humor preguntaba, el chinito había extrañado sinceramente la compañía de su buen amigo.

- No fue mi intención alejarme de ustedes - con mucha pena decía él - Discúlpeme –

- Olvídalo – contesto el moreno que le ofreció con la mano que tomara asiento.

- Entonces ya superaste tu rompimiento – el comentario rudo por parte del peli celeste hizo sudar a Chocolove y Ren.

- Si, ya lo supere – con voz serena contesto Hao.

Se tomaron una par de cerveza este Yoh antes de comentar - Me alegro que estemos los cinco reunidos porque quiero pedirles algo – las palabras de Yoh hizo que hubiera un ambiente misterioso entre ellos - A Hao se lo comente y acepto – el gemelo mayor asintió antes las miradas dudosas de ellos.

- ¿Favor? - el chinito le era extraño que ese gemelo menor quisiera ayuda - ¿De qué trata? –

- Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a esta Anna - Horo le dio un trago a la cerveza, Choco se cruzó de brazos y fijo la mirada en ese gemelo – Escuchen, lo que planeo es… - con la mano le pidió a sus amigos se inclinara sobre la mesa para que escuchar el plan; las reacciones de sus amigo fue de desconcierto - ¿Qué les parece? –

Tao se llevó ambos brazos atrás de la silla - Yo aceptare si esa sorpresa también se lo dedicamos a Jeanne –

- Y Damuko –agrego Horo.

- ¡Yo también acepto! –grito muy animado el moreno que contagio a este Yoh.

Yoh le pareció buena idea lo que dijeron Horo y Ren, por eso alzo el pulgar - ¿Alguna condición tuya? – le pregunto a su gemelo.

- Ninguna – con voz serena contesto, una vez que aceptaron esa idea loca que les conto Yoh comenzaron a planear que día hacerlo, Chocolove propina que también podrían agregar al plan un par de chistes pero como respuesta tuvo que Ren le arrojara una botella pero que gracias a los rápidos reflejos que tenía pudo esquivar el objeto, Horo sabia quien les podría proporcionar los artefacto que necesitan para realizar el plan, por parte de Hao conseguiría el permiso, con todo ya planificado los chicos alzaron las botella para brindar por adelantado el buen resultado que tendrían.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que son novios, ese domingo en la tarde Chocolove llevo a esta Pilika al parque de diversiones, se la pasaron de arriba abajo, se subieron a todos las atracciones hasta se atrevió el moreno en entrar a la casa de espantos.

En este último lugar él había pensado que se lo iba a pasar fatal porque no le iba muy bien las cosas terroríficas pero al final se alegró en entrar a esa casa porque durante todo el recorrido Pilika lo tenía tomado de la mano a veces lo abrazaba fuertemente; el moreno se sintió completo al sentir ese sutil contacto hasta estaba tan feliz que no quería que el recorrido terminara.

Una vez que salieron de la mansión embrujadas, Pilika no aguantaba las risas al recordar como grito ante cada personaje tenebroso que vio; Chocolove se limitaba en sonreír cálidamente, ella noto que el moreno estaba sudando pensó que era por el miedo pues era consiente el desagrado que tiene él sobre ese tipo de terror, pero ella estaba equivocada pues ese sudor era la reacción de nerviosismo que aun causaba sobre Choco al tenerla cerca y si pudiera tener un oído súper desarrollada podría escuchar como el corazón estaba acelerado.

En el camino de regreso a casa se la pasaron bromeando y platicando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones de verano, Pilika le platico sobre su graduación que eran dentro de dos semanas, él noto el nerviosismo que tenía ella.

De repente ella se detuvo, lo soltó de la mano para poder juguetear con los dedos - ¿Te gustaría…-

- Espera – la interrumpió, ella vio que tenía el ceño fruncido - Me encantaría que tú me invitaras pero yo lo quiero hacer – Pilika sonrió levemente, él se aclaró la garganta y le agarro ambas manos - Pili ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a tu graduación? – Choco levanto la mano rápidamente para detener la contestación de su novia - Todavía no termino… tratare de no decir chiste en esa noche tan especial para ti – el chico recordó como su acompañante de cuando se graduó de la preparatoria se quejó de sus chiste fuera de lugar.

Pilika se acercó a su novio se alzó de puntitas para así lograr darle un beso sobre los labios - Adoro tus chiste – él le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos para así levantar y lograr besarla con mayor facilidad.

- Entonces ¿me dejaras llevarte a tu graduación? – pregunto una vez terminando de besarla pero sosteniéndola.

- Ya que… eres mi novio - fingiendo molestia le contestaba, él le dio un par de besos en la mejillas que consiguieron que ella dejara de actuar – Me encantaría que me llevaras – la volvió al suelo para continuar caminando pero eso sí, sin dejar de tomarse de la mano - Me gusto salir contigo - se comenzaba a despedir una vez frente a la puerta.

- A mí también – él se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca - ¿Te gusto ir al parque de diversiones? -

- Por supuesto -

- La próxima cita te llevare al zoológico – anunciaba con mucha emoción pues después que fueron esa vez al museo no han podido ir a ese sitio; Pilika se alegró de escuchar que a él no se le había olvidado ese asunto - Bueno, nos vemos, Pili – le dijo sutilmente, se giró para irse pero ella lo detuvo y lo hizo volverse, lo tenía cara a cara y sin dudarlo lo beso, le encantaba besarlo despacio, desde que lo beso en aquella fiesta supo que esos labios serian su perdición; a Chocolove le fascinaba que ella siempre iniciara este acto tan íntimo, dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, dejo que esos labios delicados hiciera cada movimiento atrevido, que esos traviesos dientes le mordiera la boca y que esa lengua juguetona se alojara dentro de su boca para juguetear con su lengua. – Wow… - solo podía decir esa expresión de júbilo cada vez que ella se ponía seria a la hora de besarlo, Pilika le dedico una sonrisa y le dio otro corto beso.

- Te quite el aliento ¿verdad? – de forma coqueta hasta con un toque fanfarrón hablaba ella a la vez que le besaba el cuello y le daba uno que otro mordisco; él a veces odiaba que ella supiera como le gustaba esos besos tan atrevidos junto esa actitud sensual que le hacía quedarse sin aliento.

- Mmm…- la forma en que ella le estaba mordisqueaba ahora la oreja le recordaba a esa Pilika atrevida que estaba intoxicada de alcohol, ahora se ponía a pensar - _Quién viera que es más atrevida Pilika sobria que pasada de copas_ – el chico dejo de ser pasivo para comenzar a contraatacar a su novia, él también le mordía la oreja para luego trasladarse lentamente dando por el camino unos pequeños besos hasta los labios de ella, donde le devoro la boca; Pilika atrajo el rostro de él, el beso parecía una batalla de poder pues ninguno cedía.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Chocolove a duras penas terminara con ese beso pasional que tenía con ella - Hermana ya entra - Pilika bufo molesta ante la interrupción de Horo.

- Hermano, tú siempre tan oportuno – dijo con mucho sarcasmo ella, le dio otro beso a su novio para luego entrar a la casa – Nos vemos, amor – con dulzura le dijo a él antes de ver mortalmente a su familiar que estaba recargado en la puerta.

- Nos vemos, Pili – Choco retrocedió mientras veía a su amigo – Horo, nos vemos en la escuela – con una sonrisa tímida que no logro ablandar el rostro de su amigo pero tuvo como respuesta el azote de la puerta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Angekila:** No te preocupes si se te olvida poner un comentario ¿de acuerdo? , claro que fue muy valiente Pilika a la hora de enfrentarse a ella aunque no me salio la pelea como me lo imagine pero me agrado como quedo.

**Liz Asakura: **Fue muy maduro Hao, queria que se reconciliara los hermanos, no pueden estar disgustado todo el tiempo, sobre Pilika&Choco espere mucho para realizar ese capitulo de declaración… tanto tiempo espere para que mi pareja favorita estén juntos (dios gracias por darme paciencia ¡dios!)

**cruz. :** Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda, un muy sincero agradecimiento y me alegro que te guste mi fic, aquí hay otro capitulo para calmar tu ansiedad ;), espero que sea de tu agrado y este a tu expectativa.

Se que es corto el capitulo pero queria actualizar, aparte estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo si fuéramos... ( es cansado escribir un capitulo de ese fic porque tengo que pensar una historia sobre otra historia, es una locura divertida), también he estado descansando y pensando sobre problemas (como que viene Inna y yo sin dinero ¡que mala suerte!) después de desahogar mi frustración les digo nos vemos.

AmOr&pAz.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	24. Chapter 24

En la pequeña plaza que había en la Universidad se podía ver como un grupo de chicos acomodaban instrumentos de música que consistía en una batería, una guitarra, bajo, micrófono, teclado y los amplificadores.

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto – la voz nerviosa de ese peli celeste capto la atención del que tuvo esta fantástica idea.

El pánico se le podía ver a Yoh al oír decir eso de su bajista - No, Horo lo hemos estado practicado durante dos semanas – lo sacudió por los hombros sin medir fuerza - No te puedes arrepentir ahora –

- ¡Vete al diablo! –se soltó del agarre para comenzar su huida pero Yoh fue por él.

- Están nerviosos – con tranquilidad hablaba Ren que estaba afinando la guitarra acústica.

- A poco, no se nota – con sarcasmo mezclado con indiferencia hablaba el moreno que por cierto estaba muy entretenido con el celular, una vez que mando ese mensaje noto como Yoh traía del cuello a Horo pero en la otra mano cargaba una caja - ¿Qué hay en esa caja? –

- El regalo de Anna –

Choco rodo los ojos con fastidio - ¿Qué es el regalo? –

- Oh… es un secreto, compadre – soltó a Horo y coloco la caja al lado de la batería, al ver a Hao colocarse atrás del teclado era la señal que era la hora - ¿Listos? – vio como Ren se colocaba la guitarra acústica, que Chocolove se iba atrás de la batería y Horo se acomodó el bajo; Yoh por su parte ajusto bien el micrófono y se colocó la guitarra eléctrica - 1…2…3… - comenzaba el conteo el castaño – ¿Se escucha bien? – le pregunto a la pocas personas que estaba viéndolos con mucha curiosidad, una de ellas levanto el pulgar en forma positiva.

- Chicos saben que esto es una locura – el bajista comentaba.

- Una locura romántica – le corrigió Chocolove.

Horo miro a su cuñado con mucho desdén - Te voy a meter la locura romántica por el cul…-

- ¡Basta! – giro a verlos este Ren - ¿Por qué tanto nervios, Horo? –

- No van a castigar por hacer esto sin permiso –

- Se te olvida que yo obtuve los permisos - Hao explico con mucha confianza.- Aparte, es el último día de escuela, no nos van a castigar por esto – Horo suspiro con pesadez pues no le creía.

Yoh le dio leves golpecito al micrófono para comenzar hablar - Esta tocada que vamos hacer va dedicad a mi novia, a mi querida Anna, ella es el amor de mi vida aunque todo el mundo lo dude - las personas comenzaban a salir de las aulas, algunas estaban juntándose alrededor del grupo musical - Yo la amo como nadie en este mundo y una muestra de ello es que no me importa hacer el ridículo con tal que ella este feliz – el público rio junto al castaño que sonreía quedamente pero al notar como su novia que venía acompañada de Jeanne se colocaron hasta estar frente de la banda, ahora si estaba nervioso - Anna, tu y yo podemos con la adversidad que se nos presente, yo soy tu fuerza como tú eres la mía – se miraron por un largo momento, Horo esforzó la vista pues notaba como Damuko llegaba hasta estar relativamente visible – Espero que te guste la canción que es especialmente para ti – pero el par de codazo de Horo y Ren - También va dedicado a Damuko y Jeanne las novias de mis par de amigos – señalo al bajista al chino, pero luego sintió como una pelota de papel le lanzaban y vio al culpable - También es dedicado a Pilika, novia de Chocolove - el moreno alzo las baquetas, con el sonido de las baquetas comenzaron a dar los primeros acordes para despues este Yoh empezara a cantar…

Eres,

lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,

mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,

tan solo dime lo que es

que aquí me tienes.

Eres,

cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,

lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,

lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.

Que mas puedo decirte,

tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,

pero lo que hoy siento,

es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...

...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.

Eres,

el tiempo que comparto eso eres,

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,

mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy,

el que quererte quiere como novia soy,

el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,

el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

Aquí estoy a tu lado,

y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,

no te has imaginado,

lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...

...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...

Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...

Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...

El grito del alumnado era muestra que le gusto la canción, Yoh fue por su regalo para luego ir con ella con todo y guitarra – Toma – Anna lo miro extrañada mientras abría la caja, ahí adentro había un osito de felpa y un rollo de papel, extendió el rollo para ver la pintura que se trataba de ellos dos tomados de la mano, abrazo el retrato.

- Yoh, es hermoso – el chico tenía una sonrisita al oír esas palabras agradable pues esa pintura era su obra maestra que ha estado trabajando por días, con voz pensativa – Al ver esta actuación me hace preguntarme ¿Por cuánto duraran estas sorpresas hechas para mí? – ella se le podía notar el miedo de que tal vez un día de estos esta relación terminaría pues sabe que el amor no dura por mucho tiempo.

- Espero que por un largo tiempo siga dándote muchas sorpresas, claro, si los grandes espíritus quieren y nosotros también lo queramos – él hablo con tanta convicción que logro confortarla, abrazo a su novia para besarla delicadamente.

- Damuko, amor, tenía tanto miedo que me castigaran – el efusivo abrazo de su novio casi la dejaba sin aire – Lo siento – el chico se había dado cuenta del exceso de fuerza que le dio.

- No te preocupes – ella le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo

- ¿Quién viera?... que Tao Ren es del tipo que hacen una serenata junto con sus amigos en medio de la escuela - con voz tranquila hablo la francesita, Ren se quitó la guitarra - Si alguien me hubiera contado algo así no me lo hubiera creído ¿Quién te convenció al hacer esta locura? ¿Por qué aceptaste? – esas dos preguntas la había tenido en la mente desde que los vio ahí parados tocando.

Ren también se preguntaba ¿Por qué acepto?, al principio creyó que era buena idea pues así le expresaría su amor a Jeanne pero hasta que vio como las chicas lo veían con mucho deseo y le mandaba besos, también que algunos chicos lo miraban con mucha burla, ahí supo que era mala idea, esos gesto lo hicieron sentir incómodo y enojado - Maldito amor que siento por ti, ¡hice el ridículo por ti! - le reclamaba para sintiera que su orgullo estuvo herido, Jeanne se sentía indignada por esas palabras, él fue abrazarla por la espalda pues noto que se había extralimitado con sus palabras por eso al oído le dijo - Discúlpame es que ¿No ves lo que me haces hacer? ¿notas cuando te quiero y te adoro que a pesar que me siento ridiculizado no cambiaría el hecho de que lo volvería hacer? -

- No hiciste el ridículo… fuiste encantador – tartamudeo ella pues tener muy cerca a su novio no era cosa fácil, pues él es sexy, encantador, amoroso cuando sabia cuando serlo como ahora - Y seré la envidia de toda la Universidad – hablo con normalidad ella, ya se podía imaginar las miradas envidiosas de las chicas al saber que Tao Ren hace el ridículo por ella.

Recargo la barbilla en el hombro de ella, soltó lentamente el suspiro - Tu respuesta me hace sentir muy bien, no fue tan mala idea aceptar, ¿te encanto? –

- Si – ella le tomo la mano para besarle el dorso.

Mientras comenzaba aguardar todos los instrumentos Hao noto que Chocolove estaba impaciente, por eso fue hasta él. – ¿Qué sucede? –

- Es que todavía no llega – la mirada preocupada se le notaba.

- ¿Quién? –

El moreno hizo relucir su blanca dentadura en esa sonrisa amplia - Mi novia –

- Cierto, es la hermana de Horo – cuando el gemelo se enteró de esa relación casi se iba de espaldas pero se alegraba desde el fondo que el moreno estaba progresando en la vida.

- Al fin llegue – el jadeo incesante de ella hizo saber que estuvo corriendo – El transporte estaba muy lento – Horo miraba a lo lejos.

- Que mal oír eso, yo quería que me vieras – el moreno se aproximó a ella hasta abrazarla por la cintura y pegar la frente con la suya.

- Choco habrá otras ocasiones – le susurro con los labios pegado a los de él para después besarse.

- Oye, esto es incómodo para ti ¿verdad, Horo?-

- ¡Cállate, Ren! –el peli celeste odiaba lo tan molesto que podría llegar a ser ese chinito con sus comentarios.

- Entonces son novios – Jeanne no se había enterado sobre la nueva relación de Chocolove.

- Así es, llevan como dos semanas como novios – con cinismo contesto su novio.

- Tenía razón, debí apostar - dijo en voz baja para después mirar con desaprobatoriamente a su novio pues le había ocultado esta información - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Ren? – él solamente se encogió de hombros, una discusión por parte de esa pareja comenzaba.

- Yoh, me voy, tengo que ver a unos amigos - se acercaba Hao y volteo a ver a su ex - Anna ¿te gusto la sorpresa? – de forma cortes le hablaba.

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de él al igual de esa actitud tranquila pues durante todo esos meses de rompimiento cada vez que se topaban se habían tratado con la punta del pie - Si, me gustó mucho -

Hao sonrió cálidamente - Haber cuando vas a cenar a nuestra casa, nuestra madre se muere por hablar contigo –

- Ya veremos cuando – ella le devolvía la sonrisa, Yoh noto que ellos comenzaban hablarse cómodamente.

El gemelo mayor paso al lado de Yoh y le sujeto el hombro - Nos vemos, Hermano – pero se detuvo y sin voltear a verla pues se sentía tan apenado con ella - Por cierto, quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberme comportado mal contigo y ser un bruto cuando éramos novios - comenzó andar de nueva cuenta - ¡Espero que ya vengas a cenar a nuestra casa! - grito desde lejos.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- Hoy será la gran noche ¿preparada? – el señor Lycan entraba a la habitación de su hija, se detuvo al contemplarla pues se veía hermosa con ese vestido de color blanco con pequeñas pieza brillantes en el escote y en el área del abdomen tenia intercaladas pieza parecidas a diamantes de color negro con blanco, era sencillo el vestido y corto ideal para esa noche cálida, junto esas zapatillas y esa sencilla gargantilla plateada la hacía ver espectacular.

- No… - la chica se miraba uno y otra vez al espejo.

- ¿Cómo qué no? - el señor se cruzó de brazos - ¿Estas nerviosa? -

- Yo ¿nerviosa? - se mofo ante esa ridiculez por parte de su padre - Soy una Usui y los Usui no conocemos el miedo o el nerviosismo - inflo el pecho y se le notaba una actitud arrogante que no lograba camuflaje el nervio que sentía.-

- Estás nerviosa - sentencio el señor ante esa postura firme que daba su hija. - Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho muy bien en la escuela -

- Gracias papá - se daban un abrazo paternal.

**Love… love… love… love…love**

- ¿Preparada? -

Anna miro detenidamente esa puerta, trago en seco luego observo el rostro tranquilo y confiando de su novio - Por supuesto - él abrió la puerta, la luz la dejo algo ciega por unos segundos.

- Yoh, Anna que bueno que llegan - la voz de la señora Keiko junto con ese cálido abrazo la dejo sorprendida.

- Mamá - Yoh sonrió ampliamente y sujetaba la mano de Anna para que sintiera que estaba juntos en esto. - Nos morimos de hambre ¿Qué preparaste? -

La señora ignoro la pregunta de su hijo y guio a la pareja a la sala en donde estaban la abuela junto al abuelo Yohmei y Mikihisa, estaban viendo la tele, los hombres saludaron cortésmente a la chica - Me alegra verte - hablo la anciana a esta Anna - Tu eres la chica que está llevando por buen camino a mi nieto - ese comentario ruborizo a Yoh que no paraba de reír nerviosamente.

- Eso parece - soltó débilmente pues ser el centro de las miradas le estaba quitando valentía.

- No parece, Anna - una voz intrusa se incluyó en esa platica - Tú lo estás llevando por el buen camino - la rubia no esperaba que Hao hablara así, bueno últimamente no se esperaba mucho de él; todos los presentes también estaba asombrado por ese comentario. - ¿Ya está lista la cena?- Hao giro a ver a su madre pues se sintió incomodo antes las miradas expectante de sus familiares.

- Ya está lista, solo hay que servirla, ¿me acompañan al comedor? - uno por uno fue acomodándose en las sillas.

La cena transcurro tranquila, Anna podía respirar con alivio pues la presión de la ansiedad la estuvo matando todo el santo día, en toda la cena hubo anécdotas familiares, chiste entre Hao e Yoh; pero en todo momento Yoh le agarraba la mano, ya iban por el postre, el castaño se inclinó levemente hasta el oído de ella para susurrarle - Cumplí mi promesa - Anna asintió pues lo había hecho, esa promesa de traerla a cenar en un ambiente agradable y tranquilo; ella como respuesta apretó la mano que él sostenía.

**Love… love…love… love…love**

- No fumo yerba, no bebo, no soy grosero, no soy violento, tengo un buen carácter, en pocas palabras soy casi un virgen, Señor - la forma de hablar estilo militar por parte de su novio enfrente de su padre le era escalofriante para Damuko - Su hija está en buenas manos - saludo en forma militar y parado rectamente.

La peli negra se levantado del sofá y le susurró al oído - Horo, tranquilo -

El papá de Damuko examino la postura del chico desde ese sillón mientras fuma de la pipa- Pareces buen chico y tienes muy enamorada a mi hija - saco el humo - Ella que es mi adoración - la apunto con la pipa.

- Ay papá - se sonrojo Damuko pues su papá siempre le expresaba su cariño magistral enfrente de los pretendientes, ella se fue para hacer el té dejando solos a ese par de hombres.

El señor al escuchar el cierre de la puerta miro inquiridoramente a Horo - Chico, si la hieres te mato - le mostraba una sonrisa sádica mientras señalaba el arma que descansaba en la repisa que tenía sobre el sofá.

Horo trago saliva al ver el enorme rifle - Ok - ya se estaba dando cuenta los motivos malos de salir con una hija de un ex militar.

**Love…love…love…love**

- Así… ¿Cuándo nos darán herederos? - Ren prácticamente escupió el refresco al escuchar la pregunta de su padre, en esta noche estaban cenando reunida la familia Tao que cordialmente invitaron a Jeanne, no es que ella no haya venido a cenar con ellos antes, pero ahora era diferente pues es su novia.

- ¡Papá! - regaño a su progenitor mientras se limpiaba los labios, Jeanne rio por debajo.

- Querido, llevan apenas poco tiempo de novios y aparte todavía son muy jóvenes para darnos herederos - el joven Tao miro con maravilla a su madre pues a veces decía cosas coherentes - Hay que darles un año más y luego los presionamos con los hijos -

- Mamá - dijo sin mucha ganas el joven Tao, la mirada divertida de su hermana lo estaba irritando.

- Jeanne ¿quieres hijos, verdad? - volvió a preguntar Ran Tao.

La peli plateada se limpió los labios y observo a la señora - Por supuesto-

Ren no había reparado que ella quisiera tener hijos, pero al escuchar esa afirmación le hizo sentir como una especia de felicidad - Jeanne - le agarro la mano, ella lo miro para después compartir una sonrisa entre ellos.

- Jeanne ¿ya has tenido sexo con mi hermano?-

- ¡Jun! - el chico estaba sonrojado ante esa pregunta tan intimida, también en ese estado estaba su novia, la risa de los demás lo hizo ruborizarse más.

- Hermanito estas sufriendo las consecuencia de traer a tu novia - le comentaba en baja voz la peli verde, Ren sintió enojo - Ya sabes cómo me sentí cuando traje a mis anteriores novios - con ese comentario comprendió este Ren que su hermana se estaba vengando cuando él le pregunto a uno de sus tantos pretendientes: ¿Por qué te casaras con ella por amor o por el dinero?_, _lo único que lo aliviaba es que sus abuelos estaban haciendo preguntas hasta que...

- Te ves escuálida - la mirada examinadora de la anciana Tao sobre el cuerpo de Jeanne incomodo a su nieto - Debes comer mejor para que nos des buenos bisnietos -

- ¡Abuela! - eso era oficial para Ren - _Hoy es la noche de fastidiarme_ -

**Love…love…love…love…love…love…love**

Mientras esperaba que su novio llegara, ella observaba esa foto en que aparecía Chocolove abrazándola y de fondo estaba una enorme jirafa, esa foto era obvio que se la tomaron en el zoológico hace tres días, ese día se lo paso de lo lindo a pesar que su hermano se les pego como chicle a esa cita, lo recordaba muy bien.

_- Pili no te enojes con tu hermano - Chocolove se había sentado junto a ella en esa banquita que estaba enfrente de la jaula de los pandas._

_- Él está llevando a los extremos su protección - estaba sumamente irritada pues Horo prácticamente se había sumado a la cita sin siquiera preguntar, hubiera aguantado su intromisión si venía con el Damuko pero no Horo estaba haciendo de mal tercio._

_- Escucha - sintió como su novio tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara - Sé que esto te sonara extraño pero te aseguro que este día te divertirás en grande, todo será gracias a tu hermano y sus ocurrencias- ella estaba a punto de aceptar esa idea pero el sonido de Horo llamándolos de forma escandalosa la hizo enojarse más._

_- No te creo - se cruzó de brazos como muestra de berrinche, el moreno contuvo la sonrisa antes es gesto - La verdad es que estoy molesta porque… no podre besarte como deseo por tener a mi hermano aquí - admito lo que de verdad le molestaba, se le podía ver el sonrojo al termino de esa palabras._

_- Lo sé, yo sufro que no me beses como quiero - forma picara como lo decía hizo que Pilika sonriera, la tomo de la mano para hacerla levantarse - Vamos a ver a los monos - con emoción decía. - Horo vamos a ver a tus parientes - de forma juguetona insulto a su amigo. - Ups… lo siento, amor - le murmuro a su novia que le dio como respuesta un ligero zape._

_- ¡Serán los tuyos! -replico de igual modo el chico que sonreía ampliamente._

_- ¡Idiota! - Chocolove al tener al lado a su mejor amigo no dudo en darle un golpe en el hombro._

_- ¡Imbécil! - Horo también le golpeo en el hombro, esa disputa juguetona divirtió a Pilika y comenzaba a pensar que no era tan mala tener la compañía de su hermano. - El último en llegar a la jaula de los monos paga el almuerzo - propuso Horo mientras se adelantaba para ir a ese sitio._

_- Tramposo - agarro fuertemente la mano de Pilika - No nos va a ganar… - el moreno giro la cabeza para encontrar el camino que buscaba - Tengo un atajo - el moreno guio a su novia; reía ante su absurdo comportamiento infantil, corrieron entre las persona, ofreciendo disculpa por los empujones que daban, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la jaula - Llegamos antes que tu - señalo Choco a su amigo que apenas llegaba._

_- No es justo te fuiste por un atajo - se acercó más a ellos, se colocó en cuclillas para recuperar la respiración._

_- Ese no es mi problema, tú pagas el almuerzo - el moreno no se dejaría convencerse antes esos lloriqueos. - Ganamos- choco las manos con Pili, después de ver a los monos se fueron rumbo a la zona de comida, Horo compro la comida que consistía en hamburguesas y refrescos._

_Después de almorzar siguieron viendo animales; se divertían con cada juego que proponía Horo y también con sus famosas carreras; fueron a ver a los osos polares que le encanto a Horo y Pilika al igual que los pingüinos, también fueron a ver a los felinos: Pumas, Leopardos, Leones, y jaguares negros; también fueron a la sección de aves y marino, estas última sección observaron al tiburón blanco y al pez payaso; vieron al hipopótamo, a los elefantes, rinocerontes y siguieron así hasta llegar a las jirafas._

_- ¿Te cuento un chiste?- la voz de su novio hizo que dejara de ver al enorme animal._

_- Cuenta - giro a verlo._

_- ¿Cuál es el colmo de una jirafa? - Choco al ver la cara de rendición de su novia -Tener anginas, jajaja - rio con ganas, Pilika sonrió levemente no por el chiste sino al verlo reír con mucha diversión, era algo hermoso escucharlo._

_- Compadre me da vergüenza que seas mi amigo por ese chiste tan malo - Horo que estaba al otro lado de Pilika - ¿Ves?, hasta la jirafa se va por escuchar tu chiste -señalo al animal que realmente se iba._

_- No seas malo, hermano - abrazo el brazo del moreno, después de esas palabras ya nadie decía nada, observaba cada movimiento de esa jirafa, Pilika miro hacia el cielo pues el atardecer era hermoso perfecto como para tomarse una foto._

_Como si su hermano leyera sus pensamientos - ¿Quieren que les tome una foto? -_

_- Claro - contesto el moreno mientras se recargaba en el barandal y abrazaba por detrás a su novia, al ver como Horo tomaba distancia aprovecho para susurrarle - Apuesto a que te divertiste -_

_- Pues apuestas muy bien - con una sonrisa resignada - Me divertí mucho este día con las ocurrencias de Horo y tuyas - Choco la beso y ella no espero en responderle._

_- Mmmm. - Horo se aclaró la garganta para por fin tener la atención de su amigo y hermana - ¿Pueden dejar de besarse para tomar la foto?- ellos asintieron para luego quedarse quietos - Ya está - dijo al final._

_Love…love…love…love…love_

_El regreso a casa fue en silencio pues tenían la energía muy baja, iban en la camioneta de Chocolove, estaban escuchando algo de rock y pop para aliviar el viaje. Una vez que llegaron estaciono la camioneta y los acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa._

_- Nos vemos - se despedía el Horo rápidamente para no ver como Choco besaba a su hermana aunque la verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando._

_- Si - el moreno recordó cierto recado por parte del gemelo - Horo no se te olvide que mañana tenemos ensayo en la casa de Yoh -_

_- ¿Qué ensayo? - pregunto curiosa la chica_

_- Es algo secreto - el Usui repuso inmediatamente._

_- Ya sé, es sobre la sorpresa que les darán a sus novias - se llevó las manos a la cintura, Horo no se creía que Choco le contara a Pilika sobre la sorpresa secreta - Que por cierto yo no estoy incluida - con enojo fingido hablo ella._

_El moreno agarro las manos de Pili y con mucho apuro dijo - Claro que si estas incluida pero no sé cuándo será cuando toquemos - esa la verdad no había fijado fecha - Y aparte estas ocupada yendo a tu ensayo de entrega de diplomas, yo no puedo evitar que hagas tus cosas - la cara afligida de él le sacudió el corazón pues no se había dado cuenta que estaba bromeando ella respecto al enojo._

_- No te preocupes, Choco, entiendo perfectamente - le miro con ternura - Me mandas un mensaje cuando vayan a tocar y yo iré corriendo a verte - _

_- Nos vemos, Choco - Horo entro a la casa para darles privacidad a los novios._

_- Bye - respondió él, Horo escucho cuchicheos entre ellos hasta risas para después terminar de oír el cerrar de la puerta._

_- ¡Qué día! - exclamo Pilika tirándose al sofá._

_- Él te trata muy bien - el peli celeste se recargaba en la pared._

_- ¿Lo dudabas? -_

_- Si, como hermano mayor siempre dudare de cualquier tipo que este contigo y eso incluye a mis amigos - dijo con mucha sinceridad él y sabía que ella lo notaba - Me alivia el ver como él te trata con tanto amor, en todo el paseo no te soltó - Horo había visto como Choco no dejaba de abrazarla, darles fugaces besos y tomarla de la mano._

_- Que fijado eres - no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o enojada de lo tan chismoso que era su hermano._

_- En fin, me voy a dar una ducha - se separó de la pared._

_- Hermano - logro llamarlo antes que se fuera - Me lo pase de lo lindo este día con tu compañía -_

_- Pilika - la nombro con dulzura._

_Ella dejo de verlo - Pero espero que en mi próxima cita no vayas -_

_- Entendido - él soltó una risita escandalosa._

- Pilika, Choco ya llego - el llamo de su papá hizo que bajara esa foto y girara para comenzar a ir a la salida de la habitación.

Fue hasta las escaleras para comenzar su descenso hasta la planta baja - _Es la hora_ - pensó

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí otro capitulo, este es el primer fic realmente largo, y pensar que había contemplado solo 10 capitulo ¡que ingeuna era!, gracias por los comentarios.

La canción **le pertenece a sus respectivos autores - Café Tacvba - Eres -** yo no gano nada en exponiéndola, hay que celebrar el inicio de gira de este gran grupo rock mexicano.

¿Saben?... Me encanta esta canción, me recuerda a cierta persona, mi primera amor... esta canción la escuche en la secundaria (esa etapa que cambio todo en mi, ¿para bien o para mal?, nunca lo sabré) mi hermano compro el cd en donde viene esta hermosa y poética canción, no solamente la escuchaba en mi casa también en la radio de los camiones, la estaciones de radio estaba invadido por la canción ¡que irónico! :), esta canción es como si hubieran reflejado mi sentir en ese momento sabiendo que estaba en ese momento realmente enamorada... la canción refleja todo lo que sentía cuando lo veía, cuando lo escuchaba reír o cuando nos tomábamos de las manos, me pone sentimental y triste pues me recuerda esos días, hermosos días.

Una disculpa leectores me puse sentimental pero necesitaba desahogarme, realmente lo necesito, por esto escribo este fic por mi como una forma de avanzar como terapia, mi mamá me aconsejo que es bueno desahogarse en diferente formas y este es mi forma, por eso a veces me niego a escribir historias románticas pues me recuerda momentos por eso escribo más comedias/parodias para evitar recuerdos y para hacerme reir de mis locuras. Nos vemos.

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living... in this world and that makes!" by **DjPuMa13g.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chocolove estaba nervioso y eso que no era su graduación, dio un par de aplausos para darse ánimo, soltó una gran bocanada de aire, se acomodo la corbata en forma de moño, se pasó los dedos por el cabello, se auto felicitaba por ir a la peluquería para rebajarse el afro hasta quedara no tan alborotado, sin tanto esperar toco el timbre.

- Chocolove, ¿Cómo estás? -

- Bien, señor - saludo de mano al padre - ¿Y usted? -

- Muy bien - sonrió el señor - ¡Pilika, Chocolove llego! - giro al ver al moreno - ¿Quieres pasar? -

- Estoy bien así, nos iremos inmediatamente -

- Así que ya son novios - se cruzaba de brazos el dueño de la casa a la vez que miraba fijamente al moreno, noto que el chico maldijo en voz baja - Me lo conto Pilika junto con Horo - el señor solto una carcajada al escuchar la voz nerviosa de su hija cuando se lo dijo y de cómo abrazaba a Horo.

- Así es, señor - Chocolove se había olvidado de una gran detalle que era el hablar de su relación con el papá, así que aprovecho antes que bajara su novia para hacerlo - Siento no haberle dicho yo en persona, pero tenga por cumplido que cuidare muy bien a su hija -

- No hace falta las explicaciones - miraba de reojo por las escalera - Sólo hazla feliz -

El sonido de las zapatillas golpeando los escalones hizo que ambos hombre vieran a la chica, el moreno contuvo el aliento al ver la belleza de su novia, le sentaba muy bien ese vestido blanco - Choco - abrazo a su novio para luego tomarlo de la mano.

- Wow… te ves increíble -

- Tu igual - la chica lo examino de pies a cabeza, ese traje negro liso que le quedaba a la medida junto con ese pañuelo blanco en forma de triángulo lo hacía verse espectacular, también noto que el chico se cortó el cabello. -¿Nos vamos? -

- Claro, fue un placer hablar con usted, señor -

- Igualmente, recuerda por favor trae a Pilika a la media noche - el chico asintió, el señor se acercaba a la puerta para verlos como se adentraba en la camioneta - ¡Vayan con cuidado! -

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- Hoy es la fiesta de graduación de tu hermana - comentaba con mucha sorpresa el ex militar.

- Sí, señor - estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban degustando la cena que amablemente la señora realizo por motivo de la visita de ese Usui - Le tengo preparado una sorpresa - la mirada de diversión que tenía el novio se le podría interpretar como buen signo - Me da permiso de llevarme a su hija a mi casa, por un rato - le dio un trago al vaso con agua, vio en el rostro del papá de Damuko que al parecer no iba aceptar pero vio como la señora tomo la mano del ex militar y comenzó acariciarla, con ese simple gesto logro que ese ceño fruncido se relajara y sonriera con ternura, ese tipo de comprensión sin necesidad de hablar eran admirable.

- Está bien puedes llevártela - hablo con tranquilidad pero automáticamente volvió a actuar rudo, Horo se guardó la risita pues no podía creer como el ex militar era tan fácil de controlar y tan fácil de hacerlo sonrojar, pues estaba tan rojo como un tomate - Pero solo con una conducción, dime ¿por qué la quieres llevar a tu casa? -

- Ah., es sencillo - Damuko noto como Horo iba hasta su papá para comenzarle a susurrarle la idea, al parecer a su papá le gusto - Para eso la quiero llevar a mi casa -

- Está bien, pero no se diviertan tanto… - los miro fijamente, Damuko tenía curiosidad de que le dijo Horo a su padre -… Porque si se divierten de más tendrán hijos muy pronto - solto una carcajada al final el señor por el comentario que hizo.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love **

- Yo siempre tenía esperanza que ustedes dos se volvieran pareja -

- Ya, Jun - el pobre Ren se tapaba el rostro para esconder el sonrojo que se le produjo por ese comentario.

Jun tanto Jeanne y Ren estaban en el jardín trasero, estaban sentado en el pasto admirando la noche - Pero te tardaste en darte cuenta lo tan magnifico ser que es mi hermanito -

- Es cierto, me tarde mucho - sonrió, abrazo a su mejor amigo/novio - Pero como dicen "la espera valió la pena" -

- Es cierto - mientras escuchaba como ese par de chicas platicaban este Ren saco su cel, leyó el mensaje que le llego. - Los envidio, chicos -

- ¿Por qué, hermana? -

- Porque ustedes ya encontraron a su pareja ideal - el tono nostálgico como hablaba Jun estremeció a Ren, pues no le gustaba ver afligida a su hermana mayor.

- Tu un día encontraras a un buen hombre que te amara, Jun - las consoladoras palabras por parte de Jeanne logro sacarle una sonrisa a esa peliverde.

- Chicas - el muchacho se levantó del pasto y extendió ambos brazos con la intención de ayudar a esas damiselas a pararse -¿Les gustaría salir? - las dos chicas se miraron y al final asintieron.

**Love…love…love…love… love**

- Que delicioso postre hizo mamá - comentaba Yoh a la vez que se sobaba el área abdominal.

Hao y Anna sonreía al ver esa expresión infantil por parte de Yoh - Claro que te gusto pues hizo tu postre favorito - la señora Keiko había cocinada pie de naranja.

- Cierto, jiji - se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca, ese trío estaban solos en esa mesa - Que tranquilidad… - daba miradas a ella y a su hermano, y en tono serio dijo - Me alegra que se lleven amenamente bien a pesar de las circunstancia en que termino su relación - cruzándose de brazo no dejaba de ver a su gemelo.

Los ex novios se miraron entre ellos, no había reparado tanto en ese acto entre ellos, Hao fue atento con ella y muy cordial, platicaron como si nunca tuvieron roces - Por supuesto que nos llevaríamos bien después de terminar, a pesar de la forma que lo hizo y a pesar por mi forma de actuar, solo necesitábamos tiempo, bueno yo digo - miro a su ex que al parecer estaba de acuerdo con él - Ella siempre será una parte importante de mi vida -

- Tú también serás parte importante de mi vida - Anna tomo la mano de su novio para sentirlo. - Como lo es también Yoh -

- ¿Amigos? - Hao le extendió la mano.

- Esa pregunta sobra…. pero amigos - le correspondió en apretón de manos.

- Como ya son amigos oficialmente ¿Qué les parece irnos de salida? - Yoh se levantaba de la silla.

- ¿Ahora?… pero ya es muy de noche y mis padres… - fue callada por los labios de su novio, Hao por su parte aparto la mirada hacia otro lugar pues todavía le faltaba acostumbrarse a esos momentos románticos entre Yoh y Anna.

- ¿Qué importa? - levanto a su novia para abrazarla - Hay que divertimos -

- ¿Y a donde vamos a ir a divertirnos? - la pregunta de su hermano solo hizo que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se ampliara más junto a ese gesto tenía una mirada sospechosa.

- Solamente confíen en mí - con eso dicho ese trío dejaba esa casa, y se subía al auto de su padre para ir rumbo a cierto lugar.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Las luces cambian de tono, el sonido de música electrónica retumbaban ese salón donde se realizaba la fiesta de graduación, como siempre había parejas bailando, algunos bebían ponche y otros comían la cena que estaba incluida en el paquete de graduación.

En el centro del salón había una gran bola de espejos, esas típicas que destella la luz, las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de la pista de baile, el clima era favorable para bailar con mucha libertad, había un gran escenario y se podía ver que habría un grupo musical más adelante.

Chocolove miraba por todos, estaba maravillado por los adornos que había en el techo, eran estrellas plateadas, Pilika sentía las miradas de las personas, se sentía nerviosa y perdida pero al final noto a su amiga.

- Tamao - jaloneo a su novio para que caminara rápido, una vez que llego estar cerca de Tamao soltó a su novio para ir abrazarla - Te ves fabulosa- Tamamura llevaba un vestido negro corto, el cabello peinado amarrado pero que dejaba unos cuantos rizo al contorno del rostro.

- Tú también - se alejaron entre ellas para ir a lado de sus respectivos novios.

- Hola - Choco mira a ese chico de cabello rubio que los saludo, no era muy alto, la altura de ese chico llegaba por los hombros a esa guapa peli rosa.

- Manta - la Usui beso la mejilla del chico, Choco controlo el disgusto que le provoco ese gesto - Te ves bien - el chico lleva una corbata color vino, traje color negro y el cabello peinado hacia un lado.

- Gracias igual tu -

- Amigos les presento a Chocolove - señalo a su moreno - Amor, te presento a Tamao que es mi mejor amiga y a Manta que es el novio de ella pero también un buen amigo mío -

su novio se inclinó levemente y después los saludo de mano - Gusto en conocerlos -

- Al fin se me hace conocerte - Tamao con mucha confianza le dio una beso al moreno en la mejilla, al contrario de su novio Pilika solo sonrió ante ese gesto sin importancia - Vamos a nuestra mesa - siguieron a la chica hasta esa mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile.

Las chicas platicaban entre ellas, pero no era los mismo con los hombre, Chocolove estaba recargando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando a las personas que bailaban, Manta estaba entretenido con las manos - Así que son novios - comenzó la plática el pequeño rubio.

- Si - se acomodó recto y le puso atención al chico.

- Es una chica fabulosa esta Pilika -

- Lo sé - se restregó la palma de la mano en la mejilla, coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia, ella lo miro de reojo mientras seguía platicando con Tamao.

- Me lo imaginaba de otro modo - le susurraba la peli rosa que estaba examinando el aspecto del moreno - Se nota que es tierno contigo - alzaba las ceja al notar como él abrazaba a su amiga.

- Por supuesto que lo es - fugazmente observo a su moreno, sintió como su novio retiraba el brazo y se levantaba de la silla.

- Pili, vamos a bailar - le extendió la mano, la guío hasta llegar estar debajo de la bola de espejitos, la música era muy energética que por consecuencia no era necesario que estuvieran juntos las parejas.

Pilika se reía con cada movimiento raro que él hacía, se notaba que lo hacía a propósito, Chocolove también se reía de sí mismo, Manta y Tamao también bailaban a lado de la otra pareja.

La fiesta estaba muy movida y alegre; así tiene que ser las fiestas, el dj puso una canción estilo rock, todo el público comenzó a brincar, así estuvo por un rato el dj mezclando canciones movidas hasta que empezó a poner una canción lenta pero con ritmo electrónico la canción era _**"Something About Us" **_del dúo francés de la escena electrónica, el gran dúo: **Daft Punk**, todas la parejas comenzaron a bailar lentamente con los primeros beats del song.

A Choco se le notaba la timidez pues era la primera vez que bailarían muy juntitos, le sudaba las manos y tenía pensamientos como "qué tal si la piso", no es que es mal bailarín todo lo contrario pero uno no sabe cómo moverse cuando tienes que guiar en el baile a tú ser amado, por eso estaba nervioso… pero esa sensación desapareció al sentir como ella pasaba las manos atrás de su cuello y acercaba el cuerpo hasta estar rozándose. Él automáticamente le rodeo la cintura y la atrajo más al cuerpo hasta sentir como ella recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, se balanceaban pausadamente, entre esa pista de baile había un chico que a pesar de tener pareja no paro de poner atención a Pilika, vio como ella tenía una sonrisa y se le notaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de ese moreno.

**It might not be the right time/ **_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto_

**i might not be the right one/ **_Puede que yo no sea el correcto_

**but there's something about us i want to say/ **_Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir_

**cause there's something between us anyway/ **_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos_

**I might not be the right one/ **_Puede que yo no sea el indicado_

**it might not be the right time/ **_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto_

**but there's something about us i've got to do/ **_Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer_

**some kind of secret i will share with you/ **_Algo asi como un secreto que compartiré contigo_

Ella lo miro a los ojos, le regalaba esa típica mirada que desbordaba amor puro y sincero junto con esa sonrisa soñadora y cálida - Te quiero… mucho, Pili - tartamudeo pues la mirada de ella lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

Yo también te quiero mucho - detuvo el movimiento de los pies, Chocolove coloco una mano en la mejilla de ella y comenzó acercar lentamente su rostro hasta sentir el roce de esos labios finos; ambos chicos cerraron los ojos automáticamente cuando se empezaron a besar.

**I need you more than anything in my life/ **_Te necesito mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

**i want you more than anything in my life/**_ Te deseo mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

**i'll miss you more than anyone in my life/ **_Te extraño mas que a nadie en mi __vida_

**i love you more than anyone in my life/ **_Te amo mas que a nadie en mi vida._

Terminaron el beso al mismo tiempo que la canción lo hizo también, los dos enamorados estaba con una sonrisita que podría hacerte pensar que de seguro las mejillas les dolería después, regresaron a la mesa en donde Manta era besuqueado por su novia, ahí se notaba quien llevaba las riendas de esa relación, el rubio estaba riendo ante las muestra de cariño por parte de esa peli rosa - Tengo sed - atino a decir la Usui mientras se sentaba gracias a la ayuda de su novio, que caballerosamente le retiraba la silla para que se sentara.

- Entonces voy por una bebidas - se quitó el saco el moreno para cubrir a su novia pues la noche había avanzado rápidamente y por cuestión había corriente de aire frio -¿Alguien más quiere? - Tamao alzo la mano, mientras que el moreno iba a la mesa de bebidas; Pilika no dejaba de suspirar pues la noche iba muy bien, tan perfecto… todo por la compañía de su novio, y amigos.

- Pilika - la chica giro a ver quién estaba a su espalda - Te ves hermosa -

- Que hay Nichrom - la peli celeste hablo amablemente a su ex - Tu también te ves genial con ese smoking - Tamao estaba alarmada por la presencia de ese chico, Manta le dio un apretón en la mano para relajarla, ella miro a su chico y la sonrisa que le daba logro que su nerviosismo se tranquilizara.

- Así que es tu novio -

- Por supuesto que es mi novio -

- No es mejor que yo pero si te hace feliz está bien, pero recuerda, si no funciona su relación siempre estaré dispuesto para ti - ese comentario agridulce no le cayó muy bien a Pilika pero se controló para no gritarle, se limitó cabecear, Manta se aclaró la garganta para avisarle a su novia que Chocolove regresaba, Tamao con mucha discreción llamo la atención de Pilika y una vez teniendo su atención le señalo con la cabeza que se acercaba el moreno, Pilika se sentía aliviada que ya regresara su novio ; Nichrom no solto una risa al ver como ese trío se comunicaba con señas, vio hacia donde veía esa Usui, comprendió porque sonreía pues regresaba ese chico - Los veo en la ceremonia de mañana - Pilika y Tamao se alarmaron al ver como Nichrom pasaba al lado de Chocolove para detenerse; ambos chicos se miraron detenidamente - Eres un afortunado -

- Lo sé - el moreno contesto serenamente, Choco ya sabía lo tan afortunado que era, desde que ella estaba a su lado como amiga siempre se sentía suertudo por tenerla a su lado - Adiós - se despido del ex de ella para ir rumbo a la mesa.

Le dio las bebidas a las chicas para después tomar asiento - ¿Qué te dijo? - la voz preocupada de su novia era notoria.

Le dio un beso en los labios para calmar las ansias de ella - Hay que seguir bailando - el cambio de tema por parte de él la sorprendió pero al final fue con él a la pista de baile después de refrescarse y quitarse el saco.

Tamao y Manta también los acompañaron, bailaron ese cuarteto hasta que los pies ya no aguantaran más, Choco con disimulo saco el cel y leyó el mensaje de texto que le llego también vio la hora y era exactamente 23:35 - Es hora de irnos - tomo de la cintura a su novia sin hacer esfuerzo.

Pilika se sentía en las nueves al sentir la fuerza de él hasta se podría decir orgullosa. - Pero todavía es temprano y la banda invitada todavía no sale - comentaba en forma de berrinche.

- Vamos, amor, tu padre se molestara si llegas tarde - una vez fuera de la multitud le dijo, Pilika suspiro con resignación, Chocolove le coloco de nuevamente el saco - Ustedes también vienen - no les preguntaba les ordenaba ese moreno a los amigos de su novia, que al parecer no se opusieron.

Choco le indico al chofe de Manta que lo siguiera, el chofer estuvo de acuerdo con él; también hablo con Manta que al parecer se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba y le agrado esas palabras pues no dejaba de mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa; las chicas estaban muy curiosas por lo que le dijo Choco al pequeñín; una vez en la camioneta el moreno junto con su novia comenzaron su rumbo a la casa de ella.

* * *

Lo sé tarde… pero le diré que este es la mitad de lo que he escrito pues en general las paginas son de 25, pero como tenía que arreglar y todo esos detalles, por eso lo dividí.

Gracias a sus comentarios, el próximo capítulo lo subo entre hoy y mañana, va ver sorpresas

_La canción no me pertenece y no gano nada en mostrarla, esta canción le pertenece a sus respectivos autores_; esta canción "_**Something About Us"**_ de **Daft Punk** (por cierto, por ellos me fascina la música electrónica, son tan melodiosas sus canciones y sin tanta letras pero cuando tienen letras son magníficas), esta canción prácticamente es una declaración de amor hecho canción, pues es tan hermosa la letra la tonada, es tan poética y la tonada siempre está en tu cabeza, cuando lees la traducción te de la canción te hace decir "son las palabras que yo le quiero decir a mi ser más querido" . Les recomiendo esta canción para cuando se le quieren declarar a alguien o cuando quieren expresar lo que siente por esa persona especial ;) , hace mucho tiempo que quería colocar esta canción en un fic adecuado.

Aprovechando para decir ¡Que han vuelto el mejor dúo electrónico y que viene arrasando con sus canciones! ¡Y si vienen a México yo sí que voy a ir verlos porque es parte de la música con la que he crecido!, por ellos comenzó a gustarme la onda electrónica

¡Háganse a un lado todos los dj´s de propaganda pues ya llegaron sus majestades **Daft Punk**, pese a quien le pese!

Aviso: Falta ahora si falta como dos a tres capítulos, se que parezco disco rayado diciendo eso pero es que no es mi culpa que me salga tan largo los capítulos.

Nos vemos, "Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"

by DjPuMa13g.


	26. Chapter 26

Pilika se estiro de brazos una vez que bajo de la camioneta, noto que la casa estaba en penumbras, se había imaginado que tal vez su padre y hermano la estarían esperando despiertos pero no, espero que su novio y amigos llegaran a su lado para ir a la casa, a Pilika se le extraño que su novio los invitara a su casa y apostaba que su amiga también estaba extrañada, noto una sonrisa cómplice ente Manta y Chocolove.

- Abre la puerta, Pili - la voz apurada del moreno la puso alterada.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro, Choco? - ella coloco la llave en la cerradura y comenzó a girarlo lentamente.

- Tu… sabes que soy un loco - soltó una risita nerviosa, ella sabía cuándo él ocultaba algo y en este momento presentía eso.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta y dieron unos pasos, y las luces se prendieron - ¡Felicidades! - ese grito tomo de sorpresa a la Usui y a la peli rosa, Choco y Manta rieron, el moreno cerró la puerta con discreción.

- Una fiesta sorpresa - dijo una vez saliendo del asombro esa linda peli celeste.

- ¡Felicidades por graduarse, chicos! - Horo fue abrazar a cada uno de los graduados peros se quedó por un largo tiempo abrazando a su pequeña hermana.

- En hora buena - la voz de Ren se hizo presente, él estaba abrazando a Jeanne.

- Aunque no nos hablamos mucho, eso no me niega el felicitarte -

- Gracias, Hao - miro al gemelo que estaba bebiendo un vaso de refresco, cada invitado fue a felicitarla, Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla, Anna le dio unas palabras alentadoras, Jeanne bromeo con ella al respecto que podría encontrar un mejor prospecto de novio una vez en la universidad, ese comentario hizo irritar al moreno, Damuko le regalo un bolígrafo grabado con la leyenda "suerte en la universidad", abrazo efusivamente a Jun pues llevaba un largo tiempo sin verla - ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea? - le pregunto a su hermano una vez que termino de hablar con sus invitados.

- Papá - el señor Lycan apareció a las espaldas de su hija, la chica giro y lo abrazo.

- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti - le dijo, el señor tenia lágrimas en los ojos pues la emoción de saber que su princesa ya iría a la universidad lo hacía sentirse orgulloso - Y también de ti, hijo - acerco a su otro retoño para darles un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

**Love…love…love….love**

La música no se hizo escuchar, ese grupo de jóvenes estaban disperso en la sala, Pilika y Tamao platicaron sobre la fiesta con Anna, Damuko y Jeanne, Chocolove les conto un chiste a Ren y Manta, ese chiste le costó un golpe en la espalda por parte de ese chinito, Horo le contó a Yoh sobre la cena que tuvo con el padre de Damuko, el gemelo menor reía al imaginarse como ese peli celeste estaba con miedo.

- Jun, fueron 6 meses sin verte, te extrañe mucho - abrazo a su amiga.

- Yo también te extrañe - se le notaba el cansancio en ella - Sabes que manejar las empresa de mi familia es algo cansado y fastidioso - miro por toda la sala - Todos son parejas ¿verdad? -

- Así es - Hao rio sin mucha gracia - Se siente extraño ser el único soltero en medio de tanta parejas -

- Yo también estoy soltera -

- Pero pensé que aun andabas con Lee Pyron - Hao estaba al tanto de las relaciones de su amiga, sabía que ella estaba tan enamorada de ese tal Lee hasta decía "que era el indicado", no sabía que palabras decirle a Jun respecto al rompimiento.

- Terminamos hace dos meses - soltó sin tapujo, hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, los ojos de Jun se quedaron sobre esa rubia - No quiero ser indiscreta pero ella es la famosa Anna que es tu novia -

- Es ahora mi ex y ahora cuñada - esas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la peliverde, pues ella sabía por medio de chateo que ha mantenido con Hao que esa rubia era su amor, ahora comprendía porque Hao ya no se comunicaba con ella, estaba sufriendo por el término de la relación - Yoh se enamoró de ella y ella de él -

Jun no pensó mal respecto a Yoh, lo conoce y sabe que no es un mal hombre - De seguro te sientes fatal -

- Ya supere esa etapa - le dio un trago al refresco, estaba algo incómodo de hablar sobre este tema pero era mejor aclarárselo a su amiga - Ahora quiero salir adelante y buscar un nuevo amor -

- Pienso igual que tú - se miraron entre ellos.

_**Love…love…love…love…love**_

Damuko se acercó lentamente a él, lo tomo de la mano para alejarlo de Yoh - Así que esta era la sorpresa -

- Por supuesto, amor - Horo abrazo por la cintura a Damuko - Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado esta fiesta -

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, te pudo haber ayudado -

- Lo sé, pero también era una sorpresa para ti - el chico saco del bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña caja, la abrió - Llevamos casi dos meses como novios así que te quiero dar esto - le enseño una gargantilla que tenía un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón.

- Es muy lindo - el chico le coloco el collar para después darle un dulce beso, él nunca pensó que podría ser cariñoso con una chica hasta que conoció a Damuko, su corazón le indicaba que ella es la correcta.

_**Love…love…love…love**_

- Ren, ¿tu cuando me regalaras algo?- de forma berrinchuda hablaba esa chica de ojos rojos, que tenía la intención de hacer irritar a su novio.

- No te basta que te di mi corazón -

Ese tono romántico y cautivador lograron en Jeanne que se sonrojara y dejaron a un lado su berrinche - Me basta y me sobra - cruzándose de brazos, miró fijamente a su novio - Odio cuando te pones romántico… no puedo debatir contigo - balbuceo ella, ese era el resultado ante esa actitud amorosa que portaba Ren.

- No es cierto, no lo odias… - con voz calmada y susurrándole al oído le hablaba - Amas esta parte de mí porque solamente lo sacó a relucir ante tu ojos -

Jeanne lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para acércalo y estampar sus labios sobre los de él, él no tardo en corresponder a ese gesto, se besaron tan apasionadamente que dejaban con la boca abierta al público que tenían a su alrededor, soltó bruscamente a su novio - Creo que hay que empezar a ensayar para tener un heredero - con voz picara comentaba ella.

El chico se relamía los labios - Con gusto ensayare - se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente - Tu solamente dime donde, cuando y a qué hora, y ahí estaré -

- Me saliste muy apasionado -

- Sólo contigo yo soy así, lindura - le giño un ojo, se miraron complacidamente, no les importaba las miradas de sus amigos, estaban sumido entre ellos.

_**Love…love…love…love**_

- Ren y Jeanne sí que son apasionados - Yoh estaba sentado en el sofá - ¿Tu y yo seremos así? - le susurro a su linda novia que tenía a su lado.

- Somos más apasionados que ellos ¿o no recuerdas lo que paso en el observatorio aquella noche? - el chico claro que recordaba esa noche tan especial en que vieron las estrellas, esa noche que su relación avanzo un paso más.

- Cierto, cierto - se dio un leve golpe en la frente, se acercó más a su novia - Esa noche… fue magnifica - en tono bajo le comentaba.

- Y hermoso - agrego ella, se miraron intensamente.

- Tú estabas increíble, ninguna chica me había exigido tanto - el chico tenía mucha experiencia en ese ámbito íntimo, por eso se extrañó que se quedara tan cansado por causa que Anna fuera tan efusiva en ese intimo momento que compartieron esa noche cálida.

Ese comentario hizo que Anna casi se atragantara con su propia saliva, miro a su alrededor y noto que cada persona de ese lugar estaba ajeno a ellos - Yoh, cuida tus palabras y no te emociones tanto -

- Es que no puedo evitar emocionarme - hablo lentamente y sin alzar la voz - Es que cada vez que me acuerdo de tus besos apasionados, tus suspiros, tus palabras entre cortadas, tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo… - el castaño recargo su frente en la mejilla de ella, la escucho suspirar - Cada vez que recuerdo esas sensaciones, me hace sentir vivo y muy feliz el haber hecho el amor contigo -

- Yo… yo… - la rubia ahora sí no sabía que decir, esa palabras era muy profundas y dichas con amor, también para ella fue maravilloso ese acto de amor que compartió con Yoh, estaba deseosa de volverlo hacerlo con él, y estaba segura que solamente con él lo haría por el resto de su vida.

- Te amo, Anna - la tomo del rostro y le comenzó a repartir besos en todo el rostro - Y a tu cuerpo - dijo de forma juguetona, recibió un leve jalón de pelo propinado por su novia - Me encanta hacerte sonrojarte - se burlaba cariñosamente de ella.

- Cállate, baboso - giro el rostro al lado contrario de su novio, lo miro de reojo - Yo también te amo -

_**Love…love…love…love**_

Estaban sentados en las escaleras, alejados de los amigos de Horo, estaban compartiendo ese silencio intimo entre ellos - Tamao -

- ¿Qué sucede, Manta? - la voz preocupada de su novio la alarmo.

- Tú y yo… ¿crees que nuestra relación dure a pesar de la distancia? - ese tema este Manta lo habían estado posponiendo durante los últimos meses, porque no quería darse cuenta que estaría lejos de su amor - Tú te quedaras en la universidad Tokio y yo en cambio me voy a Estados Unidos -

- ¿Te vas a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? - Tamao estaba indignada y furiosa por la forma que su novio le decía la noticia.

- Tal vez por miedo a tu reacción y … porque no quería creer en mi cruel futuro que ya me alcanzo -

la chica dejo a un lado el enojo para hablar tranquilamente.- ¿A qué parte de Estados Unidos te vas? -

- A California… - se rasco la cabeza - Resulte elegido -

- Es tu sueño, siempre ha sido tu sueño estudiar en el extranjero - ella era muy consciente de eso - Pero contestando a tu pregunta, yo creo que si podremos lograr mantener nuestro relación a larga distancia -

Esa respuesta ya se lo había imaginado y supo que sería duro hacerle ver la realidad a su novia por eso con todo la delicadeza hablo - ¿Estas segura?, porque tu conocerás a nuevas personas, harás amigos, tendrás varios pretendientes tras de ti - soltó una risa amarga - Eres hermosa, agradable y simpática ¿Qué chico no se fijaría en ti?, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué me hiciste caso? pues alto y guapo no los soy - esos dos últimos años había escuchado comentario en contra de él pues había logrado conquistar el corazón de semejante hermosura y que tiene un corazón tan bondadoso con semejante aspecto.

- Manta, me enamore de ti por tu actitud madura, divertida e ingeniosa - sentía arder las mejillas por esas palabras tan lindas que ella decía - Tú me trataste con tanta amabilidad y con normalidad, eso cautivo mi corazón - la peli rosa recordaba ese primer año de preparatoria cuando todos los chicos le lanzaba piropos y la trataban como un reina, eso lo odio pues quería ser tratada con normalidad como lo hacía Manta, él en ningún momento la trato de conquistar a pesar que moría de amor por ella, sí ella sabía de sus sentimiento que por alzares del destino ella le correspondió un año después, por eso fue ella quien se le declaro y tomo por sorpresa al rubio - Sé que la distancia nos separara pero yo sé que lo lograremos -

- Tú muy bien sabes como yo que el amor a larga distancia no dura - Manta bajo la cabeza, apretó las manos pues se sentía impotente al no poder estar al lado de su amada, tenía ganas de llorar pero se prometió de no hacerlo enfrente de ella.

- Pero hay excepciones, podemos ser una de ellas -

- Y si no lo somos, yo me voy del país - Manta odiaba a su padre por hacer la solicito a la universidad de california sin su permiso, odiaba su sueño de ir a esa escuela porque lo estaban alejando de ella. - Que tal si te enamoras de otro mientras mantenemos nuestra relación… eso no lo soportaría -

- Manta, sé que podemos lograrlo - apenas podía hablar pues el nudo se le estaba formando - Entiendo tus inseguridades, yo también tengo miedo de estar lejos de ti, eres un chico maravilloso, carismático y sobre todo muy inteligente… cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti -

- No bromees con eso - sonrió tímidamente - Ninguna chica, excepto tú se enamoraría de un chico como yo -

- Estas equivocado, tal vez hay chicas que les guste el aspecto pero hay otras que se enamoran de la personalidad y del corazón del chico - le levanto la mirada, el chico estaba afligido - Amor, te juro que saldremos adelante -Manta quería creerlo pero sabía que no sería posible - ¿Quieres romper conmigo? - adivino ella al final.

- Yo no quiero eso… pero suena la única opción lógica que tengo que hacer, a pesar del dolor que siento ahora - el tono de madurez que tenía él era de admirar - Por el bien de nuestro cariño que sentimos del uno hacia el otro -

- No quiero - oculto el rostro con ambas manos.

- Tamao, estoy seguro que tú sabes que es lo correcto - ella no quería contemplar esa idea, el chico zapateo con furia, estaba enojado consigo.

- Pero yo no quiero romper - con voz llorosa dijo ella.

- Yo tampoco - atrajo el cuerpo de su novia, la abrazo fervientemente, sonrió con nostalgia - Te amo desde que te vi cruzar la entrada del salón la primera vez - ese día de primavera, fue en primer semestre cuando la vio, Tamao había llegado tarde a la clase; cuando poso sus ojos sobre ella, al ver esa cara sonrojada producto por correr, el cabello levente fuera de lugar, esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa típica de disculpa… esos simples gesto hicieron en Manta enamorarse perdidamente de ella, se acercó a ella como amigo a pesar que su corazón quería más y pero era lo único que ella le daba en ese momento una simple amistad de amigos que se fue transformando en algo más.

- Yo también te amo - sonrió levemente - Entonces… aquí acaba lo de nosotros, así de fácil -

Esa sonrisa la conocía, sabía que estaba enojada y dolida con él, se sentía el peor de los hombre al hacerle esto y en esta noche… pero tenía en mente que era lo mejor para los dos y su amistad que tienen, aceptaría la responsabilidad del dolor ya ira de ella pero tenía en cuenta que con el tiempo ella saldría adelante de este daño, lentamente pero al final saldría - ¿Nuestra relación de novios? Así termina, pero no nuestra amistad - la miro con mucho cariño. - Sé que estas enojada conmigo pero a la larga me darás la razón que esto es lo más sano para nosotros -

_**Love…love…love…love…love**_

- Que noche tan maravillosa - el moreno noto como su novia observaba a sus amigos -¿Qué pasa? -

- Manta está rompiendo con Tamao -la Usui estaba triste de ese acontecimiento que ya lo tenía previsto.-

- ¿Como sabes eso? - también observo a esa pareja.

- Porque él me conto que haría eso - Pilika había platicado con Manta en la fiesta de cumpleaños, el semblante dolido y triste que tenía su amigo era producto que no le gustaba su propia idea - Él se ira a estudiar a la Universidad de California y sabe que la distancia afectara la relación, sabe que no tendrán tiempo para ellos… pero lo hace más porque no estará él para consolarla cuando lo necesitara, no podrá besarla cuando ella desee, no podrá cuidarla, en pocas palabras no podrá atender las necesidades de ella como es debido y sabe a la perfección que ella merece algo más que un simple amor a distancia - se recargo en el pecho de Chocolove para ver cómodamente como Manta abrazaba a Tamao.

- Es absurdo, pueden lograr que funcione, si se esfuerzan - el moreno no creía que pudiera ser un desertor Manta, pues noto lo muy enamorado que esta de esa peli rosa, no alcanzaba recapacitar las razones de él.

- Yo también creo que lo pueden lograr pero…- la peli celeste hizo que los brazos de su novio la abrazaran - No le parece justo que ella este preocupada por él y por ende no disfrute la experiencia universitaria por una relación de lejos que se puede volver tormentosa por las inseguridades que puedan surgir y llegue a terminar en malos términos como el odiarse entre ellos, él prefiere ser el malo de la historia que el odiado… ama tanto a Tamao que por eso le está rompiendo ahora el corazón, quiere que ella tenga buenas experiencia y quiere que florezca, él no la quiere limitar, siente que va ser un peso para ella - Pilika seguían viendo como Manta se levantaba del escalón, agarro la mano de Tamao para besarla y acerco el rostro hasta el oído de ella para susurrarle algo que logro hacer sonreír a su amiga para que después asintiera; él soltó la temblorosa mano de su ahora ex, se alejó cabizbajo directamente a la puerta, agarro el manija de la puerta con suma fuerza para abrirla y así irse antes que se arrepintiera de la decisión tomada.

- No se como calificar esa actitud de Manta - Pilika sonrió con tristeza, se separó de su novio para ir con su amiga, mientras caminaba recordó la plática que tuvo con Manta, esa noche.

_Esa vez estuvieron en el despacho del padre de Manta, sentados en esos cómodos sillones, él la escondió de la fiesta pues la había notado apática después de platicar con Nichrom y como buen amigo pensó que era mejor que se alejara de todo ese ajetreo de la fiesta._

_En ese lugar el rubio por fin le conto a que universidad iba a ir, había ocultado los datos hasta esos últimos instantes, también le dijo que pensaba romper con Tamao pero el chico muy astuto le dio las razones antes de sentir la furia de Pilika, lo había decidido porque no le era correcto que Tamao estuviera consumiendo su tiempo en esos chats, que estuvieran atenta al teléfono por una llamada de él de en vez de estar saliendo y disfrutando de la nueva etapa, no permitiría que la energía de la peli rosa se consumiera por estar atenta a los diferentes modos de comunicación y estaba seguro que estarían tan ocupados como para contactarse, y la razón más importante es que no podrían sentir el calor de sus respectivos cuerpos, no podrían besarse, abrazarse y sobre todo no podría oler el aroma de ella y eso lo mataría, no podía ser ajeno a las necesidades de ella y de él._

_Pilika al escuchar esas razones no quería aceptarlas, dudo que tal vez Manta tenía otros motivos secretos pero se regañó pues conocía bien al chico y estaba segura que él no haría algo así sin que estuviera convincente que es lo correcto - ¿Sabes?, me gustaría ser inmaduro, así no sería consiente de las complicaciones de las relaciones de larga distancia, no me importaría las consecuencia y no me importaría que ella no disfrutara, no me importaría que nuestro amor se volviera odio si nuestra relación fracasa -_

_- Pues se inmaduro… no rompas con Tamao - dijo en voz baja - Ella te ama mucho por eso mantén la relación -_

_- Yo también la amo mucho, y es por eso que lo hago - el chico miro el techo - Ya te di mis razones, sabes las probabilidades en como terminan las relaciones a larga distancia -_

_- Deja a un lado las probabilidades, ustedes pueden ser diferentes - agitando los brazos decía ella, estaba desesperada en hacer entrar en razón a su amigo - Son diferentes -_

_- Sé que somos diferentes, ¿Cuántas veces lo he oído? - antes que anduviera con Tamao, durante mucho tiempo todos en la escuela comentaban lo tan diferentes que eran él y ella, hubo críticas más malas que buena pero eso solo fortaleció su amistad y amor - Ten la seguridad que si mi Universidad estuviera en Kyoto por supuesto que no dudaría en mantener mi relación con Tamao, podría visitarla cuando yo quisiera pero estamos hablando de que me voy a Estados Unidos - _

_- ¡No vayas! -_

_Esa voz exigente como le hablaba su amiga era igual a la de su cabeza - ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?, ¿crees que yo no me quiero quedar junto a Tamao y contigo mi muy buena amiga? - grito con desesperar, sollozo - Si tan solo mi padre no hubiera hecho mi solicitud a esa universidad no estaría en este problema… por eso evite en pedir un lugar en ese sitio a pesar que siempre ha sido mi sueño en ir - apretó las manos y la mandíbula- Amo a Tamao y no le quiero hacer esto -_

_- No se lo hagas… escucha - calmadamente le pedía mientras iba al lado de su amigo para abrazarlo - Si mantienes la relación podrán verse cada vacaciones y así retomar el tiempo perdido... - el silencio por parte de Manta la alarmo - ¿Verdad que vendrás? - él negó tristemente, ese mismo día pero unas horas atrás su padre le comento que no retornaría a Japón hasta que concluyera los estudios, mientras que era consolado por su amiga en ese momento la puerta se abrió._

_- Así que aquí estaban - Tamao tenía un sonrisa radiante._

_- Nos encontraste, amor - Manta se limpió con disimulo las lágrimas, se retiró los brazos de Pilika, sonrió forzadamente._

_- ¿Qué tienes, Manta? - la peli rosa se acercó al chico, le toco las mejillas. -¿Por qué estas triste? -_

_- Es que yo…- esa mirada preocupada por parte de ella hizo que su voz saliera temblorosa _

_- Es la bebida - Pilika intervino porque había notado la duda y el posible quiebre de él - Ya sabes que con el alcohol uno se pone sentimental ¿verdad, Manta? -_

_- Cierto, me puse sentimental porque esta será la última vez que ustedes dos estarán en mi cumpleaños - entre risa comentaba._

_- No será la última vez, siempre estaremos en tu cumpleaños a pesar a que Universidad vayas - con esa frase tan llena de amor y de una seguridad que denotaba que era una promesa que hacia Tamao, esas palabras produjeron en Pilika que le ardiera los ojos con la amenaza de llorar y un nudo se le formara en la garganta, sentía una tristeza por su amiga que era ajena a que no iba a cumplir ese juramento._

_Manta miro con detenimiento a su novia - Claro, claro, estúpido de mi - contesto de lo más normal, se dio un par de coscorrones en la cabeza_

_Tamao camino hasta la puerta nuevamente - Bueno, ya salgan porque es hora de cortar el pastel - ambos chicos vieron como esa peli rosa los dejaba._

_Pilika miro al consternado Manta - ¿Cómo lo harás?... ¿Cómo lograras romper con ella si hace unos segundos no conseguiste responderle esas preguntas cuando te vio con preocupación? - él camino hasta la puerta sin dejar de ver el piso - ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? -_

_- Lo tengo que hacer… para mí ya no hay otra opción - levanto el rostro para ver a su amiga - Se lo diré después de la fiesta de graduación -_

_- Eso es muy cruel - fue hasta él._

_- Lo sé - agarro la mano de ella pues lo siguiente que iba a decir sabía que no le va agradar - Pero es que al día siguiente de la fiesta… me voy a ir - para Manta el realizar el viaje antes que empezara las vacaciones de verano le imposibilito el compartir más tiempo con ella; sabía que era cruel el mantener en secreto a donde iría a estudiar y también cuando se marchaba pero lo hizo por una simple razón que era todavía ver la sonrisa de Tamao y por supuesto de su amiga Pilika - Así que te voy a pedir un favor, no le digas nada a ella y actúa con naturalidad -_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que actué natural al saber que mi amigo se va a estados unidos, que le va romper el corazón a mi amiga y de paso se va a ir dentro de poco días? -_

_Manta la tomo por los hombros para después abrazarla - Porque como buena amiga que eres sé que lo intentaras… y… y… sería mejor pasar estos últimos días divirtiéndonos, generando buenos momentos juntos de en vez de estar tristes - entrecortado hablaba él, estaba batallando con el nudo de la garganta, en estos momentos la frase de que "los hombre no lloran" no era correcto ahora porque tenían que verlo porque estaba a punto de llorar al ver como su amiga reacciono ante la cercana despedida de entre ellos. - Vamos… tenemos que partir mi pastel - se separó de la Usui y le limpio el rostro, ella hizo lo mismo con él._

_- Me muero por probar tu pastel - dijo junto con intento de sonrisa, quedaron varios minutos en silencio para recuperarse, Pilika en ese momento - Hay que seguir teniendo buenos momento para que recordarlos con alegría cuando no estemos cerca -_

_- Esa es la actitud - el chico abrió la puerta y le dio el paso para que salieran; desde ese día no volvieron hablar del tema para disfrutar esos pocos días que podían tener ese par de amigos como de él y Tamao, ha sabiendas de que la peli rosa era ajena a la próxima despedida._

Sacudió la cabeza - Este verano estaré más con Tamao ¿no tienes problema con eso? -

- No, ella te necesita - Chocolove seguía a Pilika y le susurro - Tengo la dicha de que tu entraste a la misma universidad a la que voy -

- Si, fue como si el destino me guio - la chica recordaba que había múltiples universidades en que había realizado el examen de admisión, en cada una de esas escuelas podría estudiar la profesión que desea, pero al final fue aceptada en la universidad donde iba su hermano; sonrió ante su dicha pero se sintió culpable de estar feliz, no debía estar así de feliz - No todos tiene buena fortuna - fue con su amiga que se incorporó - Tamao -

- Ya me tengo que ir… - en ese preciso momento admiraba la fuerza que su amiga tenia porque a pesar de tener los ojos rojos por el llanto le sonreía con una calidez y hablaba con una tranquilidad - Así que discúlpame que no me pueda quedar por más tiempo, fue una noche muy movida y con muchas sorpresas… estoy algo cansada -

- Espera, si quieres te llevamos -

- No…, gracias Chocolove, mejor quédate a seguir festejando con Pilika - suspiro quedamente - Manta me dejo su limosina a mi disposición, que caballeroso es… - dijo con más dolencia que enojo.

La Usui fue hasta la puerta para abrirla - No estás sola amiga, me tienes a mí, por eso, te acompañaremos de todos modos y no acepto negativas por parte tuyas -

- Si tú quieres - Pilika abrazo a su amiga hasta llegar a esa lujosa limosina.

* * *

Aquí esta la continuación... ah! que triste tenia ganas de poner la relación de MantaXTamao; ya se imaginaron que paso entre Yoh y Anna :)

bueno me paso a despedir y nos vemos la próxima semana o si puedo este fin... Salu2

"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"

by DjPuMa13g.


	27. Chapter 27

Hoy era el día de la ceremonia de graduación, todos los alumnos de generación se encontraban sentados, cada uno de estos graduado estaban vestidos con su Togas y birretes de color negro combinado con el dorado.

En la ceremonia se escuchó por parte del director unas cuantas palabras de aliento, se le podía notar orgulloso de esa generación; luego le tocó el turno al alumno más destacado de esa generación en dar el discurso de motivación sobre la nueva etapa que prendían cada alumno; después del discurso cada alumno recibió el diploma, cada familia vitoreaba el nombre de su pariente; no fue la excepción la siguiente jovencita.

- Usui Pilika - la chica fue hasta el estrado y recibió el dichoso diploma, saludo al director y sonrió a la cámara. - Felicidades - le dijo el director, Pilika solo sonrió.

Entre las familias se encontraba un grupo de chicos que coreaban el nombre de esa peli celeste - ¡Ella es mi hermana y no me avergüenza en decirlo! - Damuko tanto Anna miraban con extrañeza a este Horo.

- ¡Ella es mi novia…! ¡mi novia! - el moreno brincaba de un lado a otro mientras sacaba un cartel de color naranja fosforescente que decía:" El novio de Pilika es este" y tenía una flecha señalándolo junto con varios corazones; lo agitaba de un lado a otro - TE QUIERO, Pilika pero… EN MI CAMA - el señor Usui y Horo tenían deseo de golpear al chico; ese grupo de amigos estaban a la mira de todo el público familiar y estudiantil, la chica estaba avergonzada de ver a su novio y hermano actuar así, se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento asignado pero se detuvo a ver a su padre y hermano pero este último estaba ahorcando al moreno - ¡Es broma, es broma!... ¡AUXILIO! - el moreno estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, estaba intentando alejarse del homicida de Horo, pero gracias a la ayuda de Ren, Yoh y Hao detuvieron a ese Usui; Damuko traía de la mano a Chocolove para que tomara asiento otra vez.

- ¡Felicidades, Pilika! - aprovecho el silencio que había en la ceremonia esta Jun para gritarle a su amiga.

- Disculpen la intromisión - decía esta Jeanne con una sonrisa simpática.

- Pueden continuar… con la ceremonia - agrego Anna, ese grupo de adolescentes traían las mismas vestimentas y estaban algo desarreglados; no pudieron ni siquiera bañarse para la ceremonia porque se les hizo tarde, Pilika tuvo suerte de cambiarse y arreglarse debidamente; el director como los otros maestros continuaron con la ceremonia que al parecer iba ser única e inolvidable, la siguiente en pasa era…

- Tamamura Tamao - la jovencita peli rosa camino a paso lento hasta llegar al estrado, saludo y recibió el diploma después poso para la foto; pero si creían que Pilika solamente iba a recibir ovación están equivocado.

- ¡Tamao Tamamura, Tamao Tamamura! ¡Eres toda una lindura! - coreaba ese Usui pero sintió la mida de su novia -¿Qué Damuko? - Damuko se tapó el rostro y agitaba el rostro.

- No puede ser… no puede ser -

- No te pongas celosa, si quieres te hago una porra para ti - Horo pensó por unos minutos hasta que encontró - ¡Damukito, Damukito! ¡Que delicioso esta tu tesorito! -

- ¡Cállate!- le grito su muy sonrojada novia.

- Y luego me golpean a mí por hacer chiste tan pasados de moda - bufaba ese moreno con mucha indignación - ¿Por qué no lo golpeas por decir estupideces? - esa pregunta iba para Ren.

- Porque lo va hacer su novia - señalo como Damuko daba leves golpes a Horo; el director continuó en dar los diplomas hasta finalizar; una vez que se dio el último los alumnos aventaron al aire el birrete; cada alumno se reunió con sus familiares y amigos.

Pilika y Tamao fueron con sus familias, la peli celeste abrazo a su animadores, beso a su moreno, Tamao platicaba con Damuko, habían sonrisas en ese grupo muy amigable; a los lejos de ellos se encontraba Manta con su padre y madre, estaba disque escuchando las palabras orgullosas de su padre pero su atención estaba en su ex y su amiga, se alejó de su familia con el motivo de irse a saludar a Nichrom pero la verdad iba con su amiga.

Como si tuvieran la misma mente esta Pilika dejo a su familia y amigos para ir con ese enano rubio, se encontraron a medio camino - Felicidades, Manta -

- Igualmente, Pilika - se abrazaron ambos amigos - Tus amigos sí que son muy festivos -

Ella rio alegremente pero se detuvo - ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? -

- Hasta las 5 de la tarde -

- ¿En qué vuelo? -

Esa pregunta no se lo esperaba el chico - En el vuelo 2380 -

Pilika menaba la cabeza de un lado a otro - Ok, entonces te veo en el aeropuerto -

- ¿Qué? -Manta estaba sorprendido por esas palabras pues la verdad pensó que su amiga no desearía ir a despedirlo por las cosas que hizo, como ocultarle por mucho tiempo su futura vivencia fuera del país o por deshacer la relación que mantenía con esa peli rosa, pues sabía que Pilika ante todo era muy apegada a Tamao como buena amiga que era.

- Pensaste que no iría a despedirte -

- La verdad aun no lo creo -

- Que poco me conoces, Manta - la chica coloco las manos en la cintura - Y le voy avisar a Tamao para que también vaya a despedirte -

- Eso sí que dudo que ella vaya… - desvió su mirada de su amiga hacia su ex - Ella se negara porque está enojada conmigo - volvió a ponerle atención a su amiga - Nos vemos en el aeropuerto - con esa últimas palabras regreso con su familia.

**Love…love…love…love…love.**

En cierto restaurante se encontraba ese grupo de amigos y familiares, entre ellos se encontraba Tamao que fue invitada por el señor Usui y que gustosamente los padres de la chica aceptaron en dejarla estaba desayunando, por fin después de tantas horas de ayuno, en la mesa cada chica estaba con su novio, eso no le caí tan bien a Tamao pero lo soportaba.

- Manta se va a las cinco y en el vuelo 2380-

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? - Tamao movía el popote de juego de un lado a otro.

- Porque vamos a ir -

Giro a ver a Pilika, soltó un gran suspiro - No creo que pueda soportar verlo… -

- Sé que te sientes enojada, traicionada y resentida por el rompimiento pero él tuvo sus razones - dio un leve golpe en la mesa - Debes ir a despedirlo, él fue primero tu amigo que tu novio -

Eso lo sabía Tamao por eso le contesto rápidamente - Pilika, yo no estoy enojada con él, bueno al principio si… pero… a lo que me refiero es que… - miro detenidamente a la Usui - ¿Tu soportarías ver partir al amor de tu vida?, Yo no sé si lo soportaría -

- Bueno, te entiendo o lo trato de hacer pero yo iré a despedirlo - agarro un pedazo de pan para sumergirlo en la taza de chocolate - Para mí tampoco es fácil despedir a mi amigo pero tengo que ir a desearle buena suerte y si no lo hago me arrepentiría por no hacerlo - probo el chocolate - Pero me doy por bien servida que te avise - vio como la peli rosa asentía discretamente. - Ahora es tu decisión ir o no -

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Entre los pasillos del aeropuerto se encontraba Pilika junto con Chocolove estaban despidiéndose del Manta que estaba solo, su familia se quedó en la Mansión, entendía las razones de su madre pues no le era fácil ver como su hijo se iba, en cambio su padre salió de viaje en el jet privado hacia Australia y su pequeña hermana le hablo desde el internado en que estaba para despedirse de él, así era la vida de Manta.

Estaban sentados escuchando ese anuncio del vuelo, el chico rubio se levantó y tomo la pequeña valija - Manta - la voz quebradiza de su amiga le llamo la atención. - Cuídate mucho, conviértete en el mejor… no te rindas y recuerda que aquí estaré esperándote, amigo -

Ella se inclinó lo suficiente para abrazarlo, el rubio le susurró al oído - Pilika, te quiero mucho, has sido la mejor amiga que cualquier chico puede tener, y te pediré de favor que me mantengas al tanto de ella… cuídala por mí y diviértanse mucho… pero no demasiado - deshizo el abrazo, miro al moreno - Choco fue un gusto conocerte y espero que las protejas bien - el chico le extendió la mano pero Choco lo agarro para acercarlo y así estrecharlos entre los brazos, Manta le correspondió - Eres un gran tipo - le dijo, Pilika sonrió ampliamente al oír ese halago hacia su novio, camino hasta la entrada de la puerta que lo llevaba para abordar, miro ese pasillo amplio llena de personas llegando a recoger a sus parientes o a despedirse, sonrió tristemente - _Por un momento pensé que vendría _- apretó las manos para dejar de temblar por la decepción por no verla una última vez - _Ella estará bien _- pensaba mientras miraba a la señorita azafata pero un aroma hizo que se detuviera y girara a ver a la dueña de ese delicioso aroma que él conocía muy bien.

- Manta Oyamada ¿piensas abordar ese avión sin despedirte de mí? ¿eso harás? - esa sonrisa tan afectuosa, esa sonrisa que era el singular gesto propio de ella… de su Tamao - ¿Me permites despedirme de ti? - se acero a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, él sentía que estaba en un sueño trágico pero hermoso.

- Por supuesto, mi querida Tamao -

Ella lo tomo del rostro - Te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva aventura que harás, nunca te olvidare… recuerda que eres un gran chico y que te quiero con el alma - las lágrimas comenzaron nublar la visión de la peli rosa - Y que a pesar que nuestros caminos se alejen, yo sé que en un futuro nos volveremos a ver -

Manta saco de su bolsillo del saco un pañuelo rojo y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas - No dudes en hablar conmigo cuando tengas un problema porque a pesar de todo somos amigos - le susurro.

- Tu… igual… no dudes comunicarte conmigo… y no te dejes de los gringos brabucones… - entre lloriqueos ella le decía, luego lo abrazo para ocultar el rostro en el hombro de él - Y no te distraigas de tus estudios… por chicas hermosas… pues te harán bajar tu promedio - sonrió con nostalgia.

- Tratare de no distraerme - él río ligeramente mientras recordaba que en esos dos últimos años había comenzado a sacar 9 y eso según sus padres no era apropiado pues estaban acostumbrado a la perfección; sus padres siempre le reprochaban por estar tan atento en Tamao de en vez del estudio pero sus padres no veían lo tan feliz que estaba con la compañía de ella; siempre lo regañaban hasta lo castigaban para hacerlo romper con ella que según ellos no era digna ser novia de un Oyamada, pero Manta ni un momento se dejó presionar, al ver sus padres que no funcionaba dejaron de intentar fracturar esa relación - Yo también estoy seguro que te volveré a ver… estoy seguro de eso… mientras tanto cuídate… - en tono serio, se alejó de ella para ir a la puerta pero nuevamente se detuvo - Lo he decidido - saco en el bolsillo secreto del saco una cajita terciopelada, fue con Tamao y saco un collar de plata.

- ¿Un collar? - ese collar Manta había querido dárselo el día anterior pero el pedido apenas había llegado ese día, el collar tenía un dije en forma de corazón y que tenía el nombre de ella.

- Este collar significa una promesa entre nosotros - se lo coloco a Tamao en el cuello.- Que a pesar de todo lo que vivamos durante el tiempo que no nos veamos… a pesar de tener nuevos amigo y a pesar de nuevos amores que encontremos en nuestro camino… nuestro cariño como nuestra amistad entre nosotros estará intacto - le dio un último beso en la frente y en ambas mejillas, se alejó a la puerta de abordaje, le dio el boleto a la azafata.

- Adiós - dijo Tamao agitando la mano.

El chico que la miro con una sonrisa confiable pero sobretodo con un toque sabiondo - No es un adiós es un hasta pronto - una vez que dijo eso se adentró al túnel, Tamao sintió las manos de Pilika sobre los hombros; ese trío de chicos observaron por la ventana como el avión despejaba, pasaron unos quince minuto que el avión dejo la tierra.

Estaban caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Pilika le daba fugaces mirada a Tamao - Amiga - la chica observo la que la llamaba - No pude evitar en ver que él te susurro algo en el oído ayer ¿me lo puedes decir? -

Tamao se detuvo en seco y sonrió con suma felicidad, toco el collar - Él me dijo: que se sentía muy honrado de haber sido mi novio y mi amigo - cerró los ojos para recordar esa mirada tan llena de amor que le dio él esa noche - Y luego me pregunto ¿si fue un buen amigo conmigo? -

- Y tú le contéstate que "si" - Chocolove solo se limitaba en ver a su novia que tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación que tenía seguramente - Estas tomando bien este rompimiento - comentó con sutileza la peli celeste.

- No te dejes engañar, estoy en estado de shock… - dijo tranquilamente, se llevaba la mano a lado del corazón - Cuando llegue a mi casa y este a solas en mi habitación estaré llorando, día y noche hasta sacar el sentimiento de dolor que me estaba invadiendo -

- Claro que no, Tamao - abrazo por un costado a su amiga - No estarás sola llorando porque estaré ahí como tú siempre has estado conmigo cuando estoy en problemas - la sonrisa que le regalaba la peli rosa significaba que le agradecía ese gesto.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron, Pilika estuvo con Tamao día y noche, hasta que su amiga le dijo que saliera con Chocolove, y por eso estaban en esa misma playa en donde el moreno le enseño a nadar.

Estaban recostados en la arena, Chocolove jugueteaba con una pelota mientras que Pilika hacia un castillo de arena - ¿Crees que Manta y Tamao vuelvan estar juntos? -

- No lo sé, eso depende del rumbo de sus vidas - Pilika se quedó pensante por la cuestión de la vida, ¿Qué pasaría con sus vidas en estos años?, ¿Qué decisiones tomarían que marcarían el rumbo de sus vidas?

**Love…love…love...love…love**

El tiempo transcurrió, Pilika iba a la misma Universidad de su hermano junto con Tamao, su amiga estaba comenzando a salir del dolor del rompimiento a pesar de que no fue traumático sino que fue agradable y a pesar de saber las razones de Manta la peli rosa le dolía, Pilika estudiaba diseño así que siempre se topaba con Yoh que era acompañado de Anna, el gemelo le ayudaba y le pasaba apuntes de sus primeros años de la carrera, en los exámenes la venia a visitar para ayudarla a estudiar pero siempre venía con su hermosa Anna.

Anna y Hao se volvieron muy buenos amigos hasta pensaba ser socios y crear una compañía de construcción, el gemelo menor estaba encantado que sus dos más queridas personas se llevaran tan bien; Yoh seguía pintando pues su inspiración llamada Anna le otorgaba una energía mágica y que hacía que imaginara varios paisajes.

Ren y Jeanne, ellos seguían tan enamorado al igual que orgullosos, era la pareja más envidiable y romántica del todo campus, algunos estudiantes ya imaginaban que un día de estos esos dos se casarían hasta los padres de ambos también ya pensaban en ese tema.

Horo-horo seguía frecuentando la casa de Damuko, gracias a esas visitas le comenzó a caer bien al padre de su novia, Damuko sentía soñada por la relación que mantiene a flote con ese Usui, no le es fácil porque su novio tiene un carácter explosivo pero está logrando manejarlo.

Jun seguía viajando por el mundo, conoció a varios hombres que con quienes salió, Hao también andaba en la búsqueda del amor pero en esas búsquedas siempre terminaban en amoríos de una sola noche.

En Estados Unidos cierto chico rubio estaba conociendo a muchas personas interesantes, en los primeros meses de estudios estaba triste pero poco a poco en las mañanas comenzó estar alegre pero una vez al mes cuando llegaba la noche no dejaba de suspirar y repetir el nombre de su linda Tamao.

Chocolove era el más popular de la escuela por tener como novia a Pilika Usui, todos le tienen envidia y a veces tenía miedo que lo mataran por ese sentimiento, pero él encantado que moriría por ella… cada día lo pasaba con ella, se contagiaba de su alegría, de su carisma, a veces de su tristeza pero sobre todo se contagiaba de su amor…. Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla y apostaba que Pilika se sentía igual, su relación como cualquier otra tienen sus días malos y buenos, cada día fortalecen su amor y aprende de sus errores.

- Ha pasado muchas cosas en estos meses - susurraba el moreno que estaba recargado en la camioneta roja, estaba esperando a su novia pues ese día irían a la playa.

- Así es… - giro a ver a Pilika que traía unos shorts de mezclillas y una camisa que se le hacía familiar.

- ¿Estas lista? - ella sintió, le abrió la puerta - Ya se nos hizo tarde par a ir a la playa, tu hermano me matara - encendió el motor y volvió a ver esa prenda.

- Ya voy… no me regañes - Pilika se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?, señor Chocolove ¿Me quieres hacer algo indebido en tu auto?- en tono seductor hablaba ella.

- ¿Qué?, por favor - estaba sonrojado por esa coquetería que ella tenía, y por eso se hizo el ofendido pues escucho como ella se aguantaba la risa al ver su roja cara - ¿Esa camisa se me hace familiar? -

- Ah… sí - la chica miro la camisa, sonrió con diversión pues era genial ver como su novio hacia muecas para recordar esa prenda que es al final de cuentas suya - Esta camisa es tuya, es mi gran tesoro al igual de una chamarra que tengo y que también es tuya - Choco por fin ya sabía dónde estaba esa camisa que en efecto su favorita, hizo memoria que esa camisa se la presto a su novia esa vez que le enseño a nadar, también recordó la chamarra negra que dejo en la habitación de ella, se dio un par de golpes pero al final se limitó a sonreír - ¿Las quieres devuelva? -

- No, si son especiales para ti cuídalas muy bien - fue andar rápidamente hasta su destino final - ¡Uf! ya es tarde, Ren se enojara también - miro el reloj del radio que le indicaba las 3 de la tarde, ellos habían ya de estar en la playa a esta hora.

- Pero esta Jeanne para tranquilizarlo - Pilika gozaba a ver como esta Jeanne con unos simples roces dirigidos a Ren lograba controlarlo.

Chocolove se detuvo en el semáforo y prendió el radio - Espero que Yoh no se le haya olvidado llevar buena música -

- Tiene a esta Anna para que le recuerde - la Usui se rio ante el gran poderío que tenía esa rubia sobre ese castaño, pero que al parecer eso adoraba Yoh de su novia -Pero últimamente ellos han estado muy nerviosos pero felices ¿Por qué serán? -

- Mejor pregúntate ¿para que organizaron esta reunión en la playa? - en un viernes como cualquiera su amigo Yoh les comento que estaba planeando una salida grupal a la playa y que era muy importante para él que fueran pero cuando Chocolove pregunto ¿Por qué esa insistencia?, Yoh callo pero se le veía nervioso.

- Te apuesto que nos quieren decir algo importante - eso presentía Pilika.

- ¿Tú crees? - Chocolove no creía eso, continuo andando la camioneta - ¿Va ir Tamao? -

- No, ella va a tener una cita hoy -

- Vaya, es genial -

- Si es fabuloso, ya está volviendo ser ella - estaba feliz de ver como su amiga estaba recuperada, ya no pensaba en Manta, ya comenzaba a avanzar, tenía muchos amigos al igual que pretendientes y un hecho era que un chico la ha estado cotejeando desde hace seis meses, no desistía y al final logro sacarle una cita a su amiga - Seguramente Manta lo está haciendo también - comento con tristeza.

- ¿Ya has logrado comunicarte con él? -

- Últimamente no he podido, hace ocho meses que ya no he recibido un e-mail por parte de él - en el primer año de escuela, Pilika y Manta se comunicaban todos los fines de semanas hablando por Facebook o se mandaba e-mail en donde se contaban que han estado haciendo pero estos 8 meses ya no tuvieron contacto más por parte del chico.

Choco noto la tristeza de su novia y por eso cambio de tema - No has notado que Hao y Jun han estado muy juntitos -

- Eso mismo te iba a decir pero son amigos y no pasara nada entre ellos - un poco más alegre hablaba, Choco tenía la intuición que tal vez entre Hao y Jun algo se estaba cosechando pues oía escuchar a Yoh de que su hermano ha estado saliendo muy seguido junto a Jun para conseguir pareja pero lo raro es que nunca conseguían nada - Me alegra que Jun ya dejara esos viajes y se quede a trabajar aquí - Choco sintió vibrar su cel. -¿Qué pasa? -

- Un mensaje de Damuko dice "que nos apuremos porque Horo está desesperado" -

- Contéstale: que lo bese y así estará más tranquilo - rio divertida vio cómo su novio escribió ese mensaje.

- Si alguien me hubiera dicho el año pasado que volvería ser feliz y que me enamoraría perdidamente de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no me lo creía - comento mientras guardaba el cel., y buscaba un lugar en donde estacionarse - Cada uno de mis amigos ha cambiado y están tan felices que ni los reconozco, hemos tenido muchas aventuras -

- Y los que nos faltan - agrego ella apoyando su mano sobre el de él, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Una vez que estacionaron la camioneta, bajaron sus cosas, Choco cargaba la hielera donde llevaba las bebidas - ¡Miren ahí quienes llegan al fin! - grito Horo que los observa recargados sobre esa palmera.

- ¡Al fin! - hablo duramente Ren que recibió un golpe leve de su querida novia.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo para tardarse tanto? - Jeanne miraba al moreno y a la Usui con mucha intriga - ¿Estaban haciendo bebes? - luego miro a esta Anna que estaba sonrojada e incómoda y noto como Yoh tosía fuertemente porque se le había atorado un pedazo de sándwich pero que era ayudado por Horo para evitar seguir ahogándose - ¿Por eso se tardaron?- Choco se sonrojo ante esas preguntas.

- No estábamos haciendo bebes, es que hubo tráfico - se rascaba nervioso ese moreno pues la mirada intensa de esa francesita lo estaba incomodando.

- Y si estábamos haciendo eso ¿algún problema? - de forma altanera decía esa Usui.

Jeanne abrazo a su novio y comento con desinterés - No habría problema sólo te pediría detalles de cómo lo hace Chocolove -

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?, me incomoda - pedía Horo - No me importa la vida sexual de mi hermana y mejor saquen las bebidas pues tengo sed - su hermano se había vuelto menos protector y más comprensivo.

- Ay cuñado - entre carcajadas reía el moreno.

- ¡Que no me digas cuñado hasta que te cases con mi hermana! - en tono exaltado decía.

La reunido comenzó, los chicos jugaban futbol mientras las chicas se bronceaba y platicaban, el día iba avanzando hasta la atardece; Chocolove caminaba por la playa con su novia tomados de la mano - Te amo Pilika - se detuvo cuando le dijo eso.

- Yo te amo también, Chocolove - se quedaron mirándose frente a frente hasta que él acorto la distancia para juntar sus labios en un delicado y lindo beso de amor puro.

**Fin**

5

4

3

2

1

**¿Fin?... es broma :) Continuara…**

* * *

Este es el Penúltimo capítulo, se siente extraño llegar al momento cumbre, este es el segundo fic largo de hago y que termino… gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leyeron y pasaron por este humilde fic.

¿Les gustaron las porra que invente?... estoy algo oxidada respecto a las rimas pero cuando comience el torneo de futbol (aquí en México), estaré en ambiente y muy ocupada preocupándome como va mi equipo de mis amores (espero que en este torneo consigamos otro titulo ¡si dios quiere!)

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Tiene alguna idea?... ¿creen que todos seguirán como novios?, ¿Manta y Tamao se volverán a reencontrar? Y sobre todo ¬.¬ ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si yo sé que pasara?... x)

No estuvo nada mal en mi primer intento de fic romántico serio (sin humor pero no se pudo al final puse algo de comedia), lo hice como pude, siempre he pensado que no es fácil escribir sobre el amor en una forma seria pues como en la vida hay varios sentimientos mezclados como el humor, la tristeza, la felicidad, momentos chuscos, de enojo, decepciones y etc… este fic tenia la misión de tener tendencias realistas :) y cosas muy cursis casi al margen mágico; en la mayoría de los fic terminan cuando por fin la pareja esta junta y yo escribí sobre que pasa después, como se coportan entre ellos.

Ahora si nos vemos en el capítulo final...

"_Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by_ **DjPuMa13g.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Años después…**

- Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde - esa voz exigente era parte de una hermosa mujer que estaba en ese amplio sala de estar, estaba moviendo la punta de zapato con mucha impaciencia.

- No vamos tan atrasados - su marido le contesto mientras veía el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

- Si tú lo dices - ella se acercó a él para acomodarle esa corbata roja.

El hombre le agradaba la aproximación del cuerpo de su joven esposa, no perdió el tiempo en aspirar esa fragancia tan deliciosa - Huele bien - ella se sonrojo y comenzaba alejarse pero él la retuvo rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos - ¿Cómo me veo? - con una sonrisa coqueta le preguntaba.

- Nada mal - forcejeo para salir de esos cómodos brazos pero él no desistía hasta hizo fuerza para lograr besarla con una dedicación.

- Mamá - la voz de un infante la llamaba, vio a su amado hijo de 7 años que se le veía inconforme ante esa vestimenta elegante que llevaba; se separó de su esposo para ir con el niño, le susurro unas cuantas palabras y así conseguir que dejara esa cara de enojo.

Es hora de irnos, Yoh - él solo movió la cabeza - No se te olvide el regalo -

**Love…love…love…love**

En una habitación se encontraban dos hombre sumamente apuestos, los dos vestían trajes de etiqueta, uno de ellos estaba enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, se contemplaba y se arreglaba la corbata plateada, se le podía ver sumamente nervioso - Hoy es un gran día - el que estaba viéndose en el espejo sintió las manos de su acompañante. - Es tu boda -

- Así es -

- Estoy tan nervioso - ese comentario por parte de su padrino de boda lo saco de balance.

- ¡El que debería estar nervioso soy yo, Horo! - grito el futuro esposo. - ¡Y lo estoy!

- Pero no me grites, Choco - se tapó los oídos.

- Sé que no debo gritarte pero es que estoy tan ansioso y tan nervioso que solo gritarte me alivia estos sentimientos -

- Cuñado… - se acercó al moreno y le acomodo la corbata - No debes estar nervioso, sé que vas a hacerla todavía más feliz y espero muchos sobrinos - le giño un ojo mientras le codeaba.

**Love…love…love…love**

De un auto negro estaba saliendo una bella y sumamente sexy mujer que se recargaba en la puerta, se colocaba sus zapatillas plateadas y se arreglaba el vestido dorado que estaba algo arrugado ante la acción que tuvo hace unos minutos antes. - No sé porque accedí a cumplir tu capricho-

- Porque me amas y me deseas, amor - hablo con sensualidad ese hombre mientras se acercaba a esa bella dama.

- Que altanero eres Hao -

- Lo sé - el castaño se arreglaba el cuello del saco mientras le echa una mirada a esas larga pierna de su prometida - Pero tú eres una delicia de mujer, Jun -

- Ya no volveremos tener sexo en tu auto -

- ¿Sexo?... pero hizo el amor - en tono meloso hablaba él.

- Eres un… - no pudo terminar el insulto pues tenía los labios de su prometido impidiéndola. -

- Encantador hombre, que amas demasiado y que no puedes vivir sin mí - le abrazo de la cintura para así poder confortarla - Y es por eso que accedes a mis locas fantasías -

- No hables de "eso" en medio de la calle- le dio un leve codazo a su prometido.

- Pero no hay nadie - grito prácticamente él mientras veía a cada lado - Pero volviendo al tema, hasta yo también he accedido a tus fantasías como esa vez que lo hicimos en tu habitación en la casa de tus padres -

- ¡Cállate! -

- Y que aparte era la noche del compromiso de tu hermanito, recuerdo que él tenía un rostro tan desencajado -

- Pues claro que tenía el rostro desencajado… nos vio teniendo sexo- Jun se llevó ambas manos al rostro por la vergüenza que recordó sentir al ver como su lindo hermanito estaba con la boca abierta y muy atónico por el espectáculo que vio.

- Haciendo el amor - corrigió entre risa ese gemelo que le encantaba esa anécdota que hacia ruborizarla - Te amo por ser tan arriesgada ¿tú me amas? -

- Dudas de mi - le dio un corto besos antes de alejarse y tomarlo de la mano - Te amo y una prueba de ello es que nos casaremos a finales del año - Hao ensancho la risa pues por fin encontró a la mujer de su vida, la que le daba paz, que iban al mismo ritmo y tenían similares metas, apretó el agarre de las mano como haciendo entender que nunca la dejaría.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

A las Afuera de Tokio se realizaría la ceremonia de boda, estaban en un ex templo budistas, en el jardín de ese lugar se encontraba varias flores, sillas acomodadas y la alfombra roja que terminaba en ese arco de florar; en las sillas se encontraban todos los invitados vestido para la ocasión tan especial, en las primeras filas en el lado derecho que era el sitio para los familiares del novio que eran pocos y por eso ahí se encontraban ubicados los amigos del novio.

- Ren, ya quiero irme a la casa… - se quejaba esa francesita que se veía espectacular en ese vestido gris corto, que le hacía resaltar sus ojos rojos.

- Jeanne, amor, todavía no - Ren se veía espectacular en su traje sastre color negro al igual que la corbata, se veía elegante a pesar de estaba cargando a cierto niño de unos cinco años - Porque hay del buffet gratis -

- ¡Al diablo! - esa tierna voz capto la atención de todo el público entre ellos los padres.

- Men, cuida tu vocabulario - regaño estrictamente el papá del pequeño, el hombre se sorprendida de lo bien que repetía esa maldición su retoño y con una claridad que asombraba a todos.

- A pesar de tener solo cinco años sabe hablar muy bien mi sobrino -

- Jun - Jeanne se levantó para ir a abrazar a su cuñada que venía muy bien acompañada - Hao - éste solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Se tardaron ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - los miro perspicazmente ese chino.

- Creo que ya te imaginas que… bueno imaginar no creo, Ren - Hao se llevaba una mano al barbillas mientras relucía su brillante dentadura en forma diabólica hasta el punto pervertida, Ren se sonrojo al recordar cierto hecho que le produjo unas ganas de vomitar - Ya nos has visto ¿o no lo recuerda, cuñado?-

- No me lo recuerdes… que horror ver a tu linda hermana desnuda y encima de ella a un bruto barbaján - aspecto furioso el hombre, pero al sentir la manos pequeñas de su hijo y escucharlo reír ante los insultos, a su hijo le fascinaba como hablaba duramente.

- Ren, querido, no describas enfrente de nuestro hijo ese acto - le pedio amablemente su esposa que le estaba quitando al fruto de su unión, ella sabía de ese incidente porque Jun la llamo cuando no veía reacción alguna de su hermano ante la escena que vio, fue auxiliar a Ren una vez que le contó lo sucedido, Jeanne se burló de sus cuñados - Tranquilízate - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

En el aeropuerto cierta llegada de un avión que se atrasó por tres horas, se podía ver a un apurado rubio que prácticamente estaba corriendo para ir a recoger su maleta para después salir al estacionamiento en donde seguramente estaría su chofer.

El sonido de la ventana golpeada despertó al chofer que estaba durmiendo, con enojo se despertó y salió del auto para recriminarle al grosero por la osadía de despertarlo de mala manera, al ver el rostro del sujeto relajo el ceño fruncido para sonreír con mucha felicidad - Señorito, digo señor Oyamada - a pesar de los años sin verse todavía lo reconocería al joven heredero.

- Dime solamente Manta, Mosuke, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? - se le veía avergonzado el señor chofer, el joven sonría ampliamente fijo la mirada al cielo -_ Han pasado 8 años desde que me fui, me siento extraño… todo ha cambiado_ _o seré_ yo_ el que ha cambiado _- meditaba, Mosuke metía las valijas en el malero para después abrirle la puerta al rubio.

En el camino este Manta no paraba de ver cada edificio, el chofer observaba de reojo por medio del retrovisor a Manta, lo noto contento - Señorito, Manta, se me olvido decirle "bienvenido a casa" - el chico respondió con una sonrisa - No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la residencia -comento una vez que se detuvo enfrente del semáforo.

- Cambio de planes, amigo, tengo que ir a otro lugar -

- Pero sus padres, ellos están emocionados de verlo hasta organizaron una cena en su honor -

- Mis padres comprenderán - Manta se acercó al chofer para entregarle una tarjeta - Llévame a esta dirección - Mosuke leyó la dirección y a pesar de no estar en total de acuerdo con su jefe pero al final lo llevo.

**Love…love….love…love…love**

- Adornaron muy bien este jardín - la linda mujer observaba las orquídeas blancas y amarrillas, una alfombra roja, el arco de florar como el hermoso altar.

- Así es - le contesto mientras se frotaba su abultado vientre, examino a la mujer que tenía a su lado izquierdo -¿Y tu novio Tamao?

- Ya no tengo novio - suspiro con pesadez ella, se sentía enojada por enamorarse de Chrom, al principio la trataba tan bien, demasiado bien pensó ella, toda esa actitud que él no mataba ni un pájaro era toda una falsa porque resulto que el muy cretino salía con otras dos a parte de ella, lo había descubierto hace tres días.

- ¿Qué paso? -

- Lo descubrí engañándome -

- ¡Que cretino! - hablo tan fuerte - Él no te merece y si quieres que alguien le dé una buena "despedida", ya sabes a lo que me refiero - entrecerró los ojos maliciosamente - Yo conozco personas que le complacería hacerlo -

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Damuko - Tamao no sabía de donde sacaba esas ocurrencia la esposa de Horo, pero tal vez eran por el exceso de hormonas que era invadida - ¿Cuándo nace tu hijo? -

- Dentro de dos meses, pero te digo un secreto - con la mano le pido que se le acercara - Ya quiero que salga, ya no aguanto, me canso tan rápido - Tamao le dedico una mirada consoladora.

La peli rosa se levantó del asiento para estirarse e irse a su puesto, pues ella era una de las madrinas de Pilika, solo había salido a caminar y ver cuántas personas han llegado; pero cuando giro para comenzar a ir hacia en donde se encontraría las demás damas de honor se detuvo en seco pues ahí lo vio, él había crecido y daba gracias a los grandes espíritus que dio un estirón, se veía bien con ese traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y sin corbata, ella sonrió tímidamente_ - Vaya, vaya, al parecer Pilika tenía cierta información oculta _-

**Love…love…love…love…love**

- Estoy lista - se miraba en el espejo, se daba aire con las manos, se sentía sofocada por los nervios pero al ver el collar que tenía como dije el anillo de compromiso, lo tomo con mucha fuerza, recordó el día que él le propuso matrimonio fue cuando ella cumplió el año pasado los 25 años y como conmemoración su novio organizo una cena con todos los amigos y familia en un lujoso restaurante italiano.

_- Un brindis por mi novia, que es la mujer más encantadora y hermosa, y que soy un afortunado en tenerla a mi lado - alzaba la copa del vino ese moreno mientras que con el brazo libre la abrazaba._

_- ¡Felicidades, Pilika! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo para después chocar entre ellos las copas._

_Después de ese brindis cada invitado se dispersaron, Pilika se podía ver como Jeanne y Ren platicaba con Horo que estaba junto a Damuko, se podía ver como la francesita presumía las fotos de su pequeño Men, el señor Lycan estaba sentado escuchando atentamente a Hao sobre inversiones en la compañía constructora Asakura-Kyoyama, mientras que Jun estaba cómodamente riendo de las ocurrencia de esa peli rosa, durante la examinación que hizo a cada uno de esas personas no noto una pareja acercarse a ella - ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo en esa revista de moda? - le preguntaba Anna._

_- Pesado, pero en fin tengo que aguantarme - _

_- Amigos, pensé que no iban a venir - se integraba a la plática ese moreno -¿Cómo está el pequeño Hana? -_

_- Bien - el que contesto fue este Yoh, se sobaba la nuca con desinterés._

_- ¿Se comporta bien? - el tono juguetón del moreno se le notaba en la voz, pues él sabía del carácter indomable del niño._

_- Es claro que tiene el carácter de mi mujer - comentaba sin pena y sin tener miedo a la reacción de su esposa - Así que ya se imaginaran que ese difícil de controlar -soltó una risita leve al término, Choco y Pilika miraba a la rubia que estaba bebiendo con elegancia ese delicioso vino._

_- Ya te espera una castigo - susurro la rubia haciendo que Yoh se pusiera pálido pero que rápidamente en un movimiento delicado la atrajo para darle un beso y así bajarle el mal humor - Ni pienses que por este beso no te castigare - _

_- Espero el castigo con ansias - el tono cómplice que sonaba en la voz de Yoh era una muestra de los resultado de los años de convivencia, primero como amigos después como novios para terminar como esposos, llevaban seis años de feliz matrimonio, al ver a cada uno de esas personas que han logrado sus metas profesional como personal, como Yoh que ha estado despeñándose en las pinturas y pero también ayuda en algunos diseños a este Hao y Anna._

_Chocolove aprovecho en robarse a su novia para llevársela al pequeño jardín que tenía el restaurante - Pilika… tu sabes que te amo y que mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti - hablaba con una formalidad, apretaba uno de los bolsillos del pantalón - Que te necesito más que el aire y el agua, ya no soporto tenerte lejos de mí y verte poco tiempo -_

_- Si nos vemos todos los fines de semanas pero… - _

_- Lo sé, pero lo que trato de decir es que… quiero… que… - balbuceaba, se le podía notar el nerviosismo - Quiero dar el siguiente paso - comenzó arrodillar la pierna izquierda en el piso a la vez que agarraba de la mano a su novia - Pilika Usui me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y el más honrado si aceptas casarte conmigo -_

_- ¿Eh? -_

_- Lo que quiero decir es… - respiro profundamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho, en donde saco una pequeña caja de color negro - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - se le podía notar el sonrojo._

_Ella sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos de él, éste no dudo en atraparla, los dos cayeron al piso, no le importo el dolor al pobre hombre al sentir el cuerpo de ella; - Si - comenzó en regarle besos por todo el rostro de su novio - Acepto casarme contigo_ -

Al termino de ese recuerdo ancho más la sonrisa, el sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, todo rastro de duda se desvaneció - Estoy preparada - cerro los ojos para visualizar el rostro de su amado, exhalo tres veces para dejar escapar lentamente el aire - Es hora - abrió los ojos, agarro el ramo de flores.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Chocolove estaba entusiasmado, miro hacia el cielo despejado y el sol tan brilloso, era un magnifico día para hacer Pilika su esposa, su padrino de bodas estaba a su lado dándole palabras de aliento - Tu puedes, Choco -

- Lo sé - le respondió a Horo, el novio observo atento a todos los invitados reunidos en ese lindo jardín, estaban a la espera de la novia; al mirar a su madre que estaba ahí en la fila principal, estaba llorosa por eso no dudo en ir con ella. - Mamá, no llores -

- Estoy feliz por ti, hijo - la señor lo abrazo, y le susurro - Ojala tu padre estuviera aquí-

Él también deseaba que estuviera pero tenía el presentimiento de una forma espiritual lo estaba acompañándolo - De una forma lo está, mamá -

**Continuara…**

* * *

Antes que nada una sincera disculpa es que se me nublo la inspiración, me esforcé en realizar esta primer parte del final, gracias por sus comentarios es un honor leerlos, quiero que el final sea un cierre digno por eso me bloque porque no encontraba como y no logra ponerle forma hasta la semana ante pasada, espero que no les moleste mucho que divida el final.

Buenos nos vemos, y los invito que pasen a mi otro fic.

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._


	29. Chapter 29

Una vez que pasaron caminando las damas de honor al igual que la niña de las flores; el cuarteto de cuerdas dio las primeras notas que anunciaba la llegada de la joven novia.

Choco giro a verla, ahí estaba con ese sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, el velo le cubría el hermoso rostro, la vio caminar de forma pausadamente junto al señor Lycan, los minutos se le hizo largos hasta que por fin la tomo de la mano una vez que el señor se le otorgara, le levanto el velo con una delicadeza para después soltar un suspiro de asombro al verla - Te ves muy hermosa - ella soltó una risita, que a leguas que era de nervios.

- Tu no te quedas atrás - una vez con esas palabras dichas el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia.

Ese par novios no paraba de verse, de darse un mutuo apretón de manos, era de más decir que no pusieron atención a la palabra del señor que tenían al frente, ellos estaban sumidos entre ellos, hasta que el sacerdote dijo la siguiente palabras- Disculpen, tienen que intercambiar las sortijas -

- Oh, cierto - Choco volteo a ver al pequeño Hana que prácticamente estaba bufando con enfado pues estaba alzando el pequeño cojín rojo en donde descansaban las pequeña alianzas - Gracias - le revolvió el cabello, eso no le gusto al niño pero se controló de darle un puntea pie al moreno, Choco con delicadeza le coloco la alianza a su joven esposa, ella repitió la misma acción, se les podía notar la alegría.

- ¿Chocolove McDonnell acepta a Pilika Usui como su esposa para amarla y respetarla, y estar a su lado en los malos momentos como en los buenos hasta que la muerte los separe? - hablo el sacerdote.

- Acepto - dio un paso para acortar más la distancia entre ella y él.

- ¿Pilika Usui, acepta a Chocolove McDonnell como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, y estar a su lado en los malos momentos como en los buenos hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Acepto - ella también dio otro paso, se miraba detenidamente, ambos tenía una sonrisa cómplice, Choco le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos y ella coloco ambas manos atrás de la nuca de él.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la… - antes que el señor terminara la frase Chocolove la beso con suavidad que logro que ambos cerraran los ojos para disfrutar la textura pero sobre todo para grabarse sensorialmente este momento, al escuchar el estruendos de los aplausos abrieron los ojos de golpes y giraron a ver a los familiares y amigos de pie.

El sonido de la suave música retumbaba en ese salón de fiesta que estaba elegantemente decorado, había una pista de baile, las mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos con bordes dorados, la sillas de igual modo; en la mesa principal en donde estaban ubicados los novios se podía ver un gran pastel de tres pisos.

El ambiente era de lo más encantador e íntimo; en cierta mesa estaban acomodados, Horo junto con Damuko a pesar de que su hermana quería su compañía en su mesa pero él opto en pasar un buen rato con la camarada de amigos, estaba Ren que estaba entretenido dándole de comer a su hijo mientras que Jeanne no paraba de conversar con Anna, ellas llevaban meses sin reunirse; Yoh controlaba al pequeño Hanna que deseaba golpear al Usui, Tamao que estaba entretenida con los relatos de los viajes que han hecho Hao al lado de Jun

* * *

Esta es la segunda parte ahora falta lo último... gracias por su comentarios chicos, de verdad.

ahora sí falta la fiesta y terminamos con este fic. nos vemos a la otra.

¡estoy de vagaciones, digo, vacaciones!

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._


	30. Chapter 30

Estaban en ese elegante salón en donde se estaba realizando la recepción de la boda, no habían más de 100 personas ahí reunidos, habían amigos de amigos, compañeros de trabajos, familiares lejanos y uno que otro colado. En una mesa en particular se encontraba reunidos los amigos íntimos de la pareja.

Mientras cada pareja estaba concentrada platicando, un joven hombre se acercaba lentamente a esa mesa - ¿Quién es ese tipo? - pregunto esta Jun al ver como un hombre rubio se acercaba a la mesa, tenia una hermosa sonrisa que radiaba amabilidad.

Tamao se levantó de la silla, dio un par de pasos para ir con ese hombre - Manta - ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo, la abrazo con esa misma confianza que al parecer los años no le ha quitado, él le correspondió de igual modo.

- Tamao… - él cerro los ojos y apretó más el abrazo, sentía que estaba soñando como esas veces en esas largas noche de añoranzas, aspiro el dulce fragancia de su ex, la separo de si para mirarla detenidamente - Que bella estas, ya eres toda una mujer - le acaricio las mejillas con ambas manos - Estas radiante -

- Bueno tu diste el estirón - comentaba tímidamente, ese hombre le llegaba por la altura de los hombro.

- Así es - rio levemente para luego en una actitud solemne dijo - Me alegra verte… porque yo… -

- ¡Hana deja en paz a Men! - la orden en tono bajo era por parte de Anna, esas palabras interrumpieron a Manta, éste giro a ver a los pequeños niños que se estaba golpeando con los muñecos de peluches.

- ¡Men ya deja de golpear a Hanna! - Jeanne se levantó de la silla para ir a carga a su violento hijo, Anna suspiro con pesadez para luego agarrar de la mano a su pequeño

- ¿Por qué los dejaron jugar juntos?- cuestiono la rubia a los esposos.

- Pensé que se divertirían - un muy temeroso Yoh contesto.

Ren a cambio de su amigo dio su explicación de forma precisa y sin que la voz le temblara - Yo consideraba que se llevarían bien como lo hacen ustedes y que seguramente se volverían amigos -

- Se divirtieron de lo lindo ahí jalándose del pelo y dándose de golpes con los osos - de forma sarcástica hablo la francesita.

- ¡Amigos! - todos los adultos miraron a los recién casados, Chocolove tenía por la cintura a Pilika.

- ¡Felicidades! -gritaron al unísono sus amigos.

- Me alegran que vinieran - comentaba la Usui que era abrazada por Jun.

- Esta divina la fiesta - dijo Damuko que con esfuerzo se levantó.

- Verdad que si - se le podía ver la ilusión en los ojos de esa recién esposa, Choco como Pilika se sentaron juntos a sus amigos.

- ¿Dirás unos chistes hoy, Choco? - pregunto Horo a su cuñado.

- Tal vez - pero al ver a su esposa - Pero depende del humor de mi esposa - la miro rápidamente para después sonrojarse - Esposa, se siente extraño decirlo pero me gusta, no pudo creer que me case con ella, quisiera que alguien me golpeara -

- De acuerdo -

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza giro a ver al culpable - Tu tan literal, cuñado -

Horo soltó una risa - Ahora si no me molesta que me digas así porque ahora es oficial -

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Mientras servían la cena, el gemelo menor no dejaba de mecer a su hijo que estaba cayendo rendido al sueño, le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ha pasado muchas cosas en estos años - comentaba discretamente Yoh a su esposa a la vez que miraba con ternura a su hijo, abrazo a su esposa - Es un sueño hecho realidad - le murmuraba

- Así es - ella sonrió levemente.

- Un sueño que comenzó años atrás - agrego su esposo.

- Que se concretó con la llegada de Hana -

- Y con nuestro matrimonio - el castaño observaba con atención a sus amigos - Nunca olvidare cuando les dimos la notica sobre tu embarazo… fue en ese día de playa - sentía que fue ayer que les comentaron de la gran noticia del embarazo pero fue hace ocho años atrás, aun podía sentir todo su nerviosismo y podía recordar cómo era el clima, cerro los ojos para visualizar ese día.

_Fue en un día soleado, ese día había planeado una salida grupal como forma de contarles sobre la recién notica del embarazo de Anna, el gemelo estuvo eufórico de la alegría al saber que tendría un hijo con ella, no paro de besarla, abrazarla y mimarla, tan encantado estaba que era obvio que la acompaño en la primera visita al ginecólogo._

_Antes de decirles a sus amigos, esa pareja hablaron con sus familiares, ellos lo recibieron bien, bueno, claro que su abuela lo regaño por ser tan descuidado pero al final le agrado la noticia, la peor parte fue con los padres de ella, el señor Fausto no digesto la notica muy bien que digamos porque paso media hora sin hablar, en cambio, la madre, la señora Eliza los felicito y dio todo el apoyo a su hija y al futuro padre._

_Ahora era el turno de sus amigo, ya estaban reunido la mayoría solo faltaba Chocolove y Pilika, los minutos le parecieron eterno a Yoh hasta que visualizo al moreno como bajaba algunas cosas, Choco cargaba la hielera donde llevaba las bebidas - ¡Miren ahí, quienes llegan al fin! - grito Horo que los observa recargados sobre esa palmera._

_- ¡Al fin! - hablo duramente Ren que recibió un golpe leve de su querida novia._

_- ¿Qué estaban haciendo para tardarse tanto? - Jeanne miraba al moreno y a la Usui con mucha intriga - ¿Estaban haciendo bebes? - luego miro a esta Anna que estaba sonrojada e incómoda y noto como Yoh tosía fuertemente porque se le había atorado un pedazo de sándwich pero que era ayudado por Horo para evitar seguir ahogándose - ¿Por eso se tardaron?- Choco se sonrojo ante esas preguntas._

_- No estábamos haciendo bebes, es que hubo tráfico - se rascaba nervioso ese moreno pues la mirada intensa de esa francesita lo estaba incomodando._

_- Y si estábamos haciendo eso ¿algún problema? - de forma altanera decía esa Usui._

_Jeanne abrazo a su novio y comento con desinterés - No habría problema sólo te pediría detalles de cómo lo hace Chocolove -_

_- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?, me incomoda - pedía Horo - No me importa la vida sexual de mi hermana y mejor saquen las bebidas pues tengo sed - _

_- __Ay cuñado - entre carcajadas reía el moreno._

_- ¡Que no me digas cuñado hasta que te cases con mi hermana! - en tono exaltado decía._

_La reunido comenzó, los chicos jugaban futbol mientras las chicas se bronceaba y platicaban, el día iba avanzando hasta la atardece; Chocolove caminaba por la playa con su novia tomados de la mano, Damuko ayudaba a Horo en construir un castillo de área, Ren y Jeanne se limitaban leyendo; en cambio, Anna e Yoh estaban sentados en silencio._

_El anochecer apareció y con ellos comenzaron a realizar una fogata para sí comer los deliciosos malvaviscos y así aprovechar el momento para dar la noticia._

_Yoh miro a cada uno de sus amigos y para después detener su mirada en su novia - Es hora -_

_- ¿De que hablas? - cuestiono la peli plateada_

- _Amigos… verán… - hablaba entre cortado el gemelo pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas - Lo que pasa es que… Anna y yo - hizo una pausa para agarra a su novia y así ambos ponerse de pie, la abrazo por la espalda - Vamos a ser padres -_

_- Sus amigos se miraban entre ellos, el sonido de las olas se escuchaban claramente, noto como poco a poco sus amigos sonreían - ¿En serio? - pregunto conmovida Jeanne que fue abrazarlos al ver como asentían - Felicidades… saben que pueden contar conmigo -_

_- Y conmigo también - Ren también fue con ellos._

_- Yoh… eres un canijo - Horo tan efusivo hablo como lo abrazo._

_- No que decir sólo… - Pilika estrujo a la rubia entre sus brazos._

_- Damuko que estaba al lado de Horo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este - No me lo esperaba, es sorprendente -_

_¿Choco, estas llorando? - preguntaba esa linda Usui al ver como su novio se secaba con las manos las lágrimas._

_- No… estoy… - pero la ronca voz lo delataba como los ojos rojos - Bueno, si estoy llorando pero por felicidad - abrazo a Yoh- Cuenta con todos nosotros en tomo momento del proceso, no lo olviden - le recordó el moreno, ese comentario causo alivio a este Yoh._

_- Lo sé - mientras que sus amigos conversaban se llevó a esta Anna a caminar por la orilla de la playa._

_- Yoh - la dulce voz de ella le encantaba - ¿Sabes?, recordé cierto hecho - él estaba confuso - Te acuerdas cuando yo te conté sobre mis sueños, ahora me toca oír los tuyos - _

_Yoh se llevó una gran sorpresa ante esas palabras, había olvidado ese detalle - Es verdad -_

_- Dímelos, tengo derecho de saberlo ahora que seré la madre de tu hijo -_

_él le beso la mano para después pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de ella -Yo he tenido varios sueños, el primero es ser un gran pintor -_

- _Lo vas a ser -_

_Esas palabras de apoyo siempre le alegraba el corazón - Tengo otro sueño que trata que quiero vivir con tranquilidad - observo la luna que estaba apareciendo después miro a su novia - Pero he modificado ese sueño porque ahora quiero vivir tranquilamente junto a ti por el resto de mi vida y junto con nuestro hijo - se hinco enfrente de ella para darle un beso en el abdomen._

_Durante esos largos 9 meses sus amigos lo ayudaron en cuidar a esta Anna al igual que su familia, en esos meses el trato con tanta delicadeza y la confortaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, a pesar que ella negaba._

_En esos meses este Yoh había buscado departamento y al igual un trabajo estable, un día de esos logro realizar un exposición de sus pintura y vender un par de ellos, con ese dinero consiguió comprar un lindo departamento para Anna y su hijo. Una vez que Hana llego a sus vidas esperaron unos meses para mudarse al departamento, el recién nacido le dio batalla a ambos como era lógico, pero siempre contaban con el apoyo de sus mamás y del Tío Hao que adoraba a ese pequeñín._

_Cuando Hana cumplió el primer año de vida, este Yoh ya sabía que era tiempo de realizar cierto acto, era necesario porque su corazón se lo dictaba… ellos estaban prosperando, este Yoh había decidido que era hora de realizar cierta ceremonia…_

_Yoh había planeado un día romántica para su pareja, le había pedido de favor a los padres de ella que cuidaran al pequeño por ese día completo. Llevo a esta Anna al museo, comieron en un restaurante y después fueron a la torre de Tokio._

_El atardecer se estaba imponiendo, Yoh sabía que era hora de hacerlo y sin dudarlo, abrazo por detrás a su novia para después enseñarle el anillo y así captar su atención._

_Ella giro a verlo, tenía una cara de incertidumbre - Anna… tu eres mi amiga…, la madre de mi hijo… pero sobre todo el amor de mi vida, hemos pasado por varios momentos, he querido pedirte esto desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti - la tomo del rostro con una mano y la que estaba libre la sujetaba de la cintura - ¿Anna Kyoyama te casarías conmigo?- _

_La mirada fija que ella le daba le dio un leve temor - Hasta la pregunta me ofende - sonrió con una alegría - Por supuesto que lo hare… me casare contigo - él no espero en besarla con tanta devoción como si su vida dependiera de esos labios tan suaves, con delicadeza le deslizo ese anillo en el dedo._

_La boda se realizó después de cuatro meses, sus amigos había ayudado en solventar los gastos de la boda, Hao fue el padrino de boda de su hermano y Jeanne la dama de honor, la boda fue pequeña e íntima, con los familiares y amigos, ese día se la pasaron de la mejor esa pareja con la compañía de sus seres queridos._

- Fue cierto nos apoyaron en todo momento y lo siguen haciendo - decía esta Anna, vio su anillo - Yoh, gracias por estos años - él solamente sonrió sutilmente para después besarla.

**Love…love…love…love…love**

Sentados estaban esa pareja de esposos que estaba comiendo los deliciosos platillos; cuando esa mujer embarazada se disponía a beber de esa copa de vino su amado esposo se lo arrebato - Horo, devuélveme mi bebida -

- Amor, tu sabes que no debes beber alcohol en tu estado -

- No es justo - se cruzaba de brazos ella - Ya quiero que nazca nuestro hijo - se quejaba ferozmente.

- Ya falta poco, amor - Horo la cubrió con el saco de vestir y le regalo un tierno beso en la frente y poso una mano en ese abultado abdomen, lo acaricio con devoción, se le notaba en los ojos el cariño que sentía por su primogénito o primogénita.

- Dime la verdad ¿ya no te parezco atractiva? -

Ese de tono de voz inseguro de parte de su esposa lo dejo anonadado, no se podía creer que su esposa pensara eso - Eres muy atractiva - con mucho orgullo dijo, con eso se ganó la mirada risueña de ella, la abrazo por los hombros, la atrajo hasta el pecho - Estas tan hermosas y tan sexy con esa linda panza que alberga a nuestro retoño - le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

- ¿Me seguirás amando a pesar que los años me vuelva vieja, malhumorada y tan poca atractiva? -

Horo soltó una carcajada - Te amare más… y cada año seguirá aumentando mi amor por ti, por cada arruga que tengas -

A Damuko le agradaba oír lo tan romántico que podía ser su esposo, todavía no se creía como los años han pasado, aún tenía la sensación que fue ayer cuando se casaron en la prefectura de Hokkaido, en un día de diciembre a la atardecer con un lindo paisaje nevado, con todos sus amigos, eso fue hace cuatro años y ahora actualmente estaban en la espera de su primer bebé, ella se sentía realizada y apostaba que él también - Me alegra haberme topado contigo en la fiesta de Lyserg - dijo ella tiernamente.

- Yo también me alegro de ese suceso - esa pareja se miró detenidamente como si el tiempo se congelara, hicieron memoria de como en esa fiesta platicaron hasta acabar en la cama, su amor fue a primera vista; se besaron nuevamente - Lyserg, hace mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? - en la universidad estaba tan absorto en sus estudios que ya no iba a las famosas fiestas de ese inglés y por ende se desconectó de la vida de ese chico, en otras palabras su atención era solamente de su linda en ese entonces novia.

- Me conto este Hao que después de nuestra graduación este Lyserg se casó con Matilde - Damuko comentaba lo último que sabía ese gemelo - Y están viviendo juntos en Inglaterra -

- Tal para cual - el peli celeste observo a Chocolove como abrazaba a su hermana, estaba alegre que por fin su buen amigo haya encontrado ese amor que le corresponde de igual modo - A pesar de que eran de lo peor este Lyserg y Matilde me alegra por ellos -

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

- Men, mi pequeño - le susurro a su hijo que mecía en sus brazos, estaba tratando de hacerlo dormir pero él se negaba hacerlo.

- No puedo creer que ese pequeño ángel sea tu hijo, hermanito - esos lindo y exóticos ojos rojos se ampliaron a ver a su tía, estiro los pequeños brazos para intentar alcanzarla.

- Yo tampoco me lo creo - se le podía notar como le brillaba los ojos a ese padre orgulloso - Ahora entiendo porque nuestro padre nos ama y cuida mucho, seguramente nos veíamos tan indefensos a esta edad - vio como ese niño se chupaba el dedo pulgar y comenzaba a balbucear.

- Al fin diste un heredero a la familia - esa joven mujer recargaba sus manos sobre los hombros de este Ren - Nuestra difunta abuela estaría tan feliz -

Ren miro a su hermana, noto la nostalgia en esos ojos - Si, lo estaría, lástima que no logro presenciar el nacimiento de su bisnieto - la abuela Tao había muerto dos meses antes del alumbramiento, fue un golpe duro para la familia - Pero seguramente está contenta de estar al lado del abuelo -

- Cierto… Ren, ¿Puedo? - extendió los brazos.

- Claro… ve con tu tía Jun - se levantó del asiento y le paso al niño a sus brazos, observo como su hermana tenía un don para lograr tranquilizar a su hijo y lograr dormirlo - Te ves bien - Jun sonrió ampliamente al oírlo - Presiento que serás una madre excelente, hermana -

- Eso espero - acaricio con la nariz la pequeña mejilla de su sobrino - Son cinco años de matrimonio que tienes, hermano, ¿algún consejo que quieras darme? -

- Que mantengan su amor - comentaba la recién llegada.

- Buen consejo, cuñada - dijo Hao que regresaba con un par de bebidas.

- Y otro consejo más - Jeanne miro pícaramente a su cuñada y después a Hao - No vuelvan tener relaciones en la fiesta de compromiso de alguien - se sonrojo la peli verde

- Me vas a seguir atormentando con eso, mi majestad - el tono burlón y algo irritado por parte de Ren hizo que su esposa lo tomara del rostro.

- Por supuesto que si - lo tomo de la mano - Es que debiste de ver tu rostro en estado de shock, fue un día memorable - Ren por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo que era memorable porque fue el peor momento de su vida, recordaba muy bien todo.

_La fiesta de compromiso de Ren y Jeanne fue un año después del matrimonio de Yoh y Anna, habían reunido a toda la familia de ambos novios al igual que los amigos. Fue una celebración pequeña, había bocadillos y bebidas alcohólicas, los padres de ambos estaban contento con ese anuncio._

_- Quiero decir unas palabras para mis amigos -el peli celeste que se le veía borracho hablo con cierto toque de lentitud - Ren, cuando te conoció pensé que eras un arrogante y pesado, al parecer no me equivoque, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a la persona que te aguantara y domara -se bebió otra copa antes de continuar, se podía ver a Damuko roja de la vergüenza - ¡Si, señor!, te domara, Jeanne… - luego ese joven miro a la prometida - ¿De verdad te piensas casar con ese bastardo habiendo mejores prospectos? ¿no estas embarazada como alguien? - cabeceo la cabeza a dirección de cierta mujer._

_- ¡Vete al diablo, Horo! -_

_- Yo también te quiero, Anna - el peli celeste alzaba la copa en dirección en donde se encontraba esa linda rubia que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_- Amo a Ren y estoy segura de casarme con él - respondió con mucha seguridad esa linda francesita._

_- Allá tú - dijo por último antes de tragarse otra copa de vino._

_- Después de estas lindas palabras…- dijo de forma tan seria que todos voltearon a ver a ese moreno - ¿Qué quiere escuchar un chiste? - esa pregunta dejo en silencio esa sala._

_- ¡Ni lo pienses! - despotrico ese chinito._

_- ¿Por qué no quieren oír mis chistes? - Chocolove se fue hasta el rincón de esa sala._

_Pilika fue hasta él, comenzó a pasarle la mano por la espalda con la clara intención de tranquilizarlo - Amor, si quieres me puedes contar un chiste pero… una vez que estemos solos - esas palabras las había dicho con mucha coquetería que fascino a su novio._

_- ¡Hermana! Escuche lo que dijiste -parecía que el efecto del alcohol desapareció en Horo-horo._

_- Lo hice con esa intención - tenía una sonrisa burlona que mantenía en el rostro._

_- Tu siempre tan… tan buena conmigo, linda - Choco abrazo a su novia para después besarla enfrente de todos los presentes, al cabo de un rato parecía que la estaba devorando._

_Después de ese arrebato de pasión por parte de Pilika y Chocolove la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente; una vez que el brindis que dio Horo noto este Ren que su hermana desapareció, la fue a buscar en cada rincón, fue al segundo piso en donde curiosamente escucho ruidos en la habitación de su hermana, pero eran ruidos diferentes, como jadeos que luego se convirtieron en gemidos de ¿dolor?, pero luego escucho una exclamación que sugería que estaba teniendo placer una persona, y por eso sin dudarlo encendió las luces… deseo no haberlo hecho pues vio cómo su hermana era muy bien amada por ese gemelo._

_- Ren - lo nombro la chica al poder vislumbrar el perfil de su hermanito ahí parado al pie de la puerta._

_- Jun - reconoció esa cabellera verde que estaba regado en esa blanca almohada pero sus ojos se fueron a ese gemelo que estaba encima de su hermana… - ¡Hao! - esa fue su última palabra al ver como el Asakura le sonreirá bribonamente mientras que su hermana se tapada y empujaba al gemelo hacia un lado, a trompicones se colocó la sabana alrededor del cuerpo, corrió hasta estar al lado de su familiar pues parecía que no reaccionaba pero lo peor era que no parecía que respirara._

_- Hermano, yo… ¿estás bien? - le susurro pero él no decía nada - Reacciona - trono los dedos enfrente de él pero nada._

_- Creo que lo deje impresionado - Hao que estaba cómodo en la cama viendo como Jun agitaba el cuerpo de Ren - ¡Soy tan maravilloso que dejo congelado a cualquiera! -_

_Esa forma burlona por parte del gemelo no le hizo gracia a la chica - Hao ayúdame de en vez de estar hablando tan arrogantemente - el chico castaño se bajó de la cama busco sus bóxer hasta ponérselos, fue hasta ellos -Iré por Jeanne - dijo ella que se estaba apresurando en colocarse la ropa, una vez arreglada dejo la habitación. _

_Bajo las escalera y busco a esa peli plateada que estaba platicando con Anna, una vez que estuvo a su lado le susurro que le ayudara arriba, en el trayecto de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación le comento lo sucedido, primero su cuñada se sorprendió luego se comenzó a carcajear._

_Una vez que su futura cuñada dejo de reírse fueron a la habitación, en cuanto llegaron esta Jeanne fue hasta él para agarrarle la mano hasta guiarlo a la cama y hacerlo sentarlo._

_- Amor, despierta - Jeanne le dio un par de besos en la mejilla._

_- Jeanne - Ren agarro el rostro de su novia para verla detenidamente, ella lo notaba confundido como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño._

_- Si, amor, aquí estoy -_

_- Tuve una pesadilla -él dificultosamente trago saliva._

_- ¿Pesadilla? -_

_- Si, soñé que entraba a la habitación de mi hermana y la encontraba teniendo sexo con el asqueroso de Hao, en el día de mi compromiso - _

_Jeanne se mordió el labio pues tenía esas tremendas ganas de reírse pero por motivo de salud mental pero sobretodo del orgullo de su lindo Ren no lo hizo -Querido, no fue una pesadilla - le hablo lentamente._

_- Claro que fue una pesadilla porque eso explicaría lo que me paso - en tono exaltado hablo él. - Fue un sueño pues no podría creerme que mi hermosa hermana tuviera sexo con el estúpido y arrogante Hao - el gemelo dejo de abrocharse la camisa ante esas duras palabras de su amigo. _

_Jun miro suplicantemente a Jeanne para que le explicara - Pero no lo fue…lo que viste fue muy real - _

_- ¡No te creo! ¡ellos no tuvieron sexo!, ¡ellos no deberían hacer eso porque son amigos! Y es por eso que digo que es una pesadilla - él se agarraba la cabeza. _

_- Pues créelo - la francesita estaba harta de la actitud infantil y celoso de su novio- Ellos pueden tener sexo -_

_- Son Amigos -_

_- Por supuesto que son amigos pero también son… - miro Jun que tenía una cara de espanto - …Una pareja - dijo la verdad._

_- ¿Qué dices? -Ren se levantó de la cama._

_- Jeanne -Jun regaño a su cuñada._

_- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá - ella se excusó._

_- Es verdad - Hao ya con la ropa puesta fue abrazar por la cintura a su novia- Jeanne, déjame a mí continuar -la francesita con un simple gesto de manos le cedió la palabra, Hao dejo a su novia para encarar a su cuñado - Ren, no queríamos que te enteraras así de nuestra relación - con voz tranquila pero segura._

_- ¿Relación? -_

_- Así es, llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo -_

_- Todos saben de sus salidas a fiestas, clubs nocturnos y viajes - repito el joven Tao, no se creía que su hermana y Hao._

_- Sí, pero nuestras salidas se convirtieron en citas - el castaño metió ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, sin dejar de ver a su cuñado continuo - Jun es mi novia desde hace cuatro meses - Jeanne fue al lado de su prometido y le abrazo un brazo - Y la amo, a nosotros nos hubiera encantado decirte esto el día de mañana pero no se pudo -soltó una risita de vergüenza, que era muy raro ver ese gemelo._

_Hao extendió el brazo a dirección de su novia, ella lo tomo de la mano - Hermano -su voz salió tambaleante en ella._

_- ¿Es verdad? -Ren aprecio como esa pareja se estrechaba la mano fuertemente, ese gesto fue su respuesta- ¿Y tú lo sabias Jeanne? -_

_La peli plateada soltó una ligera risita - Por supuesto que lo sabía - entre risa dijo - Pero relájate, amor, y mejor felicita a tu hermana - Jun dudaba que Ren lo hiciera pero..._

_- Felicidades, Jun - Ren abrazo a su hermana._

_ella estaba sorprendida por ese afecto y en ese momento confirmo que Jeanne le hacía bien a su hermano pues en otros tiempos ese chico se hubiera enojado y desaprobado la relación, y eso le haría sentirse mal porque su hermano es con quien cuenta más y por ende le importaba su reacción, porque él ha estado con ella en momentos difíciles y que la a consolado cuando le rompían el corazón - ¿Lo dices en serio, Ren? -_

_El joven Tao separo de si a su hermana, la miro detenidamente - Lo digo enserio - le sonrió cálidamente - Tal vez mi novia me ha ablandado - bufo irritado pero Jun sabía que estaba actuando pues a él no le gustaba mostrar su lado tierno enfrente de otros hombres - Pero eso sí, Hao si le haces daño deseara no haberme conocido -_

_- Te juro que no la lastimare, tenlo por seguro - el amenazado respondió con temple de acero._

_- Felicidades, amigos - la francesita fue hasta la puerta - Ahora si me disculpan tengo que continuar con el festejo, ustedes sigan con lo suyo - con picardía dijo esto último._

_- ¡Jeanne, no los animes! - regaño a su desaparecida novia, giro a ver a esa pareja que estaba perpleja, iba a imitar la salida de su novia pero tenía algo que decirle a su hermana - Jun podemos hablar a solas - la peli verde fue hasta él, salieron de la recamara y cerraron la puerta, Ren estaba nervioso pues no era bueno con las palabras sentimentales - Me alegra mucho por ustedes, lo digo de verdad, Hao sé que es un gran tipo y es perfecto para ti, al igual que tú eres perfecta para él - balbuceaba, estaba tan sonrojado - Tal vez es raro que lo escuches de mí, y más conociendo mis antecedentes de hermano celoso y por ser muy estricto con tus parejas pero la verdad es que… siempre he tenido miedo que te olvides de mí, tu siempre has estado a mi lado, sé que fui muy inmaduro e injusto contigo - Ren de reojo vio cómo su hermana le sonreía, giro el rostro para ponerle atención al papel tapiz - Aparte esos inútiles no te merecían - apretaba la mandíbula al recordar como su hermana sufría con cada relación fallida - Pero este bastardo es otra cosa - señalo la habitación en donde estaba ese gemelo - Mi idea no cambia que tú siempre mereces lo mejor y si lo mejor para ti en este momento es Hao, lo acepto - Ren abrir la puerta y le cedió el paso a su hermana - Espero que tu cariño hacia mí no cambie, hermana - no le importo que Hao lo escuchara, era mejor porque así se enteraría cuanto quiere y estima a su hermana._

_Al fin Jun supo el motivo del comportamiento tan recio por parte de él hacia sus anteriores pretendientes - Yo jamás me olvidare de ti al igual que no dejare de amarte, hermanito - ella le toco la nariz juguetonamente como solía hacerle cuando eran muy pequeños, le acaricio la mejilla, Ren se ruborizo pues se sentía tan pequeño con ese gestos tan familiares que suelen hacer los hermanos - Desde que me enteré que llegarías, desde ese momento tienes una parte de mi corazón - Hao se sorprendió al ver como Ren bajaba la mirada como tratando de ocultar el bochorno._

_El joven Tao respiro profundamente - Tu… también eres parte de mi corazón, hermana, y siempre será así, eres mi amiga y la que siempre me protegía de los regaños de nuestro padre, la que me cuidaba cada día y es por eso que no me gustaría verte sufrir, por eso te he protejo - él tenía un nudo en la garganta, siempre era sí cuando abría el corazón - Y estoy feliz por ti y por ese idiota que tienes como novio - subió el rostro y les sonrió gentilmente - Así que ya sabes, Hao, ya sabes cuánto adoro a mi hermana y que daría mi corazón por verla feliz, así que quedas advertido si la lastimas - dijo apresuradamente antes de cerrar la puerta._

_- Ren - suspiro el nombre de su pequeño hermanito tan sobreprotector con ella, a pesar que él ya era todo un hombre aún se podía ver algunos gestos infantiles, era una costumbre en Ren en ser amenazador y tierno con ella enfrente de sus novios - No se te quitara de todo tu protección hacia a mí a pesar que yo soy la mayor -_

_- Nunca había visto este lado de él - Hao la abrazo por la espalda, le dio un par de besitos - Es tan gentil contigo y me resulta imposible haber sido testigo de cómo te balbuceaba esa palabras tan lindas -_

_- No le agrada mostrar a menudo ese aspecto - _

_- ¿Qué te parece que bajemos y anunciamos nuestro noviazgo?-_

_- Me parece perfecto - _

_La pareja salió de la habitación para ir a la planta baja en donde seguían la fiesta, Hao fue por un par de bebidas, vieron como Jeanne estaba abrazando a Ren - Amigos y familiares, tenemos un anuncio que hacer - anuncio Hao una vez todos callados y poniéndoles atención, continuo con el decir - Ustedes saben, que yo he estado buscando la persona ideal, esta Jun también, hasta nos unimos para alcanzar nuestras metas - hizo un pausa - En esa unión no teníamos contemplado que nos enamoraríamos - el sonido de una copa cayéndose retumbo por el silencio que había - Así es… Jun y yo… somos novios - _

_Hubo un grito ahogado - Así es, somos novios -ratifico ella mientras sonreía alegremente._

_- Felicidades, Jun, hermano - Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar luego lo hizo la rubia._

_- Muy bien cuñado -después de esas palabras de felicitaciones siguieron muchas más por parte de sus amigos y familiares de esa Tao._

_- ¡_Ese fue mi peor día! - exclamo en voz tenue este Ren una vez regresando a la realidad.

- Conmigo fue lo contrario, cuñado, fue el mejor día aparte de la noche de mi compromiso - decía muy orgulloso ese Asakura - Ese día se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo - se le veía la diversión en la mirada.

- Que forma de decirlo - hablo esa francesita que no dejaba de ver como su cuñada mecía al pequeño Men - ¿A poco ese es tu peor día? -

- Siempre he tenido peores días - Ren se acercó a su amada para abrazarla tiernamente - Pero he tenidos muy poco buenos días entre ellos cuando nos conocimos, nuestra boda y el nacimiento de nuestro hijo - beso la frente de su esposa y sin despegarse totalmente de ella le susurro - Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi esposa y la cariñosa madre de nuestro hijo -

Jeanne paso ambos brazos atrás dela nuca de él, se puso de puntitas y le hablo como si lo que contara fuera un secreto muy importante - Gracias por ser paciente conmigo pues no fue sencillo para ti ese largo tiempo en que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, amigo -

- Yo habría esperado toda una vida por ti - Ren sujeto por la cintura a Jeanne, la miro detenidamente haciendo que a su alrededor hubiera cierto toque mágico entre ellos, bajo el rostro hasta rozar los labios de ella para al final besarla suavemente, ella no tardo en seguirle el ritmo.

Jun miraba cariño esa escena tan conmovedora, sintió como su sobrino se movía impaciente - Yo quiero tener dos hijos - le comentaba a su prometido.

- Yo tres - juguetonamente dijo él, Jun movía la cabeza como haciendo decir que aceptaba esa propuesta - Entonces hay que ensayar - Hao tomo entre sus brazos al su sobrino - Ren, toma a tu hijo - el padre se separó de su esposa para recibir a su retoño - Nosotros nos tenemos que ir -

- ¿A dónde van y hacer que? -

Ren al ver la sonrisa de Hao se arrepintió automáticamente en hacer esas dos preguntas - ¡Vamos hacerte tío de varios sobrinos! - abrazo a Jun mientras la guiaba fuera de ese salón de fiestas.

Ren se controló antes de ir a golpear a su futuro cuñado legal pero también se detuvo al ver la sonrisita de su hermana, se sentía contento de ser testigo de que su hermana por fin encontró al amor de su vida - ¡Ya vete! -bufo molesto sin importar que ellos ya estaban varios pasos lejos de él.

- No eres tan duro como piensan los demás -

Ren regreso tomar asiento, observaba como su hijo fruncía el ceño - Te ruego que no se lo cuentes a nadie -

- Te lo cobrare por guardarte este secreto -Jeanne se sentó al lado de él, ella también no paraba de ver como su hijo estaba lanzando puñetazos al aire.

- ¿Cómo me lo cobraras? -

- Ya te imaginas como - ella movió de arriba abajo las cejas de una forma sugerente.

- Oh, con "eso" - él soltó una risa suave, admiraba como podía ser coqueta su esposa.

- Si con "eso" - dijo provocativamente la última palabra, esa forma de hablar capto la atención total de su esposo, pero ella cambio de postura sensual a una ordinaria hasta punto simple - Cuando me refiero a la palabra: "eso" es que hago referencia de que tú le darás de comer a Men por un largo periodo, sabes que es muy difícil hacerlo comer las verduras -

Ren disimulo el disgusto - Comida, que desilusión - beso la cabeza de su hijo para después decirle a ella - Te amo mucho -

- No tanto como yo a ti - ella le replico vorazmente.

El hombre se pensó la única alternativa que siempre funcionaba con ellos - Dejémoslo en un empate ¿Qué te parece?-

- Me parece perfecto, mi orgullos esposo - otro beso más se dieron antes que su hijo despertara y cobrara la atención de sus padres que gustosamente le daban.

**Love…love…love…love…love…love**

- Manta me alegra verte y tenerte aquí -Pilika saludaba amorosamente a su amigo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte -

- Pilika - Tamao se acercó a ellos - ¿Por qué no me comentaste de él? -

- Yo no sabía - la peli rosa examinaba a su amiga.

- Es mi culpa - Chocolove le dedicaba una gran sonrisa tímida a Tamao - Era mi sorpresa para mi esposa -

- ¿Pero cómo lo contactaste? - le reprochaba su esposa que estaba indignada.

- Nos topamos en los ángeles - relataba Manta a su par de amigas - Yo estaba en el curso de administración de empresas industriales -

- ¿Te acuerdas que tenía que hacer ese mismo curso porque me lo pedía en mi trabajo, amor? -

- A cierto - Pilika al fin recordó, no le gusto porque tuvo que soportar la ausencia de su esposo por tres meses - El curso que fuiste el año pasado -

- Cuando nos vimos en el salón no lo reconocí pero tuve la suerte que Manta si lo hiciera - el moreno le dio fuertes palmadas en la espalda al rubio.

Oyamada tenía en cuenta que tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con esa peli celeste - Discúlpame por desconectarme de tu vida - le susurro a Pilika en el oído, ella asentía - Pero era necesario porque no quería enterarme de los novios de ella - señalo con la cabeza a esa linda peli rosa que todavía lo hacía sentir mariposa en el estómago.

- Seguramente tú también has tenido amoríos - la recién casada se acercó más a su amigo.

- Si pero fueron pocos e inconsistentes, nada importantes - Manta observaba atento como Tamao reía de lo que le contaba Chocolove. - A pesar que estuve con magnificas chicas que eran muy cariñosas y gentiles conmigo pero… -

- Pero - ella repitió la palabra porque quería que terminara la frase su amigo.

- Pero nadie se compara a tu amor verdadero - él por fin podía desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su amiga Pilika, aun sentía confianza en ella a pesar del largo tiempo sin verse o sin saber nada de sus respectivas vidas - Fue curioso cuando me encontré con tu esposo, en ese momento estaba pensando últimamente en Tamao, y deseaba verla pero no me atrevía en regresar pero cuando Choco me invito a su boda, me vino como anillo al dedo esa invitación -

- Según escucho me hace pensar que tú quieres - al notar el sonrojo de Manta la hizo lanzar un grito de alegría - ¡Manta, que bien! - Manta se aclaró la garganta ante la tenacidad de que Pilika sabía leer entre líneas, ella detuvo su festejo pues había cierto detalle que su amigo no sabía, cuando se lo iba a decir él hablo.

- Espero que ella no este con nadie pero si está en una relación - le dolía pensar esa posibilidad que era muy seguro que podría pasar - Me hare a un lado, todo por la felicidad de ella - saco esa palabras con mucho esfuerzo.

- Tu siempre pensado en ella primero - la peli celeste sintió un punzada en el corazón vio como él se encogió de hombros ante esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo te siente al verlo? - pregunto cauteloso Choco a ella.

- Algo extraña, pensé que estaría enojada o resentida pero no fue así -

- Ustedes no terminaron en malos términos -

- Pero terminamos - se cruzó de brazos, ella disimulaba en ver a su ex platicando con su amiga.

- Dime la verdad - la miraba de forma suplicante, sabía que así lograba conseguir que ella hablara.

La forma rogante por parte de ese moreno la desarmo, durante estos años se había vuelto muy amiga de él, así que no dudo en decirle - Siento como si ayer fue cuando él se marchó a América -

- ¿Te alegra de verlo? -

- ¿Quién no se alegra de ver a alguien tan importante en su vida? -Tamao se llevó una mano en la mejilla, esa era la respuesta que quería Chocolove pues era una buena señal para las intenciones de Manta.

- Querido esposo - Choco giro a ver a su amada - Es hora de inaugurar la pista de baile -él se disculpó con Tamao, fue a tomar de la mano a su bella esposa, la dirigió hasta el centro de la pista de baile, la canción que eligieron ya se escucha, la canción que escogieron fue esa con la que bailaron como novios por primera vez, la canción era **"Something About Us" **del dúo francés de la escena electrónica, el gran dúo: **Daft Punk.**

Chocolove le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello, se movían lentamente, no dejaban de mirarse…

**It might not be the right time/ **_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto_

**i might not be the right one/ **_Puede que yo no sea el correcto_

**but there's something about us i want to say/ **_Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir_

**cause there's something between us anyway/ **_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos_

**I might not be the right one/ **_Puede que yo no sea el indicado_

**it might not be the right time/ **_Puede que este no sea el momento correcto_

**but there's something about us i've got to do/ **_Pero hay algo entre nosotros y lo debo hacer_

**some kind of secret i will share with you/ **_Algo asi como un secreto que compartiré contigo_

_**I need you more than anything in my life**__/ Te necesito mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

_**i want you more than anything in my life**__/ Te deseo mas que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

_**i'll miss you more than anyone in my life**__/ Te extraño mas que a nadie en mi vida_

_**i love you more than anyone in my life**__/ Te amo mas que a nadie en mi vida._

Las demás parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile una vez que la canción cambio, en la mesa se quedó esa linda peli rosa que no deja de sonreír a ver como su mejor amiga estaba tan contenta.

- ¿No te importaría si yo me siento a tu lado? - esa voz temblante por parte él la hizo que lo mirara detenidamente, cada fracción de ese rostro masculino - Te molesta mi presencia… mejor me voy - dijo Manta al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella.

- No - se apresuró en decir mientras lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que se marchara - Al contrario me encantaría que estés a mi lado - él se acomodó en el asiento, recargo la barbilla en la mano, él miraba como ella estaba feliz por la pareja de novios - ¿Sabes? al tenerte aquí conmigo siento como que tú nunca te has ido de mi lado -

- Como si estos años hubieran sido días sin vernos ¿a eso te refieres? - ella asentía, Manta golpeaba los dedos en la mesa - Yo también me siento así -

- ¿También sientes como una especie de tranquilidad que te envuelve? -

- Por supuesto, lo he sentido desde que te vi en la ceremonia - soltó una risita - Al igual que sentí como me mirabas de reojo en todo tiempo -

- Te diste cuenta - ella se cubrió los ojos - Que pena, pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te miraba? - eso la intrigaba porque fue muy cautelosa en observarlo en toda la ceremonia.

- Tu mirada es penetrante - él se atrevió en acariciarle la mejilla, ella poso su mano sobre la de él, tenía la clara intención de mantener ese contacto en su mejilla, sentir esa calidez.

Esa atmosfera que le era tan familiar entre ellos, les hizo sentir nostalgia al igual que una inmensa alegría, el contacto que mantenía hizo darse cuenta que no estaban soñado y que aun mantenían esa chispa - Tamao, no me contestes si quieres pero… - Manta con algo de inseguridad comenzó hablar - ¿Tienes novio? -

- No, no tengo - Tamao dejo libre la mano de él - ¿Y tú? - ella no quería saber la respuesta pero a vez también deseaba.

- Tampoco tengo - él estaba alegre de saber que ella no tenía a nadie, sabía que era muy egoísta pensar así pero no pudo evitar - Estamos en la misma condición -

- Si, lo estamos - se vieron al rostro para después girar a direcciones opuestas, ambos adultos tenían las mejillas encendidas.

**Love…love…love…love**

En la pista de baile esta Pilika no dejaba de ver como sus amigos estaban hablando y parecían algo avergonzados pues no se miraban cara a cara, eso le recordaba cuando Tamao y Manta comenzaba a ser novios; giro el cuerpo para abrazar posesivamente a su esposo - Me alegra que estén conviviendo como si los años no les afectara pero se me hace extraño -

- No es extraño -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Cuando hay amor entre las personas que tienen años sin verse es fácil que con tan sólo verse resurge ese amor que han mantenido durmiendo - acuno entre las manos el rostro de ella - Surge con una potencia abismal - junto los labios con los de ella - La vida los volvió a juntar en condiciones aptas -

- ¿Condiciones aptas? - Pilika presentía que algo no sabía respecto a su amiga por la forma de hablar por parte de su esposo - Tengo entendido que Tamao está con Chrome -

- No es así, ya no más, me acabo de enterar que rompieron -

- No me lo creo - la cara sorpresiva por parte de su esposa le encantaba, una vez que proceso la idea que su amiga era soltera como su amigo le daba una felicidad que tal vez Manta lograría su objetivo siempre y cuando Tamao quiera - Fue el destino quien lo separo ahora es el destino que los está juntando -

**Love…love…love…love**

Manta estaba sudando porque lo siguiente que diría era las palabras más importante que diría en su vida - Tamao, sé que es muy apresurado en decirte esto pero no he parado de verte y decirme "vamos, inténtalo, aún hay un tremendo amor por esta mujer tan especial, se irracional y se impulsivo" eso me dicta el corazón pero la lógica me dice "que no debería, que te deje ir para que encuentres al hombre que te mereces y necesites pero que sobre todo no te deje nunca" también me dice "que soy un egoísta por querer recuperarte de en vez dar fin a nuestro amor por el bien de los dos " - entre cortado hablaba él - Dime, ¿tienes interés por alguien como para que sea el hombre de tu vida? - Manta era consiente que una cosa era que ella no tuviera novio y la otra que tal vez estaba interesada en otro hombre o incluso enamorada.

- Manta… - se cruzaba de brazos y tenía una mirada fría al verlo - Con los años me he dado a la conclusión que tú has sido mi perdición -

Esa respuesta lo dejo confundido porque no le aclaraba nada del asunto, sin embargo él se sintió apenado y dolido pues había perdido las esperanzas porque esas últimas palabras severas junto con esa actitud fría no le daba buena sensación, pensó que ella no estaba enojada por la forma que platicaron tan amablemente - Lo siento por dejarte y por arruinarte la vida… -

- No te adelantes todavía - ella lo interrumpió tajantemente, tenía el ceño fruncido - Me he enamorado de buenos tipos, me han gustado varios hombres pero sólo he amado a uno - él no entendía porque ella le explicaba eso, sintió como ella le tomo de la mano firmemente - Ahora que los mencionas, si me interesa un hombre para que este a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida - el rostro de ella se suavizo y el corazón de ese rubio se le acelero - A pesar de esos años que no nos hemos visto, a pesar de no saber cómo es su vida ahora pero sobre todo a pesar que apenas nos volvimos a reencontrar el día de hoy - ella lo miraba con afecto.

- ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre que te interesa? - tenía las manos apretadas.

- Manta Oyamada, el tipo que me dejo por seguir su sueño… y que se sigue disculpándose por eso - él junto su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos - Ese hombre que tan solo verlo me he vuelto a enamorar de él - susurro débilmente.

- Te amo, mi linda Tamao -

- Te amo, mi enano - sin necesidad de ver donde estaba los labios de ella logro encontrarlos, su memoria sensorial lo guio, cuando sintió los suaves labios de ellas era como si la larga pesadilla se desvaneciera para dar paso al más perfecto sueño hecho realidad, la beso con ternura - Te extrañe mucho, Manta - abrieron lentamente los ojos.

- Yo también - el chico noto cierta joya - El collar - lo toco con los dedos.

- Siempre ha estado conmigo desde que me lo diste -

- Hemos cumplido con la promesa -

- Así es - volvieron a juntar los labios.

- ¿Quieres baila, mi querida novia? - le extendió la mano una vez levantado.

- Oye, todavía ni me lo preguntas y ni cita hemos tenido - con falso enojo hablo ella.

Manta se rasco la mejilla - ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -

- Olvida esa pregunta mejor dime la otra que mueres por decir -

- ¿Quieres ser nuevamente mi novia, hermosa Tamao? - lanzo tímidamente la pregunta.

ella se levantó perezosamente del asiento - Déjamelo pensar - hizo una pose, Manta estaba nervioso no sabía porque debería pero era genial sentir esa sensación - Acepto - fue a los brazos de él que la cacharon. -Bienvenido a casa, amor -

Manta fijo la mirada en ella, le acomodo un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, se acero al oído para susurrarle - Gracias por guardar tu amor por mí - ella sonrió tan lleno amor.

**Love…love…love…love**

Tanto como Chocolove y Pilika que estaban bailando no dejaban de ver como sus amigos de antaño estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, vieron a lo lejos como Manta y Tamao estaban tomados de las manos y reían mientras bailaban.

Luego observaron como Ren estaba sentado contemplando al dormido de Men y como Jeanne estaba recargada en el hombro de él, era una escena tan familiar y tan encantadora que era digna para fotografiar.

Al otro extremo de esa mesa se encontrar este Horo que estaba dando un masaje a los hombros de Damuko, ella estaba enojada pero se le pasaba al ver como su marido le hacía caras para que sonriera, él no paraba de ir por los bocadillos que ella quería, se podía ver lo tan feliz y satisfecho que estaba Horo con la vida que tenía, con la mujer que amaba y por el hijo que vendría en unos meses.

La risa de un niño que estaba a su lado llamo la atención de eso recién casados, ellos se dieron cuenta que esa risa era por parte de Hana que estaba bailando con sus padres, Yoh era el que lo estaba cargando mientras que con la mano libre tenia rodeada la cintura de su amada esposa Anna, que a pesar de querer tener el rostro serio no lo lograba pues se le podía ver en los ojos la ternura al ver tan feliz a su primogénito, Yoh aprovecho el descuido de su espora para acercarla a su cuerpo y darle dos besos una en la frente otro en los labios.

Esa escena de amor fue interrumpida por Hao que fue a cargar a su sobrino que hacia mal tercio a su hermano, el pequeño Hana le jalaba de los cabellos y le decía "idiota" pero en vez de enojarse el tío Hao lo hacía estar contento hasta orgulloso de lo feroz que era su sobrino, a lado de ese hombre llegaba su prometida que le arrebato a Hana de los brazos para poder dar de besos al niño, que curiosamente este infante le encantaba esos mimos; esa pareja se observaron con complicidad y había un cierto aire de esperanza de que seguramente cumplirían en tener una gran familia.

- Lo hicimos - dijo quedamente para su novia - Todos logramos encontrar a nuestra pareja ideal - dejo de balancearse y fijo sus ojos a los de ella - Logre encontrarte, inesperadamente lo hice, a pesar que estaba saliendo de mi peor momento tu llegaste - la abrazo estrechamente, bajo el rostro a la altura de la oreja de ella - ¿Quién iba a pensar que la mujer que amo sería la hermana de mi mejor amigo? -

- Pensar que todo comenzó cuando mi hermano me conto de lo que te paso y como me surgió la idea de ir apoyarte en ese mal momento - Choco no sabía sobre ese hecho, Pilika apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él - Y que al día siguiente fui a la universidad con la intención de ayudarte a salir de la depresión -

- Tu arreglaste mi corazón con tu amor y dedicación - en bajo tono hablo.

Esa forma de hablar la hipnotizo - Y de nuestra convivencia - agrego - Luego todo tomo su rumbo… hasta este momento, nunca pensé enamorarme perdidamente de un hombre como tú -

Chocolove la miro fijamente - No sé qué nos deparara el futuro, pero lo estoy seguro es que si estamos juntos lograremos lo que sea, como siempre ha sido desde que iniciamos con nuestra amistad hasta que nos volvimos esposos - él sabía que como todos los matrimonios tienen su altas y bajas pero eso sabía que con ella lograrían vencer esos obstáculos.

- Para mi será un placer emprender esta nueva aventura contigo - ella acerco los labios a él, estaban rozándose los labios - Te amo, Chocolove Mcdonell y te seguiré amando hasta que estos huesos se hagan polvo -

- Te amo, Pilika Usui, y te amare hasta después de la muerte - y con esa par de promesas de amor por parte de ellos, esa promesa fue sellado con ese agradable beso que expandió mil emociones en esa pareja.

**Fin**

* * *

**GRACIAS** chicos por seguir esta humilde fic. y espero que le guste el final porque a mí me encanto, me encanto escribir este fic que me recordó que tengo mi lado amoroso y sentimental.

Sobre este fic. lo planee todo un año solo me falto el final (que ya leyeron y que por cierto me costó escribir), un final redondo, al principio no lo quería publicar este año pero al terminar de leer un libro que trata de amor y sacrificio (ya sabrán qué libro era ;)) y de ver una excelente película, fue en ese momento que decidí que era buen momento para publicarlo, no hay que desaprovechar cuando tengas mucha inspiración y cuando tienes la meta muy bien planeada.

Me gusta la pareja de ChocoXPilika (es mi favorita después le sigue YohXAnna), este fic siempre fue pensado en el personaje de mi morenazo, con este personaje me identifico mucho porque como él yo también pongo buena cara ante momentos dolorosos, estresantes y de tristezas, me gusta ver sonreír a las personas; Chocolove es un personaje increíble y el más fuerte de los cinco guerreros legendarios ¡Fuerza, Choco!

**¡Este fic es un homenaje a Chocolove y también para el amor y desamor que siempre hay en la vida!**

**¡Este es mi fic más largo y con más reviews!**

Un agradecimiento especial a los siguientes: _Liz Asakura, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, cruz. y angekila_, ustedes que siempre me dejaban comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos, sinceramente gracias pues me animaron más en terminar este fic. ¡Muchas gracias!

A los que los pusieron en Favoritos y siguieron este fic: _Alejandro Asakura, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Crowleyhowley, Liz Asakura, Third son of Sparda, angekila, cruz. , ormaL92, valquiria93 y .madness _¡También gracias!

_¡Un agradecimiento a ustedes los lectores silencioso, GRACIAS!_

Ahora si es el fin, y se siente excelente terminar un fic tan especial que me hizo conocer a personas maravillosas.

¡Se sigue aceptando Reviews!

_"Music is my medicine that my doctor prescribes me to go on living ... in this world and that makes!"_

_by DjPuMa13g._

**Nos leeremos por aquí**


End file.
